Principe de complémentarité
by Eejil9
Summary: Alors que des scientifiques moldus disparaissent les uns après les autres, les sorciers soignent les plaies causées par guerre. Tous croient que la paix est de retour dans le monde sorcier. Pourtant, une nouvelle menace plane, sans que quiconque s'en soucie...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je suis heureuse et fière de vous présenter ma seconde histoire longue. Il s'agit ici d'exploiter le merveilleux monde inventé par la non moins merveilleuse JKR. Il y sera question de sorciers, de moldus, de science, d'enlèvement, de conflits, et bien plus encore.**

 **Cette histoire sera canon jusqu'à la fin du tome 7, en excluant l'épilogue. Je ne prendrais pas en compte non plus toutes les informations disséminées sur Pottermore, notamment au sujet de Ron. Cependant, mon but est de faire en sorte qu'aucun personnage soit OOC (même s'ils peuvent évidemment évoluer, et dans ce cas, ils ne seront plus semblables à ceux des romans). Si vous pensez que je prends une mauvaise direction sur le plan de la psychologie des personnages, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis : je suis tout à fait ouverte à la critique, et tout apport sera le bienvenu.**

 **Je ne sais absolument pas quelle longueur fera cette histoire. Pour le moment, les chapitres font à peu près le double de ceux de "Et Après ?", récemment renommée "Béances". Je pense qu'ils risquent de s'allonger au fur et à mesure de la rédaction, mais je n'en suis pas sûre.**

 **Pour le moment, il y a une alternance relativement régulière entre des chapitres se passant à Poudlard, et d'autres à l'extérieur, mais il se peut aussi que cela change. (Je suis sûre que vous êtes en train de vous demander pourquoi je fais tout ce blabla si, de toute manière, je ne suis sûre de rien... Et vous n'avez pas tort, d'ailleurs !)**

 **Les couples de cette histoire sont Harry/Ginny (ça, c'est sûr), et Drago/Hermione si les personnages sont d'accord. Les auteurs qui me lisent savent aussi bien que moi que ces petits chenapans n'en font souvent qu'à leur tête, et, en tous cas dans les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit, j'ai eu du mal à les convaincre. Dans tous les cas, la romance ne sera pas le sujet principal de l'intrigue. Ceux qui aiment les dramiones bien mielleuses, passez votre chemin, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour ce genre de choses.**

 **Le chapitre que je vous offre aujourd'hui n'en est pas vraiment un. C'est plutôt une sorte de "teaser", un prologue très court. On entre dans le vif du sujet la semaine prochaine. Je continuerai à poster les mercredis.**

 **J'en profite également pour vous demander votre aide, à vous, chers lecteurs de fanfictions : si vous aimez cette histoire, ou si vous ne l'aimez pas, si vous la lisez jusqu'à la fin ou si vous l'abandonnez, si cela vous intéresse ou non, s'il vous plait, venez me dire pourquoi ! Vous pouvez le faire en review, ou par MP si vous ne souhaitez pas ajouter des reviews à cette histoire. C'est juste très important, pour quelqu'un qui écrit, de savoir ce que ses lecteurs en ont pensé. Merci d'avance !**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Disclaimer : rien de tout ça n'est à moi, j'emprunte l'univers créé par l'extraordinaire JKR, et il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit d'usurper son identité.**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

\- Mes recherches sont soit publiées, soit confidentielles. Je ne sais pas qui vous croyez être, mais je ne vous dirai rien avant de savoir où je suis, qui est à l'origine de tout cela, pourquoi et comment je me suis retrouvée ici. Et, accessoirement, il serait souhaitable de me laisser m'installer plus confortablement. Ce genre de position n'est pas très adapté aux exposés longs et fastidieux...

Une femme était retenue immobile, couchée à même le sol au milieu d'une pièce nue, sans meubles, et dans laquelle on ne percevait aucun bruit de l'extérieur. Ses yeux étaient initialement recouverts d'un bandeau, mais celui-ci avait glissé. A son grand effarement, à ce moment-là, elle avait découvert que ce qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir n'était autre que des liens immatériels, ou du moins invisibles à l'œil nu. Pour un esprit rationnel comme le sien, la chose était difficile à accepter.

L'homme qui la questionnait depuis des heures était grand, avait le visage recouvert d'une cagoule, et sa voix avait l'écho métallique des timbres modifiés artificiellement. Il était vêtu d'une drôle de cape qui semblait sortir tout droit d'un film fantastique.

\- Tu finiras bien par parler, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, cracha-t-il.

\- J'ai passé l'âge de me faire insulter. Soit dit en passant, ce serait sans doute plus efficace si je comprenais ce que vous baragouinez, répliqua la femme avec toute la dignité que lui permettait sa posture.

\- Tu te crois plus intelligente que tu ne l'es vraiment. Tu vas voir ce qui arrive aux vieilles moldues présomptueuses dans ton genre !

La femme n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. L'homme cagoulé sortit un bâton de bois de la poche de sa longue cape, et l'agita.

Durant la seconde qui sépara le mouvement de la baguette et le jaillissement du sort, personne n'aurait eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit. Mais la femme qui était ligotée n'était pas n'importe qui. Elle avait le cerveau bien fait, et réfléchissait vite. Elle comprit en un instant que tout ce sur quoi son monde était bâti était faux. Que cet homme n'était pas fou, et que le bâton qu'il tenait dans la main était bien ce qu'elle craignait qu'il fût : une baguette magique, ou tout autre artefact du même acabit. Elle comprit aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas bouger, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas éviter l'étrange phénomène que cet homme, visiblement mal intentionné, était en train de produire.

\- _Endoloris_ , avait-il marmonné d'une voix rauque.

La femme n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Elle se mit à hurler comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé, ce qui n'était pas étonnant : elle avait mal. Mal comme elle n'avait jamais eu mal.


	2. Chapitre 1 : The Selfish Gene

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Une fois n'est pas coutume, je poste mon chapitre le mardi et pas le mercredi. Sauf que demain, j'ai une journée chargée, et ce soir, j'ai le temps.**

 **Dans tous les cas, je me lance enfin dans cette histoire. Evidemment, les choses commencent assez doucement, histoire de placer correctement le cadre, mais j'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire. Si c'est le cas, et même si ça ne l'est pas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review ou par MP.**

 **Quelques petites mises au point avant de vous laisser tranquilles :**

 **D'abord, vous constaterez que les titres de chapitres sont des expressions consacrées liées au domaine scientifique, ou des titres d'ouvrages (dans ce ça, l'auteur est mentionné entre parenthèses). Je les choisis lorsque je trouve qu'il y a dans le titre, et d'une certaine manière (souvent assez vague) dans le contenu, un rapport avec le propos du chapitre. Cependant, dans la grande majorité, ce sont des ouvrages que je n'ai pas lus dans le détail. Si vous les avez lus, et que vous trouvez que cela ne convient pas du tout au chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et je changerai avec plaisir.**

 **Ensuite (et enfin), je tiens à préciser que je mentionne dans mon histoire des scientifiques réels ou fictifs. Loin de moi l'idée de créer une fiction à partir de personnes bien réelles. C'est pourquoi les scientifiques en chair et en os ne sont là que pour être cités, ou subissent les événements seulement de loin. Ceux qui sont réellement présents en tant que personnages (ils ont pour l'instant un rôle mineur mais je les garde sous le coude au cas où), qui donnent lieu à un point de vue narratif interne, ou à des actions réellement individualisées, sont bien évidemment fictifs. Pour ce chapitre, Stephen Hawking et Jocelyn Bell existent pour de vrai, mais Harriet Gelbwiesen est une invention perso.**

 **J'espère vraiment que cela va vous plaire !**

 **A mercredi prochain (ou mardi, si je suis à nouveau inspirée) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : The Selfish Gene (Richard Dawkins)**

\- Mais...

\- Non, Hermione, je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard.

Hermione fixait Harry, un air d'incompréhension totale peint sur le visage.

\- Mais tu disais toujours...

\- Oui, l'interrompit-il à nouveau. J'ai toujours dit que Poudlard était ma maison, que je n'étais heureux que là-bas. Mais je n'y retournerai pas.

Il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le lui expliquer. Il n'avait jamais eu de famille. Son enfance avait été celle des mal-aimés : inexistante. A vrai dire, elle avait commencé quand Hagrid lui avait offert le gâteau écrasé, la nuit de son onzième anniversaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, on l'avait considéré comme un enfant, et pas seulement comme l'un de ces cadeaux qu'on déteste et qu'on ne peut jeter sous peine de créer des conflits avec la personne qui l'a offert : ces objets laids qu'on est forcé de voir chaque jour, et qui nous pourrissent l'existence. Avec Hagrid, il avait appris, envers et contre les Dursley, qu'il avait aussi le droit d'être aimé. En arrivant à Poudlard, il avait découvert un endroit à lui, où on ne le repoussait pas toujours dans les coins, où on ne lui demandait pas de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Bien au contraire, d'ailleurs. Il y existait peut-être même trop à son goût.

Mais il y a toujours un moment où l'oiseau doit quitter son nid. L'enfant grandit et quitte la maison de l'enfance, et c'est ainsi qu'il entre dans l'âge adulte. Au début, c'est difficile, et puis on se rend vite compte qu'on est heureux d'être parti. C'est exactement ce qu'avait ressenti Harry en quittant Poudlard après sa sixième année. Quand il était revenu s'y battre, il avait remarqué exactement la même chose que tous ces enfants qui reviennent en visite chez leurs parents : il aimait toujours cet endroit, mais ce n'était plus chez lui. Il avait fait tout ce qui était en son possible pour aider à la reconstruction de l'école après la bataille, plus certain chaque jour qu'il n'avait plus rien à y faire.

Il avait tenté d'expliquer cela à Hermione, mais son amie n'avait rien compris. Pour être plus exact, elle avait plutôt refusé de comprendre. Elle avait eu une maison, qu'elle avait abandonnée elle aussi en modifiant les souvenirs de ses parents. Le fait qu'elle tarde tant à les retrouver le prouvait bien : elle aussi rechignait face aux souvenirs d'enfance. Poudlard n'était pas un lieu porteur d'une telle symbolique : elle pouvait quitter l'école et y retourner sans avoir l'impression de régresser et d'oublier ses acquis.

Alors, Harry avait pris le parti de cesser de s'expliquer. Quand son amie le questionnait, il se contentait de couper court à la discussion. La jeune fille avait vite compris son manège, mais au lieu de changer de sujet, elle insistait.

\- Je crois que Ron m'appelle, fit-il avant qu'elle puisse avancer un énième argument.

Il se leva et quitta précipitamment la table de la cuisine du Terrier où Hermione était en train de cosser des petits pois – à la moldue, évidemment. Harry entendit encore Molly s'exclamer :

\- Mais où va-t-il comme ça ?

Mais il monta les marches au pas de course et se retrouva rapidement dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

\- Encore ? demanda ce dernier.

Harry hocha la tête. Ron aussi avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Il avait un instant songé à devenir Auror lorsqu'on lui avait offert une place à l'école, mais avait finalement renoncé : il s'était assez battu pour toute une vie. George avait besoin d'aide pour la boutique qu'il allait rouvrir au mois de septembre, et son cadet n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des prouesses académiques. Il préférait faire rire plutôt que de traquer les psychopathes. Il avait donc essuyé les mêmes remarques que le Survivant.

\- Tu es pris dans ton école d'Auror, et j'ai un avenir professionnel garanti. Pourquoi tient-elle à ce point à ce qu'on s'emm... bête à passer les ASPICS ?

\- Je crois qu'elle tient à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. A ce que la boucle soit bouclée, comme si Voldemort avait été une autre parenthèse de fin d'année, qui ne change rien.

Ron haussa les épaules, et marmonna :

\- Elle veut surtout continuer à nous obliger à passer des heures à gratter du parchemin pour...

Il s'interrompit lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Ginny.

Quand elle aperçut Harry, elle fit volte-face et quitta la pièce.

\- Elle boude toujours ?

Le Survivant n'eut pas besoin de répondre à la question. C'était d'ailleurs bien plus un constat qu'une réelle interrogation. Ginny ne lui parlait plus depuis qu'il avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Poudlard. Elle lui en voulait de refuser de passer du temps avec elle alors que sa place était gelée dans l'école d'Auror et que rien ne pressait. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas son besoin irrépressible de grandir, d'avancer.

La guerre avait appris aux filles qu'il fallait profiter de chaque seconde, sans jamais penser au lendemain. La guerre avait appris à Harry qu'il fallait avancer le plus vite possible, pour grignoter chaque instant de normalité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils ne se comprenaient plus. Harry avait beau espérer que les choses revinssent à la normale, il craignait que ce choix change tout, pour toujours.

La mort de Fred pesait sur les habitants du Terrier : depuis les obsèques, ils n'en parlaient plus, feignaient avoir fait leur deuil, mais il ne se passait pas une heure sans qu'ils y pensent. George n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail. Il ne passait plus qu'en coup de vent à la maison familiale. Pour tous les autres, au contraire, c'était une raison de plus pour passer du temps avec les gens qu'ils aimaient. Les remontrances d'Hermione et la colère de Ginny étaient d'autant plus dures à supporter.

\- Comment ça va avec Hermione ? fit Harry pour changer de sujet.

Ron haussa les épaules d'un air négligent.

\- Ça n'avance pas et c'est tant mieux. Je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

\- Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de tergiverser, et y aller une bonne fois pour toutes. Vous vous êtes embrassés, quand même...

\- Oui, et je t'ai dit ce qui s'est passé. Rien. Absolument rien. J'avais plus de frissons en embrassant Lavande, et pourtant, Dieu sait qu'elle était chiante.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il était le confident des deux parties, et devait sans cesse faire semblant de ne pas savoir ce qui lui avait été dit d'un côté quand on l'interrogeait de l'autre. Et la colère d'Hermione contre lui n'arrangeait rien : elle ne cessait pas pour autant de se confier, mais l'accusait de tous ses maux. Il en résultait qu'il était au courant qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'avait trouvé dans ce baiser ce qu'il espérait. Ils avaient remarqué qu'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais n'osaient pas se le dire de peur de gâcher leur amitié. En un mot, ils étaient parfaitement d'accord (pour une fois) mais l'ignoraient. Une situation plutôt stupide aux yeux d'Harry, et surtout, qui avait assez duré.

\- Je peux aller le lui dire si tu veux, de toute manière elle me fait la tête, je ne suis plus à ça près.

\- J'ai été réparti à Gryffondor, je ne vais pas laisser les autres faire ça à ma place ! s'exclama-t-il, vexé.

\- Alors fais-le !

Le silence tomba entre les deux amis. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour que cela soir gênant. Ron était couché sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Harry était assis par terre et s'amusait à tirer sur les bouloches du vieux tapis délavé qui recouvrait le sol. Il était nerveux. Il sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Il savait que cette guerre était finie, mais que la vie ne continuerait jamais son cours péniblement. Après Grindelwald, il y avait eu Voldemort. Mais qui viendrait après Voldemort ? Combien d'années aurait-il avant de devoir à nouveau choisir un camp ? Il refusait d'en parler à ses amis. Briser leurs certitudes n'avait aucune utilité, et il ne voulait pas ternir leur bonheur avec ce qui ressemblait à une paranoïa inquiétante.

Il se sentait comme Fol Œil : le monde entier lui semblait hostile et pourtant personne ne parvenait à le comprendre.

Harry chassa les mauvaises pensées d'un mouvement d'épaules.

\- Je vais au chemin de traverse acheter les fournitures pour l'école d'Aurors. J'ai reçu la liste ce matin. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Ron répondit par l'affirmative et se redressa.

/

Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Ginny se réconcilia avec Harry. Il avait promis de venir la voir à chaque sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et de passer l'intégralité de ses vacances de Noël et de Pâques au Terrier. Hermione quant à elle cessa de leur rabattre les oreilles avec les ASPICS. La fin de vacances fut donc beaucoup plus paisible que le début.

Ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les deux jeunes filles et le reste de la famille Weasley aidèrent Ron et Harry à emménager dans la collocation qu'ils avaient choisie, sur le Chemin de Traverse. L'appartement était clair et spacieux : Harry avait des économies, et Ron pouvait se permettre cet excès, car son travail à Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers facétieux, lui garantissait des revenus confortables.

Ils restèrent néanmoins au Terrier jusqu'à ce que les filles retournassent à Poudlard.

L'avant-veille de la rentrée, Harry n'y tint plus. Quand Mrs Weasley leur demanda d'aller nourrir les poulets, il prit Ron entre quatre yeux.

\- Ecoute, tu es mon meilleur ami, et ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça... Mais ça ne peut plus durer. Tu n'as toujours pas parlé à Hermione. Vous devez mettre les choses au clair avant qu'elle parte.

\- Mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était... Je n'ai qu'à faire pareil et...

\- Non.

La réponse était sans appel. Ron soupira et prit le chemin de la maison.

\- Hermione ? lança-t-il dès qu'il fut arrivé dans la maison.

Harry, seul au milieu des poulets, fut un instant étonné de l'autorité dont il était parvenu à faire preuve. Convaincre son meilleur ami d'un seul mot était un exploit dont seules Mrs Weasley et Ginny étaient ordinairement capables. Le jeune home se prit à sourire. Il n'y avait pas de raison que les choses ne s'arrangent pas entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils allaient pouvoir partager une amitié sans ambiguïté, et, ou du moins Harry l'espérait, sans dispute futile.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Hermione, visiblement sereine, lisait un journal moldu, alors que Ron remplissait de la paperasse pour la boutique de farces et attrapes. Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, mais il ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce que les choses se réglassent si vite. Peut-être avait-il eu tort d'insister pour que Ron parlât à Hermione, peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement nécessaire.

Il attrapa un des livres qu'il devait connaitre pour la rentrée à l'école d'Aurors, et se mit à travailler. Il n'eut pas le temps de livre une demi-page qu'il fut interrompu par une exclamation surprise.

\- Hermione, je sais que tu trouves l'école d'Aurors plus facile que les ASPICS, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'empêcher de travailler, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Non, mais... Stephen Hawking a disparu depuis plusieurs jours.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

\- C'est un physicien moldu très célèbre.

Ron haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être qu'il s'est perdu, ou qu'il est en vacances.

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est inquiétant parce qu'il a une maladie assez rare. Il est presque entièrement paralysé, et si on l'a enlevé, il sera incapable de se défendre. On n'a pas non plus de nouvelles de Jocelyn Bell, une autre physicienne, depuis trois semaines. Et Harriet Gelbwiesen, une éminente mathématicienne, n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis le début de l'été.

Devant l'absence de réaction d'Harry et Ron, elle soupira et partit rejoindre Molly qui tricotait dans le salon.

\- Molly, s'il vous plait, commença-t-elle. Serait-il possible de continuer à faire venir mon journal moldu ici ? Vous pourriez me l'envoyer par hibou à Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr ma chérie... Mais j'ai peur que tu ne sois obligée d'utiliser un hibou de l'école. Si on compte sur Errol, tu auras les informations avec des semaines de retard !

/

La rentrée se passa sans heurt. Le premier septembre, les filles prirent le Poudlard Express, prêtes pour une nouvelle année à l'école de sorcellerie. Le lendemain, Ron commença à travailler à temps plein dans la boutique de son frère : il s'occupait de la publicité, du démarchage auprès des fournisseurs et d'éventuels revendeurs, du service après-vente des produits et de l'inventaire, tandis que George se consacrait exclusivement à l'invention de nouveautés.

La semaine suivante, Harry faisait ses premiers pas à l'école d'Auror, un peu inquiet à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa réputation. Mais ses angoisses disparurent rapidement : on pouvait dire qu'il s'y sentait comme un poisson dans l'eau, mis à part peut-être en cours de potions. Une certaine amertume l'emplissait toutefois : il avait l'impression d'apprendre après coup ce dont il aurait eu besoin dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais il refusait de se plaindre : ses nouvelles compétences ne seraient sûrement pas inutiles. Il restait des mangemorts dans la nature, et rien ne garantissait une paix définitive.

La collocation avec Ron se passait très bien : ils ne faisaient jamais le ménage, ne rangeaient pas, ne cuisinaient pas et se nourrissaient des tonnes de nourriture que Molly leur faisait parvenir. En un mot, ils connaissaient un répit bien mérité.

Cela ne dura toutefois pas. L'angoisse fit sournoisement son retour dans leur vie à partir de la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard des élèves de Poudlard.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nullius in verba

**Bonjour !**

 **D'abord, j'espère que tous les lecteurs belges de cette fic, et tous vos amis/famille/connaissances belges ou qui sont actuellement en Belgique, sont en sécurité et vont bien. Ce qui s'est passé ce matin est horrible, et m'affecte vraiment. C'est le coeur lourd que je tape ces mots. Mais face à la terreur, l'attitude la plus saine est de continuer de vivre le plus normalement possible, c'est pour cela que je poste mon histoire, même si je suppose que peu de gens ont la tête à ça ce soir. Mes chers lecteurs, quelle que soit votre nationalité, je vous conseille de** **montrer à ces monstres qui nous haïssent qu'ils n'arriveront pas à changer nos vies...**

 **Nous sommes mardi et je poste à nouveau en avance. J'espère que vous ne vous y habituerez pas trop, sinon les fois où je posterai en retard, ça risque de faire des remous.**

 **Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est du point de vue "élèves de Poudlard". En général, j'adopte un point de vue flottant qui est interne la plupart du temps, mais peut passer d'un personnage présent dans la scène à un autre sans prévenir. Ce n'est pas trop frappant dans ce chapitre-là, mais ça le sera sans doute à l'avenir alors je préfère vous prévenir !**

 **Je tenais à remercier les quelques personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews : vous êtes adorables, et c'est vraiment agréable de se sentir soutenu quand on se lance dans une fic toute jeune et toute timide.**

 **Mais je vais arrêter avec mon blabla, il n'intéresse personne !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Nullius in verba**

Ginny pestait. Elle n'était même pas encore arrivée à Poudlard qu'elle était déjà obligée de se battre contre Hermione. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle en voulait le plus à Harry et Ron : ils l'abandonnaient à leur amie folle furieuse. Ginny aimait beaucoup Hermione, cela allait sans dire. Mais elle l'aimait surtout pendant les vacances d'été. Ou bien les années où il n'y avait pas d'examen important. Elle avait été supportable jusque-là, puis elle s'était mis en tête de créer un groupe de révision. Dans le Poudlard express ! Le pire était que Neville, angoissé, avait adhéré au projet. Même Luna avait jugé l'idée intéressante. Ginny avait donc quitté le compartiment d'un pas rageur, en quête d'un potentiel soutien.

Cependant, le train était étrangement vide. Elle s'était attendue à le voir plus plein que d'habitude : personne n'avait pu passer ses ASPICS l'année précédente. Toutefois, peu nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient décidé de faire une huitième année, ou de faire une septième année après des mois de cavale, dans le cas des Né-Moldus qui n'avaient, de toute façon, pas pu retourner à Poudlard lorsque Rogue était directeur.

Une poignée d'élèves avaient choisi de revenir pour passer les ASPICS. Si l'on comptait les morts de la guerre, et les premières années que des parents anxieux avaient scolarisés ailleurs, l'école n'aurait que les trois-quarts de ses effectifs habituels.

Ginny devait s'y faire : ses seuls amis étaient les fous furieux des ASPICS qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle soupira.

Elle poussa la porte d'un compartiment dans lequel elle avait aperçu Demelza Robins, le petit Jimmy Peakes et d'autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle y pénétra timidement : il n'y avait pas eu de coupe de Quidditch l'année passée, et Ginny ne leur avait pas adressé la parole depuis longtemps. Mais, comme elle l'avait appris dans sa lettre, elle était désormais capitaine, et devrait s'occuper de motiver les troupes.

Il y avait aussi cette peste de Romilda Vane, qui n'avait apparemment aucun don pour le Quidditch et que Ginny ne supportait pas, sans doute parce qu'elle avait passé trop de temps à reluquer son petit ami. Mais il fallait bien faire avec. Tout valait mieux que le club de révision d'Hermione.

/

\- Mon Dieu !

Hermione avait crié, mais le brouhaha habituel régnait sur la table des Gryffondors, et personne ne le remarqua, mis à part Neville qui lui jeta un regard inquiet :

\- Quoi ? On a une interrogation ? En défense peut-être ?

Hermione leva le nez du journal moldu qu'elle était en train de lire, et haussa un sourcil.

\- Non Neville. Je n'oublie pas les interrogations, et quand bien même, ce n'est pas un journal moldu qui me le rappellerait.

Neville eut l'air soulagé.

\- Que se passe-t-il alors ? Quelque chose de grave est arrivé chez les moldus ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Brian Josephson est disparu. C'est la seizième disparition d'un grand scientifique moldu en quelques jours. Les autorités moldues s'inquiètent, mais les sorciers ne s'en mêlent pas.

\- Encore heureux que les sorciers ne se mettent pas à chercher les moldus qui se perdent, fit une voix trainante derrière elle.

\- Malefoy, salua-t-elle froidement.

Le jeune sorcier se faisait discret, cette année. La disgrâce et l'emprisonnement de son père, la saisie du manoir familial et l'amende faramineuse qu'ils avaient dû payer avait quelque peu douché son insolence. Il était souvent seul, et silencieux. Toutefois, cet instant précis en était le parfait exemple, il faisait parfois quelques rechutes, durant lesquelles il était aussi agaçant qu'auparavant.

Etonnamment, il ne bougea pas et ne chercha pas à rejoindre sa table. Hermione choisit donc de reprendre sa conversation avec Neville comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je deviens peut-être paranoïaque, mais...

Malefoy émit un sifflement amusé. Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin et poursuivit sa phrase.

\- Mais je me mets à croire que les sorciers y sont toujours pour quelque chose quand il arrive des malheurs aux moldus. Il n'y a qu'à voir les effets de la dernière guerre... Enfin, toujours est-il que personne n'a revendiqué l'enlèvement et que personne ne demande de rançon. Les enquêteurs moldus sont au point mort, et j'ai peur que ce soit simplement parce que des sorciers seraient à l'origine de tout ça. Ces savants ont une intelligence exceptionnelle et...

\- Des sorciers ? Un conflit entre moldus serait plus probable. Ces fanatiques, par exemple. Al-Qaida, ou je ne sais plus quoi. Peut-être qu'ils les ont enlevés pour qu'ils leur fabriquent une arme, d'où l'absence de revendication. Ce serait bien plus logique que d'accuser les sorciers, qui n'en ont jamais eu grand-chose à faire de la science moldue. La science ne sert à rien quand on a la magie.

La déclaration de Malefoy laissa un blanc. Son ton avait beau être arrogant, il avait néanmoins participé à la conversation sans insulter personne.

\- Tu connais Al-Qaida ? Ce sont des terroristes moldus, pourtant... s'étonna Hermione.

\- Peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui leur avait fait de l'œil, et en avait parlé à ses fidèles lieutenants, cracha Ginny qui venait d'arriver.

Le Serpentard renifla avec mépris.

\- Je n'adhère pas aux idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, souffla-t-il d'une voix qui suintait l'hypocrisie. Toutefois, quand on cherche à asseoir la domination des sorciers sur les moldus, il est peu cohérent de « faire de l'œil » à une organisation de moldus aussi lointaine que barbare. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une foule de défauts, mais on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être incohérent.

Les Gryffondors se turent. L'argument était valable. Hermione songea que vouloir exterminer les moldus quand on est soi-même fils de moldu n'était pas l'exemple de la plus ultime cohérence, mais se garda bien de faire une remarque.

\- Cela dit, reprit-il, si la plupart des Sang-Purs méconnaissent les moldus, ce n'est pas mon cas. Nous partageons le même monde, et il est sot de croire que les conflits politiques des moldus n'ont aucun effet sur la vie des sorciers. C'est pourquoi je m'informe, c'est tout.

Le silence se fit encore plus épais. Le tohu-bohu habituel de la Grande Salle à l'heure du petit-déjeuner paraissait comme lointain, et ce coin de la table des Gryffondors semblait en être séparé par un mur translucide mais consistant.

\- Donc, finit Malefoy, je pense que tu es paranoïaque, Granger, effectivement : les sorciers n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Mais je pense que les autres lionceaux sont stupides de ne pas s'inquiéter. Si une méga bombe atomique lancée par ces fous furieux nous tombe sur le coin de crâne, on regrettera de ne pas s'être inquiétés des querelles des moldus.

Instantanément, un respect incongru naquit dans le cœur d'Hermione. Malgré tous les préjugés stupides qu'il avait sur la pureté du sang, ou sur l'infériorité des moldus, il n'était pas aveugle. Il ne croyait pas, par exemple, que les gens dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques vivaient comme des animaux. Plus encore, il avait une bien meilleure connaissance des techniques moldues que bien des sorciers. Ou peut-être avait-il rebondi sur la défaite de Voldemort, et s'était pragmatiquement adapté en rejoignant les idées des vainqueurs.

Oui, la dernière solution était la plus probable. Quoi qu'il en fût, il était paradoxalement bien plus proche des idéaux de tolérance défendus par Hermione que les autres Gryffondors. Ces derniers de tardèrent pas à l'illustrer.

Pour toute réponse, Ginny pivota sur le banc et se mit à discuter avec Demelza. Neville remua vaguement son porridge avec sa cuiller, sans plus lever les yeux.

Hermione soupira.

\- J'espère que tu as raison, dit-elle en se tournant vers Malefoy. Il est sans doute plus simple pour les sorciers de se battre contre des moldus, même armés jusqu'aux dents, que contre un autre mage noir.

Malefoy eut un sourire ironique.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Le mage noir, on peut se mettre de son côté et obtenir ses faveurs. Ça ne marche pas comme ça avec les moldus fanatiques.

Il laissa plantée une Hermione pantoise, et partit manger seul au bout de la table des Serpentards.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? fit Ginny dès qu'il se fut éloigné.

\- Peut-être avait-il besoin de contacts humains, proposa Neville. Il est toujours seul ces temps-ci. Crabbe est mort, Goyle en prison. Zabini, Parkinson et les autres Serpentards ne lui parlent plus, et ce ne sont pas les élèves des autres maisons qui vont venir lui tendre la main.

\- Mais pourquoi nous ? explosa Ginny, visiblement très énervée.

\- Il est pragmatique, comme tous les Malefoy, expliqua Hermione. Il n'y a qu'à voir son père entre la première et la seconde guerre. Quelles que soient leurs convictions, ils se rangeront toujours du côté des vainqueurs. Et nous sommes les vainqueurs.

/

Toutefois, les théories d'Hermione ne se vérifièrent pas réellement. Les semaines passèrent, et Malefoy ne tenta pas de nouvelle approche.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas réellement le temps de s'intéresser au Serpentard : elle révisait avec plus d'application que jamais, et passait le reste de son temps à tenter d'intéresser quelqu'un aux conséquences de la disparition des scientifiques moldus. D'autres savants avaient encore été enlevés les dernières semaines, et les ravisseurs ne se contentaient plus des physiciens britanniques : biologistes, ingénieurs réputés, toutes les disciplines étaient touchées. De nombreuses nationalités aussi : des savants européens, mais aussi américains et asiatiques avaient disparu sans donner de nouvelles.

Hermione était de plus en plus angoissée, habitée par un étrange pressentiment, mais personne n'acceptait de l'écouter : ses amis avaient d'autres chats à fouetter. Le Professeur McGonagall, désormais directrice, était peu disponible, et avait rassuré son élève préférée avec des mots indulgents mais clairs : elle s'en faisait pour rien. Le Professeur Jones, qui occupait le poste de métamorphose laissé vacant, n'était pas assez proche de ses élèves pour que la jeune fille tentât une approche. Cette sorcière entre deux âges était compétente, bien qu'elle ne fût pas aussi impressionnante que le Professeur McGonagall. Cependant, il était bien clair qu'elle était uniquement professeur de Métamorphose, et qu'elle ne s'occuperait sûrement pas des soucis personnels des apprentis sorciers.

Il en était de même pour le professeur Fawley qui s'occupait de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il avait beau être le nouveau directeur des Gryffondors, il ne s'attardait pas réellement sur les angoisses de ses élèves, et encore moins des élèves majeurs depuis plus d'un an. De toute manière, les lions avaient du mal à l'adopter : ils se référaient le plus souvent à la Directrice sans même passer par Fawley. Hermione non plus n'avait rien tenté de ce côté-ci.

Hagrid lui avait proposé une tasse de thé de la taille d'un petit seau, ainsi que des biscuits durs à s'en casser les dents, mais ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide. Elle avait tenté d'approcher chaque professeur, même Slughorn, Vector ou Flitwick. Aucun ne l'avait prise au sérieux.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule...

/

\- Alors Granger, on se prend pour une carpette ?

La voix trainante résonna longuement dans le couloir vide, avant de laisser le silence retrouver la place écrasante qui était la sienne avant qu'elle intervienne.

\- De la part d'une préfète, j'aurais attendu mieux.

Drago Malefoy n'eut pas plus de réponse à cette question-là qu'à la précédente. Alors, il s'accroupit à côté de la silhouette recroquevillée dans un renfoncement du mur, et saisit la feuille qu'elle tenait en main.

C'était une page d'un journal moldu dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Pour être honnête, il ne s'était jamais réellement renseigné sur les journaux moldus. Le papier était de mauvaise facture, et les photographies immobiles. Cependant, le titre était clair : « Disparitions : la liste s'allonge ! ». Drago fronça les sourcils :

\- Toujours cette histoire de moldus enlevés, remarqua-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Alors, il remarqua la longue liste qui faisait suite au court paragraphe introducteur.

\- Tu connais des moldus qui ont été kidnappés ? Tous ces gens sont des scientifiques renommés ?

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que son interlocutrice sortit de son mutisme.

\- Non, je n'en connais pas, et non, ils ne sont pas tous renommés. Ils ont enlevé l'intégralité du personnel d'un hôpital. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que personne n'a rien remarqué avant que tous ces gens aient disparu. Il n'y a rien eu dans les rues avoisinant l'hôpital, et les patients n'ont rien vu. Une seconde avant, ils étaient tous là, et arpès, pouf ! plus personne.

Drago leva le nez du journal et tenta de croiser le regard de la jeune fille. Mais si elle lui avait parlé, elle n'avait pas bougé pour autant : elle avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton, et croisé les bras autour de son visage, en position fœtale.

\- Ecoute Granger, fit le jeune homme. Je ne te connais pas, mais je sais que tu as vu pas mal d'horreurs et que tu es courageuse. Tu ne te mettrais pas dans des états pareils simplement parce que les ravisseurs sont doués. D'autant plus qu'on le savait déjà.

Elle releva la tête, et tenta tant bien que mal de lui jeter un regard assassin. Le fait que ses yeux soient encore embués de larmes n'aidait pas.

\- Ils commencent à s'en prendre à des moldus lambda. Ils ont enlevé des personnes qui n'étaient ni connues, ni particulièrement brillantes. Elles avaient simplement une formation scientifique... Et mes parents ont fait des études médicales, ils sont dentistes... Oh, et puis je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire. Tu détestes les moldus et tu me détestes...

Drago haussa les sourcils, ce qui plissa son front d'une manière aussi étrange que disgracieuse.

\- Tu me parles parce que je suis le seul à t'écouter. Et je t'écoute parce que tu es la seule à me parler. Et crois-moi, soit dit en passant, ça me ravit encore moins que toi. Mais tu me parles parce que toi, tu as des principes mièvres qui te font tendre la main à tes pires ennemis.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Tu veux juste faire croire aux gens que tu es du côté des gagnants, et te désolidariser de la position de ton père pour avoir un avenir intéressant dans cette société.

Le jeune homme blond soupira bruyamment, et pris le temps d'adopter une grimace hautaine avant de répondre :

\- Crois-moi, si j'avais voulu faire ami-ami avec les gagnants, je ne me serais pas tourné vers la miss Je-Sais-Tout la plus agaçante de Poudlard. J'irai vois Weaslette, ou même Londubat. Ce sont des Sang-Purs, et ils sont moins irritants que toi. Je te parle parce que tu es la seule fille assez gentille, avec Lovegood peut-être, pour ne pas me frapper si je m'approche.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Le silence s'étendit, pesant et désagréable.

\- Quand je dis que tu es gentille, ce n'est pas un compliment, précisa Drago.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- Admettons. Mais même si je suis _ravie_ de te sortir de ta solitude, je ne pense pas que tu sois la personne la plus adaptée pour ce genre de confidences, excuse-moi.

Elle se leva alors, et partit, arborant son air fier le plus convaincant.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Der Teil und das Ganze

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre de cette semaine !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews : vous êtes adorables. Pour ceux qui ne le font pas : je ne demande pas des reviews à chaque chapitre, mais votre avis compte vraiment pour moi, que vous aimiez ou non mon histoire. Ce serait vraiment cool que vous trouviez un moment pour m'écrire un petit mot, par MP, en review, ou par hibou ;)**

 **Ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre "d'introduction" : il faut bien mettre les choses en place. A partir du chapitre 4, et surtout du 5, les choses commencent vraiment.**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Der Teil und das Ganze (Werner Heisenberg)**

\- Hermione, j'étais censé venir pour voir Ginny.

La rouquine, qui s'agrippait au bras d'Harry, hocha frénétiquement la tête. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais Hermione n'en avait cure.

\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, je dois juste te demander quelque chose, insista-t-elle.

\- Alors, tu peux me le demander en présence de Ginny, non ?

Les deux jeunes filles lui jetèrent des regards suppliants.

Harry détestait les filles. Surtout quand il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie et de sa petite amie. Vraiment. Surtout quand elles n'étaient pas d'accord l'une avec l'autre. Surtout quand elles le fixaient avec ces yeux mi-assassins, mi-désespérés. Que pouvait-il faire contre cela ? Personne ne lui avait jamais appris, et personne ne pouvait jamais venir à son...

\- Si tu ne restais pas planté là, on aurait déjà fini. Viens maintenant.

Las de lutter, Harry suivit sa meilleure amie, non sans avoir jeté un regard désolé à Ginny qu'il laissait en plan. Et le coup d'œil que lui rendit la rouquine n'était pas vraiment de bon augure pour la suite de l'après-midi...

Ils s'installèrent sur un banc qu'Hermione sécha d'un coup de baguette.

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide, attaqua-t-elle directement. L'enlèvement des scientifiques moldus...

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre, coupa-t-il. Il est hautement improbable qu'un mage noir soit derrière tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas de cela dont je voulais te parler. Je sais que je ne vais pas te convaincre. Mais si tu me laissais finir...

\- Pardon, fit Harry, l'air penaud.

Il valait mieux qu'il ne se lance pas dans une discussion interminable : il devait régler vite le premier de ses problèmes pour ne pas encore empirer le second. D'ailleurs, il n'osait même pas penser au sermon que lui ferait Ginny quand il la retrouverait.

\- Ils s'en prennent à des gens normaux, ils ont enlevé tout le personnel d'un hôpital et l'intégralité des élèves de l'école Polytechnique. C'est en France, ajouta Hermione en voyant la mine de son ami. Donc je m'inquiète pour mes parents.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Personne ne peut les relier à toi, peut-être que ce serait bien de les laisser où ils sont... hasarda-t-il.

\- Que ce soit un mage noir ou non, je n'ai pas peur qu'on les enlève à cause de moi. J'ai peur qu'on les enlève à cause de leur savoir. Du coup... J'aimerais que tu ailles voir Kingsley, pour lui demander si on peut les mettre en sécurité dans la communauté sorcière jusqu'à ce qu'on en sache plus.

\- Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? Kingsley t'aime bien, et...

\- J'ai cours, les ASPICS à préparer, et il y a un congrès médical mondial qui se déroule en Australie le mois prochain. Je suis sûre que mes parents y iront, il faut agir avant. Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais il faudrait aussi que tu ailles les chercher...

Harry resta coi. Mais il ne le resta pas longtemps, et explosa :

\- Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Je vais me pointer chez des gens à qui tu es la seule à pouvoir rendre la mémoire, et leur dire « Salut, votre fille est une sorcière, elle à l'origine de votre amnésie, il faut que je vous emmène avec moi pour qu'elle puisse vous rendre vos souvenirs, mais ne soyez pas trop pressés, elle a des ASPICS à préparer ».

Hermione lui jeta un regard peiné.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout, coupa son meilleur ami. Je veux bien aller voir Kingsley pour toi, mais seulement si tu lui écris avant. Et pour ce qui est de l'opération sauvetage, je t'accompagne si tu veux, mais je n'y vais pas seul. Demande à McGonagall l'autorisation de partir un week-end, elle t'adore, elle te la donnera sans problème.

Hermione, mouchée, baissa la tête. Elle se reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais organiser tout cela. C'est gentil d'accepter de m'accompagner. Je te tiens au courant par hibou.

Harry hocha la tête, et s'en fut sans plus de cérémonie rejoindre sa petite amie. Il s'en était tiré sans encombres, mais il craignait que la discussion à venir ne tourne pas autant à son avantage que la précédente...

Dès qu'il arriva sur la placette où il avait laissé Ginny, il comprit qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? explosa la jeune fille. Elle est insupportable en ce moment. Entre son histoire de moldus et son obsession pour les ASPICS, elle devient absolument insupportable. Elle t'a agacé ? Je suis sûre qu'elle t'a agacé. C'était idiot je parie ? Tu es MON petit ami, et elle te kidnappe pendant des heures. Tu es à moi, et il n'y avait que Voldemort qui pouvait me priver de toi. J'ai accepté d'être séparée de toi pendant presque un an, et maintenant que c'est terminé, je ne compte pas laisser des fous furieux...

\- Ginny, calme-toi, coupa-t-il. Déjà, je ne suis parti qu'un petit quart d'heure. En plus, tu poses des questions et tu ne me laisses pas y répondre. Et puis, si on en parlait devant une bièraubeurre ?

Harry posa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de la rouquine, et l'entraina aux Trois Balais. Il n'était pas vraiment mécontent d'être là, même si tout ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait réussi à désamorcer la « bombe Hermione », et se retrouvait enfin avec Ginny. En passant l'entrée du pub, il lui prit la main et la serra fort. Elle lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant. Oui, il était plutôt content d'être venu.

\- Elle voulait que je l'aide à ramener ses parents en Angleterre, expliqua-t-il lorsqu'ils eurent trouvé une table.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas te l'expliquer par hibou ?

\- C'était... assez compliqué, mais parlons d'autre chose. Comment se passe ta rentrée ? Les nouveaux profs ? L'équipe de Quidditch ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et commença à décrire en détail tous les tics de Fawley, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et directeur de Gryffondor. Elle passa ensuite à un portrait succinct de Jones, avant de demander longuement l'avis de son petit ami sur la stratégie à adopter pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Les sélections avaient eu lieu, mais les membres n'étaient malheureusement pas au meilleur de leurs capacités.

\- En fait, si Hermione, Neville et Luna n'étaient pas aussi obsédés par les ASPICS, et que tu ne m'avais pas lâchement abandonnée, tout se passerait bien. Ils ont monté un club de révisions, et ne font que ça, ne parlent que de ça. Même quand je travaille, je les évite, tellement ils me stressent. Et dès que je ne travaille pas, j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione ou l'un de ses sbires est là pour me jeter des regards assassins. Sans les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, je me sentirais franchement seule.

Compatissant, Harry leur commanda de nouvelles bièraubeurres.

Il raconta ensuite sa rentrée et ses cours.

Pour être honnête, il y avait beaucoup de choses à raconter. Il avait assez de mal à se faire des amis, tant les gens qu'il rencontrait le traitait avec déférence et respect, sans oser la moindre familiarité. Du côté des cours, ses performances étaient inégales : il avait su d'avance que les Potions seraient une gageure. Ce qu'il n'avait pas deviné en revanche, c'est que les cours de Défense n'étaient pas si aisés qu'il l'avait cru. Plus étonnant encore, il avait plus de mal en Métamorphose qu'en Potions. Les cours, visant à leur enseigner l'art du camouflage et de la métamorphose humaine, étaient d'un niveau très avancé. Harry en venait presque à regretter de n'être pas retourné à Poudlard : l'année d'ASPICS semblaient recéler des connaissances qui lui manquaient cruellement à l'école d'Aurors. En revanche, les charmes étaient d'une facilité presque enfantine : Hermione lui avait appris tellement de charmes de protection l'année précédente qu'il maîtrisait la quasi-totalité des sorts abordés par son professeur.

Mais il ne tarda pas à interrompre son récit devant le regard espiègle de Ginny.

\- Tu as des vacances à Noël ?

/

\- J'ai bien reçu la lettre d'Hermione, mais ça va être compliqué. Harry, tu comprends, j'aimerais vraiment vous aider, mais je ne suis pas seul. Comment pourrais-je justifier la protection de deux moldus quasiment inconnus auprès du reste du Ministère ?

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'Hermione ne le lui pardonnerait pas s'il n'essayait d'insister au moins un peu. Après tout, c'est pour cela qu'elle l'avait envoyé. S'il avait seulement fallu écouter le refus du ministre, elle aurait pu simplement lire son courrier de réponse.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas faire passer ce privilège pour quelque chose que la société magique doit bien à une héroïne de guerre ? Comprenez-la, des moldus qui exercent le même type de métier que ses parents se font enlever par centaines. Je pense que les sorciers peuvent bien faire quelque chose pour les parents de celle qui leur a offert la liberté...

\- Le véritable problème, c'est qu'elle a usé sur eux d'un sort de mémoire totalement interdit, et je ne peux vraiment pas exposer cela au Ministère sans faire courir de risques à Hermione.

\- Et bien ne leur dites pas, répliqua Harry. Ce n'est pas un mensonge, c'est une omission. Si vous nous donnez votre accord, Hermione et moi iront le week-end prochain en Australie. Elle leur rendra leurs souvenirs, et nous reviendront vers vous. Rien ne montrera à ceux qui mettront leur sécurité en place que, quelques jours auparavant, ils ignoraient qu'ils étaient Mr et Mrs Granger, parents de la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.

Kingsley sembla hésiter quelques instants puis, au grand soulagement d'Harry qui n'aurait pas trouvé la force d'argumenter encore, finit par céder :

\- Admettons, nous lui devons bien cela, fi-il en griffonnant quelque chose sur un parchemin officiel. Tu peux aller au sixième étage, au Département des Transports Magiques avec cette autorisation, et réserver un portoloin pour ce week-end.

Harry remercia chaleureusement l'ancien Auror et se dirigea vers la sortie, l'autorisation serrée entre ses doigts.

\- Harry, attends, le rappela Kingsley.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

\- Hermione a subtilement laissé entendre qu'elle craignait que des sorciers malintentionnés soient derrière ces enlèvements. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que le stress des ASPICS et les conséquences de la guerre ont rendu Hermione légèrement paranoïaque. Cependant, cela serait peut-être plus sûr pour tout le monde de demander à un ou deux sorciers qualifiés pour cela d'enquêter un peu sur la question. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

Kingsley hocha la tête.

\- Et l'école d'Auror ? demanda-t-il en passant du coq à l'âne.

Alors, Harry se lança dans un énième récit de sa rentrée. Entre Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione et tous ses autres amis curieux, il n'était pas aidé. Il aurait dû organiser une conférence. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à dupliquer les lettres qu'il avait envoyées, c'était au moins cela de gagné...

/

\- Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir venir... Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas le faire seul ?

Harry était sur le point d'exploser. Il avait cru un jour que vaincre Voldemort suffirait à lui offrir enfin une petite vie tranquille. Il mesurait maintenant à quel point il s'était trompé : cela faisait plusieurs mois que son ennemi mortel était dans la tombe, et pourtant, son existence ne s'était pas calmée pour autant. Quand il en avait eu besoin, il avait été heureux de se trouver des amis aussi accros aux problèmes que lui : ils n'avaient pas rechigné à se jeter tête baissée dans des dangers mortels pour l'aider. Maintenant, il regrettait un peu...

\- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que j'aille seul dans un pays que je ne connais pas, chercher des moldus que j'ai vu au maximum cinq fois dans ma vie, qui ne me connaisse pas, ne savent pas qu'ils ont une fille et risquent sérieusement de me prendre pour un fou si je leur fais une petite démo de magie. De toute manière, tu devrais être heureuse de les retrouver.

La jeune sorcière resta coite. Mais au moins, elle cessa de se plaindre et le suivit jusqu'au Département des Transports Magiques.

Ils durent montrer patte blanche, mais leur enregistrement par une petite sorcière potelée et joviale ne dura pas plus que quelques minutes. Ils purent ensuite rejoindre le bureau des départs, où les attendaient leur portoloin.

\- Vois ça comme un gage éternel de mon amitié, grogna Harry entre ses dents. Tu sais à quel point je déteste les portoloins.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas, et que sa mine inquiète s'aggravait de minute en minute, il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Une ou deux mauvaises expériences avec ce moyen de transport, vois-tu.

Mais son sourire en coin ne la dérida pas, loin de là. Il se résigna alors à saisir le vieux chapeau d'anniversaire en carton, et sentit bientôt l'affreuse sensation que provoquait tous les voyages en portoloins : il eut l'impression qu'on le tirait par le nombril, et que son corps entier tournoyait et tremblait.

Mais il arriva sain et sauf au Ministère de la magie australien, prêt à transplaner vers l'endroit où l'auror mandé par Kingsley avait retrouvé la trace de Wendell et Monica Wilkins... Ce qui ne lui avait pas pris plus de dix minutes, étant donné que les parents d'Hermione étaient inscrits dans l'annuaire des dentistes australiens.

Ils eurent toutefois le temps de traverser le siège du gouvernement magique de l'Etat fédéral sorcier d'Australie, qui ne se trouvait pas pour bonne part en sous-sol comme celui d'Angleterre. De grandes baies vitrées s'ouvraient en revanche sur l'extérieur, et on pouvait y voir le désert australien dans toute sa splendeur. Harry songea vaguement à la quantité de sortilèges repousse moldu qu'il avait fallu mettre en place pour construire un tel bâtiment : il ne savait pas si la vue en valait réellement la peine.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions : Hermione semblait être passée de l'appréhension à l'impatience, et traçait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. D'ailleurs, aussitôt sortie du ministère, elle lui agrippa le bras, lui imposant un transplanage d'escorte d'autant plus désagréable qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait remis de son voyage en portoloin.

Ils arrivèrent dans une banlieue pavillonnaire à l'aspect propret, cachés à l'abri d'un local à poubelle. Ils n'eurent qu'à faire quelque pas pour être en vue du cabinet de Wendell et Monica Wilkins.

Hermione étouffa un cri :

\- Je n'ai pas pensé au décalage horaire ! Je pensais arriver et les intercepter lors de leur arrivée au cabinet, mais nous sommes en plein milieu de la journée ! Comment allons-nous faire pour nous glisser entre les consultations et...

\- Calme-toi, coupa Harry. Tu as rendez-vous avec ta mère dans quinze minutes, et moi avec ton père au même moment.

Hermione lui sauta au cou et colla un gros baiser mouillé sur sa joue.

\- Tu es parfait ! Mais nous avons eu une semaine pour organiser ça, comment as-tu...

\- L'auror en charge de les retrouver et passé pour vérifier. Il a pris rendez-vous pour nous à l'aide d'un petit sortilège de confusion. Puis, il a profité d'un moment où la secrétaire tournait le dos (sous-entends, il l'a stupéfixée quelques minutes avant de modifier sa mémoire) pour téléphoner aux patients prévus initialement, et a déplacé les rendez-vous.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche si grand que son menton semblait à deux doigts de se déboiter.

\- Tout ça pour moi, mais...

\- Le Ministre a estimé qu'il s'agissait d'une de tes récompenses en tant qu'héroïne de guerre. Le plus dur a été de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver un auror né moldu disponible cette semaine... Mais nous avons assez parlé, il faut entrer.

Hermione se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Visiblement, la phase « impatience » était terminée. Harry la poussa sans état d'âme vers les quelques marches qui menaient au cabinet.

La salle d'attente était lumineuse et décorée avec goût. Aucun moldu n'y attendait, et la secrétaire s'était visiblement absentée.

\- L'auror s'est débrouillé pour la convaincre de prendre congé aujourd'hui, souffla Harry. Comme ça, pas besoin d'être discrets. Tu sais comment fonctionne le contre-sort ?

Hermione hocha la tête mais ne répondit rien. Elle tordait ses mains dans tous les sens et se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre.

\- Combien de temps ça prend ? insista Harry.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Evidemment, voilà qui les aidait beaucoup. Harry soupira, et se résigna à attendre sans poser de question. La délivrance ne tarda pas à arriver.

\- Miss Hermione Granger ? fit une voix féminine.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le Hasard et la Nécessité

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre de cette semaine !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes absolument adorables ! J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez envie de connaître la suite, et bien la voici ! Je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre n'a pas été très facile à écrire... Soyez donc indulgents dans votre lecture, mais pas dans vos remarques si vous me laissez une review (je ne cherche pas les compliments, je cherche à progresser, surtout !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le hasard et la nécessité (Jacques Monod)**

\- Miss Hermione Granger ?

Il n'y avait pas la moindre hésitation dans la voix de sa mère. Hermione savait que cela signifiait qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi son sort d'amnésie : aucun souvenir pas même inconscient ou enfoui, ne troublait l'assurance de Monica Wilkins. La jeune sorcière ne parvenait pas à s'en réjouir.

Elle répondit à sa mère par un signe de tête impersonnel. Aussi impersonnel, finalement, que le regard professionnel que cette dernière lui jetait... Hermione feignit de ranger ses affaires, faisant délibérément tomber son portefeuille ouvert, qui déversa son contenu sur le carrelage brillant de la salle d'attente.

Il fallait qu'elle gagne du temps, en attendant que la mamie qui venait de quitter le cabinet de sa mère sorte de la salle d'attente et que le patient de son père, qui apparaissait tout juste, fasse de même.

\- Excusez-moi, glissa-t-elle.

\- Oh oh, fit Monica Wilkins. Vous êtes anglaise ? Voilà qui est amusant, mon mari et moi aussi. D'où venez-vous ?

Hermione se maudit intérieurement : elle n'avait pas pensé à l'accent !

\- De la banlieue de Londres, improvisa-t-elle. Nous sommes étudiants en échange, mon ami et moi.

\- Oh, et vous vous plaisez i...

Hermione ne la laissa pas finir. Le patient de son père venait de sortir, il fallait agir. Toute angoisse oubliée, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche d'un mouvement vif et maîtrisé, l'agita, et formula le contre-sort. C'était une manœuvre magique complexe, qui nécessitait un apprentissage précis des différentes étapes et une grande concentration. Mais si tout cela était maîtrisé, il ne prenait qu'une poignée de secondes. Surtout quand on était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération.

\- ... ci ? Le climat est plus agréable, vous ne trouvez p...

Le regard de sa mère fut soudain brumeux. Ses mains, qu'elle agitait une seconde auparavant pour mieux illustrer ses propos, retombèrent le long de ses flancs, et le petit calepin qu'elle tenait fit un bruit sourd en touchant le sol carrelé.

Son père eut à peu près la même réaction.

Pendant une folle seconde, Hermione crut qu'elle avait échoué, et que ses parents resteraient ainsi pour toujours. Toutefois, ils reprirent rapidement vie.

\- Ma chérie ! cria sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

La salle d'attente fut alors le théâtre de chaleureuses retrouvailles. Son père et sa mère la serraient si fort qu'ils manquaient de l'étouffer. Tous trois pleuraient à chaudes larmes, et répétaient sans cesse à quel point ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

Hermione ne voyait pas Harry, mais elle supposait qu'il se tenait en retrait, derrière elle. Elle fut un instant désolée d'avoir entraîné son ami dans cette histoire : il devait se sentir bien exclu. Mais comme si sa mère avait lu dans ses pensées, elle rompit l'étreinte et se tourna vers le jeune sorcier.

\- Mais tu dois être Harry ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, tu as grandi. Mais tu n'as pas grossi. Si on allait à la maison manger un morceau ? Je suppose que si Hermione a pris l'initiative de nous faire oublier son existence, c'est que vous avez encore dû vous fourrer dans un pétrin sans nom.

Les questions de Jean Granger n'étaient que rhétoriques. Tous la suivirent. Hermione n'arrivaient pas à cesser de pleurer, et bredouillaient sans cesse des paroles d'excuse. Les mots de sa mère, bien que désinvoltes, l'avaient touchée. Maintenant, elle craignait que ses parents lui en voulussent, qu'ils se missent à la détester, et surtout, qu'ils refusassent de la suivre à Londres.

Mais une fois encore, Jean Granger montra qu'elle avait pris la direction des opérations. Elle lâcha la poignée de la porte du cabinet, qu'elle avait déjà saisie, et se retourna vers sa fille.

\- Ma chérie, cesse-donc de t'excuser. Nous te connaissons, nous savons que tu n'aurais pas fait cela sans avoir de très bonnes raisons. Nous ne t'en voulons pas du tout.

\- Mais nous avons tout de même hâte d'entendre ce que vous avez à nous raconter, jeunes gens, ajouta le père d'Hermione, d'un air faussement autoritaire.

Rassurée, la jeune sorcière parvint à cesser de se répandre en excuses. Elle ne réussit toutefois pas à arrêter de pleurer, et c'est la vue brouillée par les larmes qu'elle quitta le cabinet.

\- Nous n'habitons pas loin d'ici, expliqua Jean. A peine à deux pâtés de mai...

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Hermione cligna péniblement des yeux, tentant désespérément de retrouver une vision normale. Harry avait jeté un sort en pleine rue, il devait se passer quelque chose... Mais elle ne parvenait pas à réagir, le contre-sort complexe qu'elle venait de jeter, et l'émotion qui l'avait submergée, la rendaient complètement amorphe. Les réflexes anéantis, elle tenta de saisir sa baguette qu'elle avait rangée pour sortir.

\- _Impedimenta_ ! cria la voix d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

\- _Protego_ ! hurla Harry presque immédiatement.

Le sort ne les frappa pas. Le bouclier d'Harry était trop puissant, bien trop puissant. Hermione eut le temps de noter qu'il avait encore progressé, avant de se maudire de son manque de réaction : ce n'était pas le moment d'évaluer les capacités magiques de son meilleur ami ! Elle était enfin capable de voir clairement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Deux sorciers se trouvaient dans le jardinet qui entourait le cabinet. L'arrivée d'Harry et des Granger les avait visiblement interrompus dans leur activité, quelle qu'elle soit : ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir prévu de se battre : un gros chaudron était posé de manière précaire entre deux bégonias, et ils avaient visiblement abandonné un attirail d'outils assez conséquent.

\- _Stupefix_! s'exclama-t-elle à peu près au même instant que Harry.

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ , ajouta-t-elle pour plus de sûreté.

La pression du combat passée, ils restèrent sans bouger, trop hébétés pour parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença finalement Jean.

\- Harry, interrompit Hermione. Peux-tu envoyer un patronus aux autorités australiennes, comme ils nous ont conseillé de faire en cas de problème.

Sa voix tremblait. Harry comprit qu'elle était elle-même trop bouleversée pour jeter le sort. Il s'exécuta donc.

Les équivalents des Aurors en Australie ne tardèrent pas. Deux hommes à la carrure impressionnante avaient été dépêchés. Harry résuma brièvement la situation, et laissa les deux sorciers s'occuper des intrus.

\- Merci d'être intervenu, Mr Potter, fit l'un d'eux. Nous sommes désolés que votre séjour ait été perturbé. Nous sommes heureux que ces deux individus ne vous aient pas posé plus de problèmes, le ministère de la magie britannique ne nous l'aurait pas pardonné.

Harry sourit, et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les Granger.

\- Je crois qu'on n'a plus besoin de nous ici. J'ai entendu parler de nourriture, il me semble...

Mrs Granger éclata de rire.

\- Tu ne te laisses pas distraire, jeune homme ! C'est par là, ajouta-t-elle en se mettant en route, non sans avoir adressé un signe de main aux sorciers australiens qui ligotaient proprement les deux criminels.

Ils gagnèrent alors le pavillon propret mais assez impersonnel où vivaient les Granger, anciennement Wilkins. Le jardin était fleuri, l'intérieur lumineux et décoré avec goût, mais les cadres accrochés au mur ne contenaient que des photographies de paysages, et la décoration avait peu d'âme. C'était la maison de Monsieur et Madame Tout le monde, ou plutôt de Monsieur et Madame Personne, pensa Hermione.

Jean Granger leur prépara deux tasses de chocolat chaud crémeux à souhait, et fit du thé pour son mari et elle-même. Elle disposa d'appétissants biscuits sur un plat et se tourna vers Hermione, qui s'était installée à la table de la cuisine.

\- Je propose que tu nous racontes tout du début jusqu'à l'intervention des charmants personnages que nous avons rencontrés dans le jardin du cabinet.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle commença à leur raconter tout ce qu'elle leur avait caché sur sa scolarité. Et cela remontait à la première année et à la première confrontation avec Voldemort. Mrs Granger fronçait déjà les sourcils alors que sa fille n'en était qu'au début de son récit. Evidemment, Jean avait été tenue au courant par l'école de ce qui s'était passé lors de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, et Hermione lui avait raconté leurs aventures avec Sirius Black. Elle savait aussi que Voldemort était revenu à la fin de leur quatrième année. Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche, c'est qu'Hermione s'était rendue illégalement au Ministère de la Magie en cinquième année, et qu'elle s'était battue contre des Mangemorts à la fin de la sixième.

Mr Granger, quant à lui, restait la mâchoire pendante, un biscuit serré dans sa main à mi-chemin de sa bouche depuis le début du récit de sa fille.

Lorsqu'elle en eut fini avec les cachotteries, elle fit une pause, penaude.

\- Pourquoi nous avoir caché tout cela ? réagit finalement Mr Granger.

\- Pour que vous ne vous inquiétiez pas trop. Parce que rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'empêcher de me battre pour ce que je crois juste, et que vous raconter tout cela n'aurait pu que vous inquiéter, rien de plus.

Jean soupira :

\- Nous aurons notre mot à dire à ce propos, mais il me semble que tu n'as pas encore abordé l'essentiel du récit.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Elle prit une gorgée de chocolat chaud, croqua dans un biscuit, et se mit à expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait décidé d'effacer la mémoire de ses parents.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, rien n'aurait pu m'empêcher de me battre. Seulement, c'était mon combat, et en me dressant contre Voldemort, je faisais de mes proches des cibles privilégiées. Je n'aurais pas pu supporter qu'on s'en prenne à vous pour m'atteindre moi. Alors, j'ai décidé d'utiliser la magie pour mettre vos souvenirs de côté. Je vous ai forgé de nouvelles identités et vous ai fait partir loin. Comme cela, s'il m'était arrivé quelque chose, vous n'auriez pas été tristes. Et comme nous avons gagné la guerre, je suis venue vous chercher.

Des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Mrs Granger. Elles ne faisaient que refléter celles qui perlaient au coin des yeux de son mari, et celles qui mouillaient les joues de sa fille.

\- Raconte-nous cette année de guerre.

La voix de Jean était chevrotante.

Hermione tenta de commencer son récit, mais elle pleurait trop. Son cœur semblait totalement comprimé dans sa poitrine, et son souffle était court. Harry lui tendit un mouchoir, et prit le relai. Il résuma rapidement ce qu'il savait des Horcruxes sous les yeux ébahis des Granger qui en oublièrent de pleurer. Il narra l'héritage de Dumbledore et leur mission. Il confia sa joie d'avoir été épaulé par Ron et Hermione, alors que ses amis auraient très bien pu le laisser seul avec sa quête impossible. Il conta le mariage de Bill et Fleur et l'attaque des mangemorts. Le repli Square Grimmaurd, et l'expédition au ministère. La fuite à travers la campagne, l'angoisse de ne jamais rien trouver. Le départ de Ron et Godric's Hollow. Le retour de Ron, la progression dans leur quête. L'arrivée des Rafleurs et l'épisode du Manoir Malefoy. Sur ce point, il se garda bien de dire qu'Hermione avait été torturée. Il enchaîna immédiatement sur l'aide providentielle de Dobby et la mort de leur ami, devant la Chaumière au Coquillage. Il raconta les tractations avec Gripsec et l'épisode de Gringotts. Enfin, il aborda la bataille de Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, la nuit était tombée sur le pavillon. Mr et Mrs Granger étaient totalement hébétés. Cette dernière fit mine de se lever pour allumer la lumière, mais Hermione la retint.

\- _Lumos_ , murmura-t-elle.

Elle était soulagée. Harry avait raconté leurs aventures avec un talent de conteur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il avait narré les faits bien mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu le faire.

\- Votre fille est une héroïne de guerre et a été récompensée comme telle par le nouveau ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, conclut-il.

Jean hocha la tête, et scruta le visage de sa fille, les yeux empreints d'une fierté nouvelle.

\- Et dire que, pendant que tu réalisais tous ces exploits, j'ignorais même que j'avais une fille...

Hermione éclata à nouveau en sanglots. Elle se rendait compte à quel point il aurait été horrible de ne pas les retrouver, à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Elle regrettait de ne pas être allée les chercher plus tôt. Elle savait qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision en les mettant à l'écart, mais cela avait été tellement difficile... Et elle craignait, au plus profond d'elle-même, que ce récit ne poussât ses parents à lui en vouloir.

Mr Granger intervint :

\- Cela ne nous explique pas ce que de charmants inconnus faisaient dans notre jardin.

Hermione se moucha pour la centième fois et rassembla tout son courage pour expliquer les derniers rebondissements de l'actualité :

\- Ces derniers temps, vous avez dû en entendre parler, des scientifiques sans pouvoirs magiques, et même simplement des personnes ayant étudié de près ou de loin les sciences, disparaissent de manière inexpliquée. Un congrès rassemblant un grand nombre de dentistes se tient dans peu de temps en Australie, et j'avais peur que vous vous y rendiez. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de revenir tout de suite. Personne ne me croit sur ce point, m'ais j'ai peur que des sorciers soient à l'origine de tout cela. Nous avons trouvé des sorciers visiblement malintentionnés dans votre jardin, et cela ne fait que renforcer mon hypothèse.

Jean hocha la tête, mais son mari avait l'air plus sceptique.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ces deux olibrius seraient une preuve. C'est peut-être après vous deux qu'ils en avaient. Visiblement, vos derniers exploits ne sont pas passés inaperçus. Parce que je veux bien que les ravisseurs, sorciers ou non, tentent quelque chose lors du Congrès, mais aller jusqu'à piéger le cabinet de deux dentistes isolés...

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle avait beau être convaincue que des sorciers malintentionnés préparaient quelque chose, elle ne pouvait que se rendre aux arguments de son père.

\- Attendons le verdict des autorités magiques australiennes. Une enquête sera faite, nous verrons bien ce que cela donnera, trancha Harry.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont avouer aussi facilement ? intervint Jean.

\- Il me semble que le veritaserum, une potion qui contraint à dire la vérité, est autorisée en Australie, expliqua Hermione.

Les Granger donnèrent leur avis sur l'existence d'une telle potion, puis partirent refaire du thé, laissant Hermione seule avec Harry dans le salon.

\- Tu vois, fit le Survivant, il n'y avait pas tant d'inquiétudes à avoir.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle s'inquiétait toujours, à vrai dire.

\- Alors, quelle est la suite des opérations ? demanda Jean en revenant avec une théière fumante.

\- J'ai demandé au Ministère de la Magie Britannique de vous fournir un logement sécurisé. En tant qu'héroïne de guerre, j'ai quelques privilèges.

Mr Granger fronça les sourcils :

\- Nous ne voulons pas vivre reclus, quel que soit le danger que nous puissions courir.

\- Je sais, s'empressa de dire Hermione. En réalité, ce n'est pas très contraignant. Le Ministère met à votre disposition un appartement pourvu d'un cabinet à proximité de leur locaux à Londres : vous bénéficierez de la protection des Aurors, et vous pourrez continuer de faire votre travail de manière toute à fait normale.

Le silence se fit sur le salon. Les Granger avaient l'air plutôt satisfaits de mesures qui avaient été prises. Ils étaient heureux de pouvoir regagner le Royaume-Uni qui, maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mémoire, leur manquait.

\- Quand partons-nous ?

\- Nous avons un portoloin demain matin. Ce serait mieux que vous veniez avec nous, vos affaires seront rapatriées par les autorités australiennes.

Les parents d'Hermione marquèrent leur assentiment, et s'apprêtaient à se lever pour rassembler des affaires de première nécessité quand Jean se figea :

\- Mais, les enfants, l'année scolaire a commencé ! Avez-vous commencé des études supérieures ? Comment cela se passe-t-il chez les sorciers ? Est-ce qu'il y a des universités ? Mon dieu, et dire que j'ai raté la fin des études secondaires de ma...

\- Maman, si tu nous laissais le temps d'en placer une, peut-être que nous aurions le temps de répondre à tes questions, coupa Hermione en riant. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de faire notre dernière année à Poudlard, à cause de la guerre. J'ai donc décidé d'y retourner pour passer mes ASPICS. Tu n'as donc pas raté la fin de mes études secondaires. Harry en revanche a profité de la place qu'on lui offrait pour entrer dans l'école d'Aurors : c'est une école qui forme les chasseurs de mage noirs, des agents spéciaux magiques, on va dire.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Stop at the horizon

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre de la semaine.**

 **Pour ceux qui auraient aperçu la première version du chapitre avant modification, il n'est pas du tout plus court que d'habitude, c'est juste qu'il manquait un morceau dans le document :P Voilà la bonne et vraie version !**

 **Un immense merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes formidables ! Je n'ai jamais eu une fic avec tant de reviews, j'en suis toute émue ! (je sais que par rapport aux fics les plus lues, ce n'est qu'une goutte d'eau, mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir). Je tenais aussi à vous prévenir que je poste également cette histoire sur HPF, sous le même pseudo. Si vous l'y voyez, ne criez pas au plagiat, ce n'est que moi !**

 **Je vous présente dans ce chapitre un OC secondaire, Higgins, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (c'est la première fois que je crée un OC dans un fics, du coup j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas convaincant...) ! A part cela, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, tout comme le sera le chapitre suivant. De toute manière, l'action, la vraie, commence au chapitre 7. (BE PREPARED ! comme dirait Scar).**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, tous les avis sont les bienvenus (même si les reviews buguent sérieusement en ce moment. Je reçois des mails pour une review sur deux, et je reçois des mails pour des reviews qui n'apparaissent pas. Youpi.), surtout à propos de l'enquête et de l'OC :)**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Woe to all who stop at the horizon (Nightwish)**

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Le sort ne fit pas mouche. Pourtant, Harry le lançait remarquablement bien. Il savait pertinemment que c'était son signe distinctif, mais il avait remporté trop de duels ainsi pour tenter de le nier : c'était là qu'il excellait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il dû esquiver un sort, puis un autre. Son adversaire était plus doué que lui, il fallait qu'il se l'avoue. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir enfin le dessus sur le célèbre Harry Potter, Survivant et Elu. S'il savait à quel point la chance avait joué dans ses aventures, pensa Harry...

Le Survivant se secoua :

\- _Protego_ ! cria-t-il pour dévier un sort de jambencoton qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Un frisson d'adrénaline le parcourut : s'il ne se reprenait pas maintenant, tout était fini pour lui. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il bondit pour éviter un énième maléfice. Mais au lieu de feinter en avant, il se jeta au sol, et agrippa les jambes de son adversaire. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré une seconde, ce qui permit à Harry de se relever.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ , prononça-t-il, implacable.

Il s'écarta de son adversaire et baissa sa garde. Il avait gagné.

\- Mais c'est de la triche, brailla le jeune homme immobilisé. C'est quoi ces méthodes de moldus !

Le formateur qui entrait dans l'arène lui jeta un regard dédaigneux.

\- Je vous ai demandé de neutraliser l'autre sans le blesser. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait une technique particulière à employer. Il aurait pu te chanter une berceuse ou jouer du pipeau, du moment qu'il te neutralisait, je n'en avais rien à faire, Higgins.

Harry se rengorgea, tout en tendant une main secourable pour aider Higgins à se relever. Il était heureux de ne pas perdre la face. Il avait une réputation à défendre, après tout.

\- Quant à toi Potter, fit Shafiq, leur ronchon professeur, si tu lances le moindre expelliarmus en mission sous couverture, je t'étrangle avec tes propres boyaux. Quand tout le monde sait que tu es celui que tu es, je n'en ai rien à faire, tu peux lancer des sorts inutiles et stupides, du moment que ça marche. Mais si en mission tu fais ça, tu es repéré direct. Et je peux t'assurer que les Mangemorts survivants seraient ravis de mettre la main sur ta petite tête de sauveur du monde.

Il mima avec la main un couteau passant contre sa gorge. Harry aurait aisément pu dire que son professeur de duel était l'homme le plus grognon qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Mais c'était sans compter Maugrey Fol'œil . Le Survivant eut une pensée émue pour le vieil Auror. Il était mort en le protégeant, lui aussi.

Shafiq commença à s'agiter.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Si c'est pour faire la sieste, vous pouvez laisser l'arène aux suivants. Allez, dégagez ! Vous puez d'ici, allez prendre une douche, et plus vite que ça !

Harry obtempéra sans discuter. Suivi de près par Higgins, il monta les escaliers qui traversaient les gradins vides et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

\- J'ai bien cru que j'allais t'avoir cette fois, Potter, fit Higgins lorsque l'attention de Shafiq fut détournée par l'arrivée des apprentis Aurors suivants.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était ami avec Higgins. Pas encore, il le connaissait trop peu, et il avait traversé trop de choses avec Ron et Hermione, et avec ses autres amis, pour considérer qu'on pouvait se lier en si peu de temps. Mais il devait avouer que son binôme attitré lui était sympathique. Il régnait entre eux une compétition agréable, mais Higgins n'était jamais mauvais perdant. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute de mordre la poussière. Harry était plus jeune que lui de deux ans, et le battait à chaque fois à plates coutures... Et au dernier moment ! Son adversaire menait toujours tout du long, et Harry remportait la victoire sur un dernier coup d'éclat, après avoir souffert pendant de longues minutes.

\- Mais je n'arriverai jamais à me faire à tes coups tordus. Il y a eu une erreur de répartition avec toi, Potter, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Harry éclata de rire de manière si brusque qu'il cessa d'avancer. Ils étaient à l'entrée du vestiaire. Higgins le regarda d'un air ébahi.

\- Je ne savais pas que j'étais si drôle. Si tu pouvais me faire profiter de la blague...

Mais il dut prendre son mal en patience. Harry mit encore quelques minutes à recouvrer son sérieux.

\- Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard au départ, confia-t-il, étonné d'en dire tant à un jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Mais je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas, alors il a choisi Gryffondor.

\- C'est possible ? s'étrangla Higgins. Si j'avais su, j'aurais protesté quand il a décidé de m'envoyer à Poufsouffle.

Le rire de Harry repartit de plus belle :

\- Il fallait bien être un vrai Poufsouffle pour ne pas au moins tenter de donner son avis sur la question, articula-t-il entre deux gloussements.

Harry laissa un Higgins totalement pantois pour choisir une cabine de douche vide et y entrer, laissant son ami Poufsouffle malgré lui en plan.

Il faisait déjà couler une eau délicieusement chaude quand il entendit son binôme entrer dans la cabine jouxtant la sienne. Il en avait mis du temps à s'en remettre !

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à en parler à qui que ce soit, grogna Higgins à travers la cloison.

Harry reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

\- Si et seulement si tu ne parles pas de cette histoire de Serpentard...

\- Ça marche mec.

Harry sourit, rassuré. Ron lui avait déjà dit qu'il trouvait bizarre qu'il parle à quelqu'un par cabines de douche interposée, mais le Survivant ne voyait pas le problème. C'était une habitude que tous les élèves Aurors avaient pris lors du premier entraînement collectif, et qui était totalement dépourvue d'ambiguïté. Ce n'était que de la franche camaraderie. Tout comme la tradition selon laquelle le premier sorti de sa douche mettait toutes les serviettes de ses camarades dans l'eau. Quand on peut tout sécher d'un coup de baguette, ce genre de farce ne vexe pas grand monde, mais organise des bagarres des plus amusantes.

Harry laissait ses pensées dériver en se délectant de l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles. La formation d'Auror était vraiment éprouvante. Il était revenu d'Australie la veille, et n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire au décalage horaire : il avait commencé sa journée à l'aube par une « séance de remise en forme pour bleus », comme l'appelait Shafiq. Sous-entendez, séance de torture : course à pied, musculation, étirements.

\- L'école d'Aurors, c'est pas fait pour les grands-mères, leur avait-il annoncé à la réunion de rentrée. Puis, il avait entrepris de leur démontrer qu'il avait raison, au grand dam de Harry, Higgins et des autres apprentis.

Mais la journée du Survivant ne s'arrêtait pas là : après le sport, un cours théorique de Métamorphose à s'en arracher les cheveux, une demi-heure à peine pour déjeuner, puis potions, sortilèges et duel. Harry n'en pouvait plus... Et dire que sa journée n'était pas finie !

A regrets, il coupa l'eau, se sécha et enfila des vêtements propres.

Quand Higgins l'entendit ouvrir la porte de sa cabine, il cria pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait encore dans la sienne :

\- Potter, on va boire un verre après le cours avec April Diggle, Augustus Goldstein et d'autres, tu veux venir ?

\- Désolé mec, j'ai rendez-vous au ministère, je dois filer. Mais je viendrai la prochaine fois.

\- Au ministère ? s'étonna Higgins. Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent ?

\- Pas grand-chose, quelques questions à me poser pour régler quelques histoires...

Harry était volontairement évasif. Higgins le savait, et ne posait jamais trop de questions. Le héros de la Seconde guerre ne parlait jamais de ses exploits, c'était un fait à accepter. Il avait piqué une ou deux gueulantes, et ses camarades avaient laissé de côté leurs questions indiscrètes. Le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui pourrissait la vie d'Harry avait disparu, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins soupe-au-lait pour autant.

Il quitta le vestiaire et traversa d'un pas vif le couloir qui menait à la sortie. L'école d'Aurors de Londres n'était pas très grande : elle formait des sorciers d'élite, peu nombreux, mais efficaces. Le plus souvent, les promotions ne dépassaient pas la dizaine d'élèves. Mais la guerre avait clairsemé les rangs des chasseurs de mages noirs, et la classe de Harry comptait vingt élèves. Pourtant, leurs formateurs les avaient prévenus : en moyenne, la moitié des élèves échouaient ou abandonnaient avant la fin de leur cursus.

Cela motivait Harry à travailler dur, mais cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure. Dans les faits, il était déjà un chasseur de mages noirs. Il ne songeait pas à être prétentieux en pensant cela, il était seulement pragmatique : quelles que soient ses capacités réelles, il savait que l'école d'Aurors ne le recalerait pas, de peur du scandale que cela créerait. Le Survivant en était presque déçu : jamais dans sa vie on ne le jugerait selon ses capacités, à sa juste valeur. Il serait toujours l'élu, le garçon qui avait survécu, celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort, le champion du tournoi des trois sorciers... Il aurait parfois préféré être un individu lambda. Au moins, on lui aurait honnêtement dit ce qu'il valait. Même Shafiq avec sa langue bien pendue avait une lueur de respect dans le regard quand il le fixait. Une lueur qui s'éteignait dès qu'il tournait les yeux vers un autre élève.

Harry interrompit le fil de ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'il était déjà arrivé devant le Ministère. Il entra par la cabine téléphonique rouge qui servait aux visiteurs.

\- Harry Potter, convoqué par le Ministre de la Magie, articula-t-il dans le combiné.

\- Bonne visite Mr Harry Potter, répondit la voix métallique après que la machine lui eut délivré son badge.

Harry traversa le ministère en rêvassant. Il songea une seconde que l'air absent qu'il arborait devait amuser les passants : le fameux Harry Potter marchant le nez en l'air, cela ne devait pas être une vision habituelle pour eux. Mais Harry n'en avait cure.

Dans le hall, il croisa Arthur Weasley.

\- Bonjour Mr Weasley, comment allez-vous ?

\- Grosse journée aujourd'hui, Harry. Une sale affaire de pantoufles ensorcelées qui dévorent littéralement les pieds de ceux qui les portent. Les sorts d'amnésie n'ont pas suffi, il a fallu d'abord envoyer tous ces pauvres moldus à Sainte-Mangouste ! Et toi, que fais-tu ici ?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Kingsley. Nous avons eu quelques difficultés lors de notre voyage en Australie... Rien de grave mais il faut régler tout cela.

Harry prit congé de Mr Weasley : il était en retard, et le père de son meilleur ami avait à faire.

Le jeune homme entra sans hésitation dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Il connaissait trop bien Kingsley pour être intimidé.

\- Bonjour Harry, je suis heureux que tu aies reçu ma convocation à temps. Désolé pour ce rendez-vous pris à la hâte, mais c'est assez urgent.

Le Survivant hocha la tête. Kingsley avait l'air soucieux, et cela n'était pas de bon augure. On ne passe pas la moitié de sa vie à se battre contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps sans devenir quelque peu paranoïaque.

\- L'enquête des autorités australiennes a avancé. Au départ, les sorciers qui vous ont posé problème ont annoncé être responsables des enlèvements des scientifiques moldus. Ils ont affirmé qu'ils venaient enlever les parents d'Hermione.

La gorge d'Harry se serra. Il aurait dû accorder plus de crédit aux paroles de son amie : si des sorciers étaient à l'origine de ces crimes, il y avait tout à craindre...

\- Mais les Australiens utilisent le veritaserum, comme tu dois le savoir. Les deux suspects n'ont pas tenu très longtemps avant d'avouer la vérité : ce sont des imposteurs, et pas très doués en plus de cela. Ils savaient qu'Hermione avait peur pour ses parents. C'est vous qui étiez visés dans cette fausse tentative d'enlèvement : ces olibrius avaient des envies de grand spectacle et comptaient le faire sous vos yeux, mais vous êtes sortis trop tôt du cabinet et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de mettre leur stratagème à l'œuvre.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne savait qu'en penser. D'un côté, c'était préférable d'avoir affaire à des imposteurs maladroits qu'à de véritables ravisseurs sorciers, organisés et belliqueux. Mais d'un autre point de vue, cela signifiait que le monde entier suivait les faits et gestes des héros de la guerre. Qu'ils étaient tous vulnérables.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, tout cela me tracasse, conclut Kingsley. Cela signifie qu'on vous espionne d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisque quelqu'un a pris connaissance des inquiétudes d'Hermione. Plus embêtant encore : il doit y avoir des fuites au sein même du ministère, car on savait avec précision où était le cabinet des Granger et à quel moment vous y seriez. Il faudrait donc que tu tentes de te souvenir des moments où vous auriez parlé de votre voyage en public, ou à des personnes qui auraient pu vous trahir ou ébruiter l'information. Il faudrait qu'Hermione et toi fassiez une liste absolument exhaustive, les Aurors s'occuperont du tri. Quant à moi, je ferai mener une enquête au mini...

\- Et si c'étaient les Aurors chargés du dossier, les coupables ? coupa Harry.

Kingsley ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- C'est possible. Mais je ne peux pas me charger seul de cette enquête... Et si nous ne pouvons nous reposer sur personne...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. De toute façon, Harry avait compris.

\- Et si... commença l'apprenti auror d'une voix timide. Et si nous chargions de cette enquête non pas des Aurors mais des personnes de confiance. Mr Weasley ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre...

\- Ce serait faisable, concéda Kingsley. Seulement, Arthur n'est pas habilité pour cela, et il a suffisamment de travail comme cela.

\- Et moi ? hasarda Harry.

Il y avait peu de chances que sa technique fonctionnât, mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

\- Comment ça, et toi ?

Kingsley avait les sourcils froncés. Harry tenta un sourire engageant : visiblement, il n'avait pas encore compris son stratagème.

\- Et si je m'occupais de cette enquête, répondit-il. On pourrait faire passer cela pour un stage au Département des Aurors, et cela me permettrait d'y voir plus clair...

A la grande surprise de Harry, Kingsley éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

\- Et voilà, ça passe deux mois à l'école et c'est persuadé de pouvoir démasquer tous les traitres du ministère... Non Harry, tu ne peux pas faire cela.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ouvrait déjà la bouche pour marquer son désaccord, mais Kingsley l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne vas rien faire du tout. Tu vas aller à Poudlard, et avec Hermione, vous réfléchirez à toutes les personnes que vous avez croisées, à qui vous avez parlé de cette histoire, et vous tenterez de vous rappeler qui a pu surprendre vos propos. Vous ferez une liste que vous me confierez. Mais ton idée est bonne, fit-il en haussant le ton pour couper une nouvelle réplique cinglante du Survivant. Je vais mettre les anciens membres de l'Ordre sur l'affaire. Mais je préviendrai aussi les Aurors : cela permettra peut-être au traitre de se dénoncer lui-même, si ses conclusions sur l'enquête sont radicalement différentes de celles des membres de l'Ordre. De plus, j'ai demandé à ce que les suspects soient transférés ici. Je m'occuperai en personne de l'interrogatoire.

Harry dut se rendre aux arguments de Kingsley. De toute manière, s'il avait voulu enquêter, il ne serait pas vraiment passé inaperçu. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se défît des mauvaises habitudes qu'il avait acquises en furetant dans Poudlard.

\- Mis à part cela, les parents d'Hermione sont parfaitement installés, ajouta Kingsley. Tu pourras lui dire de vive voix quand tu iras à Poudlard pour nous aider dans notre enquête. Tu lui diras également que deux Aurors encadrent, en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie australien, le congrès auquel les parents d'Hermione étaient censés aller. Nous verrons bien s'y passe quelque chose de suspect.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Intimate Behaviour

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **D'abord, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes géniaux ! D'ailleurs, je suppose que certains d'entre vous l'ont remarqué, les reviews ont mal fonctionné cette semaine : j'ai reçu des alertes par mail pour certaines, pas pour d'autres, mais pire que ça, en faisant le compte, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait deux reviews que je ne pouvais pas lire ! Une torture de deux jours ;) Bref, tout fonctionne normalement, maintenant !**

 **Je ne suis pas très très satisfaite de ce chapitre, il était nécessaire pour faire la transition entre ce qui s'est passé en Australie et ce qui se passera dans le chapitre suivant, mais j'ai eu du mal à donner du corps à tout ça. J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Intimate Behaviour (Desmond Morris)**

Hermione travaillait paisiblement à la bibliothèque. Elle complétait ses cours de Métamorphoses à l'aide d'ouvrages spécifiques absolument passionnants.

Ses parents étaient en sécurité, elle pouvait enfin se concentrer sur ses révisions. On aurait pu la traiter d'égoïste : ce n'était pas parce que deux individus étaient à l'abri que ce qui se préparait n'en était pas moins inquiétant. D'autant plus qu'elle était toujours intimement persuadée que ces problèmes ne concernaient pas uniquement les moldus, mais étaient bien issus des manigances de sorciers mal intentionnés.

Seulement, elle s'était résignée : de toute manière, personne ne la croyait. Elle n'allait pas jouer les Cassandre et dépenser son énergie pour rien. L'avenir montrerait bien si elle avait raison ou non, il ne servait à rien de brasser du vent. En attendant, elle avait des ASPICS à réussir.

Et puis, c'était mardi soir... Le mardi, pas de ronde de préfet, pas d'activités particulières. Elle finissait à seize heures, et après, c'était soirée bibliothèque. Elle ne mangeait pas à la Grande Salle mais, en regagnant la salle commune juste avant le couvre-feu, grignotait un sandwich préparé par les elfes – qui étaient désormais tous payés, elle ne participait pas à leur esclavage !

En bref, la meilleure soirée de la semaine. Elle fut donc assez surprise de voir Ginny débouler entre les rayonnages.

\- Hermione, Harry veut te voir, cracha la rouquine.

Elle n'avait même pas essayé de chuchoter. Elle était visiblement furieuse. Presque autant que Mrs Pince qui les fixait d'un air belliqueux.

Hermione ne prit pas le risque de répondre : elle avait trop peur que la bibliothécaire la bannît à jamais. Elle rassembla ses affaires d'un coup de baguette alors que cette dernière tournait le dos (« cet endroit est une bibliothèque, pas une salle de travaux pratiques ! ») et suivit la rouquine dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Ginny soupira.

\- Une histoire d'enquête par rapport à vos aventures de samedi.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Ginny était fâchée : Harry venait à Poudlard, et ce n'était même pas pour elle. Elle aurait pu répliquer au reproche tacite de son amie que, sans motif autre que sa petite amie, Harry n'aurait jamais eu le droit d'entrer dans l'école, mais comme elle n'avait aucune envie de se brouiller avec Ginny, elle tenta de trouver une solution.

\- S'il faut démêler un mystère, tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous si tu veux. Trois esprits acérés valent mieux que deux après tout !

Ginny lui décrocha un sourire éblouissant.

\- D'accord ! chantonna-t-elle en se mettant à marcher encore plus vite qu'auparavant.

Hermione sourit. La rouquine était adorable, quoique trop possessive. Elle n'était pas jalouse par manque de confiance, mais seulement parce qu'elle haïssait que son amoureux passât du temps avec une autre personne qu'elle. Elle avait cessé de lui en vouloir parce qu'il avait refusé de retourner à Poudlard... Mais, à la place, elle en voulait à chaque personne ayant le privilège de voir le Survivant plus souvent qu'elle.

Quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent dans la salle de cours où les attendait Harry, elles le saluèrent rapidement avant d'écouter son récit. Il résuma en quelques mots les révélations que lui avaient faites Kingsley.

\- S'il y a un traitre au ministère, intervint Ginny, nous pourrions envoyer papa, ou même Percy.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, répondit Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que Percy soit un modèle de perspicacité.

La rouquine lui tira la langue.

\- Au moins, nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'est pas lui-même un traitre, remarqua Hermione.

\- De toute manière, conclut Harry, Kingsley s'en occupe personnellement et a mis l'Ordre du Phénix sur le coup. Mais nous avons du boulot !

Hermione prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

\- Nous avons parlé de ça pour la première fois à Pré-au-lard. Il n'y avait personne mais avec la magie nous ne pouvons jamais être sûrs de rien. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Kingsley, qui a pu être interceptée. J'en ai parlé au Professeur McGonagall, à Luna, Neville et Ginny. A part ça, il n'y a que des employés du ministère qui sont au courant.

\- J'en ai parlé à Higgins, c'est tout. Mais je ne sais pas à qui en a parlé Higgins, c'est bien ça le problème. Ce garçon est une vraie pipelette, ajouta-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que va devenir le bureau des Aurors s'il a son diplôme.

Il fit une grimace qui fit rire Ginny aux éclats.

\- Mais je vais lui demander ça demain, reprit-il. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, il était malade. Je transmettrai sa réponse et notre mission sera finie.

\- J'ai bien peur que la « mission » que nous a confiée Kinglsey n'ait servi qu'à te dissuader de partir à la chasse aux traitres tout seul, fit Hermione.

Le rire de Ginny s'interrompit assez brusquement.

\- Je commence à être d'accord avec Hermione, s'exclama-t-elle sans prendre la peine de marquer le lien avec la conversation qui précédait.

Hermione haussa un sourcil : elle voyait bien que son amitié avec Ginny n'était pas au beau fixe depuis la rentrée, et savait que son comportement légèrement paranoïaque n'y était pas pour rien. Elle reconnaissait tout le prix de cette déclaration, même si elle ne la comprenait pas réellement.

\- J'en suis ravie, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais ce serait encore mieux si tu me disais à propos de quoi tu es d'accord avec moi.

\- Ta théorie du complot. Des moldus qui disparaissent, sélectionnés visiblement pour leurs connaissances. Des kidnappeurs pas très doués qui vous suivent jusqu'en Australie. Et des traitres au ministère. Sans compter tous les mangemorts qui traînent dans la nature. Ce ne sont peut-être que des coïncidences mais ça commence à faire beaucoup.

Hermione posa une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de son amie. Mais Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Vous êtres paranoïaques, toutes les deux. Le veritaserum a prouvé que les deux sorciers qui nous sont tombés dessus n'ont rien à voir avec les enlèvements des moldus.

\- S'il y a des traitres au ministère britannique, il peut y en avoir au ministère australien, répliqua Ginny.

\- Et le veritaserum n'est pas infaillible, ajouta Hermione.

Hermione crut un instant que Harry allait se laisser convaincre. Elle fut bien déçue quand il s'exclama finalement.

\- En fait, je préfère largement quand vous vous disputez. Ça vous évite de vous unir contre moi !

Cela provoqua toutefois l'hilarité des deux sorcières.

Harry soupira, haussa les épaules, puis se mit à rire avec elles.

Hermione s'éclipsa ensuite discrètement pour laisser les deux amoureux discuter. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'elle tomba sur Drago Malefoy.

\- C'est la voix de Potter que j'entends-là ? fit-il en l'abordant.

Hermione le dévisagea :

\- Tu le reconnais à sa voix ? En fait ce n'est pas parce que tes petits amis t'abandonnent que tu boudes ces temps-ci, c'est parce qu'Harry te manque, provoqua-t-elle.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard assassin mais, étonnamment, ne répondit pas à sa pique.

\- Mais il est là ou pas ?

Hermione rit et se remit à marcher. A sa grande surprise, le Serpentard calqua son pas sur le sien. Il devait vraiment vouloir une réponse à sa question.

\- Oui, il est là, céda-t-elle. Mais ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il va devenir prof ici ! s'étrangla-t-il, l'air sincèrement paniqué.

Hermione gloussa. Décidément, Malefoy pouvait être amusant quand il s'y mettait. Bien qu'ici, ce fût un peut à ses dépens...

\- Non, il est à l'école d'Auror, il ne deviendra pas prof ici.

\- L'abr...

Hermione lui donna un coup de coude

\- ...freux personnage. Il a trouvé un moyen de bidouiller pour voir sa rouquine de copine. Les règlements, le balafré il n'en a rien à ...

\- C'est le Ministère de la Magie qui l'a envoyé ici. Pour me parler à moi. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, et je compte sur toi pour ne pas l'ébruiter.

Hermione eut soudain une furieuse envie d'être méchante envers cet individu qui ne lui parlait que parce qu'il n'avait plus d'autres amis. Elle lui apprendrait, à la prendre comme bouche trou.

\- De toute manière, tu ne risques pas d'en parler à qui que ce soit, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Personne ne t'écoute !

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et laissa Malefoy en plan.

/

Drago traversait les couloirs en grommelant. Voilà que Granger reprenait du poil de la bête et l'envoyait paître. Mais il savait pourquoi. Il avait fait croire à cette peste qu'il avait juste vaguement entendu la voix de Potter, mais il avait surtout espionné la fin de leur conversation.

Et Weaslette s'était rangée du côté de Granger. C'est pour cela qu'elle le rejetait maintenant. Elle avait retrouvé ses petits amis, elle n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui.

Drago rit jaune. Il jeta un coup d'œil. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne pour remarquer qu'il parlait tout seul. De toute manière, sa réputation était déjà foutue.

A quoi en était-il réduit ? A regretter la compagnie de Granger. Cette espèce d'idiote. Non, se corrigea-t-il. Elle n'était pas idiote. Elle était niaise, mal habillée, bien-pensante et agaçante, mais elle n'était pas idiote. Mais son intelligence – toute relative d'ailleurs, il ne fallait pas croire tous les potins plus exagérés les uns que les autres, elle n'était pas « la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération » - ne justifiait pas qu'il fût peiné par son rejet. Il était désespéré au point de chercher sa compagnie, c'était déjà assez dur à accepter... Il découvrait désormais qu'il se sentait si seul qu'il était touché par ses critiques.

Drago donna un violent coup de poing dans un mur qui avait le malheur de se trouver là. Il considéra un instant ses phalanges qui s'étaient mises à saigner. Un liquide rouge, chaud et poisseux dégoulinait entre ses doigts et salissait son uniforme. Même la douleur lui semblait irréelle.

Il avait remarqué que c'était l'un des effets les plus étranges de la solitude prolongée : l'absence de contacts humains rend le monde distant et faux. Rien n'a de goût, rien n'a d'intérêt, à tel point qu'on ne ressent plus la faim, la soif ou la douleur. Au moins avait-il sommeil, de temps en temps...

Il jeta un nouveau regard à sa main. Il allait consulter Pomfresh puis écrire à sa mère. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il parlât à quelqu'un.

L'infirmière lui adressa une grimace mécontente.

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Mr Malefoy ?

En effet, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il se présentait à l'infirmerie pour ce genre de blessures. Frustration et absence de douleur ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

\- J'ai trébuché sur une armure et j'ai tenté de me rattraper contre un mur, mais j'ai mal estimé la distance, mentit-il.

Pomfresh eut l'air sceptique, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'asperger sa main d'antiseptique. Drago savait qu'elle se soupçonnait de provoquer des bagarres. Si seulement il avait quelqu'un contre qui se battre... Et puis, personne d'autre ne venait jamais se faire soigner en même temps que lui, elle ne pouvait donc rien tenter : on se bat difficilement tout seul.

Les os n'étaient pas cassés. Arrêter les saignements ne prit que quelques secondes à l'infirmière. Drago quitta l'infirmerie sans la remercier et sans attendre qu'elle eût fini de lui donner des recommandations. Il savait que cela n'allait pas arranger son cas, ni diminuer les soupçons de la sorcière, mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre jacasser.

Il prit ensuite le chemin de la volière en tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à sa mère. Il attendait toutes ses lettres avec impatience, et en tirait un réconfort indéniable. Seulement, il avait beaucoup de mal à lui parler sans l'affoler. Et il ne voulait surtout pas l'inquiéter démesurément : elle avait suffisamment de soucis comme cela, et devait elle aussi se sentir seule.

Arrivé à destination, il nettoya le rebord d'une fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. Il avait appris des sortilèges de nettoyage. Lui, Drago Malefoy. C'était pathétique.

La nuit commençait à tomber et la volière n'était pas éclairée. Il conjura une flamme qui se mit à danser dans les airs, répandant sa lumière autour de lui. Ça aussi, c'était réconfortant, et un peu pathétique...

 _Mère,_

 _Je vous ai donné de mes nouvelles i peine quelques jours, mais j'ai à nouveau des choses à vous raconter._

 _Le professeur Fawley nous a rendu nos dissertations sur les dragons. Je n'ai malheureusement obtenu qu'un E, et non pas un O. Il parait que je manque d'empathie envers des créatures vivantes et sensibles. Je croyais en finir avec ces discours mielleux en arrêtant les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, mais ces sornettes me suivront partout, j'en ai peur._

 _En revanche, le professeur Jones, malgré ses origines obscures, me donne grande satisfaction. C'est un professeur compétent, qui ne se mêle pas des affaires personnelles de ses élèves comme d'autres ont tendance à le faire._

 _Blaise et Pansy ne me parlent toujours pas. Les sœurs Greengrass n'ont pas abandonné leur impolitesse extrême à mon égard, et me font régulièrement des remarques très désagréables. Il est évidemment inutile de contacter l'administration pour ces désagréments : la plupart des professeurs préfèrent faire comme si je n'existais pas. J'ai bien peur que l'idée que nous avions, à savoir rétablir la réputation de notre famille par une alliance avec une autre ancienne famille, ne soit vouée à l'échec. C'est pour cette raison que je redouble d'efforts dans mes études. J'espère obtenir une réputation professionnelle qui estomperait nos déshonneurs familiaux._

 _Il faut aussi que je vous dise que je me suis à nouveau blessé. Vous savez bien que j'aime réviser en arpentant les couloirs de l'école. Je marchais donc, concentré sur mon travail. Une armure n'était pas à sa place et j'ai trébuché. J'ai voulu mettre en cause les elfes de maison, mais Pomfresh n'a même pas jugé utile de faire remonter l'information jusqu'à la direction._

 _Comment allez-vous de votre côté ? Vous m'avez annoncé un rendez-vous avec votre sœur Androméda, s'est-il bien passé ?_

 _Je vous embrasse,_

 _Drago_

C'était presque la même lettre que la précédente. Il n'en avait cure, sa mère aussi lui envoyait des lettres toujours semblables. Elle devait agir exactement de la même façon que lui : elle écrivait pour combler la solitude.

Il avait été obligé de mentionner sa blessure. Une nouvelle directive imposait à l'infirmerie de contacter la famille pour chaque consultation. Il fallait qu'il songe à apprendre des sorts de soin...

En redescendant vers la salle commune des Serpentards, il aperçut Potter dans le hall. Il n'avait même plus la force de le détester... Après tout, sans son intervention lors de son procès, il croupirait sans doute en prison. Drago nota que, maintenant que les Détraqueurs avaient été retirés d'Azkaban, il ne devait finalement pas y avoir une grande différence entre sa vie à Poudlard et la vie d'un détenu...

Potter était en train de dire au revoir à sa rouquine de petite amie. Autrefois, tant de tendresse niaise aurait dégoûté Drago. Maintenant, il était seulement vaguement envieux.

Il secoua la tête de dépit et quitta l'endroit en rasant les murs pour ne pas être remarqué.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Climbing Mount Improbable

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Ce chapitre marque un cap. Un cap statistique : l'histoire fait plus de 20 000 mots. Mais c'est aussi un cap dans l'histoire, pour lequel j'appréhende un peu (beaucoup ?). Mais, exceptionnellement, je vous retrouverai en note de fin pour vous en parler, ce serait bête de m'autospoiler.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Climbing Mount Improbable, Richard Dawkins**

Harry quitta le ministère un peu déconfit. Il avait rapporté leurs conclusions à Kingsley, mais cela n'avait pas ravi le ministre. Ce dernier espérait peut-être découvrir une fuite extérieure au ministère, mais le peu de personnes mises au courant par Harry et Hermione ne laissait aucun doute : il y avait bel et bien une taupe au sein des institutions magiques.

\- Vous pourriez faire circuler de fausses informations, et voir qui la laisse filtrer, avait proposé Harry.

Mais le Survivant savait que les choses n'étaient pas si simples. Le ministère était une grande machine, difficile à contrôler. Kingsley n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Harry prit péniblement le chemin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, sa tête bourdonnait, et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Cela faisait des jours qu'il courait en tous sens. Son week-end australien n'avait pas été de tout repos et les rendez-vous avec Kingsley, le passage à Poudlard et les cours ne lui avaient pas grandement permis de se reposer. Malheureusement, il n'avait non plus eu le temps d'avancer dans l'incroyable masse de travail donnée par les professeurs de l'école d'Aurors. Le repos n'était pas pour tout de suite...

Quand il arriva à la collocation, Ron n'était pas là. Harry ne s'inquiéta pas : son ami travaillait parfois tard, et il lui avait parlé d'une employée d'entreprise publicitaire sorcière avec qui il était entré en contact pour la boutique de farces et attrapes, et qui lui plaisait beaucoup... Peut-être avait-il réussi à avoir un rendez-vous.

Le Survivant se fraya un chemin jusqu'au frigo. Il saisit une bouteille de jus de citrouille entamée, renifla son contenu et décida que la consommation du liquide était encore sans risque. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était ouverte, mais les sorciers pouvaient tout guérir, non ? Ce n'est pas une petite intoxication alimentaire qui viendrait à bout du seul sorcier qui avait survécu à plusieurs Avada Kedavra.

Il ouvrit le placard, et découvrit qu'il n'y avait plus de verres propres. Pas même une petite tasse de rien du tout. Il attrapa le premier récipient qu'il trouva dans l'évier, le rinça et se servit.

Son verre à la main, il se dirigea vers le canapé, enfoui sous les livres et les vêtements sales. Il poussa les objets sans y prêter réellement attention, et s'installa dans un petit espace libre avec un soupir de soulagement.

Il n'y était pas depuis trente secondes qu'un fox terrier argenté fit son apparition. La voix de Ron retentit :

\- Harry ! Maman arrive, il faut ranger !

Le Survivant sauta sur ses pieds, lança un sort maladroit pour que la vaisselle se fasse toute seule – quand il le faisait, la vaisselle n'était jamais très propre, et cela éclaboussait partout. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya les vêtements sales dans le panier (quelques livres et des emballages de sucreries partirent avec, mais il les chercherait plus tard).

Il ouvrit le frigo pour jeter les aliments moisis, mais n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste. La cheminée s'éclairait déjà.

\- Harry chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? J'ai prévenu Ron que j'allais venir, il n'est pas encore...

Elle s'interrompit en voyant l'état du sol, jonché de papiers d'emballage et de coquillettes oubliées. Elle leva les yeux et vit que la vaisselle se battait contre l'éponge, éclaboussant à un mètre autour de l'évier.

Elle soupira.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir vous refaire un topo sur les sorts ménagers...

Quand Ron arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, l'appartement était brillant de propreté.

/

\- J'ai mal dormi, fit Ron le lendemain matin, quand Harry arriva dans la pièce à vivre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Trop de propreté, ça me stresse.

Le Survivant éclata de rire et se servit des œufs brouillés. Ron n'était pas très doué pour la cuisine, il n'y avait que le petit déjeuner qu'il faisait correctement. Enfin, c'était mangeable, et c'était tout ce qu'Harry demandait.

\- Je dois aller faire du repérage sur le Chemin de Traverse à la pause de midi, reprit Ron, tu veux venir ?

\- Tu veux repérer quoi ?

\- J'ai invité Hilde chez Fortarôme hier, et nous avons rendez-vous demain... Mais je ne sais pas où l'emmener.

La franchise du glacier, florissante, avait été rapidement rachetée après la guerre. Certains sorciers s'étaient indignés de cette manœuvre commerciale et opportuniste, qui faisait peu de cas du décès tragique de l'ancien propriétaire. Mais la plupart des anciens clients avaient conservé leurs habitudes, et la boutique était toujours pleine à craquer.

Harry éclata de rire et accepta la requête de son ami.

\- Seulement si tu me finis par me présenter ta petite Allemande chérie !

\- Ce n'est pas ma...

Ron perçut le rire qui brillait dans le regard de son ami, et s'interrompit pour lui donner une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule, qui manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise.

/

Les cours de la matinée passèrent vite. Deux heures de cours pratiques de Charmes, dans lesquels Harry se débrouillait très bien, et deux heures de théorie de Métamorphose : le professeur parlait tellement vite qu'Harry ne voyait pas le temps passer. Il aurait bien aimé acheter une plume automatique, mais elles étaient interdites à l'école.

\- Vous devez apprendre à vous passer de magie pour la maîtriser plus profondément, avait dit le Directeur avec un air mystérieux, lors de son discours de rentrée.

Tout cela était bien beau, mais cela n'aidait pas Harry. Il songeait sérieusement à troquer sa plume et son enore contre de simples stylos billes.

Quand il retrouva Ron à midi, il avait mal à la main à force d'écrire. On lui avait dit que la formation d'Auror serait éprouvante, parfois douloureuse, mais il n'avait pas imaginé cela...

\- J'ai fait de la paperasse toute la matinée, geignit Ron. George me file vraiment le sale boulot !

Harry sourit.

\- Ne te plains pas, il pourrait te demander de faire le ménage et de ranger les rayons !

\- Il le ferait sans doute s'il n'avait pas peur que le magasin finisse dans le même état que notre appartement.

\- Bon, alors, ton Allemande, elle est comment ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pour savoir où l'emmener, idiot !

Ron prit un air niais. Harry ne savait pas comment il pouvait être mordu à ce point alors qu'il avait vu cette fille trois fois dans sa vie.

\- Elle est blonde, avec de grands yeux marron, elle a un accent charmant...

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'elle aime, pas à quoi elle ressemble ! Qu'elle soit blonde ou brune n'a rien avoir avec ses goûts en matière de cafés !

\- Ah, euh... Elle est dessinatrice, je lui parle pour refaire l'enseigne et le logo du magasin. Elle a un côté un peu artiste, mais elle n'est pas pour autant dans la lune...

Harry sourit.

\- Donc, le Chaudron Baveur, c'est trop banal. Le salon de thé de madame Piédodu, pas assez esthétique.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ouvert une succursale sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils s'achetèrent des sandwiches et entreprirent de chercher l'endroit parfait. Ils traversèrent l'artère en long, en large et en travers et ne trouvèrent rien.

Harry était sur le point de proposer un restaurant indien moldu quand une détonation retentit.

Les sorciers, nombreux à se restaurer ou flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse à cette heure-là, se mirent à courir en tous sens et à hurler. Déjà, des blessés étaient étendus au sol, appuyés contre les murs, ou cachés tant bien que mal derrière les étals. Parmi les chalands indemnes, certains eurent la présence d'esprit de transplaner, et d'imposer un transplanage d'escorte, certes peu adéquat, mais salutaire, à leurs enfants. D'autres se cachèrent dans les boutiques. D'autres encore tentèrent de répliquer. Des sorts traversaient l'air, sans avoir aucun effet. Les détonations étaient de plus en plus nombreuses.

\- Mais d'où ça vient ? cria Ron en cherchant des yeux un abri.

\- On dirait des...

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une douleur déchirante traversa son bras gauche. Sous le coup, il tomba à genoux. Du sang noir s'échappait par sa manche déchirée.

Ron le traina derrière l'étal extérieur d'un apothicaire.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Ce sont des armes à feu moldues, articula Harry tout en observant son bras en grimaçant.

Il palpa les bords de la blessure. Elle était nette, ronde et sanguinolente. La balle devait être fichée dans son bras.

Les coups de feu se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les gens criaient et couraient, se ruaient dans les boutiques dont la porte était encore ouverte. Mais beaucoup de commerçants avaient fermé leurs portes à clef.

Ron s'extirpa de derrière l'étal et jeta un coup d'œil :

\- Je n'arrive pas à voir où peuvent être les titreurs. Et les Aurors, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Harry serrait les dents. La douleur était insupportable. Il sentait la blessure pulser au rythme du sang qui s'en échappait.

\- Mais il n'y a pas un sorcier compétent dans le lot ? s'exclama Ron en voyant que les sorts jetés n'avaient aucun effet.

La Survivant grimaça. Il allait encore devoir jouer les héros.

\- Ron, il faut que tu m'aides à me lever.

\- Mais tu es blessé...

\- Je ne suis pas encore mort, allez soutiens-moi.

Sa vue était floue, troublée. Ron avait visiblement l'air stressé de quitter son abri :

\- Ils vous apprennent quelque chose contre les armes moldues, à l'école d'Aurors ?

\- On est des chasseurs de mages noirs, pas des chasseurs de moldus, cracha Harry.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de jeter des sortilèges de confusion et des stupefix en direction des détonations. Mais la douleur embrumait son esprit, et ses sorts n'avaient pas beaucoup d'effet. Ceux de Ron, qui l'avait imité, étaient sans doute plus forts, mais ne faisaient pas mouche non plus. Quand une balle lui frôla le mollet, laissant une plaie peu profonde mais brûlante, Harry sut que c'était la fin. Il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps, il n'y avait plus d'autre recours que de se mettre à l'abri.

Mais, aussi soudainement que cela avait commencé, les coups de feu cessèrent. Des Aurors étaient arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse, et exploraient toits et boutiques pour trouver les responsables de l'attaque.

Harry s'effondra, la main posée sur la blessure qui n'avait pas cessé de saigner. Sa tête tournait, il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de dormir...

A travers la brume qui l'entourait, il entendit la voix de Ron.

\- Harry, Harry reste avec moi...

\- Je vais m'en occuper, fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il ne vit plus grand-chose après cela. Une douleur fulgurante lui traversa à nouveau le bras, puis, il sentit qu'on portait à ses lèvres une potion au goût infect.

\- C'est une potion contre la douleur, fit la voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devrait s'en remettre rapidement. Je dois aller soigner les autres, vous pouvez vous occuper de lui ?

Alors qu'Harry retrouvait lentement ses esprits, il entendit une voix amplifiée magiquement.

\- Avis à tous les blessés. Que vous ayez reçu des premiers soins ou non, merci de vous rendre devant Gringotts où une visite médicale est organisée. Des protections anti-transplanage ont été mises en place et le quartier est bouclé. Il est interdit à toute personne de quitter les lieux jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je répète, une visite médicale...

Ron soutint Harry jusqu'au bout du Chemin de Traverse. Le médicomage qui l'avait soigné avait été efficace : à une cinquantaine de mètres de Gringotts, Harry se tenait debout sans problème. Son bras le lançait toujours, mais sa blessure à la jambe n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Et la potion lui avait suffisamment éclairci l'esprit pour qu'il pût se mouvoir sans trop de problèmes.

Mais devant Gringotts, c'était l'effervescence. Les médicomages couraient entre les lits de fortune qui avaient été conjurés à la va-vite, et s'occupaient des blessés les plus graves, Les blessés légers et les personnes indemnes attendaient, hébétés ou agités, en une file brouillonne qui remontait le long du Chemin de Traverse. Des Aurors observaient la scène d'un air soupçonneux qui masquait mal la vérité : ils n'avaient pas la moindre piste.

La plupart des sorciers civils présents criaient, pleuraient, parlaient fébrilement. Les plus bruyants étaient sans doute ceux qui n'avaient pas l'air touchés. Ils hurlaient en direction des Aurors, des Médicomages et des membres du ministère présents.

Quand Harry et Ron arrivèrent, la cacophonie s'interrompit un instant au profit de chuchotements frénétiques.

\- C'est Harry Potter !

\- Il est blessé, ses robes sont pleines de sang !

\- Le jeune Weasley a l'air indemne.

\- Monsieur Potter, fit un journaliste de la Gazette, présent fort à propos. Une remarque ?

Harry fit signe vers sa blessure au bras, et fit semblant d'être plus atteint qu'il ne l'était en réalité, pour échapper au fâcheux.

A son grand soulagement, les médicomages chargés d'ausculter les blessés légers allèrent vite, et Harry put se rendre auprès des employés du ministère qui recueillaient les témoignages sans avoir été relancé par le journaliste.

Muni d'un questionnaire, il se mit à l'écart, suivi de Ron.

\- Ce sera pas bon pour le commerce, soupira Ron.

Harry lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Il y a plus urgent, comme problème, non ?

\- Non, je ne dis pas que c'est ma seule préoccupation. C'est un constat, c'est tout.

Le silence se fit, lourd et inconfortable. Harry regretta immédiatement la sècheresse de ses propos. C'était la pression qui retombait, ils avaient tous deux connu un moment assez traumatisant, et il était normal d'être sur des charbons ardents.

\- Désolé, tenta le Survivant.

Ron haussa les épaules :

\- Tu crois que ce sont des moldus ?

\- Impossible, trancha Harry. Comment seraient-ils arrivés sur le Chemin de Traverse ? Et pourquoi auraient-ils fait ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... S'ils ont découvert l'existence des sorciers... C'est déjà arrivé.

\- Non. Les coupables sont des sorciers. Déjà parce qu'il y a des sortilèges repousse-moldu autour du quartier, et surtout parce qu'ils avaient l'air de savoir parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils étaient invisibles, organisés, et devaient nécessairement connaître les sorts pour les éviter si efficacement. Ce sont des sorciers.

Ron hocha la tête.

\- Des nés-moldus alors. Mais je me demande pourquoi ils feraient ça... C'est peut-être un petit groupe de fous furieux, mais ça ne fait pas faire du bien à la paix toute fraîche.

\- Moi, je vois pourquoi ils feraient ça... Voldemort – arrête de frissonner, Ron ! - les a persécutés, et peu de sorciers ont levé le petit doigt pour les aider. Il y a de quoi provoquer de sacrées rancœurs. Seulement je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une question de pureté du sang : j'ai regardé les blessés, il y a des Sangs-Purs, des Sang-Mêlé et des nés-moldus. Personne n'a été visé en particulier.

Ron se rendit à ses arguments. De toute manière, il valait mieux attendre d'y voir plus clair.

\- On devrait remplir ces questionnaires si on veut pouvoir rentrer chez nous, un jour.

Les questions étaient banales : nom, nom des parents, âge, profession. Avez-vous été blessé ? Si oui, où ? Avez-vous participé à la défense du Chemin de Traverse ? Où vous trouviez-vous au moment de l'attaque ? Avez-vous aperçu les tireurs ? Autres remarques.

Harry prit le temps de bien développer ses réponses : il n'était pas un grand adepte des devoirs sur table mais tenait à faire avancer l'enquête.

Quand ils rendirent leurs questionnaires, Harry aperçut de loin le journaliste de la Gazette, qui avait l'air bien déçu que sa cible restât à proximité de l'employé du ministère : difficile de falsifier des propos quand on est à portée d'oreilles officielles.

\- Put... réfaction de vautours, grogna Ron dès qu'ils eurent enfin pu transplaner vers leur colocation. Si tu leur parles, ils déforment tes propos. Et je suis sûr que, comme tu ne lui as pas parlé, il va t'accuser de tous les maux...

\- Je m'inquiète moins pour moi que pour les moldus et les nés-moldus qui vont en prendre pour leur grade.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se faire une place sur le canapé. Alors qu'il suggérait à Ron de se rendre au Terrier pour prendre des nouvelles, un lynx argenté fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Harry, fit la voix de Kingsley. Je sais que tu as eu une rude journée, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes au ministère de toute urgence.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'espère aussi que vous n'avez pas trouvé ça abracadabrantesque, improbable, irréaliste, incohérent... Bref, j'ai hâte de lire vos avis et vos conseils ;)**

 **Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ce chapitre ne me convient pas, d'ailleurs, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Seulement, j'ai un peu peur de votre réaction... Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, surtout si vous n'avez pas aimé.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Chapitre 8 : The Naked Eye

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour, beaucoup plus long que d'habitude (ne vous y habituez pas trop, je pense que ça restera exceptionnel !)**

 **Je n'ai pas trop le temps de blablater, mais je remercie quand même les reviewers. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : The Naked Eye (Desmond Morris)**

 _Massacre sur le Chemin de Traverse !_

 _Aujourd'hui vers treize heures, une fusillade a eu lieu sur la célèbre allée commerçante londonienne, causant deux morts et une centaine de blessés, parfois illustres : Harry Potter a été aperçu auprès d'un médicomage. Il aurait été blessé au bras gauche. Les criminels étaient équipés d'armes à feu moldues et s'étaient embusqué, probablement sur les toits. Ils ont tiré dans une foule impuissante : les boucliers magiques habituels ne sont d'aucune utilité contre les balles moldues._

 _Le temps qu'une équipe d'Aurors arrive sur les lieux, les monstres à l'origine de cette attaque inhumaine avaient disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, mises à part deux armes, retrouvées devant la boutique de Madame Guipure._

 _Il est assez aisé pour nos médicomages de guérir les blessures causées par une telle attaque, du moment qu'elles n'ont pas déjà été fatales : Les deux victimes, Marina Bondupois, vint-et-un ans, et Edward Smith, quarante-trois ans, ont été touchés d'une balle à la tête, et les efficaces employés de Sainte-Mangouste n'ont rien pu faire._

 _« Les moldus classent toutes leurs armes par numéro de série, confiait Hugo Clearwater, Directeur du bureau des Aurors, lors de la conférence de presse de ce matin. Nous avons donc pu retrouver leurs propriétaires. Ce sont des moldus que rien ne permet d'accuser pour l'instant : on a très bien pu leur subtiliser l'arme. Nous coopérons avec les autorités moldues pour mettre cette affaire au clair, mais nous restons prudents. »_

 _Crime perpétré par d'ingénieux moldus ? Ce ne serait pas impossible : souvenez-vous du véritable lynchage subi par les sorciers au Moyen-Âge ! Il est toutefois improbable que les moldus aient été capables de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble évident que les criminels, sorciers ou non, ont une excellente connaissance du monde moldu, sans quoi ils n'auraient pu se procurer de telles armes._

 _La paix n'aura pas duré longtemps !_

 _La Gazette du Sorcier vous informera de toute évolution dans l'enquête, mais nous vous recommandons d'ouvrir l'œil. Des monstres vivent sans doute parmi nous !_

 _Pour approfondir : Un dossier page 12, sur les questions : « La neutralisation magique des armes à feu est-elle possible ? », « Comment réagir face à une personne équipée d'armes moldues ? », « Les moldus peuvent-ils pénétrer dans les quartiers sorciers ? » et : « Nés-moldus et leurs relations avec les populations sans pouvoirs magiques »._

Hermione avait su que quelque chose clochait dès qu'elle avait vu arriver la Gazette du soir. Le fameux quotidien sorcier n'était publié le soir que dans des situations exceptionnelles. Mais pas une seconde elle ne s'était attendue à un tel contenu... L'horreur qu'elle ressentit en imaginant la scène de panique qui avait eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse lui coupa l'appétit. Elle repoussa son assiette et prit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les horreurs de la guerre qui venait de s'achever, que Voldemort et ses sympathisants avaient perpétrés des crimes bien plus affreux. Cependant, elle avait été tellement persuadée que la paix régnait sur la société sorcière que cet attentat la bouleversait. Elle avait serré les dents face aux meurtres sanglants, aux tortures, aux crimes... Mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle avait cru que tout cela était terminé, enfoui à tout jamais dans un coin de sa mémoire, elle remarquait désormais à quel point elle se trompait.

Ginny saisit le journal, et resta bouche bée dès les premiers mots. Neville, qui lisait par-dessus son épaule, frissonna si violemment qu'il répandit dans son assiette une partie du jus de citrouille contenu par son verre.

\- Par Merlin, murmura-t-il.

Neville était bouleversé, Hermione était profondément choquée, mais Ginny, elle, était en colère. Quand Hermione lui demanda ce qui se passait, elle explosa :

\- Ces abrutis de la Gazette sont mille fois pires que les terroristes qui tirent dans la foule. Au lieu d'informer ou d'aider à trouver les coupables, ils font régner un climat de peur et de haine. Ils accusent directement les moldus et les nés-moldus en général, alors qu'on ne sait encore rien. Et quand bien même des moldus ou des nés-moldus seraient à l'origine de tout ça, ce ne sont que quelques individus, pas la majorité. Au lieu de panser les blessures, ils enveniment tout.

\- Ils n'ont tué personne, intervint Demelza qui mangeait à côté d'eux. Les tireurs en revanche...

\- Les tireurs sont des monstres qui doivent être retrouvés de toute urgence, et punis, je ne le mets pas en cause, affirma Ginny. Par contre, je déteste presque autant les monstres qui se déguisent en enfants de chœur pour répandre leur venin partout.

Hermione resta pantoise. Evidemment qu'elle avait tiqué en voyant les accusations injustes contre les moldus et les nés-modlus. Mais elle était tellement touchée par la gravité de l'événement, par l'effondrement de ses certitudes, qu'elle n'avait pas songé à l'action dangereuse de la Gazette. Or, si elle n'y avait pas pensé, alors d'autres non plus. Et le discours haineux pénétrerait insidieusement la société sorcière, sous couvert de bons sentiments.

Les Sangs-Purs les plus racistes n'auraient qu'à s'emparer de cet événement pour trouver une justification rationnelle à leur haine des moldus.

Hermione leva le nez. L'ensemble de la Grande Salle semblait avoir eu vent de l'information. Le brouhaha était assourdissant. Chacun y allait de son avis. Personne n'accusait personne. Mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Miss Granger, fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna. Le professeur McGonagall, un peu tremblante, attendait sa réponse.

\- Oui, professeur ?

\- Le ministre de la magie veut vous voir de toute urgence. Vous avez l'autorisation exceptionnelle d'utiliser la cheminée de mon bureau. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Le professeur McGonagall traversa les couloirs de l'école d'un pas vif, sans rompre le silence qui était tombé entre elle et son élève. Hermione se demandait ce que le Kingsley pouvait bien lui vouloir durant une telle crise : elle ne savait rien, elle était restée à Poudlard toute la journée, et il devait avoir d'autres chats à fouetter. Immédiatement, elle s'inquiéta pour ses parents : et s'ils avaient été agressés par des sorciers en colère à cause de l'attaque ?

Elle n'eut pas à ressasser longtemps. Elle arriva devant l'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur.

\- Pixie-bob, déclara son ancienne professeure de métamorphose.

La gargouille pivota.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de détailler le bureau directorial. Le professeur McGonagall s'était déjà précipitée vers la cheminée, et y avait jeté la poudre de cheminette.

\- Vous pourrez réemprunter ce chemin pour rentrer, Miss Granger. Ne vous souciez pas du couvre-feu, cela n'a aucune importance.

Hermione la remercia, et prononça distinctement :

\- Ministère de la Magie.

Quand elle arriva dans le hall, elle resta un instant pétrifiée. Le Ministère fourmillait de monde : aucun des employés ne rentrerait tôt chez lui ce soir-là. Tous se précipitaient, les notes de services et les patroni traversaient l'espace à une vitesse impressionnante.

\- Mademoiselle, veuillez libérer la cheminée, d'autres personnes sont susceptibles de l'emprunter, l'interpela une employée du ministère.

Hermione s'excusa rapidement, et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs qui la mèneraient vers le bureau de Kingsley.

Elle y trouva Harry, qui discutait avec le ministre, l'air visiblement soucieux.

\- Hermione, enfin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione lui tomba dans les bras.

\- Harry, ça va ? Ils disent que tu as été blessé dans la Gazette...

\- Je te raconterai ça plus tard, d'accord ? Je vais bien, et Kingsley a des révélations à nous faire. Il a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit avant que tu arrives.

Kingsley demanda à Hermione de s'installer, puis entreprit de leur révéler ce qu'Harry semblait si impatient d'apprendre.

\- Je ne vais pas vous parler de l'événement tragique qui a eu lieu ce matin. Harry était sur les lieux, et Hermione en a eu vent par la Gazette... Et elle est assez perspicace pour démêler le vrai des hypothèses abusives.

Hermione hocha la tête. Kingsley désavouait explicitement les prises de position de la Gazette. Cela n'étonnait pas Hermione plus que cela, Kingsley avait toujours été tolérant, juste et courageux. Mais cela la soulageait... Il n'allait pas faire régner la terreur sur les nés-moldus pour des raisons politiques, c'était une bonne chose.

\- Je veux vous informer des avancées de l'enquête sur vos agresseurs australiens, poursuivit le Ministre. Ils sont arrivés à Londres dans la nuit, et nous avons eu le temps de les interroger avant d'être débordés par... ce que vous savez. L'examen magico-psychique a révélé des choses pour le moins inquiétantes.

\- Je croyais qu'ils avaient déjà été soumis au veritaserum, intervint Hermione.

\- Il y a des moyens de contourner l'action de cette potion, notamment en modifiant les souvenirs de la personne qui risque d'être interrogée. Je pense que tu t'y connais mieux que moi sur ce genre de questions, Hermione.

La jeune sorcière rougit sous les accusations – tout à fait justifiées – de Kingsley, et se mit à fixer ses genoux, penaude.

\- Quand ils étaient sous veritaserum, les deux individus étaient persuadés de dire la vérité. Mais l'examen approfondi qu'ils ont subi prouve que ce qu'ils croient être la vérité a été placé dans leurs esprits par une instance extérieure. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas savoir qui est à l'origine de tout cela, ni quel est son but. Même si la légilimencie était légale, cela ne nous aiderait pas : la personne qui a modifié les souvenirs de ces hommes est très douée, son œuvre est à peine détectable, et clairement impossible à inverser. Nous ne pouvons nous fier à aucune de leurs déclarations, car nous ne savons même pas quelle partie de leur mémoire a été modifiée.

Hermione remonta le menton et fixa Kingsley. Ce dernier avait l'air abattu.

\- Il n'y a pas de spécialiste des charmes mémoriels au ministère ?

\- Non, avoua Kingsley. Ou du moins, il y a des personnes chargées d'effacer la mémoire des moldus en raison du Code international du secret magique, rien de plus. Une grande partie de ces sortilèges sont illégaux, voire noirs, nous ne pouvons pas soutenir ce genre de pratiques.

Harry, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- On croirait entendre Ombrage, s'énerva-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est illégal que les sorciers vont cesser d'utiliser ces sorts. C'est dangereux, raison de plus pour avoir au moins une personne capable de s'occuper de ce genres de problèmes !

Kingsley accusa le coup.

\- C'est vrai, mais je vous rappelle que je viens de reprendre le ministère, et que le travail ne manque pas. Cependant, Hermione, je crois que tu as fait des recherches sur la question. Peut-être détiendrais-tu des éléments que nous n'avons pas...

Hermione fit marcher son cerveau à toute vitesse. Elle revit passer les pages qu'elle avait lues, cherchant ce qui conviendrait le mieux pour ses parents. Elle réfléchit aussi efficacement qu'elle le put.

\- Je pourrais peut-être retrouver le charme dont il s'agit si je peux avoir à nouveau accès au livre que j'avais consulté, il est à la réserve de la bibliothèque de la Poudlard. Mais je ne pense pas être capable d'inverser les effets d'un tel sort.

Kingsley sourit. Ce serait déjà une avancée considérable de découvrir le sort qui avait été jeté. Il n'en demandait pas plus.

Le silence se fit dans le bureau de Kingsley. Puis, timidement, Hermione reprit la parole.

\- Est-ce que vous considérez mon hypothèse, maintenant ? Ne pensez-vous pas que les événements de ce matin, l'enlèvement des scientifiques moldus et l'attaque de ce dimanche sont liés ?

Kingsley sembla hésiter.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hermione. Mais toutes les hypothèses doivent être considérées, et je ne négligerai sûrement pas l'enquête sur les enlèvements, ou l'enquête sur l'attaque de dimanche au profit de celle qui paraitra plus importante aux yeux de la communauté sorcière.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, mais cela risque de soulever l'antipathie de beaucoup de monde.

Hermione soupira. Evidemment, après ce qui s'était passé, les sorciers voudraient surveiller et punir les moldus, pas les défendre...

Hermione et Harry prirent ensuite congé. La jeune sorcière tenait serrée dans sa main une autorisation ministérielle d'usage illimité de la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Les deux amis gagnèrent la cafétéria du ministère, et commandèrent un jus de citrouille. Harry donna sa version des événements de la matinée à Hermione.

\- Nous nous promenions sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Ron, quand des coups de feu ont retenti. J'ai été blessé au bras, mais devant le chaos, j'ai tenté de me reprendre et de me battre. Je n'étais pas le seul, d'autres sorciers ont essayé de se défendre, mais on ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Les sorts de défense que je connais ne servent à rien contre les balles. Je suis sûr que les tireurs sont des sorciers. Ils étaient invisibles et transplanaient entre chaque coup de feu, je ne vois pas d'autre solution : aucun des sorts jetés ne les a touchés. Et il doit décidément y avoir une ou des taupes au ministère : ils ont disparu au moment même où les Aurors sont arrivés et ont mis en place la protection anti-transplanage !

Hermione prit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle sentait son sang pulser douloureusement dans ses tempes. Ils étaient si loin de la paix à laquelle ils aspiraient...

\- Ce n'est pas encore la paix...

\- Ce n'est pas encore la paix, approuva Harry, un air profondément malheureux peint sur le visage.

\- Tu me crois, maintenant ? fit Hermione.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis un peu comme Kingsley, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux plus me prononcer. Je ne suis plus aussi convaincu qu'avant... Mais l'idée que quelqu'un, dans l'ombre, met en danger à la fois la société sorcière et la société moldue me fait peur. J'aimerais croire que ce ne sont que des coïncidences, que ce n'est pas vrai... Pourtant, j'avoue que c'est de plus en plus dur.

Quand Hermione retourna à Poudlard, elle demanda se précipita à la bibliothèque : il fallait à tout prix qu'elle y passât avant la fermeture. Elle put emprunter de justesse l'ouvrage sur les charmes mémoriels, qu'elle feuilleta longuement dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, les yeux cernés de noir et la mine défaite, elle se présenta au bureau du professeur McGonagall et demanda l'autorisation d'envoyer un message personnel au Ministre de la Magie. La directrice ne posa pas beaucoup de questions. Hermione supposa que Kingsley la tenait personnellement au courant. Il avait bien dit qu'il mettrait l'Ordre dans la confidence...

\- C'est un charme de subconscience, fit Hermione lorsque le contact entre la cheminée du bureau directorial de Poudlard et celle de Kingsley fut établit.

\- Merci pour tes recherches rapides, Hermione. Pourrais-tu passer de ce côté un instant ? Attends deux minutes, le temps que je demande à mes techniciens d'en débloquer l'accès...

Hermione patienta.

\- Vu votre mine, vous y avez passé la nuit, fit Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione hocha la tête, penaude.

\- Je me demande ce que font les incapables du ministère, s'ils ont besoin d'une jeune sorcière, soit elle aussi brillante que vous, pour résoudre leurs enquêtes.

Hermione sourit. Le respect qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son ancienne directrice de maison lui faisait chaud au cœur. Le professeur Jones était compétent, mais Hermione regrettait vraiment son enseignante préférée.

\- Ils ont aussi attendu que des adolescents sauvent le monde, Professeur. J'ai peur que ça ne soit une habitude pour eux, plaisanta la jeune sorcière.

Minerva éclata d'un rire franc, sec et rapide. Hermione ne l'avait jamais entendue rire.

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre la discussion : le visage de Kingsley était de retour dans la cheminée.

Hermione passa rapidement de l'autre côté. Elle n'avait jamais eu une année scolaire aussi mouvementée, et pourtant, elle s'était battue contre Voldemort presque chaque année. Maintenant que la paix était soi-disant de retour, elle n'avait jamais autant quitté Poudlard au beau milieu d'un trimestre.

\- Oui, Hermione, excuse-moi de faire appel à toi une nouvelle fois. Je me suis dit que la discussion serait facilitée si nous étions au même endroit.

Hermione hocha la tête avec déférence. Kingsley avait les traits tirés, et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Lui non plus n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup cette nuit...

\- Installe-toi. Tu souhaites prendre une collation ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris le temps de petit-déjeuner. A vrai dire, moi non plus, confia-t-il.

Il agita sa baguette. Deux thés fumants et des scones apparurent.

\- Bien, je te remercie encore pour tes recherches. Je ne connais pas ce sortilège, qu'en dit le livre que tu as consulté ?

A la grande surprise du ministre, Hermione sortit le livre de son sac. Un sac de classe aux dimensions raisonnables, qui n'aurait pas dû être assez grand pour contenir l'immense grimoire.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas jugé utile de demander une autorisation du ministère pour ce genre de... modifications.

Hermione prit un air faussement confus, et ouvrit l'ouvrage avec habileté.

\- Voilà, c'est ici :

 _« Les charmes de subconscience font partie des sorts mémoriels les plus obscurs. Le sorcier qui les pratique s'immisce dans l'esprit du sujet de manière violente et impérieuse, afin de modifier définitivement toutes les strates mémorielles. Correctement employés, ces charmes ne laissent que des traces infimes, car la partie consciente comme les parties inconscientes de la mémoire sont durablement altérées._

 _Il existe plusieurs types de charmes de subconscience. Dans certains cas, il est impossible de faire recouvrer sa mémoire d'origine au sujet. Dans les autres cas, le seul individu à même de le faire est celui qui s'est emparé des souvenirs._

 _Quel que soit le type de charme employé, ce sont des sorts très noirs, qui nécessitent une malveillance importante à l'égard de la victime. On peut les considérer comme l'équivalent de l'imperium pour les charmes mémoriels. »_

Quand Hermione eut fini sa lecture, à sa grande surprise, Kingsley grogna de mécontentement. Mais il reprit rapidement son attitude policée habituelle.

\- Je dois avouer que cela ne m'arrange pas trop.

\- N'y a-t-il pas quelqu'un à qui on puisse faire appel ? tenta Hermione. Il doit bien y avoir un sorcier qui s'y connait, en Grande-Bretagne, ou même en Europe...

\- Ce genre de manipulations est illégal, fit Kingsley d'un air las. Je ne peux pas ouvertement les cautionner en faisant appel à quelqu'un qui les pratique.

Hermione se tut, et tenta d'aspirer les dernières gouttes de thé qui refroidissaient au fond de sa tasse. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était épuisée, et elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir sans cesse se concentrer sur autre chose que ses études. Ne pourrait-elle jamais avoir une vie de sorcière normale ? La paix ne viendrait-elle donc jamais ?

Elle soupira, puis se décida enfin à remettre son cerveau en marche.

\- La société sorcière est en panique depuis hier. Si vous demandez l'autorisation au Magenmagot, en prétendant que ces souvenirs dissimulés sont peut-être liés à l'attaque – ce qui est sûrement vrai, si vous voulez mon avis – vous l'obtiendrez sans aucun doute. Il ne reste qu'à trouver une personne compétente.

Kingsley hocha la tête, pensif. Hermione se demandait à quel moment il avait cessé de la traiter comme une enfant à protéger, mais comme une conseillère avisée. Sans doute quand elle avait été pour beaucoup dans la victoire contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps... Il n'y avait guère que Molly Weasley et ses propres parents qui considéraient encore Hermione comme une enfant.

Hermione prit congé, et se précipita dans les couloirs de Poudlard, prenant à peine le temps de remercier la directrice. Elle était en retard pour le cours d'Arithmancie.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de classe, le cours avait déjà commencé, et il ne restait de place libre qu'à côté de Malefoy.

Hermione s'excusa en entrant et s'installa en soupirant.

\- Bah alors Granger, chuchota Malefoy, on a eu une panne de réveil ?

\- Non, un rendez-vous avec le ministre de la magie, répondit sèchement Hermione.

Cela eut le mérite de couper la chique au Serpentard, qui resta coi pendant la moitié du cours. Cours particulièrement difficile, d'ailleurs, qui ne laissait pas réellement l'occasion de bavarder, surtout pour Hermione qui manquait cruellement de sommeil. Mais à la pause entre les deux heures de cours, le professeur Vector rendit des copies.

Hermione avait, comme toujours, obtenu un Optimal. Malefoy loucha sur sa copie, puis jeta un regard dépité à son A.

\- Tu vois Granger, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que le Ministre te donne des rendez-vous matinaux pour que tu l'aides en Arithmancie.

Hermione pouffa. La mine déconfite du jeune homme était tordante, et cela avait le mérite de lui changer les idées. Le professeur Vector commença alors la correction, et la jeune sorcière remarqua que son voisin n'en menait pas large. Mais elle était trop occupée à prendre consciencieusement le cours pour se préoccuper de lui.

Pourtant, à la fin de l'heure, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Granger ? fit-il, l'air visiblement gêné.

\- Mmh ? répondit Hermione qui rangeait ses affaires.

\- J'ai eu du mal à suivre le cours... Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter ta copie pour corriger mes erreurs ?

Il n'avait plus du tout le ton traînant qu'il utilisait habituellement. Pour tout dire, il chuchotait presque, et extrêmement vite. Ce fut sûrement sa gêne qui décida Hermione.

\- Bien sûr, je vais t'en faire une copie.

Elle saisit une feuille de parchemin vierge et dupliqua copie et prise de notes d'un coup de baguette.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, ajouta-t-elle en tendant la feuille à Malefoy.

Ce dernier marmonna un remerciement qui semblait lui arracher les lèvres et quitta la salle de classe précipitamment.

Hermione prit plus de temps pour rassembler ses affaires. Quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle s'appuya lourdement contre le mur froid du château, et se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle était épuisée. Et surtout, elle était déchirée par la crainte et l'angoisse. Tous les souvenirs de la guerre, qu'elle avait pris soin de laisser enfouis surgissaient brusquement. Des scènes de bataille, sa propre torture par Bellatrix, la mort de Dobby, tout lui revenait en mémoire par flashs.

Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et affaissa ses épaules. Elle aurait mieux fait d'aller voir un psychomage, comme on le lui avait conseillé après la bataille de Poudlard.

Une éternité plus tard, elle se leva péniblement. Elle avait potions, elle ne pouvait pas rester là à se lamenter. De toute manière, elle devait rester forte, et prête à se battre.


	10. Chapitre 9 : A Devil's Chaplain

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre de la semaine ! D'ailleurs, le rythme de publication commence à devenir assez dur à tenir pour moi. Pour vous donner une idée, je n'ai qu'un quart de chapitre d'avance, après ce chapitre-là... Bref, il faut absolument que je m'y remette sérieusement, si je veux poursuivre la publication comme je l'ai commencée.**

 **Je ne suis pas réellement satisfaite de ce chapitre. Il est nécessaire à l'avancée de l'intrigue, mais je le trouve un peu lourd et décousu. Pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé d'y remédier. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !**

 **Un grand merci à mes fidèles reviewers, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **EDIT : j'ai eu un bug dans la publication de mon chapitre, voici la bonne version.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : A Devil's Chaplain, Richard Dawkins**

La situation n'avait pas tardé à s'envenimer. La société sorcière s'entredéchirait. Les nés-moldus étaient regardés avec suspicion, et beaucoup de voix s'élevaient pour un renforcement de la sécurité des sorciers dits « de souche » - on ne parlait plus vraiment de Sang-Purs, seulement de sorciers issus de familles sorcières et de nés-moldus. Les Sang-Mêlés réussissaient pour le moment à éviter la disgrâce.

Dans l'ensemble, les sorciers se divisaient entre ceux qui soutenaient le Ministre de la Magie, et ceux qui soutenaient le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Kingsley Shacklebolt prônait une enquête raisonnée, en partenariat avec des spécialistes de l'étude des moldus pour exploiter toutes les informations qui pouvaient être offertes par les armes retrouvées sur le Chemin de Traverse – empreintes digitales, entre autres.

Hugo Clearwater en revanche, revendiquait la méfiance envers tous ceux qui étaient proches des moldus. _« J'entre en désaccord avec le Ministre sur ce point,_ avait-il avoué à la Gazette qui avait publié son interview exclusive _. Les coupables sont de toute évidence proches des coutumes moldues. Il faut donc se méfier de tous les individus ayant des rapports avec la communauté non magique. Plus encore, je prône une surveillance des individus rendus suspects par cette proximité. S'ils n'ont rien à se reprocher, la surveillance ne les gênera pas. En revanche, cela nous permettrait d'avancer dans l'enquête, si les individus en question ont des comportements suspects. Malheureusement, le ministre refuse d'autoriser cette surveillance... »_

Le ministère croulait sous les hiboux apportant des lettres de mécontentement ou de soutien à Hugo Clearwater. Les nés-moldus quant à eux, faisaient profil bas en attendant que la vérité soit faite sur l'affaire... C'était malheureusement un comportement devenu habituel pour eux : la paix n'avait été qu'une courte parenthèse.

La collaboration que Kingsley avait entamée avec les forces de l'ordre moldues s'était soldée par un échec, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses problèmes de popularité : les empreintes digitales sur les armes étaient illisibles, car les Aurors n'avaient pas l'habitude de porter de gants pour saisit les pièces à convictions. De plus en plus de sorciers réclamaient ouvertement la démission du Ministre de la Magie...

Ces dissensions gagnaient l'école d'Aurors. La plupart des élèves soutenaient le Directeur du Bureau, et ostracisaient les élèves nés-moldus. Harry avait beau tempêter, rappeler l'action menée par Voldemort, il ne convainquait personne.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser, lui dit Higgins un jour qu'ils prenaient leur repas dans la cour.

Harry soupira. Cette affaire mettait ses nerfs à vifs, et il n'avait plus ni la force, ni le courage d'argumenter dans le vide.

\- Les nés-moldus se remettent à peine des violences qu'ils ont subies pendant la guerre. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils tenteraient des attentats de ce type ? Je ne dis pas que les criminels soient impérativement des « sorciers de souche », comme les appellent si bien les journalistes de la Gazette. Seulement c'est une minorité, forcément. Ce n'est pas une raison de déclarer la guerre aux nés-moldus ou aux moldus. D'ailleurs je suis intimement persuadé que ce ne sont pas des moldus. J'y étais, je te promets qu'ils évitaient les sorts qu'on leur lançait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Mais Clearwater n'accuse pas tous les nés-moldus, il cherche juste les coupables parmi eux.

\- Il estime qu'ils sont tous coupables tant qu'ils n'ont pas prouvé leur innocence ! Qu'on peut les traquer, puisqu'ils sont tous suspects ! Tu trouves ça normal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire, s'ils sont innocents ?

\- Ah oui, c'est clair que les trois nés-moldus innocents de notre promotion ne souffrent pas du tout de la méfiance des partisans de Clearwater. La semaine dernière, ils étaient vos amis, maintenant, ce sont uniquement des suspects !

\- Ouais, marmonna Higgins.

-J'ai des amis nés-moldus qui se sont battus cette année pour la liberté de la société sorcière, certains sont morts pour ça ! Comment pouvez-vous tous les accuser ? D'autant plus qu'un Sang-Pur peut parfaitement apprendre à tenir un flingue s'il le souhaite. Je ne dis pas que c'est un coup monté, je n'en sais rien. Je dis juste que vous choisissez mal vos suspects, et que vous stigmatisez des innocents.

La conversation roula sur d'autres sujets, mais Higgins avait été convaincu.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry et Higgins se lièrent avec les trois apprentis Aurors d'origine moldue, et tentèrent de faire front. Les autres élèves se contentaient de les mépriser de loin et de les ignorer. Après une bonne semaine d'isolement, Mariam Zimmermann, l'une de ses nouvelles amies, s'enquit :

\- Alors Potter, ça ne te fait pas trop bizarre de perdre ta popularité ?

Elle était railleuse, mais elle l'était toujours. Elle n'avait pas été à Poudlard avec eux. Elle avait fréquenté l'école de Beaux-Bâtons, mais avait décidé de faire ses études à Londres... Choix pour le moins étrange au lendemain d'une guerre. Harry avait appris à la connaître ces derniers jours. Zimmermann maniait le sarcasme mieux que sa baguette, et plus elle appréciait les gens, plus elle était dure avec eux.

Mais Harry n'était pas particulièrement doué pour les joutes verbales, et décida de répondre honnêtement.

\- Tu sais, dans ma vie, j'ai toujours été célèbre, d'ailleurs je m'en serais bien passé, ça m'aurait évité d'être poursuivi par une horde de fous furieux durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Pourtant, je n'ai pas souvent été très populaire. On m'a pris pour l'héritier de Serpentard quand la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, pour un tricheur pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, pour un menteur pendant ma cinquième année...

April Diggle, qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à son oncle Dedalus, avait surpris la fin de leur conversation. Elle aussi était sarcastique, mais, malheureusement, elle était beaucoup moins sympathique...

\- Mais tu as toujours été protégé par ce cher Dumbledore, intervint-elle, gouailleuse. Et comme un bon petit toutou, toi aussi tu cires les bottes des nés-moldus. Tu ne comprends pas l'idée de preuve rationnelle. Même le nez sur l'évidence, tu trouves le moyen de nier qu'ils complotent contre les sorciers pour usurper le pouvoir.

\- Ils sont des sorciers, intervint Higgins en se levant brusquement.

Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son nouvel ami.

\- Je ne sais pas s'ils complotent, mais dans tous les cas, des nés-moldus comme Hermione Granger, Ted Tonks ou même Colin Crivey, on fait beaucoup plus que toi pour botter les fesses de Voldemort.

Harry ne put plus maîtriser sa colère quand il remarqua qu'April Diggle frissonnait en entendant le nom du mage noir. Il se mit à crier.

\- Tu frissonnes ! Tu veux devenir Auror et tu n'es même pas capable d'entendre le nom d'un fou-furieux mort et enterré ! Et tu oses donner des leçons de rationalité...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? fit une voix grave et bougonne.

C'était Shafiq qui avait entendu des éclats de voix.

April s'empressa de répondre, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de réagir.

\- Potter se sert de sa victoire contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom comme d'un argument d'autorité, et ne tolère pas la contradiction. Il n'y a rien de plus, professeur.

\- Higgins, votre son de cloche ? marmonna Shafiq.

\- April reprochait à Harry de ne pas considérer les nés-moldus comme les responsables de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Il a répliqué en citant des noms de nés-moldus qui se sont battu dans la guerre contre... Voldemort. Et il s'est emporté en la voyant frissonner en entendant ce nom.

\- J'ai du mal à accepter les leçons de morales venant de personnes qui ont peur d'un nom, ajouta Harry. Surtout quand ces leçons visent à accuser des innocents.

\- Hum, je vois... Vous, Diggle, veillez à ne pas confondre suspect et coupable. C'est important quand veut devenir Auror. Et vous Potter, arrêtez de vous prendre pour le justicier du monde sorcier. Vos opinions et vos fréquentations ne regardent que vous. Laissez les gens se méfier de qui ils veulent.

\- Mais c'est de la discrimination...

-Non, c'est du bon sens. Bougez maintenant, je vous veux prêts dans l'arène dans cinq minutes.

/

\- Même Shafiq est dans le coup !

Harry et Ron étaient allés dîner au Terrier, Harry racontait sa journée, encore indigné.

\- Eh oui, Harry, c'est comme ça. Au Ministère, c'est pareil, répondit Arthur Weasley. Et moi qui pensais qu'avec la fin de la guerre on allait enfin arrêter de me regarder de travers. Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps. J'entends les gens chuchoter, dire que je suis naïf comme Dumbledore, que mon poste devrait être supprimé pour concentrer le travail du Ministère sur des sujets plus urgents – évidemment, pourquoi protéger les moldus ?

Il éclata d'un rire jaune et aigre.

\- Traitre à son sang, édition revue et corrigée, conclut Ron, amer.

Les Weasley étaient très affectés par cette affaire. Molly et Arthur ne se remettaient que très difficilement de la mort de Fred, et savoir que leur fils cadet avait été pris au milieu d'une fusillade n'arrangeait rien. Leurs traits étaient tirés, et ils sursautaient pour un rien, comme si d'affreux criminels pouvaient surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais Harry était mal placé pour leur reprocher leur paranoïa, il ne valait guère mieux. Il s'était remis à faire des cauchemars de la guerre, dans lesquels se mêlaient des souvenirs de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse.

\- J'espère que cette affaire va être réglée rapidement, s'inquiéta Molly. Il y a mieux à faire que s'entredéchirer ! Il me semble que...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, et fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la Gazette du soir.

\- Merlin, que se passe-t-il encore... soupira-t-elle.

Arthur paya la chouette qui avait apporté le journal tandis que son épouse s'emparait frénétiquement de la feuille pour la lire à haute voix.

 _Scandale au ministère ! Informations exclusives_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt est-il vraiment capable de sortir notre société de la crise qu'elle traverse ? Quand vous aurez pris connaissance des révélations que vous offre la Gazette, vous reconsidérerez sans doute cette question._

 _Un membre du bureau des Aurors qui souhaite garder l'anonymat nous a informé en fin de matinée que le Ministre de la Magie a prévu d'affecter une escouade d'Aurors à la protection d'un congrès moldu qui se tiendra la semaine prochaine en Australie. Alors que des sorciers sont en danger, alors qu'une enquête pour attentat n'a toujours pas été menée à bien, pouvons-nous accepter qu'une grande partie des moyens de notre gouvernement soit dépensée pour la protection de ceux qui devraient être considérés comme des suspects potentiels, qui plus est à l'autre bout du globe ?_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt en personne est intervenu sur la question : « Nous pensons que les enlèvements de scientifiques moldus ayant lieu ces dernières semaines sont liés à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. En effet, il se peut les coupables soient en quête de technologies moldues très dangereuses, afin de frapper encore plus fort. La surveillance de ce congrès n'a d'autre but que d'avancer dans l'enquête »_

 _Quel crédit pouvons-nous accorder à ces propos ? Ne s'agit-il pas d'une excuse ? On pourrait croire que notre Ministre éprouve une certaine culpabilité à l'égard des souffrances subies par les nés-moldus et les moldus pendant la guerre, et de ce fait refuse d'accuser les vrais coupables. Ou peut-être s'agit-il d'une résurgence de son affection pour Albus Dumbledore, dont notre dévouée Rita Skeeter a dévoilé le passé trouble._

 _« Mr. Shacklebolt semble sourd aux arguments les plus rationnels. Il ne cesse de répéter son adhésion à des idéaux abstraits, alors que la société sorcière a désespérément besoin d'une action pragmatique et concrète », nous confie notre correspondant au Bureau des Aurors._

 _La Gazette vous tiendra informés de toute évolution de cette obscure affaire._

 _Page 4, témoignage exclusif : le Directeur du Bureau des Aurors, Hugo Clearwater, confie aux lecteurs de la Gazette son avis sur la question._

 _Pour approfondir : Un dossier pages 8 à 14 : « Directeurs du Bureau des Aurors et poids politique », « Les relations entre moldus et sorciers à travers l'histoire », « Ministres de la Magie et crises : quelles ont été les meilleures solutions par le passé ? », « Sorcier-trottoir à Pré-au-lard : l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse a-t-elle changé votre quotidien ? »_

\- Je crois que je préférais quand la Gazette était contrôlée par le ministère, soupira Harry.

\- Je me demande bien pourquoi Kingsley ne se débarrasse pas de cet Hugo Clearwater et des éléments perturbateurs du Bureau des Aurors, s'emporta Ron.

Arthur soupira :

\- Clearwater est trop populaire, le congédier serait considéré comme un aveu. En plus, sa position au ministère l'empêche de tenir un discours trop différent de celui du Ministre. S'il est libre, ce sera pire. Et pour couronner le tout, le Bureau des Aurors est déjà clairsemé, ce n'est pas le moment de soupçonner la moitié de ses membres. Kingsley n'a pas le choix, il doit faire avec et espérer que l'enquête avance.

\- La seule solution, intervint Molly, serait de coincer les coupables des enlèvements de moldus à ce congrès, et que ces coupables soient des sorciers. Sinon, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Kingsley.

/

Alors qu'Harry quittait l'école d'Aurors après une autre journée d'autant plus épuisante qu'il avait peu dormi, il vit le Ministre de la Magie en personne qui l'attendait à la sortie.

Harry le salua.

\- Harry, je passais par là et je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre...

Harry sourit. Il était peu probable que Kingsley eût ne serait-ce qu'une minute de temps pour « passer par là ».

\- J'ai des choses à te dire, mais le Ministère me parait un peu formel...

Formel, ou rempli de traitres...

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous aller chez toi pour discuter ?

Fort heureusement, Molly était venue la veille et avait fait le ménage. Harry accepta avec plaisir.

\- La surveillance du Congrès a été un échec, révéla Kingsley dès qu'il fut devant sa tasse de thé.

Il avait les traits tirés, et le regard complètement désespéré.

\- Aucun moldu n'a été enlevé, reprit-il. Les Aurors n'ont rien remarqué.

\- Il y a des traitres au ministère, intervint Harry. Et l'existence de l'opération a fuité dans les journaux. Si des sorciers sont à l'origine de tout ça, ils sont restés calmement chez eux, et n'ont rien tenté, ça me parait normal.

Kingsley hocha la tête.

\- En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment pour cela que je viens vers toi. Je suis désolé... J'ai besoin de ton soutien officiel. Je suis en disgrâce, au prochain incident, je devrai démissionner. Clearwater sera élu, répandra la terreur dans la société, et discriminera les nés-moldus. Je ne cherche pas à utiliser ta célébrité, mais j'ai besoin d'accroitre ma popularité.

Harry soupira et prit sa tête dans ses mains, manquant de renverser la tasse de thé à laquelle il avait à peine touché.

Il voulait bien agir pour aider les gens. Il voulait bien lutter contre les mages noirs, après tout, il voulait devenir Auror. Mais les manipulations politiques le répugnaient... Il savait que les intentions de Kingsley étaient louables, mais n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans le soutien politique.

\- Vous savez, j'ai plus l'habitude de l'action discrète que de la parole officielle, tenta Harry... Je comprends votre point de vue, mais j'aimerais y réfléchir. Combien de temps avant qu'il soit trop tard ?

Kingsley opina.

\- Deux ou trois jours, pas plus.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, puis promit qu'il se dépêcherait.

Kingsley quitta la collocation et retourna à son bureau et à ses problèmes insolubles, tandis qu'Harry attendait avec impatience le retour de Ron et d'un avis extérieur. Pour patienter, il écrivit une lettre à Hermione. Il avait besoin de tous les conseils qu'il pourrait trouver. A vrai dire, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi démuni.

Pensivement, il porta la main à son front, là où se trouvait autrefois sa cicatrice. Les criminels qui manigançaient dans l'ombre étaient-ils plus redoutable que le fou qu'il venait de vaincre ? Harry le craignait de plus en plus. Moins mégalomanes, plus organisés sans doute. Moins fous, mais peut-être bien plus dangereux.

Harry frissonna et étouffa un bâillement. Il avait sommeil, mais ne trouvait pas le repos. La petite vie tranquille à laquelle il croyait pouvoir rêver ces derniers mois n'était qu'un doux rêve. Plus que jamais, il allait devoir jouer les héros.


	11. Chapter 10 : Brief Candle In the Dark

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour ! Il est plus long que d'habitude, parce que je voulais à tout prix arriver à un certain point de l'histoire, et les personnages ont voulu faire plein de choses avant que ce moment arrive... C'est à eux qu'il faut dire merci !**

 **J'ai rattrapé un peu le retard que j'avais, donc, normalement, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes de publication pour les prochains chapitres.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes adorables ! Il y a un bug avec les reviews, d'ailleurs. Une personne m'en a laissé une, et je ne peux pas la voir, je n'ai pas reçu de mail, je sais juste qu'elle est là... Désolée donc, je ne peux pas répondre... Je le ferai dès que ce sera possible !**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Brief Candle in the Dark, Richard Dawkins**

Hermione dormait mal. La situation l'angoissant plus que jamais. Elle avait été persuadée que tout était fini, elle y avait cru si fort... Voir la société sorcière replonger dans les troubles lui faisait mal, très mal.

Elle parvenait néanmoins à suivre les cours sans problème. Elle focalisait son esprit sur les paroles des professeurs, et parvenait à ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Seulement, cela avait pour conséquence une résurgence d'autant plus violente de ses idées noires quand elle ne travaillait pas. Elle travaillait donc tout le temps, du matin au soir, et même une bonne partie de la nuit. Mais quand elle essayait de dormir, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voir que les troubles avaient gagné Poudlard. Même les Gryffondors regardaient les nés-moldus avec méfiance. Oh, Hermione n'avait pas à se plaindre. Son statut d'héroïne de guerre la mettait à l'abri des critiques et des médisances. Seulement, elle ne supportait pas de voir l'intolérance qui régnait dans l'école de sorcellerie. Elle avait argumenté, elle avait tempêté, mais rien n'y faisait. Les élèves méfiants se contentaient de lui expliquer qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres nés-moldus, et que, comme eux, elle aurait dû ouvrir l'œil.

L'absence de résultats dans l'enquête sur les enlèvements de scientifiques moldus n'arrangeait rien. Depuis que la Gazette avait révélé la vigilance du ministère de la magie britannique, les ravisseurs s'étaient faits discrets. Aucun autre scientifique n'avait été menacé. Hermione frissonnait en pensant que les ravisseurs avaient peut-être déjà ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs sombres projets, quels qu'ils fussent. Seulement, les sorciers ne se méfiaient pas. Ou plutôt, puisqu'ils ne se méfiaient que trop, ils concentraient leur attention sur l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et refusaient d'envisager l'hypothèse que les mêmes individus soient à l'origine des enlèvements. Hermione était intimement persuadée que les criminels du Chemin de Traverse et les ravisseurs agissaient de concert, mais personne, hormis ses amis, ne la croyait. Ginny mettait toute sa fougue quand elle tentait de convaincre les élèves de Poudlard du bien-fondé de leur théorie, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle n'avait convaincu que Neville, qui était très réceptif depuis le début. Luna avait adhéré aux idées d'Hermione dès que cette dernière les lui avait exposées, aucune argumentation n'avait été nécessaire. La jeune fille avait écrit à son père, mais au lendemain de la guerre, le Chicaneur avait retrouvé sa réputation de journal excentrique et rêveur. L'article, pourtant assez pertinent pour une fois, qu'avait pondu Xenophilius Lovegood n'avait pas été d'un grand soutien.

Hermione était à deux doigts d'abandonner, vaincue par la méfiance des sorciers et par la médisance de la Gazette, quand elle reçut la lettre paniquée qu'Harry lui envoyait. Kingsley avait besoin de son soutien politique. Hermione n'était absolument pas angoissée par cette nouvelle, bien au contraire. Elle voyait cela comme une ouverture, la possibilité d'une plus grande visibilité pour les défenseurs des droits des nés-moldus.

Elle relut la lettre d'Harry sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, échafaudant des plans politiques plus ambitieux les uns que les autres. Il suffisait de trouver des soutiens parmi les héros de la guerre, et de tenir un discours uni et convaincant. La situation n'était pas désespérée.

En arrivant à destination, elle s'installa à sa table habituelle sans même regarder autour d'elle, et entreprit de répondre à son meilleur ami. Cependant, elle ne resta pas tranquille bien longtemps.

\- Granger ! lui chuchota une voix frénétique.

Hermione leva le nez. C'était Malefoy. Il tenait le sujet du devoir d'Arithmancie à rendre pour le lendemain entre ses longs doigts pâles.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle avait progressivement pris l'habitude d'aider Malefoy dans cette matière, et n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il était un élève attentif et studieux, bien plus que les autres élèves de Poudlard à qui elle avait rendu service jusque-là. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Ce dernier la fixait avec un regard implorant, qu'elle savait totalement conscient et calculé... Le serpent était naturellement manipulateur, et il ne fallait pas se fier à son désespoir apparent.

Hermione le savait, et pourtant, elle céda...

\- Je veux bien t'aider, mais il est hors de question que je fasse ton travail à ta place.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard victorieux, et s'installa à côté d'elle. Avant qu'il eût pu la voir, Hermione fit disparaître la lettre d'Harry sous un tas de fiches de métamorphose. Elle jeta un regard au sujet d'Arithmancie. Elle avait fini ce devoir depuis des semaines, et l'avait laissé au dortoir. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'aider Malefoy, étant donné que ce dernier était bien différent d'Harry et Ron. Il n'attendait pas d'Hermione qu'elle fît son devoir à sa place ou qu'elle le laissât recopier. Il réfléchissait à chaque exercice, et mettait un point d'honneur à ne venir la voir que s'il n'y arrivait vraiment pas. D'ailleurs, pour ce devoir-ci, il ne demandait son aide que sur deux questions, qui avaient donné du fil à retordre à Hermione elle-même.

\- Tu peux me montrer ce que tu as déjà fait, pour que je t'explique ? demanda Hermione.

Mais Malefoy avait oublié son brouillon à sa table, il s'y rendit rapidement. Hermione remarqua avec un certain effarement qu'il échangea quelques mots avec la sixième année assise à côté de lui. Elle se nommait Elizabeth Hawke. Hermione la connaissait car elle était une des seules nées-moldues réparties à Serpentard. Ce genre d'événements faisait toujours un certain bruit et même les Gryffondors en avaient entendu parler. Durant la période assez obscure qui a séparé les deux guerres, les malheureux élèves dans cette situation avaient été totalement exclus par leur maison. Pourtant, ils étaient fréquemment d'un naturel très fier – le choixpeau se trompait rarement – et refusaient de s'abaisser à fréquenter les autres maisons. Avant cette rentrée, Elizabeth Hawke avait donc été constamment seule, ou du moins à ce qu'en avait vu Hermione. Les élèves de Serpentard n'avaient plus osé l'exclure en début d'année, mais les événements récents les avaient poussés à retrouver leur ancienne attitude.

Hermione était donc bien surprise de voir Malefoy lui adresser poliment la parole.

Hawke avait eu l'intelligence de faire une année à Beauxbâtons quand la situation était devenue trop difficile pour elle du fait de la guerre. Elle n'avait donc pas accumulé de retard, et avait fait une retour tranquille à Poudlard. Hermione pensa avec amertume qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester en France...

\- Tu t'entends avec Elizabeth ? s'étonna-t-elle quand il revint.

\- Oui, elle se sentait seule, je me sentais seul, on a sympathisé, fin de l'histoire.

Le ton de Malefoy était très sec, et Hermione n'insista pas. Ils se concentrèrent sur l'exercice d'Arithmancie, que le Serpentard comprit très rapidement.

\- Tu sais, Granger, dit-il au milieu d'un silence, je me suis rendu compte que ce que je n'aimais pas chez les nés-moldus, c'étaient leurs mauvaises manières de parvenus. Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour me rendre compte que vous n'êtes pas de moins bons sorciers, et cette histoire de pureté du sang n'est qu'une métaphore. Par contre, la plupart des nés-moldus, et d'autres comme les Weasley, ne font preuve d'aucune distinction, et ça a le don de m'énerver.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, à la fois flattée et vexée. En quelques phrases, Malefoy avait loué ses talents de sorcière et critiqué ses mauvaises manières, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'énerver ou le remercier. Par conséquent, elle le laissa continuer son discours.

\- Il se trouve qu'Elizabeth est issue de la haute noblesse moldue, poursuivit-il. Elle a des manières impeccables, elle est distinguée, fière et intelligente. Je ne pensais pas avouer cela un jour, mais nous nous entendons à merveille. Elle est bien plus fréquentable que cette gourde de Pansy par exemple.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Malefoy n'était plus raciste. Il était élitiste, prétentieux, hautain, mais il n'était plus raciste. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était un sacré progrès.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas Granger, reprit-il, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Dans le genre bouseux, tes amis et toi n'êtes pas si mal. Et je dois avouer que née-moldue ou pas, tu n'es pas une bouseuse aussi terrible que Weasley !

Sur ces mots, il se releva et rejoignit sa table, son devoir à la main, sans un remerciement. Hermione resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas, une nouvelle fois, si elle devait se réjouir ou s'énerver des paroles de Malefoy.

Elle s'ébroua rapidement. Elle avait une lettre à envoyer, et un plan politique à élaborer.

/

Hermione avait rapidement répondu à Harry, mais elle avait continué à réfléchir une bonne partie de la nuit. Le lendemain, quand elle se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines compensait le manque de sommeil, et lui offrait une énergie nouvelle. Elle s'installa à côté de Ginny et, après s'être servi une portion d'œufs brouillés digne de l'appétit de Ron – l'espoir donnait faim – elle exposa son plan à son amie. Elle fut heureuse de remarquer que cette dernière était presque aussi enthousiaste qu'elle.

Leur discussion animée fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Coquecigrue, qui portait la réponse d'Harry. Hermione la parcourut rapidement Ce dernier avait visiblement l'air soulagé qu'Hermione prenne le relai. Il lui proposait de retrouver Kingsley le soir même pour en parler.

\- Il est d'accord, et en a déjà parlé à Kingsley. Visiblement, Kingsley préférerait qu'on se rencontre à Poudlard, ajouta Hermione pour Ginny.

Cette dernière sourit.

\- S'ils adhèrent à ton plan, dit-elle, il faudra trouver le plus de soutiens possibles. Et puisqu'on est à Poudlard, il y a déjà McGonagall, Madame Pomfresh, certains professeurs. Tout l'Ordre, déjà.

\- On pourrait lancer une pétition, proposa Hermione.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

\- Il n'y a pas de pétition chez les sorciers ? s'étonna Hermione.

Son amie secoua la tête.

\- C'est une sorte de liste. Les gens signent pour montrer qu'ils adhèrent à une même idée. Les moldus s'en servent beaucoup pour défendre des causes minoritaires...

\- Va pour la pétition, trancha Ginny. Mais il faudrait aussi des affiches, des interviews, des articles, des manifestations... Il faut qu'on nous voie.

Enchantées, les deux sorcières répondirent à Harry, et promirent d'être là pour rencontrer Kingsley, le soir même.

La journée parut très longue à Hermione. Elle avait réellement du mal à écouter les cours, et réfléchissait sans cesse à ce plan politique qui, elle l'espérait, pourrait inverser la situation.

En Arithmancie, son dernier cours de la journée, elle était tellement dissipée qu'elle gribouillait dans les marges au lieu de prendre le cours.

Malefoy, qui était assis juste derrière elle, lui tapota le dos pour qu'elle se retournât. Il avait l'air goguenard de ses meilleurs jours.

\- Alors Granger, souffla-t-il, on joue les cancres ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Sa fierté était piquée. Elle suivit le reste du cours d'une manière encore plus soutenue que d'habitude. A la fin de l'heure, elle fut surprise de voir que Malefoy l'attendait, un parchemin à la main.

\- Je t'ai dupliqué mon cours, fit-il en lui fourrant le rouleau dans les mains. Chacun son tour d'être à la ramasse.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Malefoy lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna les talons.

\- Ne t'y habitue pas trop ! lui cria-t-il alors qu'il avait déjà parcouru quelques mètres.

Hermione secoua la tête, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Voilà que Malefoy la faisait rire, on aurait tout vu... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger. Elle courut vers le bureau de la directrice, et rencontra Ginny au pied de l'escalier qui y menait.

Elles trouvèrent Harry et Ron, qui discutaient avec le Professeur McGonagall dans le bureau. Kingsley n'était pas encore arrivé, mais ne tarda pas.

Pendant plus d'une heure, ils discutèrent de la marche à suivre, et décidèrent de lancer une pétition. Cela se ferait de manière assez théâtrale, lors d'une conférence de presse tenue par le trio, où chacun d'eux rappellerait l'importance de la tolérance et de la présomption d'innocence.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, chacun d'eux avait le cœur gonflé d'espoir.

Kingsley reprit le chemin du ministère par voie de cheminée, McGonagall resta dans son bureau, mais les quatre amis décidèrent de faire un tour dans le château. Ron surtout, était assez nostalgique. Il avait participé à la reconstruction, mais ne l'avait pas revu décoré, semblable à ce qu'il avait été avant la guerre.

Ron et Hermione décidèrent, d'un accord tacite, de laisser un peu d'intimité à Ginny et Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux, au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Gryffondors. Ils discutèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, mais les sujets de conversation s'épuisèrent rapidement.

\- Ça fait bizarre, remarqua Ron.

Hermione resta un instant silencieuse.

\- Je pensais qu'une fois les choses mises au clair, tout serait comme avant, dit-elle finalement. Pourtant, c'est encore plus bizarre qu'avant qu'on en ait parlé.

Ron hocha la tête lentement, et fixa ses genoux avec application.

\- J'ai peur, reprit Hermione. Peur qu'on ait tout gâché, peur qu'on n'ait plus rien à se dire...

Ron passa prestement un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

\- Non, Hermione. On est tous les deux gênés, et c'est normal. Mais ça va passer. On a été amis pendant des années, on a traversé toute notre adolescence ensemble, et Merlin sait qu'elle a été peu reposante. Ce n'est pas un baiser qui va remettre ça en cause. Et puis, je n'ai pas peur. Visiblement, on a tout un tas d'aventures à venir pour faire passer la gêne. Et surtout, d'abord, une conférence de presse très stressante à préparer.

Hermione sourit, un peu étonnée.

\- Et dire que je croyais que tu avais la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller...

Ron éclata de rire. Mais, visiblement frappé d'une inspiration subite, il s'interrompit brusquement, et demanda :

\- Tu crois qu'on a le droit de manger à la Grande Salle avec vous, ce soir ?

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rire.

\- Tu me rassures. J'ai cru que tu avais totalement changé durant les trois mois où je ne t'ai pas vu, mais tu es quand même resté toi-même.

Ron fit mine d'être vexé, et ils se rendirent à la Grande Salle bras dessus bras dessous.

/

La conférence de presse se passa plutôt bien. Ron, Harry et Hermione répondirent aux questions des journalistes de la Gazette sans flancher, et lancèrent leur appel. Evidemment, cela ne changea pas du jour au lendemain l'opinion de la société sorcière. Mais à grand coup d'articles du Chicaneur, d'interviews à la Gazette et d'apparitions publiques, les membres de l'Ordre et d'autres héros de la guerre parvinrent à rendre le débat plus équitable. Hermione et Ginny se rendaient quotidiennement dans le bureau de la Directrice pour s'informer de l'avancée de leur cause. Lettres de soutien, d'insultes aussi, articles de réponse, interviews d'Hugo Clearwater... Les rebondissements étaient nombreux, mais la tolérance gagnait petit à petit du terrain. Cependant, l'enquête patinait, et rien de neuf ne survenait pour trancher le débat. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient de plus en plus nombreux, car les partisans de leur cause rejoignaient petit à petit l'organisation qui, en soi, n'avait pas réellement perdu les objectifs initiaux : défendre la paix, vaincre la haine. Ces derniers entamèrent une campagne d'information sur les coutumes moldues, afin de les dédiaboliser aux yeux de la population sorcière. Des articles étaient publiés dans la Gazette, et un concert de Noël de musique moldue était prévu et avait déjà rassemblé des centaines de réservations.

Hermione jonglait magistralement entre ses études et ses escapades hors de Poudlard, et parvenait à garder la tête hors de l'eau dans ses révisions tout en intervenant régulièrement sur la scène publique. Elle ne vit pas les jours passer, et fut assez étonnée de remarquer que les vacances de Noël étaient déjà là.

Hermione avait prévu de passer Noël avec ses parents, mais elle devait d'abord se charger de l'organisation du concert. Musique baroque, classique, jazz, et même rock et pop, tous les styles devaient y passer. La soirée promettait d'être grandiose.

Alors qu'Hermione traversait le parc enneigé pour gagner le Poudlard Express, elle fut interpelée par Elizabeth Hawke :

\- Granger ! Reste-t-il des places pour le concert de demain ?

Hermione mit quelques instants à se remettre de sa surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la hautaine Elizabeth souhaiterait se joindre à l'événement.

\- Oui, c'est Percy Weasley qui se charge de l'organisation, tu peux lui envoyer un hibou.

Hawke opina et calqua sa démarche sur la sienne. Malgré son air fier – prétentieux, auraient pu dire certains – elle paraissait gênée.

\- Granger... commença-t-elle. Est-ce que tu pourrais dire un mot à Drago. Je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre de venir, mais il faut absolument qu'il découvre la musique baroque, je suis certaine que cela va lui plaire.

Le visage d'Hermione se fendit d'un large sourire.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux. Peut-être que si je le menace de ne plus jamais l'aider en Arithmancie...

\- Je te remercie, fit son interlocutrice avant de tourner les talons, sans même avoir esquissé un sourire.

/

L'organisation du concert était une véritable épreuve. La sécurité avait été renforcée, pour éviter tout risque : des Aurors sympathisants (il y en avait), des membres de l'Ordre, mais aussi des élèves de l'école d'Aurors se chargeaient de filtrer les entrées et de fouiller les sacs. Il était interdit d'introduire nourriture et boissons au sein de l'immense tente qui avait été dressée pour l'occasion dans la lande environnant Poudlard – McGonagall, qui estimait les risques trop grands, avait refusé d'organiser le concert à l'intérieur de l'école. Mais les elfes avaient mis les bouchées doubles pour fournir boissons et encas à vendre à différents endroits de la salle. Ils évitaient ainsi les risques d'empoisonnement...

Le principal risque, pour être honnête, était que la taupe du ministère ne s'en mêlât, et laissât filtrer des individus peu recommandables. Mais Hermione préférait ne pas y penser. Elle avait été désignée pour prononcer l'un des discours d'ouverture du concert, et était plus angoissée à l'idée de parler devant le millier de personnes rassemblé là, qu'à l'idée de se battre contre des criminels. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse de penser cela, mais elle devait rester honnête avec elle-même... Chaque intervention de sa part et des membres de l'ordre pouvait tout changer, et il était hors de question qu'elle manquât cette chance. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de relire ses notes, quand une voix trainante l'interpela :

\- Alors Granger, on a la tremblote ? C'est clair que tu n'as pas l'habitude que les gens t'écoutent, quand tu parles. Tu y aurais réfléchi à deux fois avant de sauver le monde si on t'avait prévenue...

\- Malefoy, tu es venu !

Le Serpentard troqua son air goguenard conte une mimique de victime.

\- Oui, entre Elizabeth et toi, j'avais peur de ne jamais trouver le repos si je ne cédais pas à vos menaces injustes et violentes.

Hermione pouffa.

\- Je dois y aller, j'espère que le concert te plaira. Ne t'en fais pas, si tu n'écoutes pas mon discours, je ne t'en voudrai pas !

Quand Hermione descendit de l'estrade, elle n'avait aucun souvenir des paroles qu'elle avait prononcées. Elle était simplement soulagée que tout soit enfin terminé, et s'apprêta à profiter tranquillement du spectacle. Elle rejoignit la place qui lui avait été réservée, entre Harry et Ron. Il fallait évidemment que le trio apparût ensemble, sans quoi l'opération de communication aurait été bien moins efficace. Ron n'en était pas ravi. Non qu'il fût en froid avec Harry ou Hermione, au contraire. Cependant, il avait amené sa petite amie de fraiche date, Hilde, et était bien déçu d'être obligé de la délaisser. Il ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil désolés.

\- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça, Ron, le houspilla Hermione. Elle ne t'en veut pas. Elle est très intelligence et bosse dans une agence de publicité, elle comprend parfaitement pourquoi tu ne peux pas être assis à côté d'elle.

Ron lui jeta un regard penaud, et se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Hermione lui jeta un air étonné :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? J'ai encore été trop sèche en parlant, c'est ça ? Je sais que c'est un tic mais je...

\- Non, non, articula Ron...

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Harry et Ginny, à côté d'elle, pouffaient. Leur bonne humeur de couple comblé était assez horripilante... Même si Hermione ne leur en tenait pas réellement rigueur.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ron émit un borborygme inintelligible qui accrut l'agacement d'Hermione autant que l'hilarité de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Ron, menaça-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

Mais ce dernier restait désespérément muet. Alors, Hermione rejeta son courroux sur Harry.

\- Vu comme tu ris, tu dois être au courant de quelque chose !

Ce fut Ginny qui vint à la rescousse de son petit ami.

\- Ron a peur que tu lui en veuilles d'avoir déjà une petite amie.

Hermione fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Si cela continuait comme cela, elle aurait des rides en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour dire Arithmancie.

\- Comment ça, déjà ?

\- Il a peur que tu te sentes trahie, que tu aies l'impression qu'il te remplace.

\- Me remplacer pourquoi ? On n'est même pas sortis ensemble ! Ronald Weasley, cria-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu es un idiot. Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais ne pas être contente pour toi ? C'est...

\- Chut, tout le monde nous regarde, l'interrompit Harry.

\- On en reparlera, cracha Hermione avant de se rasseoir.

Le concert commença, et Hermione commença à s'en vouloir de s'être autant emportée. Elle tenta de se rattraper en faisant remarquer à quel point elle trouvait Hilde mignonne et sympathique. Ron lui adressait des sourires timides.

La partie classique du concert s'acheva sans encombre, et un groupe de rock succéda à l'orchestre sur la scène, tandis que la voix amplifiée de Minerva McGonagall invitait l'assistance à se lever. Les chaises disparurent dès que chacun eut suivi la consigne.

A l'instant suivant, avant même que le groupe de rock eût joué la première note, une odeur âcre emplit les narines d'Hermione. Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer, et eut l'impression que ses poumons se comprimaient Le gaz, puisque ce devait bien être un gaz, l'étourdit tant qu'elle avait l'impression que le sol tanguait. Elle retint sa respiration, car chaque goulée d'air lui brûlait intensément la trachée et les poumons.

Sur la scène, deux membres du groupe étaient déjà tombés à terre, évanouis.

Hermione rassembla le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour mettre sa main dans la poche où elle rangeait sa baguette et ne trouva... rien.


	12. Chapitre 11 : The Grand Design

**Bonjour à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

 **J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Merci beaucoup, je suis désolée de te torturer avec tout ce suspense... Et malheureusement (ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue), ce n'est pas fini !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : The Grand Design, Stephen Hawking**

Harry se jeta vers sa baguette dès que le gaz eut atteint ses narines. Mais une fois armé, il ne savait pas réellement comment agir. Il sentait que ses poumons réclamaient désespérément de l'air, mais ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. A côté de lui, Hermione cherchait quelque chose sur le sol de manière frénétique. Elle était à genoux, retenait visiblement sa respiration, mais semblait paniquée. Harry aurait voulu l'aider, mais son esprit était totalement vide. Incapable de prendre une décision, il se tourna vers Ginny. Cette dernière avait saisi sa baguette... Et lui jeta un sortilège de têtenbulle, avant de faire de même sur elle-même et Hermione. Ron n'était visible nulle part.

Harry prit le temps de prendre de longues goulées d'air, et attendit que sa respiration fût revenue à la normale. Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait retrouvé sa baguette.

Malheureusement, autour d'eux, les autres sorciers n'étaient pas si chanceux. Certains étaient déjà évanouis, d'autres jetaient frénétiquement des sorts de têtenbulle sur les personnes étendues autour d'eux, sans parvenir à réanimer les blessés.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de possibilité de sortie. Certaines personnes s'étaient ruées vers la seule issue de la salle, mais la bousculade monstre qui s'était formée bloquait totalement le passage. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire s'échapper le gaz...

\- Il faut créer une ouverture ! cria-t-il à Hermione et Ginny. Il faut faire sauter le plafond, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

\- Pas d'Incendio, je ne sais pas si le gaz est inflammable, fit remarquer Hermione. Expulso, tous ensemble, à trois ! Un, deux, trois...

\- _EXPULSO !_

Malheureusement, leur force ne fut pas suffisante. La tente gigantesque, fixée par magie, se souleva seulement mollement, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Harry était paniqué. Il se mit à lancer des sorts de têtenbulle sur tous les sorciers qui l'entouraient, plutôt que d'être impuissant... Des personnes toujours plus nombreuses se ruaient vers la sortie, mais étaient arrêtées bien avant d'y parvenir. Soudain, il entendit la voix de Ginny, amplifiée à l'extrême.

\- Que tous les sorciers et sorcières capable de jeter un sort m'écoutent. Nous devons créer une ouverture pour que le gaz puisse s'échapper. Levez vos baguettes vers le plafond, et jetez un expulso tous ensemble, à trois ! Un, deux...

Harry mit toutes ses forces dans le sortilège. Miraculeusement, la toile de la tente quitta le sol, et dévoila le ciel. L'appel d'air dissipa un peu le gaz, et apaisa la panique qui régnait. Méthodiquement, les personnes s'occupant de la sécurité se mirent à prendre en charge les blessés. Harry, Hermione et Ginny ne se firent pas prier. Ils tentèrent de réanimer les sorciers et sorcières évanouis, les dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie de fortune que Madame Pmfresh et des médicomages présents dans l'assistance mettaient déjà en place. Malheureusement, de nombreuses personnes parmi les plus fragiles – enfants, personnes âgées – ne respiraient déjà plus. Hilde et Ron les rejoignirent, une mimique d'horreur pure sur le visage. Ron portait dans ses bras le corps d'une fillette qui ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ans, et secouait la tête.

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hermione et Ginny pleuraient déjà. Une culpabilité insidieuse les tenaillait. Ils étaient à l'origine de ce concert, ils étaient à l'origine de ce massacre.

Ron porta la fillette vers ce qui servait déjà de morgue. Lorsqu'il revint vers eux, il ouvrit la bouche pour leur parler, mais fut interrompu par une voix assourdissante, qui semblait à la fois déformée par les techniques moldues, et amplifiée par magie.

\- Ceci était un avertissement, prononça la voix inhumaine. Nous détenons des armes dont vous ne pouvez imaginer la puissance. Nous détenons le pouvoir. Cessez de nous narguer, avec votre prétendue amitié et votre mièvre tolérance. Nous n'en voulons pas. Si vous continuez, vous vivrez dans la peur. La mort sera partout. Prenez garde...

La voix se tut, et la foule resta silencieuse quelque instants, sonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Mais, aussi soudainement que la voix avait retentit, tous s'ébrouèrent et reprirent leur tâche funèbre.

Kingsley arriva rapidement, accompagné d'une équipe de médicomages, et aida de ses propres mains à soigner les blessés. Lorsque la situation fut enfin sous contrôle, il grimpa sur la scène, et amplifia sa voix.

\- Mes chers amis, je suis horrifié par ce qui vient de se passer, dit-il d'une voix sobre, et légèrement tremblante. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens, ce que nous ressentons tous. L'horreur nous accable, j'ai la gorge serrée face à tous ces blessés, à toutes ces victimes innocentes. Les criminels qui ont planifié cette attaque sont extrêmement organisés, et horriblement cruels. Ils ont passé la sécurité de cet événement sans la moindre difficulté, et ont une nouvelle fois fait régner la terreur sur un rassemblement pacifique. Mais nous ne cèderons pas. L'enquête commence dès maintenant, nous retrouverons les coupables. Nous ne cèderons pas à leur appel à la peur, à leur appel à la haine. Rappelez-vous que ces individus veulent semer le trouble dans notre société. Ne leur facilitons pas la tâche. Plus que jamais, il faut rester unis contre l'adversité. Je tiens également à féliciter tous les sorciers qui se sont comportés de manière héroïque ce soir. Nombre d'entre vous ont réagi avec une rapidité incroyable, ont neutralisé le gaz, ont secouru les blessés. C'est parce qu'il reste des héros comme vous dans notre société que nous pouvons garder espoir.

Lorsqu'il descendit de la scène, sous de timides applaudissements, il rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'affairaient entre les blessés, munis d'une potion que leur avait confiée les médicomages, et qui permettait de soigner les brûlures des voies respiratoires. Il leur fit signe de le rejoindre, un peu à l'écart.

\- Le Magenmagot a déjà lancé un vote pour me démettre de mes fonctions. Demain, je ne serai plus ministre de la magie.

Les trois jeunes sorciers furent profondément abattus de cette nouvelle.

\- Hermione, reprit Kingsley. Je ne sais pas qui sera mon successeur, mais il refusera de protéger tes parents. Il faut les déplacer. Demande à Molly et Arthur de les héberger un moment, l'Ordre trouvera une solution. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te rendes chez eux immédiatement.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas décidé.

\- Votre discours était très émouvant, remarqua Harry.

\- Merci, répondit Kingsley d'une voix triste. Malheureusement, ça ne changera rien. Clearwater me remplacera, et je ne donne pas cher du quotidien des nés-moldus.

/

Drago était assis en tailleur à même le sol, à côté d'un lit de fortune. Il était bouleversé. Oh, il en aurait bien voulu à Elizabeth pour l'avoir entrainé là-dedans... Mais à cet instant précis, il était trop inquiet pour lui en vouloir. Inconsciente, étendue là, juste à côté de lui, elle respirait à peine. Drago avait bien tenté de donner un coup de main aux médicomages, pour ne plus y penser, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il revenait sans cesse à côté du lit de son amie.

Son amie. Il n'en revenait pas. En quelques semaines, il s'était plus attaché à elle qu'à toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait rencontrées à Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais été inquiet comme cela pour Pansy ou Blaise. Il se ramollissait, visiblement.

Sa gorge était serrée. La voir, toute frêle dans ce lit de fortune, lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Il avait l'impression que c'était une sœur, qui se mourait à côté de lui. Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner, de se traiter mentalement de Poufsouffle, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son angoisse.

Nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était l'heure de donner une nouvelle dose de potion à Elizabeth. Il se leva brusquement, et prit la fiole qu'il avait conservée dans sa poche. Il la déboucha et, avec une infinie douceur, la porta aux lèvres de son amie.

Il se rassit ensuite, morose. Il ne cessait de ressasser ce qui venait de se passer. Elizabeth avait tenu à ce qu'ils s'installent au fond de la salle, au cas où... Quand ils avaient senti le gaz, les personnes installées près de la scène étaient déjà sous le coup de la panique. Nombre d'entre eux se précipitaient vers la sortie, sans prendre garde aux personnes qu'ils heurtaient sur leur passage. Passé l'étonnement, Drago avait saisi sa baguette, jeté un sortilège de têtenbulle... Mais quand il avait porté son attention sur Elizabeth, elle n'était visible nulle part. Il l'avait cherchée durant de longues minutes, incapable de maîtriser l'angoisse qui le saisissait. Quand il l'avait finalement trouvée, elle était déjà inconsciente. Il avait tenté de la protéger à l'aide d'un autre sortilège, tenté de l'éveiller quand le plafond avait sauté... Rien n'y avait fait.

Soudain, un mouvement fit sortir Drago de sa rêverie. Il avait perdu le fil du temps, sa conscience du monde extérieur était floue... Mais il était certain d'avoir senti Elizabeth tressaillir. A nouveau, il se redressa, lui saisit la main. Un médicomage qui examinait une patiente à quelques lits de là se tourna vers lui.

\- Du nouveau ? lui demanda-t-il.

Drago hocha frénétiquement la tête.

\- Elle vient de bouger.

Son interlocuteur s'approcha alors. Il souleva une des paupières de sa patiente, puis l'autre.

\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder à s'éveiller, confirma-t-il. Restez auprès d'elle, et, surtout, dites-lui de ne pas parler. Sa gorge est en mauvais état et la potion n'a pas encore eu le temps de faire effet.

Le médicomage s'éloigna. Durant de longues minutes, il ne se passa rien. Puis, les yeux d'Elizabeth papillonnèrent, et s'ouvrirent enfin. Pendant quelques instants, elle eut l'air un peu perdue, puis elle l'aperçut, et sembla immédiatement retrouver ses repères. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Tu ne dois pas parler, le médicomage a dit que ta gorge était trop endommagée.

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Drago se sentit coupable. Ses voies respiratoires le brûlaient toujours alors qu'il n'avait été exposé au gaz que quelques secondes. Elle devait avoir tellement mal que tous les avertissements du monde étaient inutiles.

\- J'ai eu peur, tu sais, lui souffla-t-il.

Il regretta ses mots au moment où il les prononça. Mais Elizabeth ne le prit pas mal. Elle tenta de lui prendre la main, et lui jeta un regard désolé.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas trop, reprit-il. J'ai bien aimé la musique baroque. La musique classique aussi, d'ailleurs. Le final était à couper le souffle.

Elizabeth dût se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui, visiblement, la faisait terriblement souffrir. Elle oscillait entre le rire et les larmes, et serrait si fort la main de Drago que ce dernier en avait mal.

/

\- Quelle chance que nous nous en soyons tous sortis...

Après avoir aidé autant qu'il leur était possible, Harry et les Weasley étaient rentrés au Terrier. Ils y avaient trouvé Hermione et ses parents qui les attendaient, fébriles. Hilde était rentrée chez elle.

Depuis, ils s'étaient installés au salon, autour d'une tasse de thé, trop choqués pour songer à aller se coucher. Aucun des membres de la famille n'avait réellement été touché – Percy s'était évanoui, mais il avait été secouru par Higgins qui contrôlait les entrées avec lui – pourtant, le bilan provisoire était très lourd. On comptait les morts par dizaines, et le numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier, publié exceptionnellement en pleine nuit, accusait déjà les organisateurs du concert...

L'avenir était incertain pour chacun d'eux... Kingsley allait être démis de ses fonctions, et ils craignaient de possibles poursuites contre les membres de l'Ordre à l'origine du projet de concert. Tous se sentaient responsables de ce qui venait de se passer. C'était leur idée, et tous ces gens étaient morts à cause d'eux.

Les parents d'Hermione n'avaient plus de cabinet, et, au vu de la situation, hésitaient à s'installer parmi les moldus. Molly et Arthur étaient hagards, bouleversés car, une fois de plus, ils avaient failli perdre tous leurs enfants, Charlie mis à part, en une seule soirée. Hermione, qui avait mis tous ses espoirs dans ce projet de communication, se sentait désormais aussi impuissante que coupable.

Mais le plus mal en point, cette nuit-là, était sûrement Ron. La découverte du cadavre de la petite fille l'avait touché plus profondément que toutes les horreurs auxquelles il avait assisté pendant la guerre. Il ressassait, encore et toujours, sourd aux paroles vides qui s'échangeaient autour de lui. De toute manière, les autres ne faisaient que combler le silence.

Soudain, n'en pouvant plus, il se leva :

\- Je vais prendre l'air.

Dehors, le ciel se tentait du blanc caractéristique des minutes qui précèdent l'aube. Le jardin était recouvert d'une neige qui aurait été immaculée sans les traces de pas laissées çà et là par les gnomes. Il s'assit sur le pas de la porte. Il faisait froid, et Ron n'avait pas pris de manteau. Pourtant, il ne frissonna même pas. Il ne ressentait plus rien...

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil quand Harry s'installa à côté de lui. Après un silence qui sembla durer une éternité, il se prit finalement la parole :

\- Elle ne se doutait de rien... Ce n'était pas la guerre, elle n'avait pas peur, elle passait une bonne soirée avec ses parents et puis...

La voix de Ron se brisa. Harry ne répondit rien. Il savait que rien ne réconforterait son ami, que tout lui paraitrait futile... Il avait juste besoin de parler, à son rythme.

\- J'ai vu ses parents reconnaitre son cadavre, reprit-il quelques minutes plus tard, la voix pleine de larmes. J'ai vu le chagrin su le visage de ces gens... C'est tellement injuste... Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelait...

Ron se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Si la guerre lui avait laissé un semblant d'innocence, ce qui en restait était mort avec cette petite fille. Harry lui tapota maladroitement le dos, ne sachant que faire pour le réconforter.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que c'est de notre faute ? demanda-t-il à son ami lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

Harry mit du temps à répondre.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Nous avons lancé cette idée de concert, nous avons organisé les circonstances de l'attaque... Mais si ça n'avait pas été ici, ça aurait été ailleurs. Crois-tu réellement que, sans ce concert, les terroristes se seraient arrêtés là ? Ça devait arriver... Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que les contrôles de sécurité étaient aussi stricts que possible...

\- Ils ont des complices, répondit Ron. Ils en ont partout. Au ministère, chez les Aurors, peut-être même dans l'Ordre.

\- C'est évident. Mais comment mettre la main dessus, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Harry prit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant. Les deux amis restèrent là, insensibles au froid, à regarder le soleil se lever doucement.

\- Les garçons, je crois que vous devriez rentrer, fit la voix d'Hermione derrière eux. La Gazette du matin est arrivée.


	13. Chapter 12 : Entering the unknown

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Beaucoup de blabla, j'en ai peur, mais je ne voyais pas comment placer les choses autrement. J'espère que cela ne vous ennuiera pas !**

 **Je suis officiellement complètement à la bourre... Je n'ai plus aucune avance (du tout), et j'ai un planning assez chargé cette semaine. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir poster la semaine pochaine, mais je ferai de mon mieux !**

 **Le titre du chapitre, comme celui du chapitre 5 d'ailleurs, est extrait des paroles de la chanson Sagan de Nightwish, qui est absolument merveilleuse (enfin, à mon goût), si vous avez envie d'y jeter un oeil (ou plutôt une oreille).**

 **Un énorme merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, la situation n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, mais tu vas voir qu'ils ont plus d'un tour dans leur sac !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Entering the unknown (Nightwish)**

 _Compte-rendu de la séance exceptionnelle du Magenmagot._

 _A la suite de l'attaque ayant eu lieu cette nuit au concert de charité organisé par une association pro-moldue soutenue par l'Ordre du Phénix, le Magenmagot s'est réuni en urgence. La Gazette du Sorcier vous informe des décisions qui ont été prises lors de cette séance._

 _Les Aurors ont publié les premiers résultats de l'enquête. Le gaz utilisé lors de l'attaque était du dichlore, largement utilisé pendant plusieurs guerres moldues d'importance internationale. Ce gaz provoque une grave inflammation des voies respiratoires et peut causer la mort par asphyxie. Le porte-parole du bureau des Aurors a également révisé le bilan provisoire à quarante-huit morts._

 _Le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt a été démis de ses fonctions. Le porte-parole du Magenmagot a justifié cette décision lors de la conférence de presse de ce matin : « L'attaque de ce soir a démontré que la stratégie tolérante de Mr Shacklebolt était un échec. Du fait de sa réaction inadéquate, la majorité des membres du Magenmagot ont décidé de le démettre de ses fonctions. Mr. Clearwater, actuel directeur du Bureau des Aurors, assurera son remplacement avant les élections qui auront lieu en février prochain. »_

 _Hugo Clearwater, nouveau ministre de la magie par intérim, a promulgué une série de mesures d'urgence, qui ont été immédiatement approuvées par le Magenmagot :_

 _\- Tous les nés-moldus doivent se présenter au Ministère de la Magie pour un recensement exceptionnel. Ils devront répondre à un questionnaire sur leurs liens avec la société non magique._

 _\- Il est désormais formellement interdit de détenir une arme moldue. Sont considérés comme armes : les armes à feu de tous types, les explosifs, les gaz potentiellement dangereux, les armes blanches. Cette liste est susceptible d'évoluer au fil des jours. En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à contacter le Ministère._

 _\- La possession d'objets moldus est désormais règlementée. Tout possesseur d'appareil fonctionnant à l'électricité doit se présenter au ministère et déclarer précisément la nature des objets possédés._

 _\- Le bureau des Aurors se réserve le droit d'effectuer des perquisitions sans mandat, et de confisquer des objets sans justification._

 _\- Un couvre-feu est instauré dans les quartiers sorciers à partir de vingt-deux heures. Toute manifestation quelle qu'elle soit sera formellement interdite à partir de cette heure. Même en journée, le Ministère de la Magie se réserve le droit de disperser sans justification les regroupements de sorciers._

 _\- Les nés-moldus mineurs inscrits à Poudlard n'auront désormais plus le droit de rendre visite à leur famille moldue pendant les vacances. L'école restera ouverte en continu pour les accueillir. La correspondance avec leur famille ne sera pas interdite, mais les autorités se réservent le droit d'intercepter ce courrier. Les élèves né-moldus qui ont quitté l'école pour passer les vacances dans une famille moldue sont priés d'y retourner, sous peine d'exclusion décrétée par le Ministère. Le Poudlard Express circulera exceptionnellement demain vingt-et-un décembre._

 _Il a également déclaré que les organisateurs du concert seront interrogés par les forces de l'ordre dans les jours à venir. Le gouvernement laisse au conseil d'administration de Poudlard le soin de juger si Mrs Minerva McGonagall reste à même de diriger l'école de sorcellerie, du fait de sa participation dans les événements funestes de cette nuit._

\- Merlin...

\- Heureusement que la Gazette avait des délais courts pour sortir ce numéro. Pour une fois, c'est à peu près neutre... Parce que s'ils avaient ajouté leurs stupidités habituelles à ces horreurs...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Percy.

\- « Heureusement », fit George d'une voix acide, tu es d'un optimisme à toute épreuve...

Cela ne fit rire personne. De toute manière, cela faisait un moment que les blagues de George tombaient à plat.

\- Quelle horreur... souffla Jean Granger. Tous ces enfants éloignés de leurs parents de force...

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, s'indigna Ron. L'Ordre va bien trouver quelque chose.

\- Vu la tournure que prennent les événements, fit Bill, nous devons déjà nous estimer heureux si Kingsley trouve quelque chose pour nous éviter un séjour à Azkaban.

L'atmosphère n'était déjà pas des plus chaleureuses, mais la déclaration de Bill la rendit tout simplement glaciale.

Hermione, qui s'était levée pour lire, s'assit lourdement sur l'un des fauteuils du salon. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains. Tout était perdu... Leur lutte n'avait plus de légitimité politique, et l'intégralité de la société sorcière prenait la mauvaise direction... Ils punissaient les mauvaises personnes, et ne tentaient même pas de chercher les vrais coupables. Hermione avait l'impression d'être retournée en arrière, à l'époque où le Ministère leur faisait croire que Sirius était responsable à lui seul de tous les crimes perpétrés par Voldemort et ses mangemorts... Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un individu seul, mais toute une part de la société qui était stigmatisée. Le découragement la submergeait...

\- Nous agissons depuis longtemps dans la clandestinité !

Hermione sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry s'était levé.

\- Nous nous battions déjà, alors que Fudge ne voyait même pas le danger, poursuivit-il. Nous avons continué quand Voldemort a pris le pouvoir. Maintenant, un autre gouvernement dirigé par des idiots tente de convaincre les gens que nous sommes des illuminés alors que nous avons raison. Nous n'avons qu'à nous battre, encore.

Un murmure d'approbation résonna dans la pièce. Ils en avaient tous assez. Assez de se battre dans l'ombre, assez d'avoir peur, assez de jongler entre une vie qui paraissait normale et des missions aussi épuisantes que dangereuses. Sauf qu'Harry avait parfaitement raison : il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. S'ils ne se battaient pas, personne ne le ferait à leur place...

Hermione frissonna. Elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait... Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait retourner à Poudlard. Et même si elle y retournait, elle consacrerait son temps à la lutte, pas à ses études. Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Que vaudraient ses ASPICS dans une société qui cantonne les nés-moldus au rang d'éternels suspects ? A quoi bon étudier, si c'était pour voir sa vie mise en péril par un gouvernement aveugle et par des terroristes sanguinaires ?

Elle releva le menton. Elle lutterait, comme les autres.

Ron, assis à côté d'elle, se leva et regarda Harry qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait prononcé sa diatribe.

\- Nous nous battrons. Nous démasquerons les traitres qui mettent à mal les actions de l'ordre, nous trouverons qui sont les véritables coupables, et où ils se cachent. Une fois que nous saurons ça, nous le dirons à qui veut l'entendre, et le gouvernement de Clearwater n'aura plus d'autre choix que de nous soutenir.

Molly hocha la tête, le regard empli de fierté. Ses enfants étaient des guerriers. Elle tremblait à chaque risque qu'ils prenaient, mais leur courage lui faisait tout de même chaud au cœur.

Les deux déclarations réveillèrent l'assemblée. Chacun se mit à parler, sans écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire. On élaborait des plans utopiques, on faisait le compte des nouveaux membres de l'ordre, on élaborait des stratégies pour échapper à l'enquête que Clearwater ne manquerait pas d'engager contre eux.

Mais brusquement, le silence se fit, sans aucune raison valable. Hagards, ils se regardèrent tous. Le poids des événements passés et à venir semblait s'être soudainement abattu sur leurs épaules épuisées.

Hermione fut la première à se lever.

\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Un à un, les autres personnes présentes dans le salon la suivirent. Elle n'avait pas atteint le premier étage qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Hermione !

C'était Ginny. Cette dernière l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre qu'elles partageaient, ou du moins, qu'elles étaient censées partager. Elles s'étaient arrangées avec Ron et Harry pour effectuer un échange discret. Hermione dormait sur un lit de camp, cela ne la dérangeait pas que Ron occupât le lit de Ginny pour laisser plus d'intimité aux deux tourtereaux.

\- On fait comme on a dit, poursuivit la rouquine, ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu as réussi à convaincre Ron d'entrer dans vos... manigances, et je n'aurais pas la tête à faire autre chose que dormir, mais tu fais ce que tu veux.

Ginny lui adressa un sourire triste.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, ce n'était pas comme ça que j'envisageais mes retrouvailles avec Harry... Mais comme aurait pu le dire Dumbledore, c'est justement dans ce genre de situation qu'on a le plus besoin d'amour. Tu devrais y songer, avant de t'emmurer dans tes problèmes...

Elles étaient arrivées à leur chambre. Elles se mirent en tenue de nuit, alors même que le soleil montait timidement dans le ciel d'hiver. Ginny attendit que les bruits de la maison se fussent calmés, puis transplana, non sans avoir assourdit le bruit du sortilège par un _silencio_.

Ron, lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce, n'adressa qu'un vague grognement à Hermione avant de s'effondrer sur le lit.

Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir s'endormir si facilement. Mais, comme d'habitude, c'était au moment où elle cherchait à s'endormir que son cerveau tournait le plus vite. Elle entrevoyait d'innombrables catastrophes, l'échec, toujours l'échec. Elle se voyait enfermée à Poudlard, séparée de ses amis et de ses parents. Elle craignait aussi qu'on lui interdît de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie, qu'on la privât de sa baguette, qu'on s'en prît à ses parents.

Pour la première fois depuis son bref séjour en Australie, elle regretta d'être allée les chercher. Elle ne leur avait absolument rien apporté en refaisant surface dans leurs vies, si ce n'était une montagne de soucis.

Hermione soupira. Puis, elle focalisa son esprit sur les ronflements de Ron et, doucement, laissa l'épuisement la gagner.

En début d'après-midi, l'alarme qu'avait placée Ginny retentit à l'intérieur de la chambre. Hermione sauta sur ses pieds, et secoua Ron.

\- Lève-toi, ta mère est sur le palier, souffla-t-elle.

Ron grogna et ne bougea pas.

\- Si tu me fais le coup tous les matins, je te change en scroutt à pétard, s'énerva Hermione en le secouant de plus belle.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, elle se résigna. Elle lui saisit le bras, et transplana dans la chambre que partageaient Harry et Ginny, en priant pour qu'ils eussent bien entendu l'alarme et ne soient pas trop... occupés.

Quand elle arriva, elle ne trouva qu'Harry. Elle lâcha le bras de Ron qui, secoué, s'effondra à même le sol.

\- Tu parles d'un réveil, ronchonna-t-il.

\- Tu pourrais me remercier, idiot, s'énerva Hermione avant de transplaner dans l'autre sens.

Elle trouva Ginny en train de s'habiller.

\- Maman vient de passer par là, fit-elle, je lui ai dit que tu étais à la salle de bain. Kingsley est arrivé, apparemment, il a un plan.

Hermione n'osait même plus espérer. Pourtant, elle se sentait habitée d'une énergie nouvelle. Les quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient permis de donner aux horreurs qu'elle avait vues la nuit précédente leur juste place : il ne s'agissait surtout pas de les oublier, mais il fallait qu'elle refusât d'en être hantée constamment. Elle s'habilla en un rien de temps, et se précipita à la cuisine, où l'attendaient Kingsley, Molly, et une montagne de toasts.

Elle en saisit un et mordit dedans distraitement, tandis qu'elle écoutait Kingsley donner des nouvelles de peu d'importance à Molly. Il attendait visiblement que les autres habitants du Terrier fassent surface avant d'entamer les révélations de plus grande ampleur.

Hermione trépignait d'impatience. Que faisaient les autres ? Comment pouvait-on paresser au lit en de telles circonstances ?

Ils arrivèrent finalement, et Kingsley prit la parole de sa voix grave.

\- J'ai deux nouvelles. Le conseil d'administration de Poudlard a décidé de laisser Minerva à son poste.

Hermione sentit un poids quitter ses épaules. Tant que le professeur McGonagall tiendrait les rênes, Poudlard fonctionnerait de manière juste.

\- La passation de pouvoir s'est faite en ce début d'après-midi, reprit Kingsley. Avant que Clearwater n'envahisse mon bureau, j'ai eu le temps de rencontrer l'expert grec en charmes mémoriels, à qui j'avais fait appel pour les deux personnes qui ont agressé Harry, Hermione, Mr et Mrs Granger. Après de nombreux essais sur les prisonniers, il aurait trouvé une solution.

Un murmure enthousiaste retentit.

\- Mais nous avons deux problèmes. D'une part, la solution est extrêmement compliquée à mettre en œuvre. Il faut des compétences de Légilimens que je ne possède pas. D'autre part, nous n'avons plus les prisonniers sous la main.

Le murmure s'éteignit brusquement, douché.

\- Où sont-ils détenus ? demanda Arthur.

\- A Azkaban.

Pendant de longues minutes, personne n'osa prendre la parole. Avec un procès sur le dos et l'hostilité du nouveau gouvernement, il leur serait impossible d'obtenir une autorisation pour se rendre à la prison. Quelle que soit la technique confiée par l'oubliator grec, ils n'avaient pas les moyens de la mettre en place.

\- On a une autre piste ? hasarda Percy.

Kingsley secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- Nous n'avons aucune preuve, et, évidemment, j'ai été radié du Bureau des Aurors, ce qui signifie que nous n'avons aucun accès aux éléments de l'enquête.

\- N'y a-t-il aucun de vos anciens collègues qui accepterait de nous aider ? tenta Percy.

Kingsley prit son visage dans ses mains et soupira.

\- Je faisais confiance à Fol'œil et à Tonks. Pour les autres, je ne suis sûr de rien, et, vu la catastrophe qui vient de nous tomber dessus, je ne me hasarderai plus à révéler nos plans à des personnes à qui je n'accorde pas ma confiance pleine et entière. A ce propos, je voulais vous informer d'une décision : l'Ordre du Phénix doit absolument être restreint à ses anciens membres. Tant que nous ne saurons pas qui nous a trahis, tous ceux qui se sont joints à nous après la Bataille de Poudlard ne doivent avoir accès à aucune information. Pour cela, j'annoncerai officiellement que l'Ordre du Phénix a été dissout à la suite de son échec. Nos actions doivent rester absolument confidentielles, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Et Higgins ? s'indigna Harry.

Hermione grimaça. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se disputassent, ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Higgins, Harry, répondit Kingsley de sa voix calme. Mais nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque. Tant que nous ne savons pas qui est le traitre, tous les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre sont suspects.

Harry se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise en grand fracas.

\- Vous vous comportez exactement comme cet abruti de Clearwater à l'égard des nés-moldus ! Vous ne valez pas mieux, vous vous contentez d'accuser des innocents parce que vous n'avez tout simplement pas de plan, pas de piste, rien ! Si ça se trouve, le traitre est dans cette pièce...

Un frisson parcourut les épaules d'Hermione. Non, elle devait rester rationnelle. Ce n'était pas possible, elle accordait son entière confiance aux Weasley, à Fleur, à Kingsley... Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se mettent à douter, sans quoi, ils n'auraient aucune chance...

Molly se leva à son tour, ramassa la chaise, et vint poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Harry.

\- Harry chéri, calme-toi. Ce que Kinglsey veut dire, ce n'est pas qu'il suspecte ton ami. Il ne le rejette pas comme Clearwater le fait avec les nés-moldus, il se contente de prendre des précautions. Il ne t'interdit pas d'être ami avec lui, tu dois simplement ne pas lui parler des actions de l'Ordre, c'est tout.

Harry se rassit, mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il fulminait.

\- J'ai une idée de plan, hasarda-t-elle. C'est un plan dangereux, presque suicidaire, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, curieux. Kingsley hocha la tête en guise d'encouragement.

\- Si nous annonçons une dissolution de l'Ordre, le traitre va nécessairement vouloir en savoir plus. Si l'un des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre vient voir l'un des anciens, il suffit de faire semblant de lui accorder notre confiance, et de l'inviter à une réunion fictive, censée rassembler tous les membres de l'Ordre. Si une attaque a lieu, nous tiendront notre traitre.

Kingsley eut l'air sceptique.

\- Cela signifierait qu'il faudrait faire autant de réunions fictives, toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, que de nouveaux membres qui poseraient des questions ? Et qui dit que le traître tentera une attaque lors de cette réunion-ci et pas lors d'une autre ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Il faut insister sur l'aspect crucial de la réunion, faire croire que tous les membres de l'Ordre seront là. Je pense que ce serait trop tentant pour un traitre...

Mais la majorité des membres de l'Ordre présents restaient sceptiques. Hermione le comprenait bien, elle non plus n'était pas absolument sûre de l'efficacité de son plan...

\- Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ?

L'absence de réponse négative enhardit Hermione.

\- Il faut également que nous trouvions une stratégie pour ne pas tous finir à Azkaban à cause de l'attaque de cette nuit. Nous devons tenir un discours cohérent et clair lors de nos interrogatoires, et ne pas nous contredire.

Kingsley hocha la tête, et Bill prit la parole :

\- J'y ai réfléchi. Nous devons à tout prix nous présenter comme les victimes de cette attaque, et non les responsables. Il faut rappeler aux enquêteurs le contenu du message de menace que nous avons tous entendu. Nous devons nous présenter comme la cible de l'attentat, quitte à reconnaître que notre stratégie de réconciliation a échoué, ce qui n'est finalement pas si faux.

Kingsley donna son assentiment :

\- C'est effectivement la meilleure stratégie. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient exactement du message de menace.

\- Ceci était un avertissement, récita mécaniquement Hermione. Nous détenons des armes dont vous ne pouvez imaginer la puissance. Nous détenons le pouvoir. Cessez de nous narguer, avec votre prétendue amitié et votre mièvre tolérance. Nous n'en voulons pas. Si vous continuez, vous vivrez dans la peur. La mort sera partout. Prenez garde...

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas le même cerveau, se lamenta Ron. Comment elle a fait pour retenir ça au mot près ?

La tentative d'humour ne fit sourire personne. Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Là, si je comprends bien, fit-il, Clearwater et sa clique ont compris que les nés-moldus ne voulaient pas de réconciliation. Mais nous, nous savons que ce ne sont pas « les nés-moldus » en général, mais un groupe, et que ce groupe refuse la réconciliation parce qu'ils veulent semer le trouble dans la société, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'ils font tout pour que les nés-moldus portent le chapeau et soient accusés à leur place. Ils ont dû soutirer aux scientifiques qu'ils ont enlevés l'idée du dichlore. Comme c'est une arme chimique moldue, Clearwater ne se pose pas de question, et ça permet de réduire à néant notre mouvement de réconciliation qui commençait à innocenter les nés-moldus. En fait, la stratégie des terroristes me parait claire.

\- Il y a une chose qui ne l'est pas, fit Ginny. C'est leur mobile. Pourquoi font-ils cela à la base ?

Personne ne trouva de réponse. De toute façon, ils ne trouveraient sûrement aucune solution avant d'avoir arrêté les terroristes...

La réunion de l'ordre prit fin, mais Molly invita tout le monde à rester dîner. Hermione profita du fait que ses parents fussent occupés à préparer le repas pour s'approcher discrètement de Kingsley.

\- Et que fait-on pour mes parents ? hasarda-t-elle.

\- Ça, nous devons le voir avec eux, Hermione. Mais il me semble clair qu'il faille agir vite. Les membres de l'Ordre subiront des perquisitions de la part du gouvernement, et ils ne peuvent pas rester ici. Seulement, ils sont à nouveau les parents de la célèbre Hermione Granger, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, et courent toujours un danger.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre.

\- Non, je te vois déjà venir ! Il est hors de question que tu leur modifies la mémoire une nouvelle fois !

Hermione soupira. Elle savait bien qu'elle serait incapable de le faire une seconde fois... Elle ne l'avait que trop regretté.

\- Peut-être pourrions-nous leur trouver une maison sous _fidelitas_ ?


	14. Chapitre 13 : The Magic of Reality

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre du jour... Et vous avez bien failli ne pas l'avoir, parce que j'ai dormi quatre heures cette nuit, et que le manque de sommeil a rendu la relecture hasardeuse... S'il reste des maladresses, je vous prie de m'en excuser.**

 **Dans ce chapitre, un changement total de point de vue, vous verrez pourquoi... En tous cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire, changer un peu d'air m'a totalement débloquée, et je peux vous annoncer que j'ai beaucoup moins de retard que la semaine dernière. J'espère que ça ne vous déroutera pas trop !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous représentez 98% de ma motivation !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : The Magic of Reality (Richard Dawkins)**

\- Je... je ne peux pas...

\- Comment ça, tu ne peux pas, stupide moldue ? Tu es spécialisée dans le nucléaire ou dans la pâtisserie ? Tu sais de quoi je suis capable ? Si tu ne me sers plus à rien, il me suffirait d'un coup de baguette.

Mariah Charles rentra sa tête dans les épaules. Cela faisait des mois que ce calvaire durait, désormais. Cent seize jours exactement. Parce qu'elle comptait les jours. Quand elle ne réfléchissait pas pour le compte de ces monstres qui l'avaient ravie à sa vie bien tranquille, elle se répétait constamment « cent seizième jour de captivité, cent seizième jour de captivité, cent seizième jour de captivité, cent seizième jour de captivité... » Elle l'écrivait dans les marges de ses feuilles de calcul à l'aide de cette satanée plume d'oie qu'elle avait finalement réussi à maîtriser, elle le dessinait du bout du doigt sur le mince matelas de sa couchette lorsqu'elle cherchait le sommeil.

Elle savait donc parfaitement que ce jour-là était le vingt-cinq décembre, le premier qu'elle passait seule depuis la naissance de ses enfants. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser tout court. Cent seizième jour de captivité...

Elle était détenue dans une pièce d'apparence neutre, aux fenêtres fermées. Aucune évasion possible : quand ses geôliers étaient absents, un champ de force magique recouvrait les murs de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas les toucher sans subir une longue décharge douloureuse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle n'était pas seule : elle entendait régulièrement des cris de douleur traverser les murs. Elle supposait que d'autres personnes étaient torturées, comme elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elles donnassent les bonnes informations...

Ces fous furieux lui demandaient d'adapter toutes sortes de phénomènes physiques à la magie... Mais comme elle ne maîtrisait pas la magie, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

De toute manière, elle ne voulait rien faire. Elle ne savait pas si tous les sorciers étaient comme eux, mais en tous cas, la poignée d'individus qui la torturaient à intervalles réguliers étaient tout sauf fréquentables. Elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient déjà utilisé les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à lui soutirer, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Tôt ou tard, ils parviendraient à leurs fins, et elle plaignait leurs futures victimes.

\- Alors idiote ? Tu n'as pas une idée ? Un petit doloris t'activerait peut-être la cervelle ? Ou alors tu veux que j'aille chercher tes enfants, dans leur cachot ?

\- Non, non... J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir...

Mariah serra les dents. Tout, mais pas ses enfants. Elle avait pleuré silencieusement pendant des jours quand elle avait appris que ses ravisseurs les avaient kidnappés eux aussi, pour la faire chanter... Elle ne pouvait pas exposer son chagrin au grand jour, sans quoi elle était sûre qu'on leur ferait du mal.

\- Pouvez-vous préciser ce que vous voulez que je trouve, exactement ?

Son geôlier ricana derrière sa cagoule.

\- Il faudrait que tu trouves un moyen de limiter les effets d'une bombe atomique à un périmètre très restreint.

Mariah frissonna. C'était encore plus terrible que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

\- Au vu de mes compétences, c'est impossible. Cependant, il serait plus logique de ne pas utiliser d'arme de destruction massive quand on ne souhaite pas... une destruction massive. Avez-vous pensé à utiliser de simples explosifs, mais en grande quantité ?

/

Mariah se retourna sur sa couchette. La literie n'était pas des plus confortables... Elle supposait qu'elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse de ne pas dormir à même le sol et de manger à sa faim. En même temps, ses ravisseurs avaient tout intérêt à la garder en bon état, ils avaient besoin de ses compétences, après tout.

Mariah étendit les jambes qu'elle avait gardées repliées, et grimaça de douleur. Elle avait subi une séance de doloris particulièrement violente la veille, et son organisme n'avait pas récupéré. A vrai dire, il ne récupérait plus du tout... Chaque seconde, elle souffrait. Chaque mouvement était une épreuve.

Elle entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir, et fit semblant de dormir.

Elle regretta immédiatement sa décision lorsqu'elle se retrouva en l'air, pendue par un pied.

\- Alors, Sang-de-Bourbe, on fait la grasse matinée ?

Effarée, le sang lui montant déjà à la tête, elle ne réussit qu'à murmurer un maigre borborygme. Cela ne plut pas à son geôlier, qui la laissa tomber sans ménagement, avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- J'espère que tu seras efficace aujourd'hui, sombre idiote. Tu ne nous as pas beaucoup aidés pour l'instant, et notre patience à des limites. Nous avons été gentils avec toi, nous t'avons nourrie... Si tu ne trouves rien aujourd'hui, ce sont tes enfants qui en pâtiront.

Une nouvelle fois, Mariah serra les dents, et se mit au travail. Peut-être que leur révéler l'existence des lance-roquette suffirait, s'ils ne savaient pas déjà. Le problème était toujours le même, elle était physicienne, pas général de l'armée de terre. Ses connaissances en matière d'attaque étaient rudimentaires.

/

Ils la laissèrent allongée sur le sol. La croyant inconsciente, les deux sorciers se mirent à parler.

\- Ils disent tous la même chose, ces sang-de-bourbe.

\- J'aurais presque tendance à les croire. Ils ne se sont pas concertés, et leur argument parait logique : ce sont des animaux, ils ne savent pas du tout comment la magie fonctionne. Comment veux-tu qu'ils adaptent leurs machins ?

\- Hmm, pas faux. Il faudrait qu'on trouve un sorcier capable de maîtriser tout ça.

\- Tu as vu ce que ça a donné quand ils ont essayé de mettre la main sur Granger et ses moldus de parents. De toute manière c'était une mauvaise idée. Granger n'aurait pas coopéré. J'ai entendu dire que cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange l'a torturée, et que la Sang-de-Bourbe lui a menti. C'est au-dessus de nos forces.

\- Ouais, il faudrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Tu te rappelles ce qu'elle nous a dit l'autre jour, fit l'autre sorcier en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de Mariah.

Mariah ne broncha pas. Elle avait tout intérêt à faire croire qu'elle était inconsciente. Ainsi, elle pouvait espérer comprendre ce que ses ravisseurs avaient derrière la tête.

\- Ouais, elle a suivi des années d'études pour arriver à son niveau, tout ça...

\- On ne trouvera personne capable d'apprendre assez vite. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire... Tu es d'accord avec moi, les moldus sont des animaux qu'on doit rayer de la carte ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et c'est pas mal de boulot. Du coup, on n'a qu'à continuer à utiliser des armes moldues. Pour l'instant, ça marche bien, ils mettent tout sur le dos des Sang-de-Bourbe. Avec un peu de chance, ça déclenchera une guerre, et on n'aura plus qu'à regarder.

\- Ouais, et le plan initial ?

\- On demande aux prisonniers de nous enseigner leur science. On bosse sur le long terme. Ça mettra peut-être dix ans, mais on finira avec des pouvoirs qui dépasseront tout ce qu'on ose espérer.

\- C'est bien beau ça, mais le chef n'acceptera sûrement pas. On n'est pas là pour apprendre d'obscures théories fangeuses, on a une mission à mener à bien !

\- Demain, à la réunion, j'exposerai mon idée.

\- Demain, je te regarderai te faire torturer par le chef, et je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt. On n'est pas là pour réfléchir, on est là pour exécuter les ordres. Tu te crois malin, tu es aussi bête que tous ces Sang-de-Bourbes qui ne nous servent à rien.

Mariah était surprise. Alors ses tortionnaires, eux aussi, étaient torturés ? Mais pourquoi supportaient-ils tout cela ? Et jusqu'où remontait l'organisation qui les détenait ?

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses ravisseurs avaient quitté la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua qu'elle était seule.

Le bourdonnement caractéristique du champ de force ne se faisant pas entendre, elle tenta de ramper vers la porte. La séance de doloris toute récente faisait hurler ses articulations, mais Mariah se mordit la lèvre, et atteint l'issue sans avoir émis le moindre son.

Vu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle ne pouvait pas attendre quoi que ce soit : elle ne savait pas si les sorciers étaient tous aussi malveillants que ceux-ci, mais, que ce soit à l'aide de la magie ou sans, personne ne viendrait chercher une poignée de scientifiques en détresse. Elle devait agir par elle-même. En serrant les dents, elle se mit debout. Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes, mais elle fut satisfaite lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était bien plus stable qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Hésitante, elle saisit la poignée, et fut soulagée de ne pas ressentir de décharge. Doucement, elle la poussa, et fut à deux doigts de pousser un cri de victoire lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en silence.

Elle donnait sur un couloir à l'étrange décoration gothique... On aurait plus dit la demeure d'un vampire que celle d'un sorcier, se dit Mariah, quoi qu'elle ne sût rien de ces sorciers réels, qu'elle avait découverts pour son plus grand malheur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'admirer le paysage. A sa droite, le couloir s'ouvrait sur un large escalier de marbre. A sa gauche, une fenêtre. Précautionneusement, elle jeta un œil à l'extérieur. La bâtisse trônait au milieu d'un immense parc clôturé d'une élégante grille. Autour du parc, une lande à la végétation rase, à cette époque couverte de neige, qui rappelait à Mariah le nord de l'Ecosse, bien qu'elle ne pût déterminer le lieu avec une certitude absolue.

Mariah s'approcha de l'ouverture. Le parc était désert, et la fenêtre ne devait être qu'au premier étage de la bâtisse. Cela lui paraissait presque trop facile. Elle fit bouger la poignée de la fenêtre sous ses doigts. Pas de maléfice, pas d'alarme, rien. Les ravisseurs n'avaient peut-être pas prévu qu'un détenu sortît de sa cellule. A contrecœur, Mariah remercia la négligence des sorciers qui avaient laissé la porte ouverte.

C'était le moment de prendre une décision. Une décision cruelle, une décision horrible, une décision tout de même.

Allait-elle s'évader ?

Elle frissonnait rien qu'à l'idée de laisser ses enfants aux mains des monstres qui les avaient attrapés. Mais elle ne les avait pas vus, elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ne s'agît pas d'un mensonge. Et puis, les cachots étaient sans doute gardés, et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas, comment les quitter discrètement avec deux enfants en bas-âge ? Si elle restait, ils finiraient par mourir, car jamais elle ne parviendrait à faire ce que lui demandaient ses ravisseurs. Si elle allait les chercher, ils mourraient, car on punirait sa tentative d'évasion. Si elle partait, ils mourraient, parce qu'ils ne servaient plus à rien.

Mariah expira profondément. La vérité apparut à ses yeux de manière limpide : Les sorciers ne détenaient pas ses enfants. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas passé cent vingt jours sans résultats aucuns à exercer un simple chantage. Ils auraient tué l'un des deux, ils les auraient torturés sous ses yeux... Ils en étaient capables, elle n'en doutait pas. S'ils ne l'avaient pas fait, c'est parce qu'il leur suffisait de faire croire qu'ils détenaient les enfants. Pas besoin de s'encombrer de marmots, l'idée de marmots suffisait.

Priant tous ces dieux auxquels elle ne croyait pas, Mariah ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le parc.

A peine fut-elle dehors qu'elle frissonna. Elle ne portait pas de vêtements très chauds, même si ce n'était pas la franche chaleur dans sa cellule. Un épais pullover de laine, un simple pantalon, les petits souliers d'automne qu'elle portait au moment de son enlèvement. Son évasion lui paraissait d'un coup bien surréaliste.

Elle remercia mentalement le sorcier qui possédait ce manoir – puisque s'en était un – ou bien celui qui en avait pris possession, d'avoir entretenu une végétation assez haute dans le parc. En se cachant derrière les arbres, même si ces derniers étaient dépourvus de feuilles, elle parvint sans trop d'encombre à la grille.

Que faire maintenant ? Il devait bien y avoir une protection magique, cette organisation si bien huilée n'avait pas pu se contenter d'une simple grille de fer forgé. Mariah regarda à droite, puis à gauche. Rien. Elle aurait espéré un arbre à escalader, pour franchir la grille sans la toucher. Mais il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une brindille à moins de trois mètres de la clôture.

Elle décida de faire le tour de la propriété en restant à couvert, dans l'espoir de trouver une faiblesse de l'enceinte.

Elle aperçut, de l'autre côté de la bâtisse, un cours d'eau qui n'était pas très large mais paraissait assez profond. Fort heureusement, les propriétaires du parc n'avaient pas jugé utile de faire descendre la grille jusqu'au fond.

Cependant, Mariah hésitait. Etait-ce vraiment la seule solution ? Une escapade à pied, en hiver, dans les Highlands, était déjà difficile. Si elle commençait par une petite baignade dans un torrent glacée, elle devenait impossible.

Soudain, elle entendit des cris

\- Trouvez-la ! Elle ne peut pas être loin !

\- _Hominum revelio_!

En espérant que l'eau coupât les différents maléfices, Mariah se jeta dans l'eau. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules et tendit son corps afin de ne pas se briser les os sur les rochers. Après une énième prière, elle ouvrit les yeux, et remarqua qu'elle avait quitté la propriété sans encombre.

Gelée, elle claquait des dents et ne sentait déjà plus ses doigts. Cependant, elle se laissa porter sur quelques centaines de mètres, afin d'échapper à ses poursuivants. Quand le torrent eut dépassé une éminence rocheuse, elle nagea tant bien que mal vers le bord, bougeant ses membres gourds avec difficulté.

Arrivée sur la terre ferme, elle ne se laissa pas un instant de répit. Si elle s'arrêtait, le froid ou les sorciers la tueraient. Grelottant dans ses vêtements trempés, elle décida de longer le cours d'eau, car là où il y a de l'eau, il y a de la vie. Elle espérait ainsi trouver rapidement un village.

/

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Elle savait juste que souffler dans ses mains ne suffisait plus à les réchauffer et qu'elle ne sentait plus ses pieds. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls.

Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée... Serait-ce vraiment grave, si elle s'allongeait, juste une seconde ? La neige avait l'air si douce...

Mais soudain, elle aperçut quelque chose au loin. Etait-ce une lueur, vraiment ? Elle en avait l'impression... Mue par l'énergie du désespoir, elle s'écarta du ruisseau et augmenta la cadence. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en était sûre : c'était bien un village. Elle était sauvée...


	15. Chapitre 14 : Sidereus Nuncius

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui, je sais, on est déjà mercredi, je poste avec au minimum 30 minutes de retard, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ;)**

 **Pour la petite histoire, j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre avant d'écrire le précédent... Et j'ai vraiment trouvé que ça n'allait pas, que l'histoire faisait du sur-place... Alors j'ai changé d'idée, et j'ai intercalé l'histoire de Mariah (je suis d'ailleurs contente qu'elle vous ait plu !)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 :** **Sidereus Nuncius, Galilée.**

\- Mr Harry Potter, veuillez entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire, s'il vous plait.

Harry rangea ses cours dans son sac et se leva. Parce que oui, ses cours de Métamorphose étaient tellement compliqués qu'il avait besoin de réviser même quand il était convoqué au Bureau des Aurors.

Il entra dans une salle sans fenêtre, à l'ameublement sommaire : une table, deux chaises. Les salles d'interrogatoire des Aurors ressemblaient étrangement aux locaux de la police moldue, ou du moins à ce qu'Harry en avait vu dans les séries policières que regardait Dudley. D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment allaient les Dursley...

\- Mr Potter, je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

Harry sursauta et leva le nez. Il détailla l'Auror qui lui faisait face. C'était un petit homme au physique insipide : yeux marron, cheveux ternes, calvitie naissante. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Oui, Mr ?

\- Gordon Woodcroft. Bien, je tiens à vous dire que votre statut de héros de guerre ne vous sera d'aucun secours si vous êtes déclaré coupable.

Harry ravala un soupir. Il entendait une petite voix lui souffler qu'il ne devait surtout pas agacer son interlocuteur, il devait se contenir, il devait...

\- Mais coupable de quoi je vous prie ? D'avoir été la victime d'un attentat ?

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il s'était encore emporté. Il vit la rage monter aux yeux de Woodcroft.

\- Coupable d'avoir organisé, sans le moindre discernement, un événement qui a causé la mort de sorciers innocents, répondit-il en martelant les syllabes.

Harry ferma les yeux. Puisqu'il était déjà allé trop loin, il n'avait qu'à jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je suis un terroriste, monsieur Woodcroft ?

L'Auror secoua la tête :

\- Vous n'êtes effectivement pas accusé de terrorisme. On vous reproche d'avoir mis en danger un grand nombre de sorciers, et s'il ne s'agit que d'un entretien et non d'une garde à vue, cela peut mener à une inculpation pour homicide involontaire.

Harry, avec une candeur surfaite, répondit :

\- Vous me reprochez mon manque de discernement... Pourtant, je n'ai forcé personne à assister à ce concert. Chacune des personnes présentes manquait de discernement, s'il l'on vous suit.

Woodcroft eut l'air gêné.

\- Dans une certaine mesure, évidemment, concéda-t-il. Mais les organisateurs sont forcément tenus pour responsables de...

\- Est-ce que vous vous rappelez du message de revendication qui a été prononcé ce soir-là, Mr Woodcroft ? coupa Harry.

\- Oui, attendez, je l'ai là, fit l'homme en cherchant dans ses papiers. Ceci était un avertissement, lut-il d'une voix morne. Nous détenons des armes dont vous ne pouvez imaginer la puissance. Nous détenons le pouvoir. Cessez de nous narguer, avec votre prétendue amitié et votre mièvre tolérance. Nous n'en voulons pas. Si vous continuez, vous vivrez dans la peur. La mort sera partout. Prenez garde...

\- « Si vous continuez », répéta Harry. Vous concédez bien que nous étions visés, que nous sommes les victimes ?

Woodcroft se tortilla sur sa chaise.

\- Tenez-vous les commerçants du Chemin de Traverse pour responsables de l'attaque du mois de novembre ? l'enfonça Harry.

\- Hmm, non, je... Non, pas du tout. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions Mr Potter, vous pouvez disposer. Il se peut que nous fassions à nouveau appel à vous, assurez-vous de rester joignable.

Harry quitta la salle d'interrogatoire, puis le ministère. Il transplana chez lui, et n'eut même pas le temps de poser ses fesses sur une chaise. Sa cheminée s'illumina d'un éclair vert, et une tornade brune se rua sur lui.

\- Tu as été génial !

\- Je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi, Hermione, répondit Harry lorsque son amie cessa de comprimer ses côtes. Et sans George. Ces oreilles à rallonge sans fil sont incroyables. D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de l'enlever, ça doit être pour ça qu'il y a de l'écho.

\- Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que les méchants qui s'inspirent des moldus, fit son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry retira l'oreille à rallonge et la posa sur la table. Sans l'aide d'Hermione, cet entretien aurait été une catastrophe. Mais bien à l'abri dans la maison que Kingsley avait dégottée pour ses parents, elle lui avait prodigué conseils et phrases toutes faites, et avait sauvé la mise.

\- Je pense franchement qu'ils vont abandonner les charges, fit Hermione. Entre mon entretien, le tien et celui de Kingsley, ils ont eu l'occasion de remarquer que leurs accusations étaient absurdes. En plus, ils ont perquisitionné le Terrier et n'ont rien trouvé... Heureusement que tout était caché chez mes parents !

\- On aurait un problème de moins sur le dos... Tu avances dans l'étude de la Légilimencie ?

Hermione secoua la tête. Afin d'augmenter leurs chances, Kingsley avait demandé à chacun d'entre eux d'étudier la Légilimencie et de s'entraîner. Celui qui atteindrait le niveau suffisant le plus rapidement se rendrait à Azkaban pour récupérer les informations essentielles enfouies quelque part dans la mémoire des prisonniers. Mais une fois n'est pas coutume, Hermione faisait du sur place : la magie de l'esprit n'était vraiment pas son domaine... Les seuls membres de l'Ordre qui furent un jour capables d'une telle prouesse étaient Rogue et Dumbledore, et sans eux, chacun se sentait démuni.

\- Je n'y arrive vraiment pas, et le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que ce n'était pas non plus dans ses cordes, quand je l'ai croisée, l'autre jour... Pourtant, il faut vraiment que quelqu'un y arrive, c'est la seule piste qu'on ait.

\- Le problème, répondit Harry, c'est qu'il ne faut pas simplement entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai beau être le pire Occlumens que Rogue ait jamais rencontré, je serais à peu près capable de m'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qui n'occlude pas. Sauf qu'une fois entré, il faut chercher, se battre avec les défenses de la personne et les défenses posées par celui qui a jeté le sort. Autant dire, trop pour moi. Tu t'entraînes sur qui ?

\- Ginny. Mais c'est tellement peu concluant que ni elle ni moi n'avons réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour une petite seconde.

Harry lui fit un sourire désolé. D'un certain côté, il était rassuré. Il préférait qu'Hermione n'allât pas trop loin dans la tête de Ginny, il ne voulait pas qu'elle y trouvât... Certaines choses. Mais cela lui faisait tout de même de la peine : il savait à quel point son amie détestait échouer... Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui offrir quelques mots de réconfort, mais fut interrompu.

\- C'est moi ! beugla Ron alors que la collocation ne comptait que trois pièces, et que ses amis étaient à trois mètres de lui tout au plus. Tiens, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai coaché Harry à distance pour son entretien, et je suis passée pour lui en parler. Je ne vais pas tarder d'ailleurs, j'ai du travail...

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est les vacances. Et en plus, tu as des choses plus importantes à faire que réviser pour des examens qui n'auront sans doute pas lieu si on ne règle pas leur compte à ces terroristes à la c... ornemuse.

Hermione ne releva pas. Elle se leva, jeta un sort ménager à l'amoncellement de vaisselle qui croupissait dans l'évier, et retourna chez ses parents.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? fit Ron. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! Enfin, elle le saura à la réunion de demain...

\- Et je peux savoir, moi, ce que c'est que ta bonne nouvelle ? Tu épouses Hilde ?

Ron leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, c'est Percy qui est passé à la boutique tout à l'heure. Il maîtrise la Légilimencie. Il s'est entraîné sur Audrey, sa copine, et apparemment il pense réussir à soutirer l'information aux prisonniers. En plus, comme il travaille à la Justice Magique maintenant, ce sera assez simple pour lui de se rendre à Azkaban. Enfin, quand on sera innocentés, évidemment.

/

\- En es-tu sûr ? Peut-être n'étais-tu pas prêt, tu ne t'es entraîné que sur Audrey, et tu la connais bien, sur des inconnus, tu aurais pu ne pas maîtriser un sort si complexe...

Kingsley était abasourdi. Il ne savait s'il était horrifié ou désespéré par la nouvelle. Ils avaient tous espéré, lorsque les charges qui pesaient contre eux avait été levées. Percy, fort de ses nouveaux pouvoirs de Légilimens, était allé à Azkaban, persuadé que ses découvertes changeraient le cours des choses. Et pourtant...

\- Sûr et certain, tout a fonctionné, répondit Percy. Ces individus étaient de simples hommes de main. Ils devaient kidnapper Hermione, avec ses parents, si possible, et l'emmener à un point précis. Ils ne savent rien d'autre et ne connaissent même pas le visage du commanditaire.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, et seulement moi ? Harry, Ron et moi, je veux bien, mais juste moi, je ne comprends pas. En plus, ça ne les aurait pas vraiment aidés à faire croire que des nés-moldus revanchards sont à l'origine des attaques...

\- Je te rappelle que le ministère n'a toujours pas fait le lien entre les attentats et les enlèvements, fit Bill. Ils n'auraient même pas pensé une seconde qu'il puisse s'agir des mêmes individus. Je pense qu'ils voulaient t'enlever pour les mêmes raisons que les autres : pour tes connaissances.

Le silence se fit. Chacun des membres de l'Ordre assistant à la réunion – confidentielle – avait besoin d'ordonner un peu le casse-tête que formait cette affaire.

\- Ils devaient avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour faire le lien entre la magie et la science moldue. Un né-moldu brillant, capable de comprendre et d'appliquer les découvertes des scientifiques.

C'était la première fois que Minerva McGonagall prenait la parole au cours de cette réunion. Et, comme d'habitude, tous les membres présents s'inclinèrent devant la pertinence de la remarque.

\- Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas réessayé, alors ? s'enquit Ron.

\- Parce qu'ils ont subi un échec trop cuisant, pour ne pas attirer l'attention, parce qu'ils ont trouvé une autre solution. Les explications sont nombreuses.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, mais comment va-t-on faire, maintenant ? s'exclama Kingsley.

Le juron, dans la bouche de Kingsley, surprit tout le monde.

Harry comprit à cet instant que tout était perdu. Leur seule piste était en réalité une impasse. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre une nouvelle attaque, à coup sûr meurtrière, en espérant que les criminels laissassent des traces. Sauf s'ils trouvaient le traître et qu'ils parvenaient à le faire parler, mais personne ne s'était manifesté jusque-là.

Harry sursauta quand Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Puisqu'il n'y a rien côté sorcier, nous devrions peut-être nous concentrer sur le côté moldu. Faire la liste des scientifiques kidnappés, le lieu, la raison...

\- Et pour trouver quoi ? s'exaspéra George, assez défaitiste depuis quelques mois. Qu'ils ont enlevé des mathématiciens, des physiciens et des ingénieux ?

\- Des ingénieurs, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Harry.

Cela lui valut un regard assassin. Hermione reprit patiemment la parole :

\- Si nous savons quels scientifiques ils visaient, nous pourront tenter de deviner quelle sera leur prochaine attaque, par exemple. Et qui sait, nous pourrions aussi trouver des preuves que les Aurors n'auraient pas...

De puissants coups frappés contre la porte interrompirent Hermione. Molly, circonspecte, se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- Abelforth ! Mais que faites-vous là ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Abelforth fit un signe de tête à la tablée qui le fixait, ébahie.

\- Une jeune dame en détresse est venue frapper à ma porte. J'ai pensé que, même dissout, l'Ordre serait content d'avoir des informations de première main.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la femme qui accompagnait Abelforth. Elle était maigre, des cernes noirs obscurcissaient son regard, et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle avait l'air d'avoir souffert comme personne.

\- Je m'appelle Mariah Charles, fit-elle d'une voix éraillée. Je suis ce que vous appelez une moldue. J'ai été enlevée le dix septembre parce que je suis une physicienne spécialisée dans le nucléaire et que certains de vos compatriotes voulaient exploiter mes connaissances. Je me suis évadée.

Abelforth ajouta :

\- Je l'ai récupérée sur le pas de ma porte, transie de froid, les doigts bleus et les vêtements durs tellement ils étaient gelés. Je lui ai laissé le temps de se réchauffer un peu et je l'ai amenée ici.

Molly sursauta, et s'empressa d'aller chercher quelque chose à grignoter pour la nouvelle venue :

\- Vous devez mourir de faim, je suis sûre que ces monstres ne vous ont pas suffisamment donné à manger.

Mariah sourit. Les sorciers n'étaient donc pas tous malveillants.

\- J'aimerais surtout savoir s'il on n'a pas fait de mal à mes enfants.

Minerva McGonagall se leva.

\- Comment se nomment-ils ?

\- Leslie et Aaron Charles. Mes ravisseurs disaient qu'ils les détenaient dans leurs cachots, mais ils ne me les ont jamais montrés, et ils n'ont jamais mis leurs menaces à exécutions... J'espère que je ne les ai pas abandonnés...

Sa voix se brisa. Fleur s'approcha d'elle.

\- Venez-vous asseoir. Le professeur McGonagall s'occupe de vos enfants, et si elle ne les trouve pas, nous irons nous-mêmes les sortir des cachots où ces monstres les gardent prisonniers. Maintenant, je sais que c'est difficile pour vous, mais il faut que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez sur vos ravisseurs et leur quartier général. Sans cela, nous ne pourrons pas les arrêter.

/

Harry frissonnait sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait été envoyé comme éclaireur au manoir désigné par Mariah Charles. Il devait s'en approcher discrètement de la bâtisse et évaluer ses défenses. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, c'est lui qui avait tenu à le faire. Il refusait que qui que ce fût d'autre prît le risque. Et puis, c'était _sa_ cape d'invisibilité après tout.

Puisque Mariah et ses enfants (qui n'avaient effectivement pas été enlevés) étaient en sécurité dans la nouvelle maison des Granger, dont le sortilège de _fidelitas_ faisait finalement de l'usage, ils avaient décidé d'œuvrer avec prudence et sans précipitation.

Harry avait décidé de transplaner à un petit kilomètre du lieu, afin de pouvoir s'en approcher à couvert. Il avait marché une dizaine de minutes, et il était déjà transi de froid. Si seulement il savait conjurer ces flammes qu'Hermione affectionnait tant...

Arrivé sur les lieux, il ne vit tout d'abord rien. Mais en remontant le cours du ruisseau, il parvint à une éminence rocheuse. Depuis son sommet, il voyait à des kilomètres à la ronde... Et remarqua effectivement une bâtisse.

Seulement, cette dernière semblait abandonnée. La grille était rouillée, les volets ne tenaient parfois qu'à un fil, et il n'y avait pas de vitres aux fenêtres.

Une illusion, se dit Harry. Toujours mieux qu'un _fidelitas_. Il vérifia que ses pieds ne dépassaient pas de la cape, et s'approcha du manoir.

A sa plus grande surprise, il franchit la grille sans encombre : pas de protection, pas d'alarmes, et l'illusion qui ne s'effaçait toujours pas...

\- _Hominum revelio_ , murmura-t-il.

Rien, il n'y avait personne...

Il lança un patronus pour avertir les autres.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Patience dans l'azur

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine, je n'aime pas son titre, mais je n'en ai pas trouvé de meilleur, je chercherai dans les prochains jours. Donc, pas de panique s'il change, c'est toujours le même chapitre derrière ! ;) Bon, ce chapitre est un peu court, mais il se trouve qu'au moment de l'écrire, j'ai eu une inspiration subite pour une scène qui va se passer... Dans longtemps, au moins 5 ou 6 chapitres, si ce n'est plus. Mais j'ai écrit cette scène, et ça a coupé tout mon souffle... J'espère que le chapitre sera quand même intéressant pour vous.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Patience dans l'azur (Hubert Reeves)**

Hermione détailla l'immense manoir devant lequel elle venait de transplaner. Vitres cassés, volets mal en point, peinture écaillée... L'endroit semblait à l'abandon depuis des années.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle nous a menti ? fit Percy à côté d'elle.

L'ensemble de l'Ordre, ancienne version, avait répondu au message de Harry. Et ils étaient tous aussi dubitatifs que lui. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de trace apparente ? Rien dans ce qu'ils voyaient ne laissait présager que des dizaines de personnes avaient été retenues prisonnières ici...

Rien ? Hermione n'en était finalement pas si sûre...

\- Attendez, fit-elle à mi-voix.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers elle, interrogatifs. Les autres poursuivaient déjà leur route, ils ne l'avaient pas entendue.

\- Vous ne sentez pas ? ajouta-t-elle, plus fort. On a fait de la magie ici, il n'y a pas longtemps. Beaucoup de magie.

Ron la regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais comment peux-tu sentir ça ?

Hermione secoua la tête avec lassitude. Elle s'apprêtait à se lancer dans de longues explications, quand le professeur McGonagall intervint :

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Je sens aussi qu'un grand nombre de personnes a eu recours à un grand nombre de sorts, il y a quelques heures tout au plus... Reste à savoir si c'était pour dissimuler leur fuite ou pour nous tendre un piège. Soyez prudents.

L'annonce jeta un froid. Chacun resserrait ses doigts sur sa baguette et regardait autour de lui, sans trouver la moindre once de réconfort.

Se couvrant tant bien que mal les uns les autres, ils avancèrent précautionneusement vers la porte de la bâtisse. A l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un vaste vestibule, s'ouvrant sur un escalier de bois complètement défoncé et quelques pièces totalement dépourvues de meubles. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, le premier restant au rez-de chaussée, et le second gagnant le premier étage.

Hermione essayait d'observer chaque détail, chaque trace, en quête d'un possible assaillant, mais aussi de preuves. Elle était sûre que Mariah leur avait dit la vérité, elle avait lu toute la sincérité du monde dans les yeux de cette femme. Or, la magie laisse toujours des traces, et même, de manière bien plus pragmatique, des dizaines d'individus retenus contre leur gré laissent, eux aussi, des traces. Il suffisait d'ouvrir l'œil.

Evidemment, Hermione trouva.

\- Là, regardez !

Bill, Fleur et le professeur McGonagall, qui fouillaient la pièce avec elle, s'approchèrent du mur qu'elle désignait.

\- Ici, on dirait qu'une personne a gravé des traits.

\- Hum, elle devait compter les jours, déduisit Bill.

McGonagall trancha.

\- Je n'ai pas douté une seconde de la véracité des propos de cette pauvre femme. Je pense simplement qu'ils sont partis en essayant de dissimuler toute trace de leur passage. Heureusement pour nous, même aidés de la magie, c'est impossible.

\- Je me demande juste pourquoi ils n'ont pas tout simplement fait exploser le château... Mariah nous a parlé de bombes et d'explosifs... fit Fleur, songeuse.

\- Parce que ça aussi, ça laisse des traces, répondit Hermione. Faire croire que le manoir existe mais que Mariah a tout inventé est bien plus malin... Même si nous détenons la preuve que les responsables des attentats et les ravisseurs des scientifiques appartiennent au même groupe malfaisant, le ministère ne nous croira jamais.

Bill fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis d'accord pour la partie subtilité du plan, je pense tout de même qu'on a une chance, avec le ministère.

Ne voulant pas doucher son optimisme, Hermione garda ses certitudes pour elle. Dans le silence le plus total, ils poursuivirent leur inspection du manoir.

Une fois toutes les pièces passées au crible, l'Ordre rentra au Terrier pour débattre de leurs conclusions. Tous étaient désormais d'accord pour croire les propos de Mariah, mais certains éléments restaient obscurs.

\- Bon, tenta de résumer Harry. Les terroristes étaient là, ils torturaient joyeusement les scientifiques pour leur faire découvrir de tas de choses réjouissantes... Sauf que vous m'avez dit que des scientifiques célèbres, mais aussi l'intégralité du personnel d'un hôpital et des élèves d'une école réputée ont été enlevés. Si je ne me trompe pas, ça fait plusieurs centaines de personnes... S'ils étaient tous, comme Mariah, seuls occupants de leur cellule, ça fait beaucoup trop pour ce petit manoir.

Hermione hocha la tête. C'était évident maintenant ! Ils avaient pu partir extrêmement vite, après avoir remarqué la disparition de Mariah, simplement parce qu'ils avaient d'autres cachettes. Il a suffi de déplacer les prisonniers, de jeter quelques sorts, et le tour était joué... Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi ils n'avaient pas poursuivi Mariah avec plus de volonté : il valait mieux sacrifier une scientifique et un manoir, plutôt que l'ensemble de leur organisation en cas d'échec. Oui, tout était clair, désormais !

Restait à convaincre le ministère...

/

\- Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir, annonça Harry. Ils estiment qu'au vu des circonstances actuelles, le témoignage d'une moldue n'a aucune valeur, surtout s'il n'est appuyé sur aucune preuve. Ils prennent le manoir pour un coup monté... Et estiment que ce n'est qu'un hasard s'il n'est qu'à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de Poudlard.

Les épaules d'Hermione s'affaissèrent. Elle avait été défaitiste au début, mais l'enthousiasme des autres avait fini par la convaincre. Elle pensait vraiment que le témoignage de Mariah et le manoir à l'abandon seraient suffisants pour convaincre le ministère... Qu'elle avait été sotte. Les vacances se terminaient bientôt, elle retrouverait Poudlard, ses rancœurs et ses angoisses... Et serait à nouveau impuissante. Cette nouvelle était la goutte d'eau. Son moral était six pieds sous terre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : se rouler en boule et pleurer jusqu'à ce que la situation s'arrangeât d'elle-même.

Harry s'approcha d'elle.

\- Allez, on trouvera quelque chose. Peut-être que cette évasion va réveiller le traître, tenta-t-il en tapotant maladroitement l'épaule de son amie.

Hermione secoua la tête. Les révélations de Mariah étaient inestimables, mais elles ne changeaient rien à la situation. Ils faisaient du surplace, et n'avaient d'autre solution que d'attendre que les terroristes se manifestassent d'eux-mêmes. Quelle poisse...

Harry, impuissant, presque aussi déprimé qu'elle, s'éclipsa pour aller faire du thé. Mais le silence était lourd, lorsque, tous les deux devant leur tasse, ils ruminaient leur impuissance. C'était presque toujours comme cela. Les missions de surveillance inutiles se multipliaient, et vidaient le Terrier de ses habitants. Ceux qui restaient étaient seuls et démoralisés.

Hermione soupira. Elle était sur le point quitter le Terrier pour rejoindre la maison de ses parents quand un élégant hibou strié toqua contre la fenêtre. Harry se leva et ouvrit.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'attendait pas de courrier, elle voyait les sorciers qu'elle appréciait tous les jours, ici, au Terrier. Mais sur l'enveloppe, elle reconnut l'écriture pointue et surannée de Malefoy.

Elle fit semblant de s'étonner en regardant sa montre.

\- Oh, il est déjà si tard ? J'ai promis à ma mère de l'aider pour le repassage... Je lirai cette lettre là-bas. Essaie de penser à autre chose, à bientôt, Harry !

Elle donna un peu de miamhibou au volatile, et, sans crier gare, elle transplana. Mais elle n'arriva pas directement devant la maison de ses parents. Non, elle avait choisi, spontanément et sans savoir pourquoi, la forêt de Dean.

Elle retira la neige d'un rocher d'un coup de baguette, le sécha et s'installa le plus confortablement qu'elle put.

 _Salut Granger,_

 _Tu vas sans doute trouver cela très étrange, mais je tenais à prendre de tes nouvelles. J'espère que ton entourage va bien, que tout le monde est en bonne santé et que personne n'a fini à Azkaban (sauf Weasley, lui, je m'en fiche. Tu noteras que je n'ai pas précisé lequel.) Je vous ai aperçus de loin, le soir du concert, mais je devais m'occuper d'Elizabeth, et la pagaille était telle que je n'ai pas pu tous vous compter. De toute manière, rien ne ressemble plus à un Weasley qu'un autre Weasley, même si j'avais eu le temps, je n'aurais pas réussi à faire l'appel._

 _De mon côté, je me suis bien remis de mes brûlures, et Elizabeth est presque sur pied. Elle est chez ses parents (oui, quand on a des amis bien placés, on peut contourner les lois, même quand on est né-moldu)._

 _Mais je suppose que tu te doutes que, si je t'écris pendant les vacances, ce n'est pas pour débiter des platitudes. C'est difficile à dire, mais je vous dois une fière chandelle, à tes amis et toi, surtout à Potter. Sans vous, je croupirais sans doute à Azkaban, et ma mère aussi. Ce qui s'est passé pendant le concert, et surtout la réaction du ministère m'ont fait me rendre compte de la validité de votre lutte... Je voulais donc vous dire sincèrement que, si je peux vous être utile de quelque manière que ce soit, vous ne devez pas hésiter à me le demander. Après tout, je suis un abruti de Sang-Pur, ex-partisan du mage le plus noir du siècle... Je suppose que ce n'est pas un profil répandu dans vos rangs, et que ça peut vous être utile. Songes-y._

 _Meilleurs vœux avec un peu d'avance,_

 _Drago Malefoy._

Hermione laissa tomber la lettre. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Un doute insidieux faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit. Et si Malefoy était le traître ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être le traître, tout simplement parce qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais confié aucun de leurs plans. Il était dans la salle, et non à l'organisation, il n'avait pas pu faire rentrer les terroristes...

A moins que...

A moins qu'il eût lui-même diffusé le gaz. A moins qu'il y eût plusieurs traitres. A moins que les terroristes, voyant leur informateur hors service, tentassent de lui substituer un Sang-Pur plus fiable.

Hermione hésitait. Elle ne savait pas. Elle avait elle-même constaté à quel point il avait changé. Elle avait vu sur son visage, alors que Hawke était inconsciente, une angoisse si pure et si sincère qu'elle n'avait pas songé une seconde à douter. Malefoy était-il un si bon acteur ?

D'un côté cela l'inquiétait, et elle préférait décliner l'offre, par simple prudence... De l'autre, elle était intimement convaincue que les intentions du Serpentard étaient bonnes.

Hermione posa son front sur ses mains, ramenées en coupe, et laissa échapper quelques larmes d'impuissance. Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles constamment si compliquées ? Progressivement, son impuissance se changea en rage froide, contre les terroristes, contre le monde sorcier qui rendait leur action si facile, contre cet absurde code international du secret magique...

Quoique, elle espérait que cette action qu'elle avait lancée il y a plus d'un an désormais, dans le plus grand secret, allait porter ses fruits... Cela commençait déjà d'ailleurs, mais il faudrait attendre des années avant que cela fonctionne. Et en attendant, Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire... Si seulement elle pouvait avoir un avis neutre sur la question.

Un avis neutre sur la question... Mais oui ! Hermione se leva, brusquement pleine d'énergie... Elle saisit sa baguette, et transplana vers la nouvelle maison de ses parents, qui était aussi devenue celle de Mariah et de ses enfants.

Elle se matérialisa directement dans la cuisine, où ses parents et Mariah buvaient le thé à côté des enfants qui jouaient sagement à un jeu de société.

\- Bonjour ma chérie, fit Jean Granger. Comment ça se passe, au Terrier ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Comme d'habitude. Le Ministère n'a pas voulu croire Mariah, notre enquête patine autant que la leur. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'aimerais votre avis sur une question...

/

\- Il en est hors de question, trancha Kingsley.

\- Mais, protesta Hermione, vous aviez accepté mon plan quand je vous l'avais exposé... Il suffit de lui donner une information fausse pour le tester. Il serait un atout incroyable. Vous vous rendez compte, si nous avions un informateur, nous aurions une longueur d'avance sur tout...

Kingsley secoua la tête.

\- Tu dis toi-même ne pas lui faire totalement confiance. Si personne ne peut m'assurer de sa sincérité, je refuse de prendre le risque. Ce plan-là servait à l'origine à démasquer le traitre qui se trouve dans nos rangs, pas à rallier des personnes douteuses à notre cause. Nous avons déjà assez de suspects comme cela.

Impuissante, Hermione était sur le point de céder... Sur les conseils de ses parents et de Mariah, elle avait décidé de donner sa chance à Malefoy. Mais Kingsley était bien décidé, et il n'avait pas tort, à tuer ce projet dans l'œuf.

Soudain, le Professeur McGonagall intervint :

\- Si je peux me permettre, Kingsley, il faut bien que nous prenions des risques à un moment où à un autre. Je connais le jeune Malefoy, il n'a pas l'air, ou plutôt il n'a plus l'air, d'être un mauvais garçon.

A ces mots, Ron et Harry se jetèrent un regard éloquent, et chuchotèrent une insulte quelconque à l'égard des Serpentards. Hermione se demandait comment Harry avait pu sauver Malefoy au péril de sa vie, puis intervenir à sa faveur lors de son procès, et continuer de le détester avec autant d'application...

\- Qui plus est, poursuivit la directrice de Poudlard, non sans avoir jeté un regard assassin à Ron et à Harry, notre enquête fait du surplace depuis trop longtemps. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, je suis pour l'idée d'Hermione. Testons le jeune Malefoy. On peut y perdre, mais on peut aussi y gagner beaucoup.

Kingsley secoua la tête, visiblement peu convaincu.

\- Je vous laisse y réfléchir ce soir. Nous nous réunirons demain, et nous voterons.


	17. Chapter 16 : Bodywatching

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **D'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Que ce soit ici ou sur HPF, vous vous êtes surpassés cette semaine ! :D**

 **Sinon, voici le chapitre de la semaine, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à la review anonyme :**

 **Rine : merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot :)**

 **Chapitre 16 :** **Bodywatching, Desmond Morris**

\- Tu me revaudras ça, Hermione. Je veux bien risquer ma peau pour lui sauver la vie, mais risquer ma peau pour me faire arnaquer par mon pire ennemi me parait absolument stupide.

Harry était en colère. Vraiment en colère. Et comme à chaque fois, il criait un peu trop fort, et exagérait. Evidemment que Malefoy n'était pas son pire ennemi. Son pire ennemi avait été Voldemort, et désormais, c'étaient sans doute tous les membres de cette horrible organisation terroriste... Quoique, par conséquent, si Malefoy en faisait partie, il était son pire ennemi.

Heureux de sa nouvelle trouvaille, Harry se remit à brailler :

\- Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi la majorité des membres de l'Ordre a voté en faveur de ton idée suicidaire et débile et...

\- Harry, est-ce que tu pourrais baisser d'un ton ? l'interrompit Hermione. Je te rappelle que nous sommes en mission. De toute manière, nous avons confié à Malefoy les positions de chaque membre de l'Ordre pour cette grande opération de surveillance complètement factice. S'il est un traitre, nous le saurons assez tôt. Les terroristes ne rateront pas une occasion pareille.

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

\- Parce que c'est censé me rassurer ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? Et ton courage légendaire ?

\- Je le réserve aux gens que j'apprécie. Pas aux ex-mangemorts, grogna Harry.

Son amie eu un sourire ironique. A ce moment-là, Harry sut qu'il avait perdu... Ce sourire-là, Hermione le réservait aux victoires les plus éclatantes.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que tu as fait, la dernière fois que tu es allé dans la salle sur demande ?

Mouché, Harry abandonna. En plus, elle n'avait pas tort, il devait l'admettre. Malefoy avait beau être le pire cancrelat de l'univers, ce n'était pas une raison. S'il était effectivement sincère, il serait un allié de choix dans leur lutte, et ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir le luxe de s'en passer. Mais ça, jamais le Survivant ne le dirait à Hermione. Plutôt s'arracher les yeux !

Pour retrouver une contenance, Harry choisit de... râler.

\- Bon, d'accord, ce plan est formidable et bientôt Malefoy sera notre meilleur ami à tous, mais il est où, là, maintenant ? Il n'est quand même pas en train de nous poser un lapin, quand même.

\- Non, Potter. Je suis juste là, fit une voix traînante dans l'ombre.

Harry plissa les yeux. C'était bien Malefoy, ou du moins, cela en avait l'air. Il aurait reconnu son allure de fouine prétentieuse à des kilomètres.

\- Quelle était la question pour laquelle je t'ai aidée dans le dernier devoir d'arithmancie ? demanda Hermione.

Un instant, Harry fut déboussolé. Cette conversation était pour le moins absurde. En plus, il ignorait qu'Hermione donnait des cours du soir au Serpentard, il devait lui demander des explications sur ce point. Toutefois, il comprit rapidement qu'elle s'assurait que Malefoy fût bien lui-même, et non un assassin sous polynectar. Toutefois, polynectar ou non, pensa Harry, il était peut-être tout de même un assassin. Puis, Harry se rappela des mots que Dumbledore avait prononcés, cette fameuse nuit, dans la Tour d'Astronomie... Il se rappela du désespoir de Malefoy, de son regard déboussolé... Peut-être y avait-il une chance ?

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? fit semblant de s'offusquer le blond. Je ne pensais pas que la méfiance était une qualité reconnue au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Ce n'est pas de la méfiance, Malefoy, c'est de la prudence. Réponds à ma question.

\- D'accord, d'accord, Granger. Ne t'énerve pas, je ne veux pas être grillé auprès de la seule personne qui a l'air de me faire confiance ici, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard de reproche à Harry.

Ce dernier cessa d'écouter la joute verbale des deux autres, et se concentra sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Depuis combien de temps Malefoy se cachait-il dans l'ombre ? Il était peut-être arrivé juste après eux. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas manifesté ? Voulait-il soutirer quelques renseignements avant de lancer son opération ? A cet instant précis, Harry décida une chose : attaque ou non, meurtrier potentiel ou non, il ne ferait pas confiance à cette fouine. Une drôle de petite voix soufflait dans sa tête le nom d'un autre espion, issu de la maison Serpentard, et dont il n'avait découvert l'implacable fidélité que trop tard, mais il la fit taire.

La nuit de surveillance fut des plus ennuyeuses. Coincé entre Malefoy et Hermione qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants de huit ans, Harry en venait presque à souhaiter une attaque.

Mais non. Il ne se passait rien. Quelques groupes de fêtards quittaient de temps à autre les divers pubs du Chemin de Traverse, mais rien de plus.

\- Pourquoi on surveille cet endroit ? demanda finalement Malefoy. Il n'y a absolument rien.

Hermione, gênée se mordit la lèvre. Elle culpabilisait sans doute et ne voulait sûrement pas avouer au Serpentard qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un test.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry lui sauva la mise :

\- Nous avons peur d'une attaque de représailles, à cause du manoir qu'ils ont perdu. Comme on te l'a dit à la réunion de ce matin, il y a trois équipes ici, une au ministère, deux à Pré-au-Lard, et une à Godric's Hollow. Pour les autres endroits fréquentés, nous ne pouvons pas être partout mais... Comme c'est le réveillon du 31 décembre, nous avons préféré prendre les devants.

Malefoy hocha la tête, visiblement convaincu par l'argument.

Evidemment, l'opération était factice, mais ils en avaient également profité pour élaborer un plan censé. En ce sens, Harry ne lui avait pas vraiment menti... Il n'avait fait qu'omettre l'essentiel du plan.

\- Malefoy... tenta Harry. Ça ne te dérange pas trop de passer le réveillon sur le toit d'une boutique du Chemin de Traverse ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin que Harry ne comprit pas. Il était pourtant en train de faire des efforts pour participer à la conversation ! Malefoy, lui, eut un sourire ironique.

\- Oh, quoi de plus palpitant que de surveiller ceux qui s'amuse avec des boute-en-train comme vous !

La conversation roula sur d'autres sujets, et, comme auparavant, Harry s'en désintéressa rapidement. Cependant, lorsque Drago s'éclipsa dans le bar le plus proche pour satisfaire une envie pressante, Hermione se rapprocha de Harry.

\- Pour que tu ne fasses pas une autre bourde, chuchota-t-elle furieusement, Drago n'a plus d'amis. A part Hawke, qui a sans doute dû passer le nouvel an dans sa famille, je suis la seule à lui adresser la parole. S'il n'avait participé à cette mission, je suppose qu'il aurait passé la soirée avec sa mère, Andromeda et Teddy, tu parles d'une fête.

Harry ne parvint même pas à se sentir coupable. La fouine l'avait bien mérité, de toute manière. Ses anciens amis n'étaient avec lui que pour sa fortune et la célébrité de son nom. Le Survivant n'allait tout de même pas le plaindre d'en payer les conséquences ? Toutefois, il se promit de ne plus y faire allusion. Si la fouine n'était pas un traitre, il valait mieux feindre d'avoir enterré la hache de guerre.

La rentrée et le mois de janvier apportèrent mauvaise humeur et découragement. Les réunions de l'Ordre se déroulaient désormais à Poudlard, dans le bureau du Professeur McGonagall. C'était plus simple pour tout le monde, en partie pour Malefoy, dont la candidature avait été acceptée, et qui devait déjà s'éclipser fréquemment de l'école de sorcellerie pour tenter de faire jouer ses contacts et de s'infiltrer dans les rangs ennemis.

Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il devait admettre que son ennemi de toujours faisait preuve d'une grande motivation. Une partie de lui (ainsi que Ron) lui soufflait qu'il était trop appliqué pour être sincère, mais il lui faisait toutefois plus confiance que dans les premiers jours.

Seulement, les efforts du Serpentard n'étaient pour le moment pas vraiment concluants. Peut-être n'avait-il pas de membre de l'organisation terroriste parmi ses anciens amis de Sang-Pur, peut-être ces derniers ne lui faisaient-ils plus confiance depuis qu'il se liait d'amitié avec des nés-moldus. Ou peut-être était-il un traitre, comme ne cessait de le rappeler Ron.

Mais à cet instant précis, Harry avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il avait ses examens écrits de métamorphose, et il venait d'échouer lamentablement à l'examen pratique. Pendant ces vacances de Noël il n'avait vraiment, vraiment pas assez travaillé : entre le contrecoup du concert, l'enquête, les retrouvailles avec Ginny, les fêtes et les missions de surveillance, il n'avait pas eu une seconde pour lui... Et là, il regrettait de n'avoir pas chipé l'un des retourneurs de temps du ministère de la magie quand il en avait eu l'occasion, parce qu'il en aurait bien eu besoin. Ce sujet sur la métamorphose humaine comme outil de camouflage et de défense semblait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'il n'aurait jamais dû choisir la voie de la facilité. Il entendait dans sa tête la voix d'Hermione, lui rappelant qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire sa septième année à Poudlard. Il entendait la voix du Professeur McGonagall, lui expliquant qu'elle avait autre chose à faire que de l'aider pour ses examens, et qu'il devrait s'en sortir haut la main s'il travaillait suffisamment.

\- La métamorphose, c'est révisions, révisions, entraînement et entraînement. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, il suffit de travailler, lui avait-elle répondu quand il l'avait appelée à l'aide.

Harry avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Pourquoi les conseils qui lui avaient été donnés ne lui revenaient-ils que trop tard ?

Il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Paniquer et regretter ne lui serviraient à rien, il devait faire au mieux avec ce qu'il savait.

Quand il sortit de la salle d'examen, Harry n'était pas si mécontent de ce qu'il avait rendu. Certes, il aurait sans doute été plus fier s'il avait travaillé suffisamment, mais il était presque sûr d'avoir sauvé les meubles... Et il lui restait encore jusqu'au mois de juin pour rattraper le tir si ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Mec ! c'était dur, non ?

Higgins venait de l'interpeler à la sortir. Harry ne l'avait pas vu des vacances, car il avait été bien occupé par l'Ordre, et il était heureux de retrouver son nouvel ami.

\- Le sujet n'était pas une surprise, répondit-il, mais je n'ai pas assez travaillé ces vacances...

Higgins opina.

\- Bon, si on allait manger un morceau pour oublier tout ça ? On l'a bien mérité après tout.

Harry n'était pas sûr d'avoir mérité quoi que ce fût. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas refuser, il fallait bien qu'il décompressât.

Une fois installé au Chaudron Baveur, Harry laissa Higgins entretenir la conversation. Entre la réaction de sa famille face à l'attaque du concert, Noël, la fête qu'il avait faite avec ses amis pour la nouvelle année... Il y avait bien de quoi parler pendant une petite heure, sans qu'Harry eût à intervenir autrement que pour dire « Oh ! » « Ah oui ? » « Pas croyable ! » ou « Super ! ».

Mais au bout d'un moment la conversation s'essouffla.

\- Je me demande quand même si vous avez réellement dissout l'Ordre, dit finalement Higgins, après un long silence.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il. Tu as vu comme nos projets ont capoté ? On n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Higgins secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Mais vraiment, si l'Ordre s'est reformé, je veux en être. J'ai une formation d'Auror...

\- Une formation de quelques mois ! l'interrompit Harry.

\- Oui, enfin, là n'est pas la question, je suis sûr que vous ne croulez pas sous les membres. Je ne veux pas forcément avoir accès aux opérations de grande importance, mais je pourrais accomplir de petites tâches, pour vous aider. Je te connais, si tu n'as pas travaillé ces vacances, ce n'est pas parce que tu avais la flemme, c'est simplement parce que tu n'avais pas le temps.

Harry dut se rendre à l'argument.

\- Oui, l'Ordre continue de fonctionner, officieusement. Mais tous les membres récents ont été exclus car nous sommes sûrs qu'il y a un traitre dans nos rangs.

Harry ne savait plus quoi penser. Pas une seconde il n'avait soupçonné Higgins et maintenant, les paroles d'Hermione lui revenaient clairement. _« Si nous annonçons une dissolution de l'Ordre, le traitre va nécessairement vouloir en savoir plus. »_

Higgins était peut-être sincère, il voulait peut-être juste les aider. Ou alors...

Ou alors c'était lui le traître. Après tout, cela pouvait être n'importe qui, il était au concert, il s'occupait de la sécurité. Il avait accès à toutes les informations qui rendaient l'attaque possible.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant deux longues secondes, puis les rouvrit et débita d'une voix mécanique.

\- Je vais voir avec les autres membres si l'on peut examiner ta candidature. S'ils acceptent, tu seras invité à une grande réunion rassemblant tous les membres de l'Ordre, tu seras questionné sur tes motivations, et si cela convient à la majorité, tu pourras rejoindre nos rangs.

Higgins lui répondit par un grand sourire. Un sourire beaucoup trop satisfait pour être honnête, songea Harry.

Il sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Si le traître était effectivement son nouveau grand ami, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

Parce qu'alors, c'était lui qui avait fait entrer le loup dans la bergerie.


	18. Chapitre 17 : La théorie du chaos

**Bonjour à tous, voici le dix-septième chapitre de cette histoire.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et tout particulièrement à Ettelua sur HPF qui m'a écrit ce matin, ce qui m'a permis de me rappeler qu'on était mardi et qu'il était temps de vous poster quelque chose !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme:**

 **\- Rine : mais si je te remercie, c'est la moindre des choses ! Un peu de Malefoy dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La théorie du chaos, James Gleick**

\- Granger !

Malefoy courait dans le couloir pour rattraper l'élève de Gryffondor. Cette dernière s'arrêta le temps qu'il la rattrapât, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Granger, tu es sûre que vous ne voulez pas que je vienne avec vous ? dit Malefoy, hors d'haleine.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui, tu es censé être un espion sous couverture, si Higgins est un traitre et qu'il t'aperçoit, tu ne pourras plus accomplir ta mission.

\- Censé être un espion sous couverture, l'imita-t-il avec aigreur... Sauf que pour l'instant, je mendie toujours auprès de tous mes contacts pour entrer dans l'organisation terroriste, mais rien ne fonctionne... A croire qu'aucun sympathisant de Tu-sais-qui ne fait partie de ce groupe.

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- Non, je pense plutôt qu'ils ne te font pas confiance pour l'instant. Mais garde patience, si tu persistes, cela finira forcément par marcher. Mais dans tous les cas, il est hors de question que tu participes à l'opération de ce soir. On a besoin de toi ailleurs.

Drago haussa les yeux au ciel.

\- Si vous vous faites tous massacrer, ça me fera une belle jambe.

\- Parce que tu tiens à nous, maintenant ? fit Hermione d'une voix railleuse.

Malefoy ne répondit rien, et Hermione vit bien qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

\- Bon, si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas être en retard !

Malefoy marmonna une histoire dans laquelle elle ne comprit que le mot « Elizabeth », mais elle l'ignora. Il n'avait qu'à bouder, cela ne changerait rien.

Elle pressa le pas et arriva à temps dans le bureau de la directrice.

\- Miss Granger, fit-elle. J'ai cru que vous aviez oublié. Vous êtes toujours sûre que vous voulez en être ?

\- C'est mon plan, professeur... Si je laisse les autres risquer leur vie à ma place, je ne vaux pas mieux que les odieux individus contre lesquels nous nous battons.

Minerva McGonagall hocha la tête avec respect, et lui tendit le pot de poudre de cheminette. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ginny fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Allons-y, dit-elle simplement.

Pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie de témoins potentiels, ils avaient choisi de se réunir en pleine nature, à l'endroit où s'était tenue la coupe du monde de Quidditch lors de la quatrième année de Ron, Harry et Hermione. Les Weasley avaient réutilisé la tente du mariage de Bill et Fleur pour abriter la réunion du froid et de la neige qui tombait dru en ce début de mois de janvier.

Quand Hermione, Ginny et le professeur McGonagall arrivèrent, seuls les Weasley et Harry étaient présents. Kingsley était invisible, et Higgins n'avait pas encore paru.

Le Professeur Flitwick était resté à Poudlard pour veiller sur les élèves. Molly et Bill avaient choisi de ne pas quitter le Terrier. Ils étaient là pour assurer une retraite sûre aux combattants.

Hermione se tourna immédiatement vers Harry.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle, passablement inquiète.

Son meilleur ami se tordait les mains, et l'angoisse semblait le ronger de l'intérieur.

\- Higgins devrait être là. S'il n'est pas là, c'est lui le traitre... S'il est le traître, c'est à cause de moi que tous ces gens sont morts...

Sa voix se brisa. Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Ecoute, Harry. On n'est encore sûrs de rien. Alors n'y pense pas, et reste prêt à te battre. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils. Allez, reprends-toi maintenant.

Hagrid arriva sur ces entrefaites, distrayant suffisamment l'assemblée pour permettre à Harry d'échapper à ses idées noires. Kingsley se matérialisa quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Pas de trace de notre suspect ? demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre. Plusieurs « cracs » caractéristiques du transplanage se firent entendre, et furent immédiatement suivis par une pluie de sorts divers et variés.

\- _Protego_ , hurlèrent Harry, Hermione et Kingsley d'une seule voix.

Un immense bouclier se matérialisa autour des membres de l'Ordre.

La surprise passée, la lutte commença, impitoyable. Les attaquants étaient masqués, deux fois plus nombreux, et absolument redoutables. Heureusement pour leurs cibles, ils n'étaient visiblement armés que de leurs baguettes.

Minerva avait commencé par utiliser son talent pour la métamorphose de manière offensive, mettant plusieurs ennemis hors course dès les premières minutes. Mais bientôt, elle dut se cantonner à un plan purement défensif, tandis que les autres membres de l'Ordre, protégés tantôt par un mur de pierre sorti de nulle part, tantôt par un simple bouclier de métal chatoyant, menaient l'attaque.

La stratégie fonctionnait bien, et les rangs ennemis devenaient de plus en plus clairsemés. Seulement, tous commençaient à fatiguer.

Hermione lançait sort sur sort, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire. Elle sentait qu'elle était de moins en moins vive. Un sort lui toucha le bras, la paralysant un instant sous la douleur. Elle prit le temps d'inspirer profondément, et reprit la lutte. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps...

\- Il faudrait faire des prisonniers, grogna Kingsley.

\- Je m'en charge, répondit Harry en désignant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il s'y enveloppa et s'infiltra entre les rangs ennemis, en tentant d'esquiver les sorts du mieux qu'il pouvait. Arrivé à côté de deux ennemis inconscients, il transplana.

Arrivé dans le jardin du Terrier, il n'entra pas dans la maison, mais appela ses occupants d'une voix forte.

Tandis qu'il entendait Bill et Molly se hâter, il murmura :

\- Kreattur ?

Avec un crac sonore, le petit elfe de maison se matérialisa à côté de lui.

\- Le maître a appelé Kreattur ?

\- Oui. Ces deux personnes sont nos ennemis. Aide Molly et Bill à les surveiller, et ne les laisse s'enfuir sous aucun prétexte. Je reviendrai sans doute avec d'autres prisonniers.

Après un bref salut à Molly et Bill, il retourna sur les lieux du combat. Ce dernier n'était pas gagné d'avance pour l'Ordre. Il avait certes réussi à inverser la tendance, mais les assaillants encore en lice étaient les plus hargneux. Harry sentit une angoisse sourde vibrer en lui quand il remarqua que, parmi les jets de magie qui traversaient l'air, certains d'entre eux étaient verts.

Il s'approcha de deux autres ennemis inconscients mais, cette fois-ci, avant de transplaner avec eux, il désarma deux terroristes encore valides. Quand il arriva au Terrier, il eut un court moment d'angoisse en ne voyant pas âme qui vive. Mais il tendit l'oreille, et entendit des voix familières provenant du placard à balais. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre. Il confia baguettes et prisonniers aux bons soins de Molly, Bill et Kreattur, avant de retourner se battre une nouvelle fois.

Harry fit plusieurs allers-retours de ce type (le placard à balais dut rapidement est agrandi à l'aide de la magie, car il croulait sous les prisonniers) avant de décider qu'il était désormais plus utile qu'il restât sur les lieux. La bataille, de toute manière, semblait gagnée.

Cependant, il ne se battit qu'une poignée de minutes. Les assaillants prirent rapidement la poudre d'escampette, laissant les membres de l'Ordre seuls et hors d'haleine dans la clairière.

Harry mit plusieurs minutes à recouvrer son souffle. Lorsqu'il releva le menton, une évidence le frappa de plein fouet.

\- Où est Hermione ?

Minerva lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Elle a pris un mauvais sort de magie noire en pleine poitrine. Arthur l'a emmenée à Poudlard pour que Pompom l'examine.

Harry sentit une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Pas Hermione. Elle était plus forte qu'eux tous réunis, elle ne pouvait pas être gravement blessée... Le Professeur McGonagall s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a vu pire.

Harry savait que la directrice de Poudlard était aussi inquiète que lui, et qu'elle se contentait d'essayer de le rassurer.

\- Il faut se mettre à l'abri, trancha Kingsley. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre ici éternellement, il se peut qu'ils soient partis chercher des renforts. Nous avons aussi des prisonniers à interroger.

Tous retournèrent donc au Terrier. Le placard à balais dut être agrandi une nouvelle fois, mais tout le monde réussit à y entrer.

Bill et Molly avaient retiré les masques des prisonniers, mais peu d'entre eux avaient des visages connus. A la grande surprise de Harry, il y avait autant d'hommes que de femmes, et peu de visages connus. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de Higgins. Il fut toutefois abasourdi de reconnaître le visage de Runcorn... Cela lui faisait toujours étrange d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'une poignée d'heures, emprunté le visage d'un criminel. Puis, il songea à Hermione, qui avait dû prendre l'apparence de la femme qui venait de la torturer, et relativisa son malaise.

Bill s'approcha d'Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Certains d'entre eux sont des mangemorts en cavale, ou des sympathisants. Il y a Jugson, mais aussi Mrs Parkinson, la mère de Pansy. Mais il y a surtout beaucoup d'inconnus.

Ils les laissèrent sous la garde attentive de Kreattur, pour en parler loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- La plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas anglais, intervint Molly. J'ai bien peur que nous ayons affaire à une organisation d'échelle internationale. Nous ne savons même pas si les têtes pensantes de l'opération viennent d'ici ou de l'autre bout du monde.

Le silence se fit un instant, mais Percy le brisa rapidement en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

\- Je sais que mes fraîches compétences de Légilimens n'ont pas été très utiles pour le moment, mais je peux faire une nouvelle tentative. Il y a forcément, parmi les prisonniers, des individus qui en savent plus que les deux hommes de main que j'ai déjà interrogés.

Kingsley donna son accord.

\- Essaie de déterminer également l'identité des traitres, dans l'Ordre comme au Ministère, ajouta-t-il simplement.

On installa une tente du même type que celle dans laquelle Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient vécu pendant leur quête des Horcruxes à côté du placard à balais. Des tours de garde furent organisés, et Percy entreprit de réunir le plus d'informations possible. La légilimencie était toutefois épuisante pour un débutant comme lui, et il devait faire de longues pauses entre chaque interrogatoire.

Harry, quant à lui, demanda à McGonagall l'autorisation de visiter Hermione à Poudlard. Il accompagna donc Ginny quand cette dernière utilisa la cheminette pour retourner à l'école de Sorcellerie.

/

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise d'être dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience... Une seconde plus tôt, elle se battait contre ces odieux terroristes, et maintenant, elle était alitée et souffrait de violentes douleurs dans la poitrine et dans le bras.

\- Elle est réveillée !

C'était Ginny, qui se précipita vers le lit, suivie de près par Harry, Ron et le Professeur McGonagall.

Madame Pomfresh avait visiblement très envie de mettre tout ce petit monde dehors, mais la présence de la directrice sembla l'en dissuader.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Harry, visiblement très inquiet.

Hermione tenta de répondre, mais ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas vouloir écouter les injonctions de son cerveau. Après trois tentatives soldées d'échec, elle secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

Pomfresh en profita pour éloigner tout le monde du lit.

\- Elle n'est pas en état de parler. Le sort qu'elle s'est pris était vraiment coriace, elle a déjà de la chance de s'être réveillée aussi vite. Elle a besoin de soins et de repos. Maintenant que vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est tirée d'affaire, libérez le plancher, ouste !

Non sans avoir salué Hermione, ils quittèrent donc tous l'infirmerie, laissant la jeune femme seule avec l'infirmière.

\- Hum, Miss Granger, fit cette dernière, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Des sorciers plus solides que vous n'ont pas survécu à ce type d'attaque. Ces terroristes ont beau utiliser des armes moldues, ce sont des sorciers redoutables, aussi. Ouvrez la bouche, que je vois ce qui se passe au niveau de vos cordes vocales.

Madame Pomfresh continua à parler, mais Hermione cessa de l'écouter. Ses derniers mots l'avaient frappée comme un coup de poing... Pourquoi les terroristes n'avaient-ils pas utilisé d'armes moldues contre eux ? Ils auraient été bien démunis face à une grosse quantité de dynamite, une mitrailleuse lourde ou un lance-roquette.

Madam Pomfresh releva la tête.

\- Miss Granger, arrêtez de cogiter ! Je ne peux pas vous soigner si vous êtes survoltée comme cela.

\- Mais comment savez-vous que...

\- Bon, au moins vous parlez à nouveau, l'interrompit l'infirmière.

Et c'était vrai. Sa voix était rauque et ses premiers mots ressemblaient plus à des aboiements qu'à des paroles humaines, mais elle parlait, c'était déjà ça.

\- Maintenant, calmez-vous le temps que je finisse. Je vais vous garder au moins deux jours en observation, vous aurez le temps de vous creuser les méninges plus tard !

Néanmoins, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Hermione n'avait jamais su mettre son cerveau en veille, et elle tenta de focaliser son attention sur quelque chose de bénin... Mais ses angoisses revenaient toujours.

Au bout du plus long quart d'heure qu'elle eût jamais vécu, Hermione fut enfin laissée tranquille par Madame Pomfresh. Elle fit alors fonctionner son cerveau à toute vitesse. Pourquoi les terroristes n'avaient-ils pas utilisé tous les moyens en leur possession pour gagner la bataille ? Ils avaient eu quelques jours pour s'organiser, ils auraient tout à fait pu se procurer des armes à feu par exemple.

Peut-être cherchaient-ils à montrer qu'ils étaient aussi des sorciers redoutables. Peut-être n'utilisaient-ils que les armes moldues pour faire accuser les nés-moldus, aussi... C'était retors, mais néanmoins très cohérent. Si leur but était de terroriser la population et de pousser à une ségrégation des nés-moldus, ils pouvaient très bien mépriser les armes qu'ils utilisaient, et ne les employer que dans cet unique intérêt.

Autre raison possible : ils souhaitaient peut-être que le ministère refusât le lien entre l'attaque menée contre l'Ordre et les attentats déjà perpétrés. Changer de mode opératoire était, de ce fait, une solution très bien pensée.

Hermione se prit la tête dans ses mains. Leurs ennemis étaient trop bien organisés, leur action trop bien pensée. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas soutenus par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, mais ils restaient diablement efficaces. Et Hermione craignait qu'un mage noir fût plus simple à vaincre qu'une organisation tentaculaire.

\- Granger ?

Hermione sursauta en entendant la voix traînante de Malefoy. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver là, et surtout, elle était un peu irritée d'avoir été interrompue dans ses réflexions.

\- Oui, Malefoy ? dit-elle néanmoins.

\- J'ai croisé Weaslette, je lui ai demandé comment ça s'était passé. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des prisonniers en cours d'interrogatoire et que tu avais été blessée et... J'ai voulu passer pour voir si je devais intervenir pour sauver ma moyenne d'arithmancie. Pas que j'apprécie ta compagnie plus que ça, mais bon, j'ai quand même envie d'avoir un Optimal à mes ASPICS, alors il ne faudrait pas que tu meures tout de suite.

Il avait fini sa logorrhée en parlant de plus en plus vite. Hermione le soupçonnait d'avoir essayé de se rattraper, et de justifier de la manière la plus concluante possible l'étrange inquiétude dont il faisait preuve à son égard.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des prisonniers, Madame Pomfresh a fait partir Harry et Ginny avant qu'ils aient pu me dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais même pas qui a gagné cette bataille.

\- L'Ordre, de toute évidence, fit Malefoy.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Malefoy n'était à cet instant précis ni ironique, ni méprisant, ni prétentieux... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, il abandonnait sa moue hautaine quand il faisait un exercice d'arithmancie particulièrement compliqué, par exemple, mais cela la surprendrait toujours.

\- S'il y a des prisonniers, on aura peut-être des informations intéressantes pour toi. Par exemple, on saura quelles personnes il faut fréquenter pour intégrer l'organisation.

Malefoy hocha la tête.

\- Il y a des têtes connues parmi les prisonniers. Jugson, Mrs Parkinson, par exemple. Par contre, on n'a pas de nouvelle du pote de Potter, il ne fait visiblement pas partie des prisonniers.

Hermione baissa le nez. Higgins était forcément le traître, mais elle avait peur que son absence poussât Harry à lui pardonner. La mansuétude de Harry était après tout presque aussi légendaire que son courage.

\- Granger, ça va ? fit Malefoy, l'air visiblement alarmé.

Hermione éclata de rire.

\- Mais tu es malade, Malefoy ? Tu t'inquiètes pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même ?

Le blond eut l'air déboussolé un instant, puis reprit rapidement une contenance.

\- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-il de son ton le plus sec, j'avais juste peur que tu n'aies pas écouté ce que je venais de dire. Tu as beau être blessée, je l'aurais mal pris.

Sur ces entrefaites, Madame Pomfresh vint voir qui faisait rire ses patientes en état critique, et mit Malefoy dehors sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Mais c'est mignon de te faire autant de soucis pour moi, cria Hermione, hilare, alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte.

Il se retourna et lui fit un geste très impoli, que Pomfresh ne vit pas, car elle était déjà en train de faire les gros yeux à Hermione.


	19. Chapitre 18 : The universe in a nutshell

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Oui, je sais, on est mercredi et, habituellement, je poste le mardi... Mais j'étais vraiment surbookée hier, et épuisée. Autre mauvaise nouvelle : je pars en vacances, il n'y aura donc pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine. Je suis donc doublement désolée !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre, que j'ai adoré écrire... Même si le passage de la fin a été incroyablement difficile pour moi.**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : The Universe in a Nutshell, Stephen Hawking**

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni au grand complet à Poudlard. Le bureau du Professeur McGonagall avait été aménagé pour l'occasion : une longue table et une grande quantité de chaises avaient remplacé le bureau et les différents objets. Kingsley et la Directrice de Poudlard présidaient, chacun à un bout de la table. A côté d'eux, une majorité de Weasley, certes, mais aussi Hagrid, les professeurs Flitwick et Chourave, Madam Pomfresh, Dedalus Diggle Hestia Jones, Hermione qui venait tout juste de quitter l'infirmerie, et Harry. Drago, visiblement mal à l'aise, essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, ce qui amusait beaucoup Hermione.

\- Percy, nous t'écoutons, annonça Kingsley.

\- Eh bien... Nous n'en avons pas fini, voilà qui me parait clair. Nous sommes face à une organisation internationale tentaculaire, qui n'a pas vraiment une tête pensante, mais plutôt un dirigeant par zone. Impossible, évidemment, d'obtenir le nom et le visage du chef de la bande du Royaume-Uni, cet olibrius se promène toujours masqué. Dans cette organisation, des anciens mangemorts, beaucoup de Sang-Pur, mais aussi des Sang-Mêlé. L'absence de nés-moldus nous renseigne déjà sur les intentions de l'organisation...

Percy fit une pause. Toute l'assemblée était pendue à ses lèvres. Malgré la gravité de la situation, cela semblait beaucoup lui plaire.

\- Mais quel est leur objectif ? intervint Fleur.

\- J'ai eu du mal à obtenir cette information, qu'ils ont essayé d'enfouir le plus profondément possible. Toutefois, j'ai réussi à rassembler des éléments récurrents. Leur but est de tout mettre en œuvre pour que les différentes communautés sorcières rejettent moldus et nés-moldus, voire même, à terme, remette en cause le code du secret magique au profit d'une guerre ouverte qui aurait pour objectif ultime l'asservissement ou la destruction totale des populations sans pouvoirs magiques.

Hermione ne put retenir un cri. Harry sentait son sang battre douloureusement dans ses tempes. A côté d'une telle organisation, Voldemort était un enfant de cœur. Il était plus puissant, mais il était moins bien organisé, et son action était moins bien pensée...

\- Des informations sur leurs quartiers généraux et leur mode de transmission des informations, demanda Minerva d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui et non, répondit Percy. La plupart des individus que j'ai interrogés ne connaissaient l'emplacement que d'un seul quartier général, tout en sachant qu'il y en a plusieurs. Mais tous sont placés sous fidélitas, je n'ai pu soutirer aucune information précise. De toute manière, l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas en mesure de régler un conflit d'ordre international... Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de convaincre le Ministère, ou au moins acquérir une légitimité suffisante pour que les autorités d'autres Etats s'adressent à nous plutôt qu'à Clearwater.

Harry se sentit soudain totalement découragé et, à voir la mine que tiraient les autres, il n'était pas le seul. Comment allaient-ils faire ? La situation les dépassait complètement, sans une autorité établie derrière eux, ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire.

\- Sait-on au moins quel nom se donnent ces individus ?

Minerva avait parlé sèchement, comme pour mettre un terme à la morosité qui s'était abattue sur l'assemblée.

\- Les Avant-Coureurs, répondit simplement Percy.

Ron ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

\- Avant-Coureurs ? C'est un peu nul... Au moins « Mangemort » révélait leurs intentions... Là on dirait un courant artistique obscur.

La remarque ne fit sourire personne, et la parenthèse ne dupa personne : la révélation la plus importante de la réunion n'était pas un nom, c'était leur impuissance absolue. Le silence tomba une nouvelle fois sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

\- Peut-être, tenta Kingsley, qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire...

L'assistance sortit de sa torpeur angoissée et se mit à le fixer.

\- Vous l'ignorez sans doute, mais depuis plusieurs siècles maintenant, le Ministre de la Magie et le Premier ministre moldu britanniques se connaissent. Ils ne coopèrent pas étroitement, ne se parlent qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, mais le premier ministre sait qu'il a un homologue magique, ce qui est amplement suffisant. Clearwater ne nous écoutera pas, nous avons déjà tout tenté. Mais le ministre moldu, lui, tendra peut-être l'oreille. Ce conflit le concerne autant que nous. Son soutien suffira peut-être à nous donner une importance suffisante à l'échelle internationale pour court-circuiter Clearwater.

Minerva acquiesça en serrant les dents :

\- C'est serré, mais ça peut être jouable. Malheureusement, je crains fort que Clearwater n'ait pas pris la peine de se manifester auprès du nouveau premier ministre, vu son amour des moldus. Il y a de gros risques qu'il ne nous croie simplement pas.

\- C'est un risque à prendre en compte, effectivement, admit Kingsley. Mais je vais m'en occuper, avec l'aide des autres membres de l'Ordre qui travaillent au ministère. Hermione et Harry, puisque vous avez grandi chez les moldus, vous vous occuperez des moyens de diffusion potentiels ne notre action parmi les moldus. Malefoy, vois avec Percy les identités des prisonniers, il faut plus que jamais que tu infiltres l'organisation. Si nous avons un contact à l'intérieur, nous n'en serons que plus pertinents pour les ministères de la magie étrangers.

\- Attendez, une dernière chose...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione.

\- Si cette organisation est internationale, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas entendu parler d'attentats dans d'autres pays ?

\- La Gazette ne transmet presque aucune actualité internationale, expliqua Kingsley. Il y en a peut-être eu, c'est un point à creuser. Si aucun attentat n'est survenu en dehors de la Grande Bretagne, nous devrons trouver la raison pour laquelle les terroristes britanniques sont plus véloces que les autres...

La réunion roula sur d'autres sujets plus techniques, puis finit par s'achever.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre quittèrent l'école, sauf les élèves, évidemment, et Harry qui souhaitait passer un moment avec Ginny. Ron, quant à lui, était rentré au plus vite, car sa chère Hilde était malade, et qu'il ne voulait pas l'abandonner.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule à hanter les couloirs avec Malefoy, qui ne semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette. Mais, si elle le connaissait de mieux en mieux, elle n'était pas pour autant amie avec lui, et se retint de faire une remarque. Au moment où leurs chemins allaient se séparer, ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

\- Je ne me sentais pas à ma place pendant cette réunion... Je me demande bien pourquoi j'y ai été convié, fit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sol de pierre du couloir.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

\- Certains membres de l'Ordre auraient aussi préféré que tu sois tenu à l'écart de tout ça, mais Kinglsey a refusé. Il a dit que le meilleur moyen de tester ta loyauté est de te confier des informations importantes, et de voir ce que tu en fais. Je suis plutôt d'accord avec lui.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Tu vois, même toi, Sainte Granger, ne me fais pas totalement confiance. Et tu as raison, je suis un aspirant mangemort, fils de mangemort... Je suis mauvais, lâche, et je n'ai rien réussi dans ma vie, si ce n'est être un gosse de riche puant. Je n'ai rien à faire à la table des héros.

Hermione, qui était restée debout, s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Tu nous a proposé ton aide, et nous en avons besoin. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Au lieu de ruminer ton passé, pense à l'avenir.

\- Mais comment pourrai-je oublier ce que j'ai cautionné pendant des années ? La mort, le sang, la cruauté, l'injustice. Je souhaitais tout ça, je trouvais ça bien... Il a fallu qu'on me le mette sous le nez pour que je comprenne. Et encore, il a aussi fallu que Tu-sais-qui se fasse exploser sa face de serpent par Potter et que mon père croupisse en prison. Même maintenant, je n'agis pas par courage mais par opportunisme. Je me dégoûte, je suis un bon à rien et je n'ai même plus d'argent pour faire semblant d'être quelqu'un. Et voilà que je me confie à la fille que j'ai méprisée et détestée pendant des années... Je te demande de me rassurer alors que, pendant tout le début de ma scolarité, je n'ai rien fait d'autre que me moquer de toi ou t'insulter. Je suis pathétique.

Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui mentir, ni minimiser l'importance de son passé trouble. Pour autant, elle ne voulait ni le blesser, ni le décourager.

\- Qu'importent tes raisons. Rogue avait rejoint l'Ordre pour le souvenir d'un amour perdu, opportunisme et regrets me paraissent des motivations tout aussi valables.

Malefoy eut soudain l'air mauvais.

\- Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas répondu à la deuxième partie de ma question. Je me confie à toi, alors que jamais de ma vie je ne me suis abaissé à une telle faiblesse. Je te montre mes points faibles, alors que tu n'es rien pour moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas toujours tout garder pour toi.

\- Autant ta réponse sur mes motivations était satisfaisante, autant là tu es d'une mièvrerie à vomir, Granger. Bien sûr que si, je peux tout garder pour moi, si je ne veux pas devenir un Poufsouffle ramolli. Je ne veux pas me confier. Je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça, et ça ne se reproduira plus.

L'air absolument furieux, il se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Hermione resta hébétée un instant, avant de se rappeler qu'après tout, c'était Malefoy, pas vraiment l'un de ses amis. Il avait changé de manière suffisamment radicale comme cela, mais il n'était pas pour autant devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle s'ébroua et prit la direction de son propre dortoir.

/

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à fréquenter ce Higgins comme si de rien n'était !

Ginny était hors d'elle. Elle aimait Harry avec toutes ses qualités et tous ses défauts, mais il avait vraiment tendance à pardonner trop vite et à des personnes qui ne le méritaient vraiment pas. Tout accusait Higgins : on lui confiait un lieu de réunion, une attaque massive frappait l'Ordre. Comment hésiter ?

\- Malefoy aussi connaissait le lieu de réunion, contra Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-il être aussi buté ?

\- C'est vrai. Mais on a déjà testé sa fiabilité et il ne s'est rien passé. En revanche, là, on a laissé Higgins tenter sa chance, et on voit bien ce que ça a donné ! Comme toujours, tu inventes des explications farfelues pour accuser Malefoy. Il faut dépasser ces querelles d'ados, Harry !

Harry prit son air boudeur le plus puéril, ce qui déchaîna Ginny.

\- Ecoute, je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec toi ce soir. Malefoy n'est pas mon ami, loin de là, mais comme les autres il mérite qu'on lui rende justice. Il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, le traître est Higgins, c'est tout. Bonne nuit.

Glaciale, elle quitta la salle de classe dans laquelle ils avaient discuté, et retourna le plus vite possible à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Harry, laissé seul, se gratta le crâne. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment Ginny. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à enfoncer Higgins ? Personne ne l'avait vu, le traître pouvait être n'importe qui... Et Malefoy avait un passé bien plus trouble. Il avait pu vouloir faire accuser un autre à sa place, en retardant son action...

Il se hâta de rentrer à la collocation pour demander son avis à Ron, et ne se rappela qu'en arrivant que ce dernier passait la nuit chez Hilde. Soudain, Harry se sentit très seul.

Ron passait son temps avec sa petite amie, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient à Poudlard... Il n'avait personne d'autre. Sirius était mort, Tonks était morte, Remus était mort. Le seul ami qu'il s'était fait à l'école d'Auror était accusé d'être un traître. Il ne savait plus à qui confier ses doutes.

Evidemment, l'attitude la plus rationnelle aurait été d'attendre le retour de Ron, mais la dispute toute fraîche qui l'avait opposé à Ginny avait perturbé Harry. Sans trop réfléchir, il s'approcha de la cheminée, et lança un appel.

\- Harry ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.

\- Oui, George, je peux passer deux minutes ?

Harry arriva dans le petit appartement dans lequel George avait vécu avec son frère depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Le Survivant remarqua avec effarement qu'un lieu plein de prototypes de farces et attrapes pouvait être désespérément triste. Chaque détail rappelait la présence de Fred. L'ombre qui ne quittait plus le regard de George en était le plus frappant.

Harry se rendit compte de l'indécence de sa présence ici.

\- George, je suis désolé de te déranger, tout ça me parait idiot maintenant...

\- Non Harry, tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, surtout après ce que tu as fait pour n... moi.

Sa voix s'était brisée. Pour la centième fois au moins depuis la Bataille, Harry se rendait compte à quel point il devait être dur pour George de parler de lui au singulier alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait de concert avec Fred. Et Harry osait venir lui dire qu'il se sentait seul...

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Le Survivant avait sans doute la gorge trop nouée pour boire quoi que ce fût, mais il accepta par politesse. Le désespoir de George le touchait tellement, il ne l'avait plus touché ainsi depuis la bataille elle-même.

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu trouves idiot ? demanda George lorsqu'il fut revenu avec deux bièraubeurres.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- J'ai eu un différend avec Ginny, dit-il.

George éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux.

\- C'est elle qui a raison, je suis formel. Désolé, ajouta -t-il en souriant vaguement, je ne peux pas être objectif dans ce genre de conflits.

Harry sourit tristement.

\- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai besoin d'un autre avis. Ron n'est pas là et finalement... Je ne sais pas à qui parler.

\- Alors nous sommes deux, dit George, amer. Quel est le problème ?

\- J'estime que nous ne sommes pas absolument sûrs de la culpabilité de Higgins.

George grimaça.

\- Je sais que c'est dur, Harry, c'est ton ami, mais les faits sont contre lui. Evidemment, nous n'allons pas l'envoyer à Azkaban, mais il reste suspect. Ne le laisse pas te tenter, il va revenir à la charge.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Tu vois, conclut-il. Tu as le même point de vue que Ginny, mais tu l'exposes avec plus de diplomatie. Merci, j'avais vraiment besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Immédiatement après avoir prononcé ces mots, Harry les regretta. Le regard de George s'était voilé. Lui aussi avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mais cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Il se reprit rapidement, et le Survivant admira une nouvelle fois le courage qui poussait George à avancer malgré tout.

\- Heureux d'avoir pu t'aider. Si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas. Tu dois te sentir isolé en ce moment à l'école d'Auror.

Cette sollicitude sincère, venant d'une personne si malheureuse, toucha profondément Harry. Il se promit d'accorder plus d'attention à George à l'avenir.


	20. Chapitre 19 : The Blind Watchmaker

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ces deux semaines ? Trève de plaisanterie, je vous retrouve à la fin ! ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews 3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Waouh, quelle review, tes compliments me feraient presque rougir 3 Je crois que j'y suis un peu allée fort dans ma bio d'HPF, je vais aller adoucir ça de ce pas d'ailleurs ! En tous cas, je suis très contente que tu m'aies donné ton avis ! Merci beaucoup !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : The Blind Watchmaker, Richard Dawkins**

\- Pansy...

Drago dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser sa fierté parler à sa place. Il n'avait qu'une envie : insulter cette peste qui l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette, et qui désormais le regardait de haut.

\- Pansy, s'il te plait, écoute-moi au moins !

La sorcière lui jeta un regard méprisant. Drago luttait pour garder son calme. Comment une fille aussi stupide pouvait-elle se permettre de le toiser de la sorte ?

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je t'écoute ? lui répondit-t-elle de son insupportable voix haut perché. Tu traînes avec des Sang-de-Bourbe, tu n'es plus personne. J'ai mieux à faire qu'entendre tes jérémiades.

\- Justement ! Je traîne avec Hermione Granger, et j'en apprends beaucoup ! Je détiens des informations confidentielles à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je suis d'accord pour te les confier, si toi et tes amis me laissez une place dans votre organisation.

Une expression de choc se peignit sur la face de pékinois de Pansy.

\- Comment sais-tu...

\- Je te dis que j'ai des contacts au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je sais pour ta mère.

L'argument sembla convaincre sa camarade. Le Serpentard sentit que c'était le moment de déclencher sa véritable attaque, même s'il aurait souhaité pouvoir s'en passer. Hermione lui revaudrait ça, songea Drago. S'abaisser à un tel point...

\- Pansy, s'il te plait. Je n'en peux plus, je regrette la gloire de ma famille... Je veux avoir l'occasion de réparer mes erreurs.

Son air de chien battu sembla émouvoir son ancienne petite-amie. Il était temps pour le coup de grâce.

\- Tu me manques aussi... Je passe ma vie avec des filles sans saveur et sans manières. Laisse-moi une chance...

\- Je vais y réfléchir, et demander son avis à mon père. Ça ne dépend pas que de moi.

Drago le vit immédiatement dans ses yeux. Elle avait déjà cédé, le reste ne serait qu'une formalité. Il avait des arguments de poids, Mr Parkinson l'accueillerait à bras ouverts.

\- Merci, Pansy.

Cette dernière, satisfaite, regagna le dortoir des filles. Les derniers mots avaient arraché la gorge de Drago, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amer. La bonne cause... Et puis quoi encore ? Avait-il un jour agi pour « la bonne cause » ? Il se contentait de se tourner sans cesse vers le plus fort, le plus offrant. Il n'y avait rien de plus, il n'était pas un justicier.

Ou du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre... Au fond de lui, Drago savait que la réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il avait assisté aurait déjà dû le convaincre de tout abandonner, et de rejoindre vraiment les Avant-Coureurs. Il avait l'impression que son instinct de survie avait disparu, purement et simplement. Il ne se reconnaissait plus... Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait conscience d'être dans le camp des perdants, et il n'avait même pas envie de le quitter...

Il retourna dans le petit fauteuil défoncé qu'il avait abandonné pour parler à Pansy. Il avait dû abandonner les sofas moelleux, proches de la cheminée, qu'il occupait autrefois. Ses anciens amis l'en avait chassé.

Sa toute dernière victoire avait un goût amer, puisqu'elle entérinait sa défaite. C'était désormais à lui de supplier, de quémander, alors qu'autrefois, il régnait ici en maître.

Il ne parlerait pas tout de suite à Granger de cette progression, d'une part parce qu'il lui en voulait toujours, à elle et ses idéaux mièvres, et d'autre part parce qu'il préférait être sûr avant de lui donner de fausses joies. Il savait qu'elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes en ce moment. Elle avait beau rencontrer Potter un soir sur deux, ils ne parvenaient pas à trouver pas de moyen de communication moldu qui pût couvrir une population suffisamment large, ni de stratégie pour avertir les moldus de ce qui les attendait.

Elizabeth s'approcha de lui. Drago vit la taille du sac qu'elle traînait, et déduisit qu'elle revenait de la bibliothèque.

Elle s'effondra lourdement sur le pouf à côté du fauteuil de Drago, abandonnant pour une fois la distinction dont elle faisait preuve en toute occasion.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je fais tout ça, marmonna-t-elle.

Le blond lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Mes parents ont mis les choses au clair ces vacances, avoua-t-elle, un peu sèchement. Après ma septième année, c'est mariage et retour chez les moldus.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais tu es une sorcière, s'étonna-t-il en perdant – presque – son calme légendaire. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

\- Et toi, tu as fait quoi quand Tu-Sais-Qui faisait des horreurs ? Tu as suivi tes parents.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Drago savait que l'argument était léger. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas décemment lui expliquer qu'il avait adhéré pendant très longtemps à ces « horreurs ». Puis il avait été dégoûté, sans pour autant renier le principe de leur action. Ce n'était que très dernièrement, après la bataille, qu'il avait plus ou moins changé d'avis.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. Cela convenait parfaitement à Drago.

Après quelques minutes de silence, elle reprit la parole.

\- J'épouserai un aristocrate moldu. Je lui dirai que je suis une sorcière, et je croise les doigts pour qu'il me laisse vivre ma vie comme je l'entends. Mais pour le moment, je dois obéir à mes parents. Je suis fille unique, ils seraient effondrés si je ne le faisais pas.

Drago eut d'abord envie de lui dire une nouvelle fois de faire ce qu'elle voulait, et pas ce qu'ordonnaient ses parents. Mais il se morigéna : il devenait une Granger bis avec des idéaux mièvres et niais. Elizabeth accordait de l'importance aux souhaits de sa famille, et il ne pouvait que l'admirer pour cela.

Pourquoi ressentait-il alors un tel pincement au cœur ?

/

\- Potter !

Le Survivant n'avait pas envie de se retourner. Il appréhendait ce moment, il n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit. Le fait d'avoir dérangé George pour si peu le hantait, aussi.

\- Potter ! cria une nouvelle fois Higgins.

Il l'entendit courir pour le rattraper. Il avait pourtant bien réussi à l'éviter, depuis le début de la matinée. Il était arrivé en retard à dessein, et s'était assis à côté de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait transplané et mangé chez lui à la pause de midi. Mais après le cours de duel, il a avait eu beau se dépêcher pour se doucher et se changer, cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il traversait la cour, et il était fait comme un rat.

Higgins le rattrapa finalement.

\- Ah, euh, je ne t'avais pas entendu, fit semblant de s'excuser Harry.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû être plus agressif. Il savait qu'il aurait dû ne pas lui répondre, s'en aller. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Le Survivant frissonna. Cela ne lui arrivait pas si souvent, de manquer de courage. Cela faisait une impression de vide dans les entrailles.

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir à la réunion de dimanche, dit Higgins. Tout s'est bien passé ?

Un instant, Harry fut empli de dégoût. Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute dans les yeux de son ancien ami. Pas une hésitation. Il sentit la colère gonfler dans son cœur, et trouva l'agressivité qui lui avait manqué quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Comment oses-tu venir me parler, après nous avoir trahis pour la seconde fois, au moins ?

Il avait du mal à ne pas crier. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il attirât l'attention.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas venu, répéta Higgins. Vous avez eu des problèmes ? Une attaque ?

Un instant, Harry eut envie de lui cracher au visage.

\- Arrête, cingla-t-il. Je ne te crois pas une seconde. Trop de coïncidences, tu vois ? Bon, on a un maître des potions dans nos rangs, si tu veux prouver ton innocence, tu me suis fissa et tu bois un peu de veritaserum.

Higgins déglutit difficilement.

\- Ce genre de procédés est illégal, je pourrais vous dénoncer auprès de...

\- Voilà, conclut Harry. C'était du bluff, mais je vois bien qu'on ne peut pas compter sur toi, si au premier problème tu proposes de nous dénoncer. Traître ou pas, l'Ordre n'a pas besoin de poltrons comme toi. Le Bureau des Aurors non plus, d'ailleurs.

Harry le laissa planté là.

De retour chez lui, toutefois, avoir la certitude de la culpabilité de leur suspect ne lui fut d'aucun réconfort. Parce qu'avant d'être un suspect, Higgins était son ami. Son seul ami à l'école.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de gagner le canapé qui, une nouvelle fois, croulait sous les vêtements, les restes de repas et les emballages vides. Il s'effondra au sol, contre la porte, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? Il avait attiré au sein de l'Ordre le responsable de la mort de dizaines de personnes. Il avait été naïf, comme souvent. Il aurait dû faire attention, se méfier, ne pas nouer de liens avec des inconnus dont il ne savait rien, finalement...

Le Survivant se rappela avec aigreur que sa vie était jonchée de cadavres, et que depuis son plus jeune âge, des gens qui l'aimaient et des inconnus s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, ou étaient morts à cause de lui. Il avait pu faire la paix avec lui-même en se disant que tout cela était de la faute de Voldemort. Mais Voldemort nourrissait les asticots, et Harry n'avait pas cessé pour autant d'apporter la mort avec lui, où qu'il allât.

Pris dans ses pensées morbides, il n'entendit pas les pas qui montaient l'escalier. Quand Ron ouvrit la porte pour rentrer à la collocation, il frappa de plein fouet dans le dos de Harry, qui poussa un cri suraigu.

\- Harry ? s'étonna le rouquin.

Il retrouva son meilleur ami roulé en boule sur le sol, se contorsionnant pour réussir à masser son dos le plus efficacement possible.

Ron soupira, et partit lui chercher une potion anti-douleur, en marmonnant :

\- Mais pourquoi il s'assied devant la porte aussi ?

Une fois de retour, ses deux neurones se connectèrent, et il remarqua que Harry n'était pas vraiment dans son assiette.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis sûr qu'Higgins est le traître.

Ron le regarda comme si un furoncle venait de lui pousser sur le nez.

\- Bah, oui, on s'en est bien rendu compte hier... finit-il par répondre.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Oui, mais j'avais toujours un doute, comme on ne l'a vu nulle part.

Le Survivant lui raconta leur altercation.

\- Il n'y a plus de doute, effectivement, approuva Ron.

Harry prit une nouvelle fois sa tête dans ses mains, à la grande surprise de son meilleur ami.

\- Mais, tenta ce dernier, c'est plutôt bien qu'on ait trouvé le traître !

Harry haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

\- Je suis sérieux, ajouta Ron.

\- C'est moi qui ai amené le traitre. Tout est de ma faute.

Ron le regarda, un instant pantois, puis se secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller, tu es sûr que je suis le plus qualifié pour ce genre de questionnements existentiels ? Je pense que McGo ne t'en voudrait pas si tu allais rendre visite à Hermione.

Harry lui jeta un regard éberlué, et ne tarda pas à éclater de rire. Rien ne changerait jamais, ils auraient toujours comme premier réflexe de survie de se tourner vers Hermione.

Rire lui fit du bien, cependant, cela ne réglait pas tout à fait ses problèmes.

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas d'Hermione dont j'ai besoin... Plutôt... Je ne sais pas, de Sirius, de Remus, d'un adulte...

\- Harry, tu as dix-huit ans. Bientôt, l'adulte, ce sera toi.

\- Merci Ron. Tu as bien fait de me dire d'aller voir Hermione, tu es vraiment nul pour réconforter les gens.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

\- Ok, changeons de stratégie, si on allait fait un tour chez Honeydukes à Pré-au-lard, comme au bon vieux temps ? J'ai rendez-vous avec Hilde à vingt-et-une heures aux Trois Balais, tu partiras à ce moment-là, et en attendant, on se fera une sortie entre mecs...

Harry accepta avec joie, et, le temps pour Ron d'envoyer un hibou à sa petite amie pour la prévenir, les deux amis retrouvèrent le village enneigé de leur scolarité.

Il n'y avait pas foule chez Honeydukes, une après-midi de semaine. Cependant, Ron et Harry s'y amusèrent vraiment, et se goinfrèrent de sucreries comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

Le village se remplit rapidement au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait. Les alentours de Pré-au-Lard n'étaient pas très peuplés, mais nombreux étaient les sorciers qui faisaient le déplacement après une journée de travail, pour boire un verre aux Trois Balais ou faire un peu de shopping. Depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, ils étaient nombreux à privilégier le petit village écossais à a grande artère londonienne.

La foule était telle que, quand Ron et Harry voulurent prendre une biéraubeurre dans leur pub préféré, ils eurent du mal à trouver une place. Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de quidditch, et quand ils quittèrent le pub, le Survivant se sentait bien mieux. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin d'Hermione pour oublier ses idées noires.

Harry tenta de pousser Ron à se confier à propos de sa relation avec Hilde, mais c'était peine perdue. C'est à peine s'il en avait parlé à son ami, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés... Cela surprenait le Survivant : il aurait plutôt cru que son meilleur ami serait du genre à fanfaronner, mais il était excessivement discret.

Avant qu'Harry transplanât pour leur collocation, ils flânèrent un peu dans les rues à nouveau presque désertes. Des éclats de rires étouffés provenaient des Trois Balais, mais aussi du salon de Madame Piédodu. La neige crissait sous leurs pieds, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel... Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Harry se sentait simplement bien.

La sérénité du moment ne dura toutefois pas. Ron reçut un patronus en forme de mouette :

- _Ron !_ fit la voix de Hilde, avec son accent allemand charmant. _J'ai reçu ton mot. Je suis aux Trois Balais en ce moment, mais avec le monde, on ne s'est peut-être pas vus. Harry est toujours avec toi ? De toute manière, je ne bouge pas, à tout de suite ! Je t'embrasse._

Ron était sur le point de demander son avis à Harry quand une énorme explosion retentit, suivie de très près par un souffle qui les plaqua violemment au sol.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Big Bang et au-delà

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine !**

 **Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu à toute les reviews, promis, je vais le faire dès que j'aurai le temps, je suis un peu surbookée en ce moment.** **J'ai remanié toute une partie de ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je me suis relue, mais je n'avais pas le même recul que d'habitude, j'espère que cela ne se verra pas trop !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : eh oui, tu avais bien deviné ! Voilà la suite, effectivement, c'est... épique, on peut dire ça comme ça, je pense ! Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : La théorie du chaos, James Gleick**

Harry reprit difficilement ses esprits. Il avait eu une absence de quelques secondes... ses oreilles bourdonnaient douloureusement, et il sentait son sang battre dans ses tempes. Progressivement, il se remémora les événements. La sortie à Pré-au-Lard, la dernière balade dans les rues, le message de Hilde, puis l'explosion... Que s'était-il encore passé ? N'y aurait-il aucun répit ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais vit flou. Ses lunettes avaient dû voler quand il était tombé, et son mal de crâne n'arrangeait rien. Il frottait ses tempes douloureuses quand Ron se releva en hurlant. Lui aussi était revenu à lui, visiblement.

\- Hilde ! hurla ce dernier en se relevant brusquement.

Harry savait qu'il devait arrêter Ron avant que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose d'imprudent et d'inutile. Mais, il n'y voyait toujours rien... Il tâtonna frénétiquement dans la neige, assez longtemps pour que ses doigt devinssent gourds, avant de songer qu'il avait encore sa baguette dans sa poche.

\- _Accio_ lunettes.

Il les posa sur son nez avec satisfaction. Elles étaient cassées, une fois de plus, mais elles feraient l'affaire. Il se leva et tituba aussi vite qu'il le put à la poursuite de Ron.

Il le retrouva à côté des Trois Balais, ou du moins de ce qui en restait... C'est-à-dire ni plus ni moins qu'une ruine qui fumait encore çà et là. Des sorciers, sortis dans la rue au son de l'explosion éteignaient de leurs baguettes les flammèches qui léchaient encore les murs. Les vitres des maisons alentour avaient été totalement soufflées. Autour de ce qui restait du pub, la neige avait fondu et avait transformé le sol en véritable bourbier.

Harry chercha Ron du regard, et il le trouva prostré au pied d'un pilier étonnamment intact. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

\- Hilde, murmurait-il suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry l'entendît.

Il tenait dans ses bras le corps de sa petite amie. Le Survivant vit de loin que sa poitrine se soulevait à rythme irrégulier. Elle était donc encore en vie, mais semblait sévèrement brûlée.

Harry n'osait pas s'approcher de son ami. Il était figé d'horreur devant la scène, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait envie d'aider ces personnes qui pleuraient, il avait envie de régler leur compte à ces monstres qui, cette fois, avaient vraiment eu pour seul et unique objectif de tuer le plus grand nombre de sorciers.

Mais il était là, immobile et impuissant, ne sachant que faire... Il avait conscience d'être pathétique, planté ainsi au milieu du chaos. Et pourtant... Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de cette léthargie. Il était simplement las. Il n'en pouvait plus de se battre tous les deux jours contre un ennemi largement plus puissant et mieux armé. Il songea, une folle seconde, qu'il aurait préféré mourir avec ces gens plutôt que de rester un simple témoin de cette scène d'horreur.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il se secoua enfin, et envoya un patronus à Kingsley. Les Aurors avaient déjà dû être prévenus, mais il valait mieux que l'Ordre fût également sur le coup.

La suite fut très floue... Les autorités du ministère arrivèrent, rapidement suivies de Kingsley et des médicomages, mais Harry était toujours dans un état second.

La voix métallique magiquement amplifiée qui avait déjà retenti le soir du concert lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

 _\- Ne vous méprenez pas, il ne s'agit là que de représailles. Il faut blâmer l'Ordre du Phénix pour leur résistance insolente, et personne d'autre. Nous vous avions prévenus... Si vous tentez une nouvelle fois de nous arrêter, nous considérerons cela comme une déclaration de guerre... Vos affronts seront lavés dans le sang._

Une nouvelle bouffée de culpabilité prit Harry à la gorge. Non seulement il avait introduit Higgins le traître dans leurs rangs, mais c'était en voulant tester sa loyauté qu'il avait provoqué le massacre qui venait de se produire.

Son souffle était court, ses oreilles bourdonnaient toujours, sa vue se brouillait... Ses jambes étaient en coton, il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Harry ! entendit-il vaguement au loin.

Il sentit des bras le soutenir.

\- Harry, reste avec moi !

La voix était grave et le ton était bourru. Les yeux de Harry papillonnaient mais il ne parvenait pas à les garder ouverts.

\- Hermione vient m'aider !

\- _Enervate ! Enervate !_

Harry finit par reprendre conscience, tout doucement. Une nouvelle fois, c'était Hagrid qui le portait.

\- Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione, angoissée.

\- L'explosion, les Trois Balais, Ron, Hilde...

Harry articulait des mots mais il ne parvenait pas à faire de phrases.

\- Ron est sain et sauf et Hilde a été transférée au service médical, répondit Hermione. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu étais aux Trois Balais ?

Harry haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes, une bourrade de Hagrid et une intervention de Ginny avant de reprendre ses esprits. Lorsqu'il réfléchit à nouveau à une vitesse normale, la culpabilité manqua une nouvelle fois de lui couper les jambes : non seulement il se tenait toujours pour responsable des trois dernières attaques, mais désormais, il s'en voulait aussi d'être resté planté là alors que les autres avaient besoin de lui. Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre comment il avait pu s'évanouir sous le coup de la culpabilité.

Evidemment, il ne pensa pas un instant que le choc de l'attaque sur ses nerfs déjà à vif avait pu le frapper violemment... Il s'en voulait simplement, cruellement. Alors même qu'il aidait à fouiller les décombres et à évacuer les derniers blessés, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses idées noires.

Mais ce n'était rien par rapport à Ron. Ce dernier, assis dans la neige poisseuse, les vêtements couverts de suie, ne répondait pas aux appels de sa mère et de sa sœur. Le regard dans le vague, il semblait à des années-lumière de là. Les médicomages avaient transféré Hilde à Sainte-Mangouste. Les brûlures n'étaient pas magiques, mais elles étaient sévères, et le pronostic vital était toujours engagé. Lui aussi s'était senti coupable, d'avoir invité sa petite amie à cet endroit-là, et de n'avoir même pas été avec elle lorsque le pire était advenu. Mais désormais, il ne sentait plus rien. Il n'entendait pas les paroles de Molly, de Ginny, et d'Hermione qui était venue leur prêter main forte. Il ne sentait pas le froid mordant de l'air, ni l'humidité de ses vêtements au contact de la neige fondue. Il attendait.

Les autres membres de l'Ordre s'activaient aux côtés des responsables du ministère qui, pour une fois, ne leur jetaient pas de regards accusateurs. Ils avaient tous été visés, et ils étaient tous touchés par la violence de cette attaque impitoyable.

Au-delà de son désespoir, de sa tristesse et de sa rage, Hermione y voyait un signe encourageant. Après tout, en reconnaissant l'Ordre comme son ennemi principal, l'organisation terroriste venait peut-être de faire sa première erreur tactique. A eux, désormais, de l'exploiter.

/

\- Je n'avais rien. Je n'avais rien et pourtant, je me suis évanoui. Je suis lâche et faible, comment veux-tu que je sois d'une quelconque utilisé à l'Ordre si je suis incapable de réagir ? Comment pourrais-je faire un bon Auror ?

Ginny était décontenancée face à la crise existentielle que vivait Harry. Il était resté à Poudlard après avoir fini de déplacer tous les blessés graves vers Sainte-Mangouste et après avoir réparé ce qui pouvait l'être à Pré-au-Lard, mais pas une seconde il n'avait cessé de ruminer. Des heures plus tard, il avait enfin trouvé une oreille attentive auprès de sa petite amie.

Une petite amie qui, d'ailleurs, ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle avait déjà remarqué que le Survivant avait une fâcheuse tendance à se sentir responsable de tous les malheurs du monde, mais là, on atteignait un pic de culpabilité assez inquiétant.

Ginny savait qu'elle aurait dû le rassurer, lui dire des choses douces et apaisantes... Sauf qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Quand elle voyait une personne s'apitoyer sur elle-même, elle n'avait qu'une envie : lui donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

\- Oui, c'est sûr, tu t'es lancé tête baissée dans un combat contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tu es certainement le garçon le plus lâche que je connaisse. Et puis, tu n'as vraiment servi à rien ces dernières années, tu ne t'es absolument pas battu à la place des adultes chaque année. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce que je fais avec un loser comme toi.

Elle avait parlé bien plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, évidemment. Mais tant pis, cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal à Harry.

Ce dernier se recroquevilla lorsqu'elle eût fini sa diatribe. Il lui jeta un regard penaud, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il était temps de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

\- Reprends-toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Higgins est le traître, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce que tu ne savais pas et que tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ces représailles ne sont pas de ta faute non plus. Être constamment persuadé qu'on est la cause de tous les malheurs du monde, c'est faire preuve d'un égocentrisme qui me donne envie de vomir. Les vrais responsables sont les terroristes, pas toi. Arrête de te morfondre.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais Ginny vit que ses mots faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin. Pour ne pas atténuer l'effet de son petit discours, elle ne sourit qu'intérieurement. Il n'était pas irrécupérable, après tout...

Les jours passèrent. L'attaque des Trois Balais, aussi meurtrière et atroce qu'elle eût été, permit une étrange réconciliation de la société sorcière. Evidemment, les nés-moldus étaient toujours portés pour responsables : des traces d'explosifs militaires moldus avaient été retrouvées à Pré-au-Lard, et, pour le nouveau ministre de la magie, il n'y avait pas de doute possible : c'était une organisation de terroristes nés-moldus qui semait la pagaille chez les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Clearwater ne tendait toujours pas l'oreille aux arguments de l'Ordre du Phénix. Dans son genre, il était aussi sourd que Fudge...

Cependant, les terroristes avaient fait de l'Ordre leur ennemi officiel... Il était donc assez difficile pour les différentes autres autorités de ridiculiser ou dénoncer leur action. Les prisonniers faits par l'Ordre avaient été interrogés par les Aurors comme suspects, et transférés à Azkaban. Cependant, le fait que certains d'entre eux fussent de sang-mêlé ou de sang-pur n'avait pas été jugé probant. Les techniques légales d'interrogatoire avaient, de plus, donné des résultats bien plus décevants que la légilimencie que Percy maîtrisait désormais très bien. Aucun des nouveaux suspects n'avait avoué le but anti-moldu de leur organisation, et Clearwater avait mis un point d'honneur à occulter toutes les informations susceptibles d'invalider la théorie qui avait fait de lui le nouveau ministre de la magie. Le discours officiel était aussi simple qu'aberrant : les terroristes nés-moldus avaient rallié de nombreux opportunistes à leur cause, et tentait de prendre le pouvoir sur la société au détriment des sorciers dits de souche.

Seulement, ce discours n'était désormais plus le seul à se faire entendre dans la sphère publique. L'Ordre ayant été réhabilité, le Chicaneur qui se faisait son porte-parole avait une nouvelle fois vu ses ventes tripler. Progressivement, l'Ordre ralliait à ses théories un nombre toujours plus important de sorciers. Et même ceux qui restaient hostiles aux nés-moldues leur offraient le bénéfice du doute, et avouaient de bonne grâce que Kingsley et ses amis avaient été, pour lors, plus efficaces dans la lutte que le nouveau Ministère. Les sorciers avaient l'impression de ne plus avoir aucun répit. De devoir se méfier, partout et toujours. Dans un tel climat d'angoisse collective, toutes les solutions étaient les bienvenues.

La société sorcière était donc unie derrière l'Ordre du Phénix, et les différents membres officiels de l'organisation étaient ébahis face à la quantité de messages de soutien qu'ils recevaient tous les jours.

\- Regarde, j'en ai encore reçu huit aujourd'hui, fit Hermione à Ginny un matin, après l'arrivée du courrier.

\- Oh, tu prends de l'avance, je n'en compte que quatre pour moi, répondit la rouquine, un peu déçue.

Les deux amies faisaient une étrange compétition : celle qui recevrait le plus de lettres de soutien se ferait offrir une biéraubeurre par la perdante. Les lettres de menaces (car elles en recevaient par moments), faisaient perdre des points.

Pour le moment, Hermione était en tête, et de loin. Son action pendant la guerre avait été bien plus médiatisée que celle de Ginny. Elle avait, pour ainsi dire, gagné d'avance.

Malgré tout, l'ambiance au sein de l'Ordre n'était pas à la fête... Dedalus Diggle faisait partie des victimes de l'attaque. Il avait fallu plusieurs jours pour identifier tous les corps carbonisés qu'on avait retrouvés dans ce qui restait de l'auberge. La nouvelle de la mort du petit sorcier les avait frappés comme un coup de tonnerre, trois jours après l'attaque, alors que personne ne s'y attendait plus. L'Ordre n'avait pas été en deuil depuis la guerre... La lutte contre les Avant-Coureurs en devenait douloureusement concrète. Dedalus n'était pas le membre le plus actif, ni le plus présent, mais chacun était comme foudroyé par son absence et par la cruauté de sa mort. Du temps de Voldemort, les membres de l'Ordre mourraient la baguette à la main, en mission. Ils avaient conscience de prendre des risques. Dedalus était mort en buvant une biéraubeurre aux Trois Balais, sans se méfier de quoi que ce fût.

Harry ne s'en sentait que plus coupable.

Il était sorti de sa torpeur douloureuse grâce à Ginny, mais sa petite amie ne parvenait pas pour autant à le convaincre totalement qu'il n'y était pour rien. Vivre en collocation avec Ron n'arrangeait rien. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'Hilde était dans le coma. Il ne travaillait plus, et, quand il ne rendait pas visite à sa petite amie inconsciente à Sainte-Mangouste, restait prostré dans son lit. Molly et Harry lui apportaient à manger, mais il n'y touchait pas. Au bout d'une semaine, ils commencèrent tous à s'inquiéter pour de bon. Mais rien de ce qu'Harry et les Weasley purent lui dire n'eut d'effet.

Un matin, il se leva à l'heure habituelle, et quitta l'appartement. Harry, qui supposa que son ami se rendait, comme tous les jours, à l'hôpital des sorciers, ne fut pas plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais lorsqu'il rentra de l'Ecole d'Aurors, le soir, il trouva la collocation vide. Il transplana immédiatement au Terrier, mais Molly et Arthur n'en savaient pas plus...

La gorge nouée, ils prirent tous les trois le chemin de Sainte Mangouste, en espérant trouver Ron parmi les visiteurs, et non parmi les malades.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Cosmic Connection

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **D'abord, je suis vraiment désolée... ça fait presque un mois que je n'ai pas posté, mais entre mon mémoire et mon job d'été, je n'avais vraiment pas une seconde pour moi ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas tous perdus en cours de route !**

 **Voilà le chapitre de cette semaine, je reprendrai la publication au même rythme qu'avant à partir de maintenant !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : merci pour cette gentille review, et je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies eu à attendre ce chapitre si longtemps !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 :** **Cosmic connection, Carl Sagan**

Le premier réflexe d'Harry et des Weasley fut de se ruer à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils n'y trouvèrent pas Ron, mais un couple d'Allemands éploré et des médicomages sur le pied de guerre.

Sous le choc, Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes à la recherche de mon fils Ronald, l'avez-vous vu ?

Un médicomage, passablement énervé, toisa Mr Weasley de haut en bas avant de siffler d'une voix atone :

\- Evidemment que nous l'avons vu. C'est à cause de lui que l'hôpital est sens dessus dessous ! Nous aussi nous le cherchons, Mr Weasley, et je peux vous promettre que, quand nous le retrouverons, héros de guerre ou pas, nous prendrons les mesures adéquates !

Arthur balbutia une réponse incompréhensible, mais Molly réagit bien plus vite que lui, elle s'avança d'un pas menaçant, sa baguette à la main. Une colère plus que visible semblait grandir en elle. Elle serrait les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, et ses joues prenaient une rougeur inquiétante.

La sorcière allemande, qui avait suivi le débat sans intervenir, s'avança et se plaça entre le médicomage et les Weasley.

\- Arrêtez, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je suis bien placée pour comprendre les actes du jeune Mr Weasley. Ne perdons pas de temps avec ces disputes vaines...

Arthur lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer Molly.

\- Mais quelqu'un va m'explique ce qui se passe, à la fin ? explosa-t-elle.

Ce fut le sorcier allemand qui lui répondit.

\- Nous sommes monsieur et madame Bauer, les parents de Hilde, la... petite amie de votre fils. Elle est maintenue en vie magiquement depuis l'attentat des Trois Balais, comme vous devez le savoir et...

Sa voix se brisa. Annoncer la nouvelle lui semblait impossible. Le médicomage prit le relais.

\- Et, son état ne s'améliorant absolument pas, nous avons demandé aux parents s'ils souhaitaient qu'on la maintienne dans cet état, ou s'ils souhaitaient que nous la laissions partir. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, et ils ont pris la bonne décision ce matin. Nous devions laisser passer un délai de réflexion de deux jours avant de lever les enchantements qui la maintenaient en vie, mais Ronald a décidé qu'il avait une autorité plus grande que celle de la famille de la victime. Il a passé la journée à nous poser des questions sur les enchantements mis en place, et, une fois qu'il était sûr qu'ils ne pourraient pas être levés, quelle que soit la distance entre la patiente et l'hôpital, il est parti avec notre patiente. Nous retrouverons Hilde et nous le retrouverons, et il sera inculpé pour enlèvement, et c'est la moindre des...

Le père de Hilde fit un pas.

\- Il a la fougue de la jeunesse, il est désespéré, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous dire que nous ne lui en voulons pas. Nous aussi, nous sommes fous de douleur, son comportement est compréhensible et nous ne porterons pas plainte.

\- Mais Sainte-Mangouste le fera, vous pouvez me croire ! répliqua le médicomage. De toute manière, les Aurors sont en route, ils arriveront d'une minute à l'autre.

Arthur soupira. Ils penseraient aux conséquences plus tard, il fallait avant tout retrouver Ron.

\- Nous participerons aux recherches, répondit-il, résigné.

Le médicomage lui jeta un regard méprisant.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, mais, vu votre implication dans l'affaire, j'espère bien que les Aurors refuseront.

Molly lui jeta un regard assassin, mais n'ajouta rien, de peur d'aggraver encore leur cas.

Les Aurors ne tardèrent pas, et, heureusement, furent plus compréhensifs que le médicomage auquel Harry et les Weasley avaient été confrontés. Ron était un héros de guerre, il n'était pas un né-moldu, et ses motivations étaient claires... L'affaire passait, aux yeux des quatre Aurors présents, comme un enlèvement passionnel d'une importance secondaire. Ils souhaitaient évidemment retrouver Hilde au plus vite, mais ils ne voyaient pas Ron comme un criminel dangereux.

Le chef de la brigade interrogea les Weasley et Harry à propos des lieux où il aurait pu emmener Hilde, pendant que le reste de l'équipe inspectait l'hôpital et ses abords en quête de traces magiques. Harry avait un a priori très négatif à l'égard de cet Auror : Matthew Runcorn, cousin du Runcorn dont Harry avait pris l'apparence au début de leur quête des Horcruxes, avait la réputation d'être l'un des Aurors les plus anti-moldus du Bureau.

Mais les Aurors furent compréhensifs à l'égard de l'entourage de Ron. Ils le furent moins envers les médicomages.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment vous avez pu laisser un jeune homme en état de choc psychologique seul et sans surveillance, et comment il a pu quitter l'hôpital avec une jeune femme dans le coma dans les bras sans que personne ne le remarque ? cracha le chef de la brigade à l'égard du médicomage qui menaçait une nouvelle fois les Weasley. Il y aura enquête et procès, de toute évidence, mais je pense que Sainte-Mangouste est plus responsable, dans l'histoire, qu'un jeune homme à qui on vient d'annoncer la mort imminente de sa petite amie.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment était-il possible d'être autant aveuglé par le racisme envers les nés-moldus, et aussi plein d'empathie envers un ravisseur ? Il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet homme...

Le chef de la brigade haussa le ton et s'adressa à tout le hall de Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Que cela soit clair : nous ne cherchons pas une victime et un ravisseur. Nous cherchons deux victimes de ces pourritures de terroristes nés-moldus.

Sur ces mots, les médicomages présents baissèrent la tête, penauds, et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Les Aurors se réunirent pour coordonner leurs recherches, laissant Harry, les Weasley et les parents de Hilde seuls dans le hall.

Les Weasley avaient l'air gêné, mais Mr Bauer leur assura une nouvelle fois qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Le sorcier allemand semblait porter tout le désespoir du monde dans son regard... Comme s'il était tellement atteint par le sort de sa fille que rien ne pouvait plus aggraver les choses. Harry songea au désespoir de ces gens, et son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Hilde, mais elle lui était sympathique, et ces gens qui pardonnaient sans hésiter au ravisseur de leur fille le touchaient encore plus. Son impuissance face à leur malheur le faisait presque souffrir physiquement.

Harry s'effondra sur un siège, désespéré : l'horreur de l'attaque, les morts et les blessés, la culpabilité qui le tenaillait, et maintenant la disparition de Ron... Il lui semblait que le monde sorcier était pris dans une spirale de malheur qui ne finirait jamais. Découragé, il prit son visage dans ses mains. Ils retrouveraient Ron et Hilde, mais, et après ? Dans quel état serait son meilleur ami, quand les enchantements qui maintenaient Hilde en vie serait levés ?

Et pour autant, cela ne changerait rien. Il y aurait d'autres attaques, d'autres victimes. Les Avant-Coureurs étaient une organisation qui n'avait pas de tête. La victoire ne dépendait pas de la mort d'un individu, fût-il aussi puissant que Voldemort : c'était un réseau mondial qu'il fallait démanteler. Et cette mission-là les dépassait totalement.

\- Arry ?

Le Survivant sursauta en entendant son nom. Bill et Fleur venaient d'arriver.

\- Ça ne va pas ? ajouta Fleur en s'asseyant gracieusement à côté de lui. Nous sommes arrivés dès que nous avons reçu le hibou de Molly. Nous allons vous aider, et nous allons les retrouver, Arry.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule en souriant tristement. Harry ne lui fit qu'un demi-sourire, c'était tout ce dont il était capable.

Les Aurors sortirent de réunion à ce moment-là. Ils leur expliquèrent que Ron n'était pas considéré comme dangereux, et qu'ils laissaient la famille et les amis chercher dans les lieux où il était probablement caché, tandis que les Aurors exploiteraient les traces magiques qui avaient été retrouvées autour de l'hôpital.

\- Evidemment, si quoi que ce soit tourne mal, envoyez un patronus, fit le chef de la brigade.

Il se tourna vers les Bauer.

\- Vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, si vous le souhaitez...

\- Nous risquerions de vous gêner. Nous pouvons chercher avec les Weasley, si vous voulez.

L'Auror eut l'air soulagé, et acquiesça d'un signe de tête assez sec, avant de rejoindre ses collègues.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, les Weasley et les Bauer cherchèrent. C'était d'autant plus dur que Ron n'avait pas d'endroit fétiche, pas de cachette : il avait grandi au Terrier et à Poudlard, n'était presque jamais parti en vacances... D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne pas perdre de temps à fouiller Pré-au-Lard. Il était fort peu probable que Ron eût décidé de cacher Hilde aussi près du lieu où elle avait été blessée. Mais ils cherchèrent partout ailleurs : il n'était pas dans les champs autour du Terrier, ni au Square Grimmaurd. Tante Muriel n'avait pas de nouvelle de lui, et la collocation qu'il partageait avec Harry était désespèrent vide.

Le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà quand ils décidèrent de retourner au Terrier pour manger un morceau avant de reprendre les recherches. Harry en profita pour envoyer un hibou à Hermione, qui devait être mise au courant, et qui aurait peut-être une idée d'un autre lieu où chercher.

/

Hermione avait reçu le hibou de Harry en se levant, au petit matin. Elle n'était pas allée déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Morte d'angoisse, elle errait dans le château, en tentant de faire fonctionner ses méninges au plus vite... Mais l'inquiétude semblait bloquer toute réflexion. Elle ne savait pas où Ron pouvait être, elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas...

\- Granger ? fit une voix traînante qui lui était désormais familière.

Hermione se retourna.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Malefoy ?

Elle ne se rappelait plus du moment où elle avait complètement abandonné l'ancienne animosité qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle avait été bien plus sèche qu'à son habitude. Elle avait presque été méchante, même.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour toi, mais visiblement tu n'es pas d'humeur, tant pis, répondit-il, amer.

Hermione secoua la tête, soudain penaude. Ron avait disparu, en enlevant sa petite amie dans le coma, mais Malefoy n'y était absolument pour rien.

\- Excuse-moi, je suis... préoccupée.

Malefoy lui jeta un regard soucieux :

\- Une nouvelle attaque ?

Hermione soupira.

\- Non... La petite amie de Ron est dans le coma, il n'y a aucun espoir et... Quand il l'a appris, il s'est enfui avec elle. On ne sait pas où il est.

Malefoy hocha la tête, laissant échapper un sifflement impressionné.

\- Je n'ai aucune sympathie pour la belette, mais vous avez cherché là où vous vous cachiez l'année dernière ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Mais...

\- Après tout, personne ne vous y a trouvés, il est logique qu'il aille au même endroit.

Sans y réfléchir plus avant, elle lui sauta au cou. Malefoy ouvrit des yeux ronds, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que la furie qui venait de se jeter sur lui fît un pas en arrière.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre d'effusions spontanées. Pour tout dire, c'était à la spontanéité elle-même qu'il n'était pas habitué.

\- Quel enthousiasme, marmonna-t-il, visiblement gêné.

Hermione était tout aussi mal à l'aise, mais elle rayonnait.

\- Merci ! Je sais où il est...

\- Tu n'avais pas dit que vous bougiez tous les jours ? demanda-t-il, un peu étourdi.

\- Si, mais je sais où il est. C'est tout. Bon, que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Je ne te l'avais pas dit, commença-t-il de but en blanc, mais j'ai réussi à convaincre Pansy de parler à son père. Sa mère est toujours à Azkaban d'ailleurs, je fais semblant de l'en plaindre mais c'est difficile. McGonagall m'a permis de sortir hier soir, et j'ai rencontré Mr Parkinson. Je suis désormais le nouvel espion de leur organisation, étant donné que l'ancien – il ne m'a pas donné son nom, mais je suppose que c'est le pote auror de Potter – a grillé sa couverture.

\- Oh ! Bravo ! s'exclama Hermione, sincèrement ravie. Tu es le nouveau Rogue de l'Ordre, conclut-elle, un immense sourire vissé sur le visage.

Cela ne ravissait pas Malefoy plus que cela, vu la manière dont l'ancien directeur de Serpentard avait fini.

\- Tu as prévenu le professeur McGonagall ?

Malefoy acquiesça.

Soudain, la conversation se tarit. Etrangement, les deux sorciers qui avaient jour après jour appris à éprouver de la sympathie pour l'autre ne savaient plus quoi se dire. Il leur paraissait absurde de parler encore de cours et de devoirs. Et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour parler d'autre chose. Hermione avait envie de partir à la recherche de Ron, mais elle n'osait pas prendre congé de Malefoy ainsi, surtout après une nouvelle d'une telle ampleur La gêne qu'ils éprouvaient était des plus désagréables... Tant bien que mal, Hermione essaya de rompre le silence.

\- Eh bien, j'espère que je serai la première au courant des avancées de ta petite enquête !

Malefoy secoua la tête.

\- Evidemment que je te tiendrai au courant. Maintenant, vas-t-en, tu n'attends que ça ! Retrouve ton rouquin et file-lui la baffe du siècle de ma part.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Bonnes nouvelles des étoil

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je ne suis pas sûre d'être satisfaite de ce chapitre... Je l'ai écrit dans un état émotionnel bizarre (rentrée, rentrée...), et j'ai l'impression qu'il est... bizarre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes des amours**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Je vais très bien, merci, et toi ? Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, je suis contente que l'histoire et le chapitre te plaise !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 :** **Bonnes nouvelles des étoiles, Jean-Pierre Luminet**

\- Ron, ne transplane pas, écoute-nous !

\- Je ne la laisserai pas, je ne la laisserai pas, je ne la laisserai pas...

Ron était assis à même le sol, Hilde dans les bras. Comme Hermione l'avait deviné, il s'était caché dans la forêt de Dean, exactement à l'endroit où il les avait retrouvés, Harry et elle, l'année précédente. Elle pouvait remercier Malefoy pour l'indice qu'il lui avait donné.

Quand Hermione avait quitté le Serpentard, elle s'était précipitée dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall, avait emprunté sa cheminée sans avoir fini de lui expliquer la situation, et avait gagné le Terrier en quatrième vitesse. Là, elle avait exposé son idée, et ils avaient tous transplané dans la forêt de Dean.

Ils y avaient trouvé Ron, prostré entre les troncs, recroquevillé sur le sol avec une Hilde inconsciente sur les genoux. La neige qui recouvrait la forêt avait fondu sur un rayon d'un mètre autour des deux sorciers. Hermione ignorait si Ron l'avait fait à dessein, ou si sa magie s'était exprimée spontanément sous le coup de l'émotion. Dans tous les cas, cela les avait sans doute sauvés d'une hypothermie certaine...

Avant même qu'il remarque leur présence, il murmurait :

\- Je ne la laisserai pas, je ne la laisserai pas...

Quand il leva les yeux et aperçut Hermione, Harry, les Weasley et les parents de Hilde, il se mit à crier, toujours les mêmes mots, en une litanie étrange et inquiétante.

\- Je ne la laisserai pas, je ne la laisserai pas, je ne la laisserai pas !

Il serrait Hilde si fort qu'il semblait vouloir la briser. Sa magie projetait des vagues de chaleur autour de lui, provoquant un contraste étonnant avec le froid de janvier qui régnait sur le reste de la forêt.

Hermione tentait de l'apaiser de son mieux, elle espérait réussir à le convaincre de rentrer, au moins au Terrier.

\- Ron, répéta-t-elle en s'approchant d'un pas.

Il leva vers elle un regard méfiant et resserra encore ses bras autour du corps inanimé de sa petite amie.

\- Ron, je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, ajouta-t-elle.

Il sembla s'apaiser quelque peu. Elle avança à nouveau, et vint s'asseoir précautionneusement à côté de son ami. Elle sentit la neige fondue mouiller son uniforme, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

\- Ron, je sais que tu vas mal, je sais que tu ne veux pas te séparer de Hilde, et je te comprends.

Elle lui parlait comme à un enfant, mais, vu son état de choc, elle pensait que c'était le meilleur moyen d'avoir son attention.

\- Seulement, vous n'êtes pas bien, là. Hilde est malade, tu ne peux pas rester avec elle ici dans le froid et l'humidité. Si tu ne rentres pas, son état va empirer, et tu vas tomber malade, toi aussi. Vous n'avez rien à manger... Il faut que tu rentres.

\- Ils vont la tuer ! hurla-t-il en resserrant l'étreinte qu'il avait un peu relâchée.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Mais nous allons en reparler, les parents de Hilde sont d'accord pour en discuter avec toi, ils ne t'en veulent pas. Mais pour en discuter calmement, il faut rentrer.

Ron fronçait les sourcils. Son visage était marqué par une angoisse indescriptible, qui s'approchait d'une forme de démence assez inquiétante. Hermione frissonna. Elle s'inquièterait plus tard... Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur, puisqu'elle devait rassurer son ami suffisamment pour qu'il acceptât de rentrer au Terrier.

Elle resta silencieuse, tentant tant bien que mal d'adresser un sourire engageant à son ami. Elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule...

Ron semblait plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Hermione n'osa pas l'interrompre. Elle jeta un bref regard aux Weasley et aux Bauer. Comme elle, ils retenaient leur souffle. Comme elle, ils attendaient le verdict.

Après quelques minutes qui leur parurent interminables, Ron hocha la tête.

\- D'accord pour le Terrier. Mais on ne retourne pas à l'hôpital. Pas d'hôpital pas d'hôpital pas de...

\- Je te le promets, Ron. Personne ne retourne à l'hôpital.

\- Alors d'accord.

Tous les sorciers présents émirent un long soupir de soulagement. Hermione proposa de transplaner avec Hilde, tandis qu'Harry se chargeait de Ron. Les parents de Hilde jetèrent un regard inquiet à la jeune sorcière qu'ils venaient de rencontrer mais, de peur que Ron ne changeât d'avis, ils acceptèrent de confier leur fille à une inconnue. Après tout, c'était grâce à elle qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur fille...

En arrivant dans le salon du Terrier, ils furent d'abord surpris par la chaleur. Harry se chargea de prévenir les Aurors. Molly donna une potion de sommeil sans rêve à Ron, et parvint à la convaincre d'aller se coucher, en lui promettant que personne ne toucherait à Hilde en son absence.

Une fois Ron couché, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon, autour du corps inanimé de sa petite amie, à la fois soulagés et angoissés.

Ils étaient rassurés d'avoir retrouvé Ron et Hilde sains et saufs. Mais l'état mental de Ron les effrayaient tous... Comment réagirait-il lorsque les médicomages retireraient les enchantements ? Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'autre solution...

\- Peut-être, tenta le père de Hilde. Peut-être pouvons-nous revenir sur notre décision. Hilde pourrait rester dans le coma, un moment. Au moins le temps que Ron aille mieux...

Molly secoua la tête.

\- Je suis touchée par votre geste, mais ce n'est pas la solution. Déjà parce qu'on ne peut pas vous infliger cela : vous ne pourriez pas faire votre deuil, ce serait inhumain de vous laisser attendre ainsi, sans espoir... Mais surtout, je ne vois pas comment Ron pourrait aller mieux si Hilde reste dans le coma. De toute manière, vu son état, je vois mal comment cela pourrait être pire.

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes. Bill posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et Arthur vint la prendre dans ses bras. La mort d'un fils, la folie d'un autre... C'était trop pour Molly en quelques mois. Les parents de Hilde, eux aussi, se mirent à pleurer doucement. La décision qu'ils avaient prise les avait déchirés, mais ils avaient conscience qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Ils y avaient mis toute leur force et tout leur courage... Et voilà qu'ils devaient faire le même choix inhumain, encore et encore.

\- Nous devrions peut-être l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste avant que Ron ne se réveille, proposa Arthur en montrant Hilde du menton.

La mère de Hilde frissonna. Avant de relever la tête, fière.

\- Je veux parler à Ron. Essayer de lui explique. Si ça ne marche pas, nous pourrons toujours emmener Hilde sans son accord... Pour le moment, je ne veux pas qu'il se sente trahi... Il va assez mal comme cela.

Molly lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Elle proposa ensuite de distribuer des chambres à ceux qui en voudraient, pour prendre un peu de repos. Hermione, suffisamment reposée, accepta de rester avec Hilde. Les autres tentèrent de dormir... Mais malgré la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passée, ni les Bauer, ni les Weasley ne trouvèrent le sommeil.

Quand Ron se leva, il gagna la cuisine sans jeter un regard à sa famille et aux Bauer qui discutaient dans le salon. Madame Bauer se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Bonjour... Tu as bien dormi ?

Il répondit par un borborygme incompréhensible. Mais la mère de Hilde ne se découragea pas.

\- Je tenais à te dire que nous ne t'en voulions pas d'être parti avec Hilde. Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis, Ron. Nous aimons Hilde autant que toi...

\- Mais vous voulez la tuer ! cria le rouquin, une lueur de démence au fond du regard.

\- Non, non... Crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons. S'il y avait une autre solution, jamais nous n'envisagerions cela mais... Mais il n'y a pas de solution.

La voix de madame Bauer était chargée de sanglots contenus. Elle avait visiblement du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes. Hermione et Harry, qui pelaient des navets pour aider Molly, ne manquaient pas un mot de la conversation... Et ils étaient bouche bée devant le courage de cette femme. Comment était-ce possible de prendre une décision aussi difficile, et trouver encore la force de rassurer les autres ? Quel parent pouvait accepter de voir mourir sa fille, et consoler ceux qui n'y parvenaient pas ?

\- Tu vois bien que Hilde est dans le coma... Les médicomages ont dit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir. Ils la maintiennent en vie avec des charmes, et s'ils ne lèvent pas les charmes, elle restera comme ça pour toujours. Est-ce que tu trouves vraiment que c'est mieux ? Est-ce que tu as vraiment l'impression que Hilde est encore là ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais je la connais, et je pense qu'elle aurait préféré qu'on la laisse partir, plutôt que d'utiliser la magie pour qu'elle reste ainsi, simplement inconscience.

Ron ne dit rien. Il avait le regard dans le vague, ne semblait même pas réfléchir. Après de longue minute, il répondit simplement.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ? répéta madame Bauer.

\- Oui elle préférerait partir. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne...

\- Je te repose la question, Ron. Est-ce que tu as vraiment l'impression qu'elle est encore là ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle te manquera plus quand elle sera... partie ?

Ron secoua la tête.

\- Alors, tu es d'accord pour qu'on l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste ?

Doucement, péniblement, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même, il acquiesça.

/

Ron n'avait pas souhaité rester pendant que les médicomages levaient les charmes. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Hilde était retournée à l'hôpital, et avait semblé éteint pendant les deux jours qu'avait duré le temps de réflexion fixé par l'hôpital. La folie sourde qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ne l'avait pas quitté.

En revanche, les parents de Hilde tenaient à être présents. Molly, qui s'était liée d'amitié avec madame Bauer, avait proposé de les accompagner, par politesse. Mais contre toute attente, les Bauer avaient accepté. Molly était donc avec eux, pleurant à chaudes larmes, dans une chambre d'hôpital aseptisée, devant le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille blonde qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Le médicomage répéta les questions d'usage, leur demanda de confirmer leur décision. Puis, il agita sa baguette autour de Hilde, en murmurant des incantations inaudibles.

Quand il eût fini, il fronça les sourcils. Il prit le pouls de sa patiente, tourna autour d'elle, s'agita.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda monsieur Bauer.

\- Deux minutes... monsieur, mesdames, pouvez-vous quitter la chambre un instant s'il vous plait ?

Il ouvrit la porte à ses interlocuteurs éberlués, avant de héler l'un de ses collègues. Ils s'enfermèrent et rien ne bougea pendant longtemps. Si longtemps que les larmes de Molly et des Bauer se tarirent, les laissant hébétés dans le couloir. Si longtemps qu'ils finirent par s'asseoir à même le sol, la salle d'attente des visiteurs étant bien trop éloignée à leur goût. Molly dodelinait de la tête lorsque le médicomage sortit finalement de la chambre, l'air à la fois soulagé et soucieux.

\- Monsieur, mesdames... J'ai une étrange nouvelle pour vous. Nous avons levé tous les enchantements qui maintenaient Hilde en vie et, contre toute attente, elle est toujours dans le coma.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda monsieur Bauer.

\- Cela signifie que son état s'est amélioré, puisqu'elle n'a plus besoin de soutien magique pour respirer, et que son cœur et son cerveau fonctionnent tous seuls. Cependant, c'est un cas unique. Nous n'avons jamais vu cela. Nous ne pouvons pas vous dire si elle va rester comme ça, si elle va se réveiller... Et surtout, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que la nourrir artificiellement. Nous sommes assez démunis face à ce cas...

Ses interlocuteurs ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

\- Donc la situation n'est plus sans espoir ? Vous ne pouvez rien nous garantir, mais il se peut que son état s'améliore ?

La voix de madame Bauer était pleine d'espoir.

\- Oui, c'est possible.

Madame Bauer tomba dans les bras de Molly, un grand sourire sur le visage, tandis que monsieur Bauer, ébahi, ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal.

Dès leur retour au Terrier, ils annoncèrent la nouvelle à Ron, qui réagit à peine. Sous le regard soucieux de ses parents, il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Molly secoua la tête, découragée, et partit envoyer un hibou à Harry et à Hermione.

/

Harry était en pleines révisions lorsqu'il entendit Coquecigrue taper contre le carreau. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul... Sans amis dans sa promotion, seul à la collocation, il avait envisagé d'emménager au Terrier, mais l'ambiance morbide qui y régnait n'avait aucune change de le guérir de la culpabilité qui le rongeait depuis plusieurs mois. Alors, il se jetait à corps perdu dans le travail scolaire, et faisait deux fois plus de missions de surveillance au compte de l'Ordre que ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, intrigué. La lettre le soulagea profondément. Si Hilde s'en sortait, alors Ron pourrait guérir de cette inquiétante folie qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours... Si Hilde s'en sortait, ce serait toute la famille Weasley qui sortirait de sa torpeur. Les réunions de l'Ordre auraient à nouveau un sens, et la lutte pourrait reprendre. Harry se sentirait alors, peut-être, un peu moins impuissant...


	24. Chapitre 23 : Le chaos et l'harmonie

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine. J'ai un peu bataillé pour l'écrire, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est débloqué et, à partir du prochain, je sens que l'histoire va prendre un tournant.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde mais ça ne saurait tarder !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Je suis d'accord avec toi, avec de la magie et de l'amour, on fait des miracles... Merci pour ta review ! :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 :** **Le chaos et l'harmonie (Trinh Xuan Thuan)**

\- Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir.

Ginny répondit à Hermione par un borborygme peu engageant. Depuis la fugue de Ron, elle était d'une humeur massacrante... Surtout lorsqu'Hermione était dans les parages.

Elle lui en voulait. Elle lui en voulait d'être partie en trombes, d'avoir quitté Poudlard sans même la prévenir, de ne pas lui avoir demandé de venir chercher son frère avec elle.

Elle se sentait mise à l'écart, comme toujours. Elle était la sœur de Ron, la meilleure amie d'Hermione et la petite amie de Harry, et pourtant, quand il s'agissait du trio, elle était toujours mise à l'écart. Elle savait que cela ne changerait jamais, et cela la mettait encore plus en colère.

Evidemment, sa colère passerait. Evidemment, elle leur reparlerait. Evidemment...

Mais pour le moment, elle tenait à montrer à ceux qui prétendaient être ses amis qu'ils auraient mieux fait de penser à elle au lieu de foncer tête baissée.

/

Hermione soupira. Elle s'était déjà excusée, mais avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas revenir en arrière, le mal était fait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que la colère de Ginny retombât... Et de toute manière, elle était trop occupée pour passer son temps à se lamenter. L'hiver avançait, et Hermione était toujours déterminée à réussir ses ASPICS avec brio tout en quittant Poudlard trois soirs par semaine pour des missions secrètes.

Et la réunion du soir promettait d'être intéressante. Après les quelques jours de flottement causés par l'attaque des Trois Balais et la fugue de Ron, l'Ordre avait repris son travail. Kingsley avait, apparemment, réussi à convaincre le Premier Ministre moldu et les représentants magiques d'autres pays de le considérer comme un interlocuteur privilégié, et Drago en apprenait chaque jour un peu plus auprès des Avant-Coureurs. Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, Hermione avait cessé de désespérer. La lutte serait longue, elle serait dure, elle demanderait une attention de chaque instant et une énergie phénoménale, mais elle n'était pas impossible.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle... Hermione n'avait pas un instant pour elle, et regrettait son vieux retourneur de temps : elle suivait les cours et faisait des fiches en même temps, grignotait un sandwich sur le pouce avant de passer sa pause de midi à la bibliothèque, travaillait avant le repas du soir, et travailla encore avant d'aller à la réunion de l'Ordre. Elle n'avait pas proposé à Ginny d'y aller avec elle, de peur d'essuyer un nouveau refus. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi occupée, elle se serait vraiment sentie seule... Avec un soupir, elle se hâta dans les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de la directrice.

Elle était en retard : tous les membres de l'Ordre conviés étaient déjà arrivés, et Kingsley avait commencé son rapport. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, Ginny l'ignora superbement et Molly lui fit les gros yeux. Ron ne lui jeta pas un regard, ce qui noua la gorge d'Hermione. Ils auraient un long chemin à faire s'ils voulaient qu'il redevînt comme avant... Ce qui était arrivé à Hilde avait brisé quelque chose en lui, et s'il ne témoignait plus de la même démence que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé dans la Forêt de Dean, il restait désespérément éteint. Pourtant l'état de Hilde s'améliorait de jour en jour, et les médicomages étaient désormais sûrs qu'elle se réveillerait... Mais Ron continuait à broyer du noir.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit Kingsley, et rougit brutalement, sous le regard ironique et impitoyable de Ginny. Elle entreprit de se concentrer sur les paroles du sorcier, et de reconstruire elle-même ce que son inattention lui avait fait manquer.

\- ... je peux vous assurer de la réussite de notre entreprise de communication politique. Grâce à l'action de Fleur, le Ministre de la Magie français s'adresse désormais à moi avant de communiquer avec Clearwater. Pour les autres pays, cela va prendre plus de temps, mais Percy, qui s'occupe de surveiller la presse internationale, a noté de nombreux articles qui discréditaient notre Ministre de la Magie, et mettait les sorciers en garde contre les Avant-Coureurs, tout en louant notre propre travail. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec ces terroristes, mais bientôt, nous serons à même de mettre en place un système de surveillance international. D'autant plus que nous avons une arme secrète que nous n'avons pas révélé au grand jour ! Un espion.

Drago hocha la tête. S'il n'avait pas encore acquis la confiance de tous les membres de l'Ordre, il avait celle d'Hermione, de McGonagall, de Shacklebolt et même de Potter. Cela lui suffisait pour le moment...

\- J'ai réuni un certain nombre d'informations. Je suis en mesure de vous donner l'identité de quelques membres des Avant-Coureurs. Visiblement, on est plus susceptible de devenir un terroriste sanguinaire quand on a fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

Drago haussa un sourcil amusé et échangea un regard à Hermione qui secoua la tête en souriant.

\- J'ai croisé au manoir Parkinson Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey et cet idiot de Vaisey. Mais avant que vous vous mettiez à voir une résurrection soudaine des mangemorts et un groupuscule de Serpentards, il faut que je vous précise une chose importante. Il n'y a pas que des Sangs-Purs parmi eux. Il n'y a pas que des Serpentards. Higgins, le pote à Potter, était Poufsouffle. J'y ai croisé ce fanfaron de McLaggen, même s'il n'est pour le moment qu'un simple sympathisant.

Kingsley hocha la tête.

\- Bon travail, et qu'as-tu appris quant à leurs plans ?

\- Ils restent prudents et ne m'en informent pas vraiment. J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer qu'il était très difficile de m'intégrer réellement, puisque j'ai réussi à rejoindre leur organisation en acceptant d'espionner l'Ordre... Ils ne savent pas la place que j'y joue et se contentent pour le moment d'informations secondaires, mais j'ai peur que cela ne dure pas. Il va falloir que nous décidions de ce que je peux leur révéler ou non, sans mettre l'Ordre en danger et sans griller ma couverture.

Un murmure soucieux agita l'assemblée. Hermione se demanda à quoi ils avaient pensé, pour ne remarquer que maintenant qu'avoir un espion nécessitait de laisser filtrer des informations. Evidemment, avec Rogue, seul Dumbledore décidait de ce qui devait être communiqué aux Mangemorts... Mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'intelligence de Dumbledore, et surtout, Drago n'avait ni la stature ni l'abnégation de Rogue.

Ils allaient devoir jouer finement, et surtout, prier pour que la chance leur sourît...

\- Je n'ai pas eu le droit d'assister à des réunions, mais j'ai compris quelques petites choses sur leur organisation. Les Avant-Coureurs s'appuient sur une hiérarchie extrêmement complexe. Les nouveaux membres sont considérés comme des Aspirants, et ne se voie confier que des missions d'importance mineure jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fait leurs preuves. Je vous ai parlé de McLaggen parce que je l'ai croisé chez les Parkinson, il les suppliait pour obtenir un avancement, et il s'est fait rembarrer fissa. Au-dessus des Aspirants, toute une foule d'hommes de main, classés en fonction de leurs contacts et de leur valeur, et si j'ai tout compris, ce sont eux qui mettent en place les attaques et les différents attentats. Il y a quelques dirigeants qui élaborent le plan d'attaque, et les Parkinson en font partie. Chaque échelle de la hiérarchie commande celle qui est juste en dessous. Et c'est tout. Au niveau international, c'est étonnant... On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas de chef, qu'ils agissent de concert sans pour autant avoir de dirigeant. Je ne comprends pas comment ils réussissent à mener une action concertée, alors que personne n'est à leur tête. Cela confirme nos soupçons, cependant : il s'agit d'une organisation tentaculaire qu'il faut noyauter dans son ensemble. Sans une coopération étroite des différents pays, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions en venir à bout.

\- Et les scientifiques moldus ? s'étonna Hermione.

La jeune sorcière ignorait comment ses amis pouvaient constamment oublier que cette affaire avait commencé avec l'enlèvement de scientifiques moldus, scientifiques capables de produire une bombe atomique et d'autres armes au moins aussi meurtrières. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était convaincue que ces scientifiques étaient la clef de tout. Ce que Mariah leur avait révélé n'en était qu'une preuve de plus... Les technologies et les sciences moldues étaient au cœur des plans des Avant-Coureurs, en négligeant cela, ils couraient à leur perte.

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé.

\- Nous devrions nous concentrer sur les informations que nous avons, pas sur les informations qui nous manquent, intervint Percy.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien. Visiblement, si elle voulait en apprendre plus sur ces pauvres moldus enlevés et torturés quotidiennement pour leur savoir, elle allait devoir s'en occuper seule.

\- En revanche, même si personne ne m'a rien dit personnellement, j'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle attaque se prépare. Ce n'est pas une attaque de grande ampleur, puisque les Parkinson l'ont déléguée à des membres sans importance, et s'attachent à préparer quelque chose de plus important. Je ne sais pas encore où et quand, mais je me fais fort d'obtenir l'information dans les jours à venir.

Le professeur McGonagall lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Si ce sont des membres secondaires qui sont chargés de réaliser l'attaque, c'est Pansy Parkinson qui a pour rôle de la coordonner.

L'annonce jeta un blanc.

\- Pourquoi n'arrêtons-nous pas tout de suite cette vipère et tous les membres dont a parlé Malefoy ? cracha Ginny.

\- Parce que la couverture de Malefoy serait grillée, qu'il resterait assez d'Avant-Coureurs pour réaliser l'attaque de grande ampleur dont il a parlé, et qu'on n'aurait plus aucune information, répondit calmement Bill.

Hermione approuva d'un regard, et ajouta.

\- Je pense que, même si nous connaissons le lieu et l'heure de cette attaque secondaire, nous devrons réfléchir, et peut-être faire le choix de ne pas intervenir.

Les yeux de Ginny luirent de colère, et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Et laisser des innocents mourir ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, consciente de l'inhumanité des paroles qu'elle était sur le point de prononcer.

\- Nous sommes loin d'avoir gagné cette guerre. Parce oui, c'en est une, et elle sera encore plus meurtrière que la précédente, je peux vous l'assurer. Nous avons la chance d'avoir une longueur d'avance, un espion en place. Nous n'allons pas le perdre dès la première bataille. Si nous intervenons maintenant, nous sauverons quelques innocents, et nous nous rendrons définitivement incapables de sauver les prochaines victimes. Je vous rappelle que les Avant-Coureurs ont enlevé des scientifiques moldus aux connaissances vastes, qui peuvent créer des bombes capable de raser une ville entière. Nous devons rester prudents, quitte à faire des sacrifices. Nous pouvons sauver une dizaine de personnes lors de la prochaine attaque, ou nous pouvons gagner cette guerre. Il faut choisir, et pas foncer tête baissée.

/

Ils n'avaient pas achevé la réunion. Les paroles d'Hermione avaient jeté un tel trouble parmi les membres de l'Ordre qu'il avait été inenvisageable de continuer à débattre. Ils étaient tous rentrés chez eux, conscients que les propos de la jeune sorcière sonnaient plus juste qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

En quittant la salle, Hermione dut courir sur quelques mètres pour rattraper Malefoy.

\- Malefoy !

Ce dernier se retourna et lui offrit un sourire rassurant des plus incongrus sur son visage d'ordinaire hautain.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Granger, je suis d'accord avec toi, et pas seulement parce qu'ils risquent de me trouer la peau s'ils découvrent que je bosse pour l'Ordre.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça... L'Ordre a visiblement décidé de négliger les scientifiques enlevés, mais je sais que c'est la clef... Je le sais depuis le début, je le savais déjà avant la première attaque, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Si tu apprends quelque chose à leur sujet, dis-le moi, d'accord ?

Malefoy hocha la tête lentement, comme à contrecœur.

\- En fait j'ai plus de chances d'apprendre des choses auprès de Pansy qu'auprès de ses parents. L'idéal serait que je me rapproche d'elle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, mais...

Il frissonna et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je risque d'en faire des cauchemars pendant un petit bout de temps, mais je suppose que la fin justifie les moyens, conclut-il. Mais je penserai à tes scribouillards moldus !

Hermione secoua la tête devant le qualificatif.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte du cauchemar qu'ils vivent. Nous avons recueilli l'une d'entre eux, qui a réussi à s'échapper, et ce qu'elle nous a raconté est horrible, vraiment...

\- Je m'en fiche du sort de ces moldus, coupa Malefoy, impitoyable. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est que s'ils coopèrent avec les Avant-Coureurs, on se retrouvera avec autre chose qu'une petite explosion de rien du tout. Ils ont de quoi raser Poudlard avec Pré-au-Lard, et ils peuvent même rayer l'Angleterre de la carte. C'est de ça dont j'ai peur. C'est pour ça que je t'aide.

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux ronds. L'attitude de Malefoy à son égard avait tellement changé qu'elle en oubliait parfois à qui elle avait affaire... Mais le Serpentard venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'agissait pas par empathie. En réalité, Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi. S'il n'avait pas de pitié pour les victimes, pourquoi...

Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Malefoy reprit :

\- Je n'agis pas pour sauver des gens que je ne connais pas et qui ne sont rien pour moi. Je vous aide pour protéger les gens que j'aime, les endroits auxquels je suis attaché, et l'avenir que, peu à peu, j'ai réussi à envisager. Les Avant-Coureurs sont comme Voldemort. Sous leur règne, il n'y a pas de futur. Seulement la destruction et la mort. C'est pour ça que je me bats, pas pour empêcher une poignée d'idiots de torturer des moldus stupides.


	25. Chapitre 24 : A Brief History of Time

**Bonjour à tous, le chapitre de cette semaine !**

 **Il est inhabituel, un peu court, et j'ai l'impression qu'il est assez capilotracté mais... J'ignore pourquoi, je l'adore. Et pourtant, c'est rare que je sois contente de ce que je fais. C'est p'tet que j'aime les trucs capilotractés. En tous cas, j'espère que vous aussi :P**

 **Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, mais ça ne saurait tarder, et je remercie infiniment ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : eh oui, je n'envisage pas de transformer Malefoy en bisounours ! ;) Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : A Brief History of Time, Stephen Hawking**

Harriet colla son oreille contre la paroi froide et blanche de cette cellule qui était devenu son monde depuis quelques mois. Elle jeta un regard las sur la banquette inconfortable qui lui servait de lit, sur les volets toujours fermés de sa fenêtre et sur la table envahie de parchemins, sur laquelle elle travaillait dix heures par jour et sept jours par semaine.

Elle n'entendit que le silence. Elle avait cru percevoir, pourtant... Elle avait dû rêver. La solitude la rendait folle. Ou peut-être était-ce le maléfice que s'amusaient à lui jeter ses geôliers, et qui lui donnait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu... Elle n'aurait pas été la première à perdre la raison à cause de la douleur. Elle les avait entendus, quand ils discutaient. D'après eux, les moldus étaient fragiles...

Pourtant, elle tendit l'oreille, encore et encore. Il n'y avait pas de chauffage dans sa cellule, et le mur était si froid qu'elle en eut l'oreille engourdie. Elle persévéra. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes qu'elle l'entendit.

Dix coups rapprochés, puis trois plus espacés. Le signal.

Elle répondit par trois coups brefs, et se leva, gonflée d'espoir et d'énergie. Ils allaient enfin mettre fin à cet enfer.

Ils avaient mis du temps avant de comprendre que personne ne viendrait les chercher, que s'ils ne faisaient rien, les sorciers les tortureraient jusqu'à obtenir les informations désirées, puis se débarrasseraient d'eux. S'ils voulaient garder espoir, ils ne pourraient compter que sur eux-mêmes !

La suite avait nécessité la plus grande patience. Ils ne pouvaient espérer fausser compagnie à leurs ravisseurs sans envisager une opération groupée... Or, ils ne se croisaient que par hasard, dans les couloirs, lorsqu'ils se rendaient d'un labo à l'autre. Mot par mot, sur du parchemin volé, ils avaient réussi à mettre en place un plan et un code. Chacun assurerait sa propre évasion, mais ils s'évaderaient ensemble.

Harriet ne savait même pas si tous ses compagnons d'infortune avaient eu vent du plan. Elle avait prévenu trois ou quatre personnes, qui en avaient prévenues d'autres. Statistiquement, il y avait de fortes chances que tout le monde soit au courant mais... La mathématicienne secoua la tête. Si son évasion fonctionnait, elle aurait sans doute le temps d'aider d'autres détenus. Ils sortiraient tous ou ne sortiraient pas.

Le sorcier qui se chargeait d'encadrer ses recherches entra rapidement dans sa cellule, portant un carton assez volumineux. Ses ravisseurs avaient vite compris que les connaissances d'une mathématicienne ne leur étaient pas d'une utilité flagrante. Insensibles à la beauté de son savoir, ils le méprisaient car il ne provoquait ni explosion, ni déflagration, ni gaz mortel... Quelle bêtise !

Harriet avait toutefois réussi à les convaincre que ses calculs pouvaient les débarrasser du plus gros obstacle à leur plan : l'incompatibilité entre technologie et magie. Elle avait affirmé pouvoir régler le problème à l'aide de calculs savants sur la stabilité des molécules et sur l'électricité. Heureux, ils l'avaient crue. Quels idiots ! Personne n'avait demandé comment ces calculs seraient appliqués, ils s'étaient contentés de la torturer un peu moins, et de lui fournir tout ce qu'elle requerrait.

Harriet savait que tous les sorciers n'étaient pas malfaisants : elle avait appris, au détour d'une conversation entre deux tortionnaires, qu'ils avaient des ennemis dotés de pouvoirs magiques, et que lesdits ennemis leur donnaient du fil à retordre.

Tant mieux.

En revanche, elle ne savait pas si tous les magiciens faisaient preuve de la même bêtise crasse que ses ravisseurs. Pour le bien de l'humanité, elle espérait que non.

\- Voilà l'arme, avec un silencieux.

Harriet jeta à l'homme au visage couvert un regard servile, mais jubilait intérieurement. On atteignait des sommets de stupidité... Elle lui avait dit que les armes dotées d'un silencieux étaient proches de la structure de la magie et seraient adaptées plus facilement. Et il l'avait crue.

Elle saisit l'arme, fit mine d'inspecter le mécanisme, et se rendit compte avec soulagement qu'elle était chargée. C'était le point faible de son plan : si son tortionnaire ne lui avait pas fait confiance, il lui aurait donné un pistolet déchargé. Elle bénissait son ignorance des techniques moldues, qui l'avait sans doute fait croire que la réparation ne fonctionnerait pas sur une arme inoffensive.

Elle griffonna de fausses lignes de calcul sur sa feuille, examina l'arme à nouveau. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit le sorcier s'agiter sur sa chaise. Il s'ennuyait. C'était le moment.

\- Oh, regardez ici !

A l'instant où l'homme approcha son visage de l'arme, elle tourna le canon vers lui, bloqua son dos, et appuya sur la détente.

Comme souvent quand elle était très stressée, le temps sembla s'arrêter. En un dixième de seconde, elle eut le temps d'entrer la tête dans les épaules pour encaisser le choc, de reculer son bras encore posé sur le dos du sorcier, et d'essayer d'oublier qu'elle n'avait jamais tiré...

Le dixième de seconde passa, et le temps repris un cours normal. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas, elle aussi, pourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Si c'était le cas, elle s'en serait bien passé, e. Il y a peu d'intérêt à vivre les moments désagréables comme s'ils étaient dix fois plus longs.

Secouant la tête, tentant d'ignorer qu'elle venait de tuer un homme, fût-il aussi cruel que ce sorcier, elle se leva. Elle attrapa la baguette qui dépassait de la poche du cadavre, fermant les yeux pour ne pas apercevoir l'état de sa boîte crânienne, s'empara du sac qu'il avait laissé traîner au coin de la table, et quitta la pièce. Comme toujours quand un sorcier la surveillait, la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

Elle pria pour que les autres portes pussent être ouvertes de l'extérieur... Il n'y avait pas assez de sorciers pour surveiller tous les prisonniers, et les portes des scientifiques seules seraient verrouillées, au moins de l'intérieur. Harriet expira profondément, se tint droite. La chance lui avait souri jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela cessât.

Elle arriva dans un couloir large, élégamment décoré, contrastant fortement avec la nudité de sa cellule. A un bout, une fenêtre et un balcon. A l'autre, un escalier de pierre. Harriet ouvrit la porte qui jouxtait la sienne, le plus silencieusement possible. Toutefois, le silence était de moins en moins lourd dans le manoir : des cris et des explosions se faisaient entendre un peu partout.

Elle étouffa un soupir de soulagement quand elle sentit le battant bouger. Ce n'était pas verrouillé ! Cependant, dans la cellule, il n'y avait rien. Sa voisine avait dû réussir à s'enfuir avant elle.

La pièce qu'elle découvrit ensuite n'était pas une cellule. Elle y trouva un bureau recouvert de parchemins et une bibliothèque. Sans réfléchir, elle rassembla tous les documents et les fourra dans son sac. De retour dans le couloir, elle croisa un homme au visage recouvert de suie.

\- J'ai fait exploser mon gardien, lui souffla l'homme, mi euphorique, mi paniqué.

Harriet hocha la tête. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il était évident qu'il n'était pas un sorcier. Leurs ravisseurs étaient trop bêtes pour leur jouer ce genre de mauvais tours.

A deux, ils explorèrent le reste de l'étage. Ils trouvèrent deux autres scientifiques seuls dans leurs cellules : aucun sorcier n'était venu les voir ce matin-là, rendant toute évasion impossible. En silence, ils gagnèrent l'étage supérieur. D'un commun accord, ils avaient jugé plus urgent de délivrer les prisonniers du haut de la bâtisse, car ceux du bas auraient moins de mal à s'enfuir.

Ils n'étaient pas arrivés au sommet de l'escalier qu'ils perçurent des cris :

\- Je vais te tuer, Sang-de...

Harriet n'écouta pas la suite. Elle était la seule à être armée. Elle se campa sur ses jambes écartées, épaules en arrière, les deux mains fermement agrippées sur le pistolet.

Elle ne savait pas tirer, elle ne savait pas tirer, elle ne savait pas tirer, elle ne savait tirer...  
Elle expira lentement pour chasser les pensées parasites alors que le sorcier qui poursuivait un homme d'une trentaine d'années levait sa baguette.

Elle ne savait pas tirer, elle ne savait pas tirer, elle ne...

Le sorcier s'effondra, une balla fichée dans la gorge. Harriet ferma les yeux, refusant de voir le flot de sang qui s'échappait déjà de la plaie et de la bouche de sa victime.

\- Allez, on y va, grogna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

L'inspection de l'étage se passa sans heurts. Ils libérèrent d'autres prisonniers seuls dans leur cellule, et furent rejoints par des scientifiques s'étant débarrassés de leurs geôliers. Ce fut un groupe conséquent qui descendit les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. En bas, il n'y avait plus personne. Ils inspectèrent les caves par acquis de conscience, et n'y trouvèrent que des réserves de produits nécessaires aux expériences.

\- Attendez, fit l'homme qui avait fait exploser son gardien.

Il mit quelques flacons et quelques boîtes dans le sac que tenait toujours Harriet.

\- Il y a de quoi faire une bombe artisanale avec ça. Il ne faut pas croire qu'ils ne vont pas nous poursuivre... Nous devons être prêts.

Dans le parc du manoir, ils retrouvèrent le reste des prisonniers. Ces derniers se tenaient face à l'immense porte en fer forgé qui permettait de quitter le parc, dubitatifs.

\- Elle est verrouillée ! s'exclama un vieil homme arborant un œil au beurre noir impressionnant.

Harriet intervint en montrant l'arme qu'elle tenait :

\- Poussez-vous !

Elle tira dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils coururent d'abord au hasard, tous ensemble, jusqu'à ce que les plus vieux d'entre eux fussent contraints de demander une pause. Le paysage qui les entourait était très vallonné, et le manoir qu'ils fuyaient était déjà hors de vue.

\- Ça ne sert à rien ! cria Harriet. Nous n'allons pas courir au hasard comme cela, s'ils nous retrouvent, nous serons épuisés.

\- Ça ne fera pas une grande différence, marmonna le vieil homme qui avait demandé la pause.

Harriet l'ignora.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a la moindre idée du lieu où nous sommes ?

L'homme au visage couvert de suie examina les collines humides qui les entouraient. Durant leur course, la pluie s'était mise à tomber, dense et glaciale.

\- Nous sommes fin janvier et il n'y a pas de neige. De plus... Oui, je pense que ça ressemble fichtrement à la Cornouailles.

Harriet hocha la tête.

\- Où qu'on soit, je vous propose de marcher jusqu'au premier téléphone, et d'appeler la police.

Personne ne trouva rien à y redire, et la compagnie se mit en marche, respectant l'allure modérée imposée par les anciens. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils parvinrent à un sentier de terre qui facilita considérablement leur progression, et leur insuffla une bouffée d'optimisme : ce chemin ne menait sûrement pas nulle part. Au bout, un téléphone, une ville, la clef de leur évasion. Bientôt, ils seraient en sécurité.

/

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de David, fermier dans son état, quand il vit, un soir de janvier, une trentaine personnes transies de froids et assommées par la fatigue frapper à la porte de sa maison.

\- Bonjour monsieur, fit une femme aux cheveux roux détrempés et à l'air déterminé. Nous ne vous importunerons pas longtemps. Pourriez-vous nous prêter votre téléphone, s'il vous plait ?

David loucha sur l'énorme pistolet que la femme tenait à la main, mais ne dit rien. Ces individus avaient l'air d'avoir connu des souffrances inimaginables.

Sans un mot, il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Animal Days

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je sais, on est mercredi, c'est plus tard que d'habitude... Mais semaine de rentrée universitaire oblige, je passe mon temps à courir entre les cours et les différents bureau de l'administration, et vous avez de la chance que je publie ce soir, parce que je suis au bord de l'épuisement... Comment ça j'exagère ? J'aime bien exagérer ! Non ? Bon. Bref, je suis tout de même fatiguée et la relecture de ce chapitre en pâtira sans doute, j'espère que cela ne vous gênera pas trop.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le changement de pdv te plaise !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 :** **Animal Days, Desmond Morris**

\- Tu traînes beaucoup avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, dis-moi !

Drago avait reconnu la voix de Pansy avant même de l'apercevoir. Il ne manquait plus que ça... Il venait de quitter une réunion de l'Ordre on ne pouvait plus stressante, Granger lui avait demandé des informations impossibles à obtenir... Et voilà qu'il croisait l'autre pimbêche. Il inspira profondément, et quand il répondit, sa voix avait retrouvé son calme.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça que j'obtiens les informations. Je n'ai pas réussi à acquérir véritablement la confiance de l'Ordre et je n'assiste pas aux réunions, mais je parle souvent à Granger et elle me donne un certain nombre de renseignements.

Pansy s'approcha de lui, satisfaite de la réponse. Drago se fit violence, et passa un bras nonchalant autour des épaules de son ancienne amie.

\- Par exemple, lui souffla-t-il, je viens d'apprendre que Granger est persuadée que vous avez enlevé des scientifiques moldus. Apparemment, l'une d'elle s'est échappée il y a quelques semaines, et c'est l'Ordre qui l'a recueillie.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien, Drago, nous l'avons su quand l'Ordre a visité le manoir où était enfermée cette Sang-de-Bourbe stupide qui s'est crue assez maligne pour nous échapper. Heureusement, nous avons des prisons de ce type disséminées dans tout le pays, nous n'avons eu qu'à transporter les prisonniers ailleurs. Nous avons dû agir dans la précipitation mais, au fond, ça ne nous a pas plus gênés que ça.

Drago émit un claquement de langue appréciateur, mais n'en pensa pas moins. La moldue qui s'était échappée ne devait pas être si stupide que cela, si elle était parvenue à fausser compagnie à toute une tripotée de sorciers malintentionnés. Qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il voulait en apprendre plus, il devait faire semblant d'être intéressé. Dans les limites du raisonnable, évidemment, il était Drago Malefoy après tout.

\- Intéressant, mais est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de maintenir tous ces Sang-de-Bourbe en vie ? Ils ne servent à rien...

\- Au contraire ! Ils nous offrent la technologie et le savoir nécessaire pour nos attaques, et c'est grâce à eux que le Ministère est toujours persuadé que des Nés-Moldus sont coupables !

Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant.

\- Votre mouvement s'appuie sur les connaissances des moldus ? Je ne suis plus si sûr d'avoir envie de le rejoindre, dans ce cas.

Pansy éclata d'un rire sec.

\- Tu ne comprends rien, fit-elle d'une voix acide. Notre but est d'anéantir les moldus, purement et simplement. Si nous les utilisons, c'est dans ce but unique.

Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Je me demande bien comment vous comptez vous y prendre ! Surtout si vous avez besoin de leurs connaissances idiotes pour arriver à vos fins...

Une flamme se mit à briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

\- Le plan est parfait, justement. Nous ne tuons pas des sorciers pour le plaisir, Drago, nous le faisons pour le plus grand bien ! Les sorciers ignorants cesseront bientôt de pactiser avec les moldus, ils les haïront, eux et leurs armes. Alors une guerre ouverte sera déclenchée, et la victoire des sorciers marquera l'anéantissement total des moldus. Il n'y aura plus le moindre Sang-de-Bourbe sur cette terre ! Adieu, Code International du Secret Magique qui nous oblige à nous terrer comme des rats. Bientôt, les sorciers domineront le monde.

L'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve dégoûtait Drago. Parler d'une guerre mondiale entre sorciers et moldus avec des étoiles dans les yeux, rien que ça... Ne se rendait-elle pas compte que si ce conflit éclatait, ils feraient exploser la Terre avant que l'une des deux parties n'emportât la victoire ? Il ravala son envie de vomir, et pris un air convaincu.

\- Pas mal, concéda-t-il à contrecœur. Mais l'Ordre est en train de fiche en l'air tous vos plans. En Grande-Bretagne en tous cas, il n'y a plus qu'une poignée de sorciers persuadés que les moldus cherchent à leur nuire.

Pansy cracha sur le sol. Drago frémit de dégoût. Cette idiote faisait vraiment tout pour devenir encore plus vulgaire qu'elle ne l'était déjà... A côté, Ron Weasley était un modèle de distinction et de retenue.

\- Nous allons bientôt régler leur compte à ce ramassis de traîtres à leur sang, répondit Pansy. Et ce sera grâce à toi. Tu dois nous donner les informations les plus précises possibles sur leur emploi du temps, nous allons tuer ces couards un par un.

Drago soupira. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté neutre dans cette histoire ? Il avait voulu se ranger du côté des vainqueurs... Désormais, il ne savait plus qui étaient les vainqueurs et, surtout, il se rendait bien compte que le rôle d'agent double l'exposait plus que tous les autres.

Cela lui apprendrait, à vouloir jouer les héros...

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Bon, souffla Pansy, retrouve ta Sang-de-Bourbe de sixième année, ce serait bête de griller ta couverture en te montrant avec moi.

Drago hocha la tête lentement et rejoignit Elizabeth qui lisait, installée dans un petit fauteuil, loin de la cheminée – une née-moldue ne pourrait jamais avoir les meilleures places dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Il tira un pouf et s'installa à côté d'elle, en silence.

Ils parlaient peu. Ils se comprenaient si bien qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour échanger, pas besoin de politesses inutiles et de vaines palabres. Ils ne prenaient la parole que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire.

Elizabeth n'avait pas levé les yeux de son livre, mais Drago savait qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence. Il était sur le point de prendre, lui aussi, son manuel de métamorphose pour y travailler, quand son amie prit la parole.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents.

Drago ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle préciserait sa pensée quand elle le désirerait, il était inutile de se montrer pressant.

Elle referma son livre et perdit son regard dans le vide. Puis, elle fronça brièvement les sourcils, avant de lever vers Drago ses yeux noirs où brillait une détermination sans faille.

\- Un garçon d'une famille prestigieuse a demandé ma main, et ils ont accepté. Je le rencontre aux vacances de Pâques. Ils veulent que je l'épouse cet été, mais je préférerais attendre d'avoir fini mes études... On verra.

Drago la fixa. Une douleur sourde lui brûlait la poitrine, et il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la cause. Il sentait son cœur battre cruellement, et diffuser une chaleur désagréable dans tout son corps. Ce n'était pas simplement de l'empathie pour Elizabeth, qui n'avait pas le droit de diriger sa vie c'était... autre chose. Quelque chose de plus égoïste, de plus profond, de plus personnel. Quoi que ce fût, cela le touchait tant que la douleur en devenait physique.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Elizabeth se mariât. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle quitte le monde sorcier, et pas seulement parce que c'était l'une de ses seules amies. Il secoua la tête. Il avait mis le doigt sur l'origine de sa douleur, mais il refusait de la formuler, même dans le silence de son esprit. Cela ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles. Les mots donneraient corps à la chose, et alors, il ne pourrait plus l'ignorer.

Elizabeth n'avait pas repris sa lecture, elle le fixait. Drago leva les yeux vers elle, et crut, le temps d'un souffle, la voir affaisser les épaules... Avant de reprendre son maintien impeccable. Peut-être souhaitait-elle qu'il parlât mais, qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

Ses cheveux sombres reposaient sur ses épaules en boucles soignées, brillant à la lueur lointaine du feu, ses yeux plus sombres encore semblaient attendre quelque chose... Drago ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Il soupira.

\- Je suppose que fausser compagnie à tes parents et devenir une sorcière brillante et indépendante n'est pas envisageable...

Elle secoua la tête.

Un instant, Drago crut qu'elle allait pleurer. Un instant seulement, vite envolé... Elle reprit son attitude hautaine, comme à regret.

\- Mes parents n'ont qu'une fille. Je ne peux pas les trahir, surtout s'ils sont déjà engagés vis-à-vis de mon... fiancé.

Drago hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il aurait peut-être préféré qu'elle pleure. Ou peut-être pas. Comment aurait-il réagi si elle s'était mise à sangloter sur son épaule ? Mal, sans doute. Mais au moins, il aurait su que cela la touchait, au moins un peu/

Il s'excusa et monta se coucher. Aurait préféré qu'elle pleure ? Il l'ignorait. Mais une chose était sûre, s'il restait à côté d'elle, c'était lui qui allait se mettre à pleurer. Et il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à cela, sûrement pas.

Ce soir-là, il s'endormit avec un goût amer dans la bouche, et l'étrange impression d'avoir raté une étape importante de sa vie.

/

Harry fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par le patronus de Kingsley. Le message était laconique – au cas où il ne serait pas seul :

\- Harry, désolé de te déranger au beau milieu de la nuit. Nous avons des informations importantes, rejoins-nous au plus vite au quartier général.

D'une humeur exécrable, il se leva donc sans savoir ce qui l'attendait. La vieille, il avait passé une journée horrible à l'école d'Aurors, où il était encore vu comme l'ennemi public numéro un, malgré le revirement général de la société. Les Aurors défendaient farouchement leur ancien directeur, et les réussites de l'Ordre ne parvenaient pas à leur faire changer d'avis... La haine des professeurs et des élèves à son égard était palpable, et croissait plus à chaque succès de Kingsley. Après une journée de cours affreuse, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs, il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à surveiller une maison vide pour le compte de l'Ordre.

Se faire réveiller après une poignée d'heures de sommeil et à quelques heures d'un examen important, c'était sûrement la goutte d'eau.

Harry prit le temps de boire un verre de jus de citrouille, espérant un peu s'éclaircir les idées, en vain. Il songea une seconde à réveiller Ron, mais abandonna l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Depuis qu'Hilde avait été blessée, son ami n'avait plus montré le moindre intérêt pour l'Ordre. L'état de la jeune allemande s'améliorait de jours en jours, et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour sortir Ron de sa torpeur... Même la guerre, même la mort de son frère n'avaient pas réussi à le mettre dans un tel état... Harry se demandait si c'était réellement la blessure de Hilde qui avait plongé son ami dans la folie, ou bien quelque chose de plus profond.

Seul, encore en pyjama, Harry transplana en maugréant. Il était sur le point de faire part de son mécontentement au premier membre de l'Ordre qu'il croiserait quand il se figea. Pour une urgence, ce devait bien en être une... Le salon exigu du Terrier abritait une foule dense, une trentaine de visages émaciés... Certaines personnes présentes sursautèrent à son arrivée, d'autres restèrent impassibles... Toutes avaient l'air d'avoir vécu l'enfer.

\- Une partie des scientifiques moldus enlevés au mois de septembre, fit la voix de Kingsley.

Harry, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, sursauta violemment.

Kingsley sourit mais ne lui fit pas de remarque. Il se contenta de poursuivre :

\- Ils ont appelé la police moldue dans la journée, et ont été hospitalisés pour un check up complet. Après cela, le premier ministre moldu m'a immédiatement contacté, puisque nous avions parlé de l'affaire... C'est une sacrée victoire, je suis sûr que Clearwater n'est même pas au courant.

Kingsley fit un clin d'œil à Harry mais, devant le manque de réaction du jeune sorcier, ajouta :

\- Nous avons décidé qu'il était plus sûr de les mettre sous protection sorcière. Nous écouterons ce qu'ils ont à dire, mais je crois qu'ils ont d'abord besoin de se reposer... Nous ne pouvons pas les héberger tous au même endroit... Je sais que votre appartement n'est pas très grand et que Ron n'est pas vraiment au mieux de sa forme, mais est-ce que ça te dérangerait d'accueillir l'un de ces scientifiques ?

Harry hocha la tête lentement. Il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. La vision de ces personnes lui tordait l'estomac. Ils avaient été retenus prisonniers pendant des mois... Le Survivant n'osait même pas imaginer les tortures qu'ils avaient dû subir. Comment les membres de l'Ordre, Hermione mise à part, avaient-ils pu considérer que les sauver n'était pas leur priorité ?

/

\- Un peu de thé ?

Harriet sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être interpelée personnellement. Elle remercia la petite femme replète qui lui tendait une tasse de thé, et se mit à siroter le breuvage brûlant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas bu de thé ? Les sorciers... Non ! Elle devait cesser de penser à ses ravisseurs en les nommant « les sorciers », elle avait devant elle la preuve que les humains dotés de pouvoirs magiques n'étaient pas tous des monstres, loin de là... Donc, ses ravisseurs se contentaient de les nourrir du strict nécessaire... Pas de boissons chaudes au programme.

Harriet jeta sur le salon comble un air hébété. Rattrapée par la fatigue et le poids de ses actions, elle n'avait pas vraiment suivi les derniers événements... Elle s'était laissé guider, du commissariat proche de chez le fermier qui leur avait prêté son téléphone à un hôpital qu'elle ne connaissait pas et où le premier ministre en personne leur avait rendu visite. Puis, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, elle s'était retrouvée là, dans une maison à la forme improbable, chez ces sorciers à l'air soucieux, qui lui avaient proposé du thé, de la soupe... Alors que les forces de l'ordre non magiques les avaient ensevelis sous les questions, les sorciers étaient restés sobres.

\- Nous attendrons que vous soyez reposés pour discuter, avait dit un grand homme noir à l'air grave et à la voix sage.

D'autres sorciers étaient arrivés entre temps, et le grand homme noir qui les avait accueillis reprit la parole.

\- Mes amis... Je m'appelle Kingsley Shacklebolt. Pour que vous pussiez vous reposer, les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix vont vous accueillir chez eux. Dix personnes peuvent rester ici. Deux personnes viendront chez moi...

Harriet cessa d'écouter. Elle était si fatiguée... Elle irait où on l'emmènerait, elle n'avait que cela à faire, après tout...

Elle vit certains de ses compagnons partir, en empruntant la cheminée dont les flammes étaient devenues vertes. Elle ne parvint pas à s'en étonner : elle avait vu trop de magie ces derniers mois, et elle était trop épuisée, pour réagir en voyant des gens voyager par voie de cheminée. Elle comprit quand ils ne furent plus qu'une poignée dans le salon qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui restaient sur place.

Quand la petite sorcière replète la guida vers une chambre exiguë, mais propre, au sommet d'un escalier totalement biscornu, elle ne réussit pas à éprouver de reconnaissance. A vrai dire, elle n'éprouvait plus rien : ni soulagement, ni désespoir, ni fatigue, ni reconnaissance... Et cette absence de sentiments était peut-être préférable : si elle avait été moins épuisée, elle se serait peut-être souvenue qu'en une journée, elle avait tué deux hommes.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Make me wonder

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Désolée pour le retard, une nouvelle fois, mais je suis malade et ma vie ne ressemble à rien en ce moment... Bref, le chapitre attendait, tout chaud tout beau (enfin presque), et je n'ai juste pas trouvé le temps de le poster plus tôt.**

 **Et puis... C'est p'tet un acte manqué aussi, parce que je ne suis pas DU TOUT confiante à l'égard de ce que vous allez lire (si je ne vous ai pas totalement découragés d'ici là). En fait, je ne vois pas comment mes personnages auraient pu avoir un destin différent mais en même temps j'ai peur de vos réactions et j'ai peur de perdre tous mes lecteurs d'un coup d'un seul... Bref, on se retrouve peut-être à la fin, je n'ai pas envie de tout dévoiler avant même que vous y soyez arrivés ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je répondrai quand je serai moins débordée !**

 **Bonne lecture (bonjour, je suis angoissée à mort) !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Make me wonder... (Nightwish)**

Quand Harriet se réveilla, elle mit quelques minutes à se rappeler où elle était. Un rayon de soleil timide se hasardait à travers la fenêtre encadrée de bois vermoulu, sans toutefois mettre à mal la pénombre qui régnait encore dans la chambre biscornue où elle était allongée. Elle fixa un moment les murs orange ornés d'affiches animées, jeta un œil à la femme qui dormait paisiblement sur un lit de camp, à côté de son lit. Et puis, les souvenirs retrouvèrent peu à peu leur place. Lentement et douloureusement.

Elle avait su dès la première seconde que le coût de leur évasion serait lourd, qu'il pèserait douloureusement sur les consciences... Mais elle ne pensait pas que le meurtre serait aussi difficile à supporter. Les hommes qu'elle avait tués étaient plus forts qu'elle, mieux armés, ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à prendre sa vie, ils l'avaient torturée à mainte reprises, ils étaient profondément mauvais, et pourtant... Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle était hantée par leurs visages. Y a-t-il des circonstances dans lesquelles prendre la vie d'un être humain est pardonnable, compréhensible ? L'étrange instinct qui avait toujours guidé Harriet lui soufflait que non, et pourtant... Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Piète excuse, l'excuse des faibles, mais c'était pourtant la vérité. C'était tuer ou mourir.

Elle soupira, étira ses jambes courbaturées, et se décida à descendre. Maintenant qu'elle se rappelait, il lui était impossible de retrouver le sommeil. Elle emprunta les escaliers grinçants et tordus de la demeure des sorciers qui l'avaient recueillie, et retrouva sans la moindre hésitation le chemin de la cuisine. Elle avait toujours été merveilleusement guidée par sa mémoire exceptionnelle. Pour être tout à fait honnête, à cet instant précis, elle était plutôt guidée par l'odeur du bacon grillé qui embaumait la maison.

La petite sorcière replète qui lui avait si gentiment proposé du thé la nuit précédente s'affairait devant les fourneaux, cependant, elle ne paraissait pas débordée le moins du monde... Le bacon se retournait tout seul dans la poêle, et la vaisselle se lavait d'elle-même dans l'évier. La nouvelle venue vit avec effarement les assiettes quitter d'elles-mêmes leur placard, l'éponge quitter l'évier pour essuyer une tâche sur la table...

Harriet avait beau avoir intégré l'existence de la magie depuis plusieurs mois désormais, être témoin d'une utilisation concrète et habituelle de pouvoirs surnaturels l'étonnait réellement. Ainsi, on pouvait faire autre chose de sa magie que torturer les gens... Cela paraissait évident, et pourtant, Harriet n'y avait pas vraiment songé. Pour tout dire, elle avait eu l'esprit occupé à autre chose, ces dernières semaines.

La petite sorcière se retourna en l'entendant arriver, et lui adressa un immense sourire.

\- Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien matinale, dites-moi ! Vous êtes la première debout, mais ce n'est pas grave, le petit déjeuner est prêt, installez-vous.

Harriet sourit du mieux qu'elle put et s'installa à la table familiale qui trônait au milieu de la cuisine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot : une énorme assiette d'œufs au bacon venait de se poser d'elle-même sur la table.

La sorcière dut mal interpréter l'air égaré d'Harriet, car elle fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous auriez préféré des toasts ? Du porridge ?

La mathématicienne sourit :

\- Non, non, c'est parfait. Mais les assiettes qui se déplacent d'elles-mêmes ont tendance à m'étonner, c'est tout. Merci infiniment, madame.

\- Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Molly !

\- Je m'appelle Harriet.

Aussi étonnant que cela pût paraitre, cet échange de banalités, la gentillesse pure qui émanait de la petite sorcière, rassura Harriet et sur son sort, et sur le sort de l'humanité... Puisqu'il existait des sorciers humains et bienveillants, les criminels qui l'avaient torturée durant des mois pouvaient être mis en échec... C'était tout ce qui comptait, et Harriet était bien décidée à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider dans leur lutte.

\- Je pense que nous avons des informations utiles à vous confier, articula-t-elle entre deux bouchées.

/

Drago fulminait. Il s'était coltiné Pansy pendant des heures pour soutirer le plus d'informations possible, les avait confiées à l'Ordre, et on le remerciait comment ? En lui disait d'aller se faire voir !

Evidemment, personne n'avait formulé les choses ainsi, on l'avait félicité pour son travail, mais il n'était pas dupe. Une partie des scientifiques moldus détenus en Grande-Bretagne s'étaient enfuis, apportant avec eux dossiers et informations confidentielles... Des informations que lui, Drago, aurait mis des mois à obtenir, s'il y était parvenu ! Evidemment que l'Ordre pouvait se réjouir, évidemment que les déclarations de Pansy sur les motivations des Avant-Coureurs paraissaient secondaires à côté de la localisation des autres scientifiques moldus et de divers plans d'attaques... S'il avait été parfaitement honnête, Drago aurait compris, et pourtant... Il était furieux, simplement furieux.

Furieux de se donner du mal pour rien, furieux d'être inutile, furieux qu'on ne le lui reproche même pas.

En plus, il était de mauvaise humeur.

Il était de mauvaise humeur parce que sa seule vraie amie allait se marier avec un moldu abruti, et pourtant plus riche et influent que lui, Drago. Evidemment, il comprenait les parents d'Elizabeth, ils avaient une image à défendre et... Qui que soit ce nobliau moldu, il était un meilleur parti que tous les Malefoy du monde, à l'heure actuelle.

\- Et pourquoi ça te touche, le fait d'être un mauvais parti ? Tu ne comptais pas l'épouser tout de même ?

Il s'était mis à parler à voix haute, signe qu'il était véritablement troublé. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il ne savait plus s'il voulait vraiment aider l'Ordre ou s'il allait retourner sa veste, il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur la véritable nature des sentiments qui le liaient à Elizabeth.

Drago shoota négligemment dans une pierre, qui roula jusqu'au lac et s'y plongea en un « plouf » misérable. Il était sorti immédiatement après la réunion de l'Ordre durant laquelle Kingsley leur avait communiqué les informations apportées par les scientifiques moldus. Après les révélations d'Elizabeth, ç'avait été la goutte d'eau. Avec le goût amer de l'injustice dans la bouche, il s'était précipité à l'extérieur, ignorant Granger qui l'interpelait.

Il marchait sans cape dans la neige, sans ressentir pour autant la morsure du froid. La guerre qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de son esprit le distrayait efficacement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur.

C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne perçut la présence de Granger qu'au moment où elle fut face à lui.

\- Drago ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il lui jeta un regard froid qui ne la découragea pas. Elle s'approcha de lui, jeta un regard sur le paysage, puis ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange.

\- Viens, dit-elle.

Elle le traîna par le bras jusqu'à un rocher plat qui bordait le lac, retira la neige qui le couvrait et le sécha d'un coup de baguette, avant de s'y installer. Elle tapota la pierre à côté d'elle, pour lui enjoindre de s'asseoir.

Drago avait envie de l'envoyer paître, de l'insulter, de partir en courant... Il avait envie de tout, sauf de s'installer à côté d'elle.

Silencieux, il s'assit. Il était trop épuisé pour lutter.

A sa grande surprise, comme à celle de Granger visiblement, il se mit à parler. Il ne parla pas d'Elizabeth, évidemment... Mais il raconta du mieux qu'il put son sentiment d'impuissance, le dégoût qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Pansy, cette force inexplicable qui le poussait à aider l'Ordre alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à rester égoïstement dans son coin...

Il parla longtemps, et ces mots qui s'échappaient pour la première fois firent naître en lui une étrange chaleur... Ou alors était-ce un sort jeté par Granger ?

Quand il se tut, il était apaisé.

/

Hermione fixa Drago avec un étonnement teinté de tendresse. Ce garçon qu'elle avait haï dès le premier jour avait connu son lot de revirements depuis la défaite de Voldemort... Ou peut-être les changements étaient-ils nés avec le retour du mage noir ? C'était sans doute le plus probable après tout, puisque ce n'était pas la défaite de son camp mais les horreurs auxquelles il avait assisté qui l'avaient convaincu à changer.

Ou du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait déduit de ces confessions fulgurantes, auxquelles il s'abandonnait parfois depuis qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle. Etranges maximes par lesquelles il se dévoilait et la repoussait d'un même mouvement... Hermione sourit. Ce qui l'étonnait sans doute le plus dans le comportement de son ancien ennemi, c'était qu'il était devenu fréquentable, sans cesser toutefois d'être lui-même. S'il était devenu altruiste, c'était par égoïsme. S'il s'était défait de ses préjugés à l'égard des nés-moldus, c'était par prétention et par élitisme. S'il luttait pour l'Ordre, c'était pour assurer sa victoire personnelle, et pour retrouver une place dans une société qui le rejetait.

Lorsque Drago se confiait, c'était une phrase par-ci, une réplique cinglante par-là... Les moments où il se dévoilait quelque peu marquaient souvent la fin de leur conversation. Quelle ne fut donc pas la surprise d'Hermione quand, ayant trouvé le Serpentard fulminant dans le parc, elle avait trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir les vannes, et avait déclenché un flot de paroles totalement inattendu. Elle voulait réconforter Drago, il avait l'air de se sentir si mal... Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il la rejetât, à ce qu'il partît en courant. Pas une seconde elle n'avait cru qu'il lui ouvrirait son cœur.

Mais au-delà de la confession en elle-même, c'est le contenu de son discours qui toucha Hermione. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, celui qu'elle avait au départ jugé lâche et méchant, puis prétentieux et arrogant, s'était révélé profondément humain. Elle s'était rapprochée du Serpentard ces derniers mois, allant jusqu'à apprécier sa compagnie et son art de la répartie, mais ils n'étaient pour autant pas devenus amis...

En s'ouvrant à elle, Drago avait franchi le pas qui séparait la sympathie de l'amitié. Hermione n'avait plus pitié de lui, elle éprouvait à son égard une étrange tendresse teintée de respect et de compréhension.

Respect pour son courage, qui le poussait à se battre contre ses anciennes valeurs et contre ses anciens amis.

Compréhension, toutefois, pour le découragement qui l'étreignait et lui soufflait d'abandonner la lutte.

Tendresse pour cette fragilité toujours dissimulée, source sans doute de cette lâcheté, cette méchanceté, cette prétention et cette arrogance qu'elle avait haïes parce qu'elle ne les comprenait pas.

Lorsqu'il s'était enfin tu, après avoir parlé sans discontinuer pendant de longues minutes, il s'était levé et avait ouvert les bras en grand. Doucement, son souffle avait repris un rythme lent et régulier. Il avait semblé poser sur le monde un regard neuf, innocent...

Hermione l'avait observé avec un sourire. Pour la première fois, elle l'avait trouvé beau.

Il resta immobile ainsi, longtemps. Hermione finit par se lever et le rejoindre, les pieds dans la neige et la tête dans les étoiles. Doucement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça... Toujours était-il qu'une force bien plus puissante qu'elle l'entrainait vers le corps de celui qui était en face d'elle. Elle ne chercha pas à analyser, ni à comprendre, ce qui était assez inhabituel de sa part... Pour une fois, elle céda à son instinct. Un pas de plus, et elle fut tout contre Malefoy. Elle approcha son visage du sien, et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Sa bouche avait un goût de sang.

D'abord surpris, il se reprit toutefois rapidement et répondit fougueusement à son baiser.

Hermione sentit les mains de Drago jouer avec les mèches folles de sa nuque, descendre progressivement le long de son dos, resserrer leur étreinte...

La jeune fille songea que c'était le moment où elle aurait dû lâcher prise, se laisser aller... Elle songea aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir besoin de s'en faire la réflexion.

Elle recula d'un pas, et remarqua que Drago en avait fait de même au même instant. En silence, il la fixa, le regard perdu. Elle décela dans ses yeux gris une once de regret, une douleur profonde et sourde.

Hermione reprit son souffle, ferma les yeux... Quand elle les rouvrit, elle secoua la tête, déboussolée. D'abord Ron, puis lui... Aurait-elle un jour la chance d'entamer une relation viable ?

\- Granger... tenta Drago, visiblement gêné. Je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je ne veux pas te blesser, mais...

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Malefoy. Je suis d'accord avec toi. C'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment trop bizarre. Je ne dis pas que tu embrasses mal, se reprit-elle précipitamment, c'est... autre chose.

\- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord. J'avais l'impression que ce qui se passait... ne devait pas se passer.

Hermione, soudain découragée, recula de trois pas et s'effondra sur le rocher qu'elle avait séché une éternité plus tôt.

Drago eut l'air sincèrement embêté. Doucement, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Désolé Granger, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je pensais que...

\- Ce n'est pas toi, le coupa-t-elle. Seulement, j'ai embrassé trois garçons dans ma vie, et ça m'a fait la même chose à chaque fois. A peu près rien, en fait.

Drago la fixa, visiblement un peu surpris qu'elle se confie à lui ainsi.

\- Ne me regarde pas avec tes yeux de merlan frit, fit Hermione en souriant. Si je t'embrasse, je peux bien te raconter ce genre de choses... Et puis tu n'es pas le seul à avoir le droit de monologuer à propos de tes petits soucis !

Drago haussa les épaules. Hermione sourit : sa pique avait fait mouche. Cependant, elle n'en tirait qu'un maigre réconfort.

\- Effectivement. Mais je ne sais pas trop quoi te répondre... Si tu n'avais embrassé que Weasley, j'aurais pu dire que ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais bon, si m'embrasser moi ne te fait rien, c'est tout de même inquiétant, conclut-il avec son sourire le plus suffisant sur les lèvres.

Hermione fit mine de lui donner une tape sur l'arrière du crâne.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! dit-elle en riant toutefois.

Il lui sourit, mais son visage était désormais triste et hagard. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, et, quand il les ouvrit, il arbora une mine déterminée qui angoissa Hermione. La jeune fille chercha précipitamment quelque chose à dire, quelque chose à faire... Le soulagement qu'il avait paru éprouver quelques minutes plus tôt semblait à des années lumières de là. Elle regretta doublement sa vaine tentative. Qu'elle avait été sotte ! Embrasser Malefoy ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Ami ? demanda finalement Hermione.

\- Ami, répondit Drago.

Un ange passa, puis le jeune homme reprit la parole, hésitant.

\- Granger, je ne t'ai pas tout dit...

Alors, il se mit à parler d'Elizabeth. Alors, Hermione comprit. Il avait vu leur baiser comme une échappatoire... La déception devait être encore plus cruelle pour lui que pour elle. Alors qu'elle avait agi dans l'espoir de découvrir enfin cette complicité dont on parlait tant et qui lui paraissait si abstraite, il s'était contenté d'essayer de fuir. Et s'était retrouvé cruellement pris au piège. Liés par cette déception partagée autant que par les confessions qu'ils avaient échangés, ils se jetèrent un long regard plein de tristesse.

Pourtant, lorsqu'ils gagnèrent le château, transis de froid, une flamme neuve brûlait dans leur cœur... Une flamme plus brillante que celle provoquée par tous les baisers du monde.

* * *

 **Me revoilà, exceptionnellement vous avez le droit à une note de fin... Parce bon, voilà comment, d'un coup d'un seul, me faire lyncher par les adeptes ET les détracteurs du couple Drago/Hermione.**

 **Bref, rien ne me ferait plus angoisser que votre silence, je préfère me faire agonir d'injures... Comment ça j'exagère ENCORE ? Bon, tout ça pour dire que même si ça ne vous a pas plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire... Et puis si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas non plus (on peut toujours rêver !) :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	28. Chapitre 27 : make me understand

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Mon retard est une nouvelle fois impardonnable... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Etant donné que je n'ai pas vraiment d'horaires fixes ces temps-ci et que je ne suis pas souvent chez moi avec mon ordinateur et internet, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux passer à un délai de publication flottant. Je pense rester sur une fréquence d'un chapitre par semaine, mais le jour de publication... Ce sera la surprise ;)**

 **Bref, voici le chapitre de la semaine. En ce moment, j'ai des lectures en français un peu désuet et pompeux, j'espère que mon style ne s'en ressent pas trop !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Ah, je suis ravie que ça ne t'ait pas déçue ! Globalement je suis contente de ne pas avoir reçu de menaces de mort (ouaip, l'exagération et moi, une longue histoire d'amour), reste à voir avec ce chapitre si je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde ! En tous cas, je suis contente que le point de vue d'Harriet te plaise, j'aime beaucoup Harriet et je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner... Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : ... make me understand (Nightwish)**

Harry marcha encore plusieurs mètres, tentant de rester le plus discret possible. Il se courba le au maximum sans diminuer son allure lorsqu'il sortit de l'épaisse forêt d'érables dans laquelle ils étaient arrivés par portoloin.

Evidemment, il s'était jeté un sort de désillusion, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. C'était l'opération à ne pas rater, Kingsley l'avait dit, et même Shafiq avait été d'accord, pour une fois. L'opération à ne pas rater...

Il avait été difficile de contourner les traîtres potentiels au ministère, mais, finalement, tout ce que le Royaume-Uni comptait de sorciers digne de confiance avait été mis sur le pied de guerre. Civils, apprentis Aurors, Aurors, membres de l'Ordre. Certains scientifiques moldus s'étaient également joints à l'opération. Harry avait un instant craint que les traîtres qui œuvraient depuis les premières attaques n'intervinssent, mais il devait avouer que l'enquête qui avait été menée au ministère, associée aux renseignements délivrés par Malefoy, leur assurait une relative tranquillité...

Grâce aux révélations apportées par les scientifiques qui s'étaient évadés, ils allaient enfin porter un coup majeur dans leur lutte contre les Avant-Coureurs. Dans les papiers qu'avait fournis une certaine Harriet Gelbwiesen, ils avaient trouvé un organigramme mentionnant entre autres la localisation des six dernières prisons.

Six commandos étaient lancés. Ils attaqueraient à la même minute. Le plan était parfait. Cette nuit-là, tous les scientifiques moldus emprisonnés sur le sol britannique seraient délivrés, et un pays enfin uni déclarerait la guerre aux Avant-Coureurs... En espérant bien, à court terme, les vaincre pour de bon. La nuit, la surveillance accordée aux six manoirs devait être minimale... Ils en profiteraient pour frapper au moment où les terroristes s'y attendraient le moins.

Harry faisait partie d'un groupe mixte, comprenant les apprentis Aurors de sa promotion, Bill et Fleur Weasley, ainsi que le moldu qu'il avait hébergé, et pour qui il éprouvait la plus grande sympathie : il avait su égailler la collocation rendue austère par la morosité de Ron, et s'était adapté à merveille aux conditions de vie sorcières. Hugh, puisque c'était son nom, ployait à ce moment-là sous le poids d'un immense sac de toile contenant, comme il le leur avait confié au début de l'expédition, de quoi fabriquer un nombre certain de bombes artisanales. Les apprentis Aurors avaient protesté, rechignant à s'encombrer d'un moldu... Kingsley n'avait rien voulu entendre : Hugh s'était battu pour s'échapper, leur avait confié de précieux renseignements... Il avait le droit de se battre pour vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes ceux qui l'avaient torturé pendant des mois. Et s'il pouvait, par-dessus le marché, faire exploser proprement quelques Avant-Coureurs au passage, c'était tant mieux.

Ils l'avaient donc désillusionné, et s'étaient arrangé pour le couvrir.

Après un délicat passage à découvert, ils parvinrent à la grille qui ceignait le parc du manoir qu'ils devaient assiéger. Contrairement aux deux autres prisons, celle-ci se trouvait dans une zone boisée propice aux embuscades.

\- _Alohomora_ ! s'exclama fièrement April Diggle, une camarade de Harry.

La porte ne bougea pas d'un pouce. April retenta une seconde fois, en vain.

\- C'est verrouillé ! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement paniquée.

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Comment cette gourde osait-elle prétendre à l'enseignement de l'école d'Aurors, si la première difficulté la mettait dans tous ses états ? Comment pouvait-elle envisager une seconde qu'un simple _Alohomora_ ouvrirait la porte d'une prison ?

Le Survivant n'eut toutefois pas l'occasion d'essayer de chercher une solution. Hugh s'éclaircit la gorge et demanda d'une voix timide :

\- Vous voulez à tout prix une entrée discrète ou une entrée un peu plus... bruyante, dirons-nous, vous conviendrait tout de même ?

Bill lui adressa un sourire rassurant :

\- Mieux vaut entrer en faisant du bruit que ne pas entrer du tout. Tu as carte blanche, mon ami.

Le moldu sourit, et leur demanda de reculer. Harry ne parvint pas à discerner ce qu'il faisait, mais, lorsqu'il revint vers eux, il arborait un sourire extatique assez inquiétant.

\- Trois, deux...

Harry n'entendit pas la suite. Un bruit assourdissant retentit. Toutefois, l'explosion était sans doute bien plus calculée que celle des Trois Balais, et il ne fut pas propulsé au sol. L'étourdissement ne dura que quelques secondes, puis, à nouveau en pleine possession de ses moyens, le Survivant s'apprêta à prendre d'assaut la geôle des Avant-Coureurs.

\- On y va ! cria Bill.

Ils s'élancèrent, et passèrent la grille sans difficulté. Du portail, il ne restait rien...

/

Hermione répéta une dernière fois les étapes du plan dans son esprit, avant de suivre Kingsley qui avait déjà lancé l'attaque. Le plan était diablement simple mais, d'un côté, elle ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu le rendre plus efficace. Une attaque simultanée de toutes les prisons des Avant-Coureurs, rien que ça... Cette opération était rendue possible par les documents que les scientifique leur avait remis : si les bâtisses étaient protégées par un fidelitas, la lecture des parchemins récupérés par Harriet leur permettait désormais de le contourner sans rencontrer le moindre problème... Avec la localisation précise et l'aide du Ministère, ils auraient évidemment pu lever le sort, mais cela leur aurait pris très longtemps. De simples vérifications avaient montré que le problème ne se posait tout simplement plus pour ceux qui avaient eu les plans des Avant-Coureurs sous les yeux. C'était sans doute le Gardien du Secret en personne qui les avait rédigés.

Hermione était convaincue que sauver les scientifiques moldus encore prisonniers était essentiel, et pourtant, elle doutait de l'impact effectif de leur action. En réalité, elle avait peur qu'il fût trop tard pour arrêter la machine bien huilée des Avant-Coureurs. L'heure était à une guerre qu'on ne pouvait plus empêcher.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle devait se reprendre ! Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre des pensées aussi défaitistes en pleine attaque... Avec un soupir, elle pénétra dans l'enceinte du manoir dont la grille avait déjà été forcée. Il faisait nuit, mais le ciel était clair et la lune permettait de distinguer nettement la bâtisse et son parc prétentieux.

Elle avait observé les plans avec les membres de l'Ordre... Et s'était étonnée de voir que les scientifiques étaient retenus prisonniers dans plusieurs manoirs en tous points semblables : perdus au milieu de nulle part, dans différentes régions de Grande-Bretagne, seuls sans âme qui vive à des kilomètres à la ronde, entourés d'une haute grille. Dotés de seulement deux ou trois étages en général, ces manoirs devaient être des héritages des familles de Sang-Purs qui s'alliaient à l'obscure cause des terroristes.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux conjectures... Hermione raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, et avança vers l'austère demeure. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Harriet Gelbwiesen, la seule moldue à faire partie de son groupe... Cette dernière avait les yeux brillants de détermination et une énorme arme à feu dans les mains.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment tirer, avait-elle expliqué à Hermione lorsqu'ils se préparaient à l'expédition. Mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir comme cela la dernière fois, et il ne sera pas dit que je ne vous aurai pas donné un coup de main dans la lutte, à ma façon. Tuer me rend malade, mais je préfère ça, plutôt que de rester les bras croisés...

Hermione avait gravement hoché la tête, surprise qu'une éminente spécialiste lui adressât la parole, et surtout, qu'elle se confiât de la sorte. Les autres membres de l'Ordre ne la traitaient pas non plus comme une enfant, elle était une héroïne de guerre après tout, mais Harriet n'avait aucun moyen de savoir cela... Peut-être ses dernières aventures lui avaient-elles donné un nouveau maintien, une nouvelle assurance qui la désignaient comme une interlocutrice possible aux yeux des adultes ?

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de réfléchir à la question : ils s'étaient rendus en portoloin à proximité du manoir qui leur avait été désigné, et l'attaque avait été lancée.

L'entrée du manoir n'était pas surveillée. Les Avant-Coureurs ne craignaient visiblement pas une attaque... Ou alors ils étaient effectivement « de sombres crétins », comme l'avait répété Harriet à de nombreuses reprises.

Ils parvinrent à évacuer le rez-de-chaussée dans un silence presque absolu, sans tomber sur le moindre sorcier... Du moins, Hermione n'en vit aucun. Molly Weasley avait été chargée d'inspecter les pièces et de neutraliser les gardes avant qu'ils ne pussent se rendre compte de la présence du commando, et elle avait visiblement rempli sa tâche avec brio.

\- Ne bougez plus, ou tout le monde explose !

Evidemment, cela ne pouvait pas durer... Hermione était en train de réveiller doucement une jeune femme endormie dans une cellule du premier étage quand un sorcier à l'air belliqueux s'était mis à hurler dans la cage d'escalier. Elle sortit en trombes, abandonnant là où elle était la scientifique hébétée à laquelle elle parlait un instant plus tôt.

Un homme de haute taille, cagoulé, tenait dans sa main ce qui semblait être une grenade, et défiait tous les membres de l'Ordre présent du regard.

Hermione se concentra sur la grenade, sa baguette serrée entre ses doigts. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle maîtrisait les informulés, si longtemps en réalité, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de parler, même pour jeter les sorts les plus complexes... Et le sort qu'elle avait choisi ne l'était pas vraiment. Dans le silence le plus absolu, elle s'était dirigée vers une fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit doucement. L'Avant-Coureur n'avait même pas remarqué son manège. Elle se concentra, et jeta un sort d'attraction à la fois précis et puissant. La grenade quitta les mains de son propriétaire, et, au moment où elle allait toucher celles d'Hermione, cette dernière s'effaça et laissa l'arme jaillir par la fenêtre. Prise dans son élan, la grenade parcourut encore une dizaine de mètres avant de tomber dans l'herbe drue du parc. Hermione plongea au sol : il fallait bien cela pour encaisser le choc produit par l'explosion qui n'avait pas manqué de secouer le manoir.

Elle se redressa aussi vivement qu'elle put, prête à neutraliser l'Avant-Coureur... Ce dernier était déjà allongé au sol, du sang s'écoulait abondamment d'une plaie qui lui trouait la cuisse. Hermione, hébétée, regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit Harriet campée fièrement, son arme dans les mains, un air sinistre sur le visage...

Kingsley n'eut même pas besoin de jeter un sort pour désarmer leur ennemi. Il se baissa et saisit la baguette de l'homme prostré au sol, avant de demander à Molly de l'évacuer.

Les membres du commando mirent une longue minute à se remettre du choc. Puis, à nouveau impassibles, ils poursuivirent leur mission... L'irruption du terroriste à la grenade fut la seule difficulté qu'ils rencontrèrent. Ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à boucler l'évacuation.

/

Ginny était déçue. C'était l'une des première fois qu'elle avait le droit de participer à une bataille. Enfin, de participer pour de vrai, et pas de venir en douce... Et rien.

Elle s'attendait à des explosions, des cris, de l'action. Il n'y avait même pas eu le moindre petit boum de pétard mouillé. Rien du tout.

Son commando était exclusivement constitué de membres de l'Ordre, et essentiellement de Weasley. Son père était chargé de neutraliser discrètement les gardes éventuels, tandis que George, Charlie, Percy, Hestia Jones et elle-même, évacuait les moldus.

Tout s'était bien passé. Tellement bien d'ailleurs, qu'elle en était presque déçue. Pas presque. Elle en était déçue. A quoi cela servait-il d'être enfin assez vieille pour se battre, si les batailles étaient d'un ennui total ? S'il n'y avait pas de bataille du tout ? Elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler son soupir lorsque Percy les rejoignit dans le parc, pour les informer que sa dernière inspection s'était soldée de succès.

\- Je suis allé dans les caves aussi, il y avait plein de documents que j'ai embarqués.

Il montra du doigt le sac qu'il tenait à la main, si petit qu'il avait dû augmenter son volume à l'aide d'un sortilège complexe.

\- Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, ajouta-t-il. Je pense qu'on peut rentrer, les Aurors vont placer les manoirs sous surveillance. J'espère que les autres groupes ont eu autant de chance que nous.

Ginny soupira une seconde fois. Elle allait devoir retourner à Poudlard et à ses ASPICS, avec l'impression de n'avoir servi à rien... Comme d'habitude.

George s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

\- Arrête de soupirer comme ça, on dirait que tu te dégonfles, lui dit-il.

Comme toujours depuis la mort de Fred, le sourire ne gagna pas ses yeux. Il quitta même son visage lorsqu'il reprit :

\- D'ailleurs, je te trouve un peu immature. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une victoire est facile qu'elle n'en est pas une. On ne devrait jamais souhaiter à ses proches de prendre des risques inutiles. Le danger fait vibrer, mais il amène la mort, et, toi plus que personne d'autre, tu ne devrais l'oublier...

Ginny frémit, jeta un regard à son frère dont la voix était restée claire même si ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Elle se sentit soudain injuste, puérile, stupide... Comment avait-elle pu regretter la facilité du succès de cette opération ? Comment avait-elle pu désirer une bataille, des sorts, des blessés, des morts peut-être ? Evidemment, elle n'avait jamais souhaité la mort d'aucun de ses amis, mais ce qu'elle avait désiré allait de pair avec cette idée. Un instant, elle avait oublié, Fred, mais aussi tous les autres : Sirius, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Remus, Tonks...

Comment avait-elle pu ?

Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup de poignard au milieu du ventre. Son souffle était coupé, sa gorge nouée, et une douleur lancinante se dégageait de son abdomen.

Comment avait-elle pu souhaiter le danger et la mort ?

Son tempérament de feu était l'une de ses plus grandes forces, il lui permettait de sauter à travers les obstacles sans les remarquer ou presque... Mais elle découvrait à ce moment précis qu'il avait ses limites : il la privait d'une empathie essentielle... Il la rendait presque inhumaine.

Comme s'il avait perçu son trouble, George lui passa la main dans les cheveux en souriant, comme si la tristesse qui l'avait frappé quelques secondes plus tôt était déjà envolée.

\- Allez, suivons les autres, il faut rentrer au Terrier.

\- Merci... souffla Ginny.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle le remercier pour la leçon qu'il venait de lui donner, ou pour le réconfort qu'il lui apportait après le trouble de la prise de conscience...

Quoi qu'il en fût, la douleur n'était pas partie... L'affreux doute qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant précis allait générer, elle le savait, des heures et des heures de réflexion. Elle espérait simplement qu'elle en sortirait grandie.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Poussières d'étoiles

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Je veux vous annoncer également que, même si cela ne se voit pas encore tant que ça, cette histoire touche tout doucement à sa fin... Je n'ai pas encore fini d'écrire, mais je pense qu'il me reste de quoi faire au plus 5 ou 6 chapitres. Mais comme rien n'est écrit, je peux me tromper... Je ne voulais juste pas vous mettre sur le fait accompli ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous réponds dès que possible !**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, ça ne peut pas être la galère totale à chaque fois non plus, il y a des fois où ils réussissent aussi ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Poussières d'étoiles (Hubert Reeves)**

Drago se rongeait les sangs. Il était au Terrier depuis plusieurs heures, et ne songeait même pas à s'en plaindre, signe qu'il était particulièrement troublé. Effectivement, la maison, si on pouvait appeler cela comme cela, menaçait de s'effondrer, effectivement, les meubles n'allaient pas les uns avec les autres, effectivement rien n'était droit ou symétrique dans ce qu'il voyait... Il était assis sur une chaise un peu bancale, devant une table de bois brut... Mais il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Lui, Drago Malefoy, réputé pour son impassibilité et son absence d'empathie, ne se reconnaissait pas... Et pas seulement parce qu'il ne songeait pas à se plaindre d'être entouré de Weasley, dans une maison de Weasley... Non, s'il ne se reconnaissait pas, c'est parce qu'il était mort de trouille, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait tempêté, insisté : il aurait voulu participer à l'expédition, ne pas laisser une de ses seules amies risquer sa vie sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et surtout, il avait conscience que cette bataille-là était décisive, et qu'un échec ce l'Ordre entérinerait une défaite cruelle et permanente.

Vouloir prendre des risques pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Insister pour mettre sa vie en danger ? Heureusement que son père n'était pas là pour voir ça... Une petite voix dans la tête de Drago lui soufflait qu'il était devenu bien idiot, mais il était trop inquiet pour lui accorder la moindre importance.

Drago n'en pouvait plus de son rôle d'agent double, il en avait assez d'être pris pour un moins que rien par les Avant-Coureurs et par Pansy, de devoir mentir quinze fois par jour, et faire semblant deux fois plus, pour avoir la plus petite information... En fait, il avait envie que l'Ordre réglât leur compte aux Avant-Coureurs une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il deviendrait un héros, il demanderait la main d'Elizabeth, il...

Non ! Il devait arrêter de rêvasser. Si l'Ordre gagnait, cela ne changerait rien pour Elizabeth.

A côté de lui, il perçut un ronflement sonore.

Weasley.

Enfin, vu le lieu, cette remarque avait peu d'intérêt. Il allait vraiment être contraint à les appeler par leur prénom. Ron, donc. Comment pouvait-il dormir alors que sa famille et ses meilleurs amis étaient en train de se battre ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté si facilement de rester ici, soi-disant pour « coordonner les opérations » ?

Il ne coordonnait rien du tout, il s'était contenter d'alterner entre des périodes de sommeil et des phases de veille où il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même : le regard dans le vide, il ne parlait à personne, ne faisait rien... Hermione avait raconté à Drago ce qui était arrivé à la petite amie de Weasley... Ron. Mais la petite amie allait mieux, apparemment, et rien ne justifiait une telle apathie.

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Weasley ?

Ron ne réagit pas.

\- Weasley !

Il ouvrit un œil, aperçut Drago, le referma.

\- Mais réveille-toi bon sang !

Enfin, il leva sa tête rousse et jeta un regard vide autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas l'air bougon. Drago ne le connaissait pas vraiment, mais il ne le reconnaissait pas non plus.

\- Comment peux-tu dormir dans un moment pareil ? s'agaça-t-il.

Weasley haussa les épaules, et s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle fois la tête sur la table...

\- Ah non ! Tu ne te rendors pas. Tu restes réveillé, au cas où on aurait besoin de toi.

Weasley leva un sourcil. Un instant, Drago crut voir une émotion passer dans son regard vide. Puis, les yeux bleus du rouquin furent à nouveau si mornes qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ils m'ont confié cette mission pour ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience en me laissant derrière, c'est tout.

Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout, je ne sers à rien, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi, et au pire, même toi, couard de Serpentard, tu es là pour les aider. Alors laisse-moi dormir.

\- Non, explosa Drago, hors de lui. Non ! Ta sœur est en train de se battre, tes frères sont en train de se battre, tes parents, tes meilleurs amis ! Et toi, tu restes-là les bras croisés, tu dors, tu n'es même pas inquiet pour eux. Je suis peut-être un couard, mais au moins, j'ai sincèrement insisté pour les aider, et je ne suis ici qu'à regret. Tu me dégoûtes.

Drago se leva brusquement, et sortit de la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas vu l'once de regret qui était passée, un bref instant, dans le regard de Ron.

/

Harriet toucha du bout des doigts la vieille bouteille de jus de fruit qui leur servait de portoloin, et retint son souffle. Elle avait très mal vécu le premier voyage, et avait décidé que les moyens de transports magiques étaient à éviter à tout prix... Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas rester à côté d'une prison où ses anciens ravisseurs ne manqueraient pas de débarquer. Elle devait s'en aller au plus vite, et tant pis si elle vomissait à l'arrivée.

Elle avait beau s'y attendre désormais, l'horrible vertige la surprit une nouvelle fois. Elle eut l'impression qu'un siphon géant l'aspirait par l'estomac, et la faisait tournoyer dans le vide. Elle se reçut sur les genoux, dans l'herbe du jardin du Terrier.

La jeune sorcière nommée Hermione lui tendit une main secourable :

\- Ça fait toujours bizarre au début...

\- Pas seulement au début ! ajouta Molly, dont le teint était légèrement verdâtre.

\- Mais comment faites-vous pour voyager toujours comme ça ? s'étonna Harriet.

Molly lui sourit gentiment.

\- Nous n'utilisons les portoloins que rarement. Habituellement, nous voyageons par voie de cheminée, ce qui est bien plus agréable. Nous transplanons, aussi.

\- C'est une manière de se téléporter d'un endroit à un autre, expliqua Hermione devant l'air dubitatif de leur nouvelle amie sans pouvoirs magiques. Mais au début, c'est presque aussi désagréable que le portoloin.

\- Il y a aussi le balai magique, l'hippogriffe ou le sombral, mais c'est lent et compliqué.

\- Et la voiture volante, ajouta Hermione avec un immense sourire.

Molly sourit une seconde, puis une vague de tristesse traversa son visage. Harriet ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle se doutait que les voitures volantes devaient, dans l'esprit de sa nouvelle amie, être liées à des souvenirs bien douloureux.

Hermione s'excusa brièvement, puis se dirigea vers la maison qui apparaissait dans le jour naissant. Une nouvelle fois, Harriet ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner à l'aspect de cette étrange demeure : elle était mathématicienne, pas physicienne, mais ce lieu qui défiait tout ce que la science avait écrit depuis Aristote et même avant l'étonnerait toujours. Avec un sourire en coin, elle suivit Hermione et Molly à l'intérieur.

Elles y trouvèrent l'expédition de Ginny, Arthur, Percy, Charlie et George au grand complet, en train de discuter vivement avec le jeune blondinet à l'air arrogant qui avait tant insisté pour venir. Ce dernier était en grande discussion avec les membres de la famille Weasley présents, ce qui sembla étonner Hermione au plus haut point. Harriet ne put s'empêcher d'épier leur conversation, alors qu'elle aidait Molly à préparer un petit déjeuner gargantuesque pour toute l'équipe.

\- Eh bien, tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux amis ?

Le sorcier blond secoua la tête.

\- J'avais juste envie de savoir comment ça s'était passé, c'est tout.

Il avait une drôle d'intonation traînante, mais le masque impassible qu'il avait plaqué sur son visage ne montait pas jusqu'à ses yeux : Harriet vit clairement qu'il s'était inquiété, et qu'il était soulagé.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Ron, s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Cet abruti est monté dans sa chambre, je crois. On a eu un différend.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous disputer alors qu'on était en train de risquer nos vies ?

Ses propos auraient été plus convaincants si sa voix n'était pas montée d'au moins une octave, nota la mathématicienne qui les épiait toujours.

\- Justement, répondit le jeune sorcier. Je... me faisais un peu de souci pour vous, et cet idiot n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de ronfler, et quand il ne dormait pas, il avait le regard aussi vide que celui d'un scroutt à pétard ! Je lui ai fait une remarque, et il s'est vexé.

Hermione lui jeta un regard éberlué, hésitant visiblement entre le rire et la colère. Elle choisit le rire.

Après s'être calmée, elle demanda :

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui lui as reproché d'être blasé ? Que tu lui as demandé de s'inquiéter pour nous ?

\- Oui, enfin...

Le jeune homme trépignait, passait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement mortellement gêné. Hermione en profita pour lui assener le coup de grâce :

\- Mais comme c'est mignon !

Il lui jeta un regard assassin et se dirigea vers le salon, où il fit mine d'accueillir un autre groupe d'action qui venait d'entrer. C'était le groupe d'Harry Potter – personne ne pouvait ignorer ce petit sorcier qui ne payait pas de mine... Il était sans doute le garçon le plus célèbre de cet étrange monde auquel Harriet s'habituait peu à peu.

\- C'était une réussite ! s'exclama le fils de Molly qui se prénommait Bill.

D'autres groupes arrivèrent au même moment, un grand sourire plaqué sur leurs lèvres. Tout le monde avait réussi. Les scientifiques avaient tous été libérés, et les terroristes présents arrêtés.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, la lutte impossible contre les Avant-Coureurs prenait un tour bien moins sombre.

/

Hermione soupira. Les documents découverts dans les différentes prisons étaient variés, peut-être trop. On lui en avait confié une partie, afin qu'elle en tirât les informations utiles, mais elle se sentait un peu perdue.

Les Avant-Coureurs avaient des centaines de plans et de projets. Certains réalisables, d'autre non, tous à l'état de brouillons et sans aucune hiérarchie. Elle avait beau croiser les informations qu'elle avait sous les yeux avec les renseignements que Drago pouvait lui fournir, rien n'y faisait : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que pourrait être la prochaine attaque. Ils pouvaient craindre à peu près toutes les armes moldues, de la bombe atomique à l'arme blanche, et devaient s'attendre à ce qu'elles aient lieu tout le temps, et partout. Drago avait permis d'arrêter déjà un certain nombre de terroristes, mais lui-même était incapable de révéler combien ils étaient... De nouveaux arrivaient tous les jours, et uniquement pour la Grande Bretagne ! Quand bien même ils parviendraient à éradiquer la menace au niveau local, le mouvement, d'ampleur internationale, ne cesserait pas d'exister.

Kingsley avait pour ambition de mettre en place une lutte à leur niveau avant de mettre en mouvement la trame de coopération mondiale qu'il tissait depuis quelques semaines... Mais Hermione voyait mal comment l'on pouvait faire confiance à Clearwater à ce sujet... Il les avait aidés pour l'attaque des prisons, mais elle craignait que son idéologie raciste ne l'empêchât de reconnaître clairement son erreur.

\- Hermione !

\- Granger !

Hermione se retourna, et vit, à sa plus grande surprise, Ginny et Drago arriver ensemble dans le coin de la bibliothèque où elle se cachait pour faire ses recherches au compte de l'Ordre. Ginny tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire exceptionnel de la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Regarde ça !

Le titre était éloquent : « On vous a menti ! ». Hermione passa outre l'étonnement qu'elle avait ressenti en voyant arriver les deux ennemis de toujours d'un même pas, et se plongea dans la lecture.

« _On vous a menti !_

 _Alors que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Hugo Clearwater, déclarait enquêter sur une conspiration de nés-moldus à l'origine des différentes attaques ayant ébranlé notre société ces dernières semaines, il s'est avéré qu'il coopérait en secret avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette organisation non ministérielle est connue pour ses opinions radicalement différentes de celles du Ministre de la Magie en fonctions, mais aussi pour son efficacité. Nous avons appris de source sûre que la plupart des informations détenues par les Aurors proviennent en réalité d'enquêtes non-officielles menées par l'Ordre de Kingsley Shacklebolt, ancien ministre de la magie._

 _Hugo Clearwater ne serait donc pas seulement inefficace : il tiendrait ses maigres actions d'une aide provenant de ses opposants. Nous pouvons vous en apporter une preuve indéniable. Dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, le Ministère et l'Ordre du Phénix ont mené une action conjointe contre plusieurs manoirs situés à divers endroits de Grande-Bretagne. Ces manoirs étaient en réalité des prisons dans lesquelles les Avant-Coureurs détenaient des scientifiques moldus depuis des mois. Les documents retrouvés sur place indiquent clairement que les terroristes étaient des sorciers, pour la plupart de souche, et qu'ils exploitaient les connaissances des moldus prisonniers pour créer des armes moldues capables de surprendre notre société et nos Aurors. Les moldus ont été interrogés et mis sous protection ministérielle. Les terroristes retrouvés ont été enfermés à Azkaban. Aucun d'eux n'est né-moldu : il s'agit de Sang-Mêlés et de Sang-Purs. Mais ces prisonniers ne sont pas les premiers. L'un de nos correspondants au bureau des Aurors nous a confié que l'Ordre du Phénix avait permis depuis plusieurs semaines l'arrestation de nombreux autres criminels, qui sont également des sorciers dit « de souche »._

 _Depuis des semaines, Clearwater se fourvoie en tous points sur l'identité des responsables des attaques meurtrières, mais, plus encore, il a continué à mentir alors même que l'Ordre lui apportait prisonniers et renseignements qui auraient dû lui faire retrouver le droit chemin._

 _Le Magenmagot, face à ces inquiétantes nouvelles, est en train de statuer quant à la compétence du Ministre de la Magie actuel._

 _En cette période de troubles politiques, la Gazette vous tiendra informé des dernières décisions, et vous permettra de mettre en lumière les informations officielles. »_

\- Ils ne se gênent pas ! expliqua Ginny lorsqu'Hermione eût fini sa lecture. Eux aussi ont menti à tout le monde pendant des semaines. Maintenant, le vent tourne, et il faut dénoncer Clearwater... Ces opportunistes me dégoûtent.

\- S'ils ne veulent pas sombrer avec l'autre idiot, ils n'ont pas le choix, trancha Drago. J'espère juste qu'ils ne donneront pas trop de renseignements sur les fameuses arrestations, et surtout, sur la source des informations de l'Ordre...

Hermione hocha la tête, songeuse... Si le gouvernement changeait, alors l'Ordre n'aurait plus qu'un seul ennemi : les Avant-Coureurs. Cela ne signifierait sans doute pas que la lutte était terminée, évidemment... Mais cela rendrait assurément les choses plus claires et plus faciles.

Et surtout, elle pourrait confier à d'autre les enquêtes qui la détournaient de ses études.


	30. Chapitre 29 : The Nature of Happiness

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Eh oui, encore du retard, mais avec le nano, je perds un peu le fil du temps. Je suis plongée dans ma fic pour l'échange de Noël, mais, quand je l'aurai fini, je compte bien finir mon nano sur cette histoire, et lui donner un coup de boost... De quoi, au moins, poster à l'heure pendant le mois de décembre !**

 **J'ai vu que le site avait fait n'importe quoi avec la mise en page du chapitre précédent, je m'en excuse. Je vais aller retoucher ça de ce pas !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Oh, merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et oui, les informations qu'obtient Drago sont à double tranchant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :** **From the closed world to the infinite universe, Alexandre Koyré**

Malgré la vigilance de l'Ordre, l'attaque massive que tout le monde craignant n'arrivait pas. On soufflait dans les rues du Londres sorcier que les Avant-Coureurs attendaient qu'un nouveau Ministre de la Magie fût élu, afin de lui faire perdre sa crédibilité à lui aussi...

Percy ne savait qu'en penser. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'inactivité des ennemis, et ne savait pas quoi penser de sa popularité soudaine.

Evidemment, il était ravi d'être le premier candidat pressenti pour le poste de ministre de la Magie, d'ailleurs, il avait été soutenu avant même d'avoir songé à annoncer officiellement sa candidature, et pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se tramait, et que cet engouement inexpliqué ne pouvait rien augurer de bon. Pourquoi les sorciers britanniques choisiraient-il parmi tous les candidats possibles un homme jeune, sans expérience, sans richesse ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il passait ses nuits sans dormir, à se tourner et se retourner aux côtés d'Audrey, sa nouvelle petite amie, et passait ses journées à angoisser. Et pourtant, il le savait. S'il était élu ministre, il accepterait le poste, il en serait tellement heureux. Ce conflit entre sa sagesse et son ambition obscurcissait son quotidien, mais il ne savait à qui s'en confier. En réalité, il avait peur de ce que les autres membres de l'Ordre pourraient venir à lui conseiller : retirer sans candidature, ne pas prendre le poste, voilà qui aurait été sage ! Evidemment, il était impossible que _lui_ , Percy Weasley, soit choisi comme candidat, les Avant-Coureurs étaient forcément là-dessous, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Percy les entendait parler, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour les imaginer, eux et leurs conseils si sages et si irréalisables. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater cette occasion, il ne pouvait pas...

\- Percy ?

Le plus ambitieux des Weasley sursauta. Ce n'était que sa mère, dont le visage apparaissait dans la cheminée qu'il fixait depuis une heure, perdu dans ses pensées les plus moroses.

\- Oui ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall a reçu des informations urgentes de la part du jeune Malefoy. Nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard de toute urgence pour qu'il nous en dise plus.

Percy acquiesça, attendit que sa mère eût quitté la cheminée pour gagner Poudlard. Une angoisse sourde vrillait ses épaules : pourquoi le professeur McGonagall voulait-elle qu'il vînt en priorité ? il n'était pas le membre le plus éminent de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait aucune raison de le contacter _lui_ plutôt qu'un autre. Les informations devaient le concerner, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La gorge nouée, Percy fit un pas dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard.

Là, il n'y avait que sa mère, la directrice et le jeune Malefoy.

\- Mr Weasley, dit-elle dès qu'il fut entré. Nous allons devoir prendre une décision. Je vais en faire part à l'Ordre rassemblé au grand complet lors d'une réunion exceptionnelle, mais je voulais que _vous_ preniez votre décision seul, en premier...

Percy leva le nez, plus angoissé que jamais. Il s'installa dans le siège que son ancien professeur de métamorphose lui montrait du doigt, et écouta avec toute l'attention qu'il était capable de fournir le récit, plutôt bref d'ailleurs, de Drago. Alors ainsi, les Avant-Coureurs s'intéressaient directement à sa personne ? Ils n'avaient rien révélé à Malefoy, mais il était étonnant que ce fût lui, Percy, et pas McGonagall, Kingsley ou Potter, à être sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- Eh bien, conclut-il lorsqu'il eut fini, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, je pense que...

\- Non, non, non, coupa Molly. Evidemment que nous sommes sûrs qu'ils préparent quelque chose, pourquoi auraient-ils posé cette question ?

\- Peut-être que Parkinson soupçonne Drago et le teste, pour voir si je retire ma candidature.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta l'espion. Je rapporte cette information pour que Wea... Percy soit sur ses gardes, pas pour qu'il retire sa candidature. S'il le fait je suis grillé, et je ne reviens pas vivant de ma prochaine rencontre avec les Avant-Coureurs.

Molly hocha la tête, réticente. Elle aurait sans doute préféré sacrifier tout l'Ordre du Phénix que de mettre en danger la vie d'un de ses enfants, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'affirmer cette conviction à haute voix.

\- Bien, Mr Weasley, que souhaitez-vous faire ? trancha McGonagall. Pour le plan, nous pouvons en décider avec l'Ordre, mais c'est à vous de choisir si vous prenez le risque de maintenir votre candidature ou non.

Percy vit Drago s'agiter sur son siège. Lui aussi aurait sans doute voulu avoir voix au chapitre...

\- Je maintiens ma candidature. Hors de question que notre espion risque sa vie à cause de ça.

Le Serpentard émit un soupir soulagé.

\- Alors, nous allons devoir élaborer un plan pour contrer l'action que préparent les Avant-Coureurs.

/

Drago quitta le bureau de McGonagall avec l'estomac noué. Evidemment, il avait dû mentir. Evidemment, il avait masqué une partie de la vérité à Percy, à Mrs Weasley qui semblait si gentille, à la directrice... Mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Auraient-ils pris la même décision s'ils avaient su ce qui se préparait ? Sûrement pas... Et alors, Drago aurait pu tout aussi bien se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ce serait revenu au même.

Il soupira. Il avait vraiment le pire rôle possible dans cette histoire... Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une telle panade ?

\- Drago ?

Il ne manquait plus que cela. Granger. Toujours là quand il ne fallait pas.

\- Oui, Granger ?

Il avait parlé de son ton le plus sec et le plus ironique. Il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil avec elle. En cet instant précis, il la haïssait de toute son âme, elle et ses principes idiots, il...

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Et lui, avait eu le temps de comprendre que ce n'était pas elle qu'il haïssait, mais lui-même. Lui et son égoïsme idiot, ses secrets absurdes... Quel espion obtient des informations au péril de sa vie, pour les cacher par la suite ? Il avait honte, mais il avait peur. Entre la sécurité et l'honnêteté, son cœur balançait. Ce fut le regard silencieux de Granger, fixé sur lui, qui le décida.

\- Granger, je crois qu'on va retourner voir McGo, et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'émit pas d'objection. Drago savait à quel point elle était curieuse. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le laisser partir à si bon compte si elle n'avait pas eu la certitude d'obtenir l'information plus tard.

\- Par contre, je vais y aller tout seul, je ne pense pas que tu...

\- Tu as dit « on » il y a vingt secondes, idiot. Allez, on y va.

Drago soupira mais ne dit plus rien. Il était faible face à cette fille. Une espèce de lavette mièvre et insipide. Si son père le voyait...

\- Maine Coon, prononça Hermione devant la statue du griffon qui barrait l'entrée du bureau.

\- Comment tu connais le mot de passe ? s'étonna son ami.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tes entrées dans le bureau de la directrice, allez, avance que j'en sache plus.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Percy était encore là, mais Molly était partie. « Bien », pensa intérieurement Drago. Il aurait été plus compliqué de faire le récit qu'il allait faire face à la matriarche Weasley. Le Serpentard ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais cette dernière l'intimidait au plus haut point, encore plus sans doute que le professeur McGonagall et son regard sévère.

\- Oui, Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger ?

Drago ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de dire un mot d'explication :

\- Professeur… Je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

Alors il raconta la réunion à laquelle Parkinson l'avait fait assister. Le plan d'attaque choisi. Comment l'intégralité du Chemin de Traverse exploserait lors du discours d'investiture du nouveau Ministre, qui ne serait autre que Percy, puisque les Avant-Coureurs avaient décidé de pousser le Magenmagot à l'élire.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Percy. Il serait plus judicieux pour eux de faire tuer Kingsley, ou mon père, ou même Bill... Pourquoi moi ?

Drago vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre et entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

\- Il doit y avoir autre chose, marmonna-t-elle. Drago, es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie réunion, et pas seulement un simulacre pour te leurrer ? Pour que tu donnes de mauvaises informations à l'Ordre ?

\- Je ne crois, mais il est aussi possible qu'ils ne m'aient pas révélé toutes les informations. Après tout, l'élection de Percy semble avoir été décidée depuis un moment, ils n'ont sans doute pas voulu tout répéter à nouveau. La réunion de cet après-midi était consacrée uniquement à l'attaque.

\- Avec quelle arme comptent-ils attaquer le Chemin de Traverse ? coupa Percy, plus pragmatique.

\- Ils ont songé dans un premier temps l'attaquer avec une bombe atomique à impact réduit, mais ils ne sont pas parvenus à réduire le champ d'action de cette arme moldue très dévastatrice. Je pense qu'ils comptent utiliser beaucoup d'explosif classique.

\- C'était bien la peine d'enlever tous ces scientifiques, grommela Hermione...

\- Rappelons-nous toutefois, précisa Percy, que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de l'exactitude de ces informations. L'attaque peut être partout, et par toutes les armes possibles.

\- Merci, ça nous fait une belle jambe, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Drago. Ce fut quand il vit le désespoir dans le regard du Professeur McGonagall qu'il comprit que la situation était encore plus critique qu'il l'avait cru...

Et pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait changé de camp, Drago se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.

/

\- Hilde m'a quitté.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit.

Harry eut peur un instant que la conversation ne s'arrêtât là. Qu'auraient-ils pu raconter de plus ? Il était effaré de l'avouer, mais c'était la vérité : ces derniers temps, Ron et lui n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant dans la Gazette ? demanda son meilleur ami en désignant du menton le journal qu'Harry n'avait pas lâché.

\- Oui, regarde.

Ebahi, Harry n'avait pas réussi à articuler d'autre mot. Ron faisait un pas vers lui. Il lui parlait sans y être contraint. Pire encore il s'intéressait à l'actualité !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Etonnamment, oui.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait ni le pouvoir d'empathie ni l'intelligence d'Hermione, mais il avait fini par comprendre, quand il avait été sûr qu'Hilde allait s'en sortir, que ce n'était pas la blessure de la sorcière allemande qui avait mis Ron dans l'état de démence apathique où il était resté pendant plusieurs mois. Cela avait sans doute été un élément déclencheur, mais son désarroi devait être plus profond. Harry avait pensé à sa réaction durant la chasse aux Horcruxes... Il oubliait, face à ses propres problèmes, à quel point Ron était fragile. Il oubliait souvent que ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait grandi bien nourri dans une famille aimante qu'on est forcément heureux et insouciant.

Tout ce que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard avait fait ressortir de mauvais en Ron était toujours là, et la guerre, la mort de Fred, la blessure de Hilde, tout cela avait peu à peu infecté cette ancienne plaie.

Cela semblait clair à Harry désormais, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi, alors que sa rupture avec Hilde aurait dû l'enfoncer, Ron choisissait ce moment pour renaître.

Et puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse tout seul, le Survivant se décida à demander.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il simplement.

Ron avait dû suivre le cours de ses pensées, ou du moins s'attendre à une telle interrogation – preuve supplémentaire qu'il était bel et bien sorti de la mauvaise passe qu'il traversait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ou si, je sais, mais c'est dur à dire. Dans ma tête, plusieurs points de vue se bagarraient, et ils ont failli tout casser.

Devant l'air hébété de son ami, Ron éclata d'un rire nerveux avant de poursuivre.

\- En fait, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour oublier la guerre au plus vite. J'ai à peine pleuré Fred, Tonks, Lupin... J'ai oublié les horreurs que j'avais vues, ou du moins, j'ai fait semblant. Et quand Hilde a été blessée... Je me suis senti si mal pour elle, j'ai tellement pleuré, et, à un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas pleuré Fred un quart de ce que je pleurais là, alors que je connaissais Hilde depuis quelque mois, et qu'elle était simplement blessée. Je m'en suis voulu, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à cesser d'être triste. Quand ils ont voulu la débrancher... Tout a empiré. Je voulais la sauver, je savais que c'était idiot, je m'en voulais de vouloir le leur interdire, je m'en voulais d'être si désespéré alors que ses parents étaient si courageux, j'en m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été aussi attentionné pour Fred... Et toute cette tristesse avec toute cette culpabilité... ça m'a juste grillé le cerveau.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait sortir d'une telle instabilité psychologique et être aussi lucide. Il aurait été incapable de lire en lui-même avec la telle acuité. Et dire qu'Hermione estimait que Ron avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller...

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, depuis que Hilde est guérie. En fait, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans comprendre. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans qu'elle me quitte, non plus. Elle est sortie de ma vie, maintenant il n'y a plus de conflit là-dedans.

Il frappa sa tempe du bout de son doigt et sourit. Il plaisantait, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Harry soupira. Il sentait que, quoi que Ron prétendît, il n'était pas tout à fait guéri. On ne plonge pas dans une telle démence pour en sortir quelques semaines plus tard sans en garder de séquelles. Toutefois, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'amitié et de tout l'amour du monde dans les semaines qui viendraient.

Car Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que la lutte contre les Avant-Coureurs allait prendre très bientôt un tournant décisif.


	31. Chapitre 30 : From the closed world

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Eh oui, encore du retard, mais avec le nano, je perds un peu le fil du temps. Je suis plongée dans ma fic pour l'échange de Noël, mais, quand je l'aurai fini, je compte bien finir mon nano sur cette histoire, et lui donner un coup de boost... De quoi, au moins, poster à l'heure pendant le mois de décembre !**

 **J'ai vu que le site avait fait n'importe quoi avec la mise en page du chapitre précédent, je m'en excuse. Je vais aller retoucher ça de ce pas !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Oh, merci, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu ! Et oui, les informations qu'obtient Drago sont à double tranchant !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 :** **From the closed world to the infinite universe, Alexandre Koyré**

Malgré la vigilance de l'Ordre, l'attaque massive que tout le monde craignant n'arrivait pas. On soufflait dans les rues du Londres sorcier que les Avant-Coureurs attendaient qu'un nouveau Ministre de la Magie fût élu, afin de lui faire perdre sa crédibilité à lui aussi...

Percy ne savait qu'en penser. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de l'inactivité des ennemis, et ne savait pas quoi penser de sa popularité soudaine.

Evidemment, il était ravi d'être le premier candidat pressenti pour le poste de ministre de la Magie, d'ailleurs, il avait été soutenu avant même d'avoir songé à annoncer officiellement sa candidature, et pourtant, il sentait que quelque chose d'étrange se tramait, et que cet engouement inexpliqué ne pouvait rien augurer de bon. Pourquoi les sorciers britanniques choisiraient-il parmi tous les candidats possibles un homme jeune, sans expérience, sans richesse ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il passait ses nuits sans dormir, à se tourner et se retourner aux côtés d'Audrey, sa nouvelle petite amie, et passait ses journées à angoisser. Et pourtant, il le savait. S'il était élu ministre, il accepterait le poste, il en serait tellement heureux. Ce conflit entre sa sagesse et son ambition obscurcissait son quotidien, mais il ne savait à qui s'en confier. En réalité, il avait peur de ce que les autres membres de l'Ordre pourraient venir à lui conseiller : retirer sans candidature, ne pas prendre le poste, voilà qui aurait été sage ! Evidemment, il était impossible que _lui_ , Percy Weasley, soit choisi comme candidat, les Avant-Coureurs étaient forcément là-dessous, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Percy les entendait parler, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour les imaginer, eux et leurs conseils si sages et si irréalisables. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater cette occasion, il ne pouvait pas...

\- Percy ?

Le plus ambitieux des Weasley sursauta. Ce n'était que sa mère, dont le visage apparaissait dans la cheminée qu'il fixait depuis une heure, perdu dans ses pensées les plus moroses.

\- Oui ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall a reçu des informations urgentes de la part du jeune Malefoy. Nous devons nous rendre à Poudlard de toute urgence pour qu'il nous en dise plus.

Percy acquiesça, attendit que sa mère eût quitté la cheminée pour gagner Poudlard. Une angoisse sourde vrillait ses épaules : pourquoi le professeur McGonagall voulait-elle qu'il vînt en priorité ? il n'était pas le membre le plus éminent de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y avait aucune raison de le contacter _lui_ plutôt qu'un autre. Les informations devaient le concerner, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

La gorge nouée, Percy fit un pas dans le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard.

Là, il n'y avait que sa mère, la directrice et le jeune Malefoy.

\- Mr Weasley, dit-elle dès qu'il fut entré. Nous allons devoir prendre une décision. Je vais en faire part à l'Ordre rassemblé au grand complet lors d'une réunion exceptionnelle, mais je voulais que _vous_ preniez votre décision seul, en premier...

Percy leva le nez, plus angoissé que jamais. Il s'installa dans le siège que son ancien professeur de métamorphose lui montrait du doigt, et écouta avec toute l'attention qu'il était capable de fournir le récit, plutôt bref d'ailleurs, de Drago. Alors ainsi, les Avant-Coureurs s'intéressaient directement à sa personne ? Ils n'avaient rien révélé à Malefoy, mais il était étonnant que ce fût lui, Percy, et pas McGonagall, Kingsley ou Potter, à être sous le feu des projecteurs.

\- Eh bien, conclut-il lorsqu'il eut fini, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, je pense que...

\- Non, non, non, coupa Molly. Evidemment que nous sommes sûrs qu'ils préparent quelque chose, pourquoi auraient-ils posé cette question ?

\- Peut-être que Parkinson soupçonne Drago et le teste, pour voir si je retire ma candidature.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta l'espion. Je rapporte cette information pour que Wea... Percy soit sur ses gardes, pas pour qu'il retire sa candidature. S'il le fait je suis grillé, et je ne reviens pas vivant de ma prochaine rencontre avec les Avant-Coureurs.

Molly hocha la tête, réticente. Elle aurait sans doute préféré sacrifier tout l'Ordre du Phénix que de mettre en danger la vie d'un de ses enfants, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'affirmer cette conviction à haute voix.

\- Bien, Mr Weasley, que souhaitez-vous faire ? trancha McGonagall. Pour le plan, nous pouvons en décider avec l'Ordre, mais c'est à vous de choisir si vous prenez le risque de maintenir votre candidature ou non.

Percy vit Drago s'agiter sur son siège. Lui aussi aurait sans doute voulu avoir voix au chapitre...

\- Je maintiens ma candidature. Hors de question que notre espion risque sa vie à cause de ça.

Le Serpentard émit un soupir soulagé.

\- Alors, nous allons devoir élaborer un plan pour contrer l'action que préparent les Avant-Coureurs.

/

Drago quitta le bureau de McGonagall avec l'estomac noué. Evidemment, il avait dû mentir. Evidemment, il avait masqué une partie de la vérité à Percy, à Mrs Weasley qui semblait si gentille, à la directrice... Mais comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Auraient-ils pris la même décision s'ils avaient su ce qui se préparait ? Sûrement pas... Et alors, Drago aurait pu tout aussi bien se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ce serait revenu au même.

Il soupira. Il avait vraiment le pire rôle possible dans cette histoire... Comment avait-il pu se mettre dans une telle panade ?

\- Drago ?

Il ne manquait plus que cela. Granger. Toujours là quand il ne fallait pas.

\- Oui, Granger ?

Il avait parlé de son ton le plus sec et le plus ironique. Il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil avec elle. En cet instant précis, il la haïssait de toute son âme, elle et ses principes idiots, il...

Elle n'avait pas répondu. Et lui, avait eu le temps de comprendre que ce n'était pas elle qu'il haïssait, mais lui-même. Lui et son égoïsme idiot, ses secrets absurdes... Quel espion obtient des informations au péril de sa vie, pour les cacher par la suite ? Il avait honte, mais il avait peur. Entre la sécurité et l'honnêteté, son cœur balançait. Ce fut le regard silencieux de Granger, fixé sur lui, qui le décida.

\- Granger, je crois qu'on va retourner voir McGo, et pas plus tard que tout de suite.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais n'émit pas d'objection. Drago savait à quel point elle était curieuse. Elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le laisser partir à si bon compte si elle n'avait pas eu la certitude d'obtenir l'information plus tard.

\- Par contre, je vais y aller tout seul, je ne pense pas que tu...

\- Tu as dit « on » il y a vingt secondes, idiot. Allez, on y va.

Drago soupira mais ne dit plus rien. Il était faible face à cette fille. Une espèce de lavette mièvre et insipide. Si son père le voyait...

\- Maine Coon, prononça Hermione devant la statue du griffon qui barrait l'entrée du bureau.

\- Comment tu connais le mot de passe ? s'étonna son ami.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir tes entrées dans le bureau de la directrice, allez, avance que j'en sache plus.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, Percy était encore là, mais Molly était partie. « Bien », pensa intérieurement Drago. Il aurait été plus compliqué de faire le récit qu'il allait faire face à la matriarche Weasley. Le Serpentard ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais cette dernière l'intimidait au plus haut point, encore plus sans doute que le professeur McGonagall et son regard sévère.

\- Oui, Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger ?

Drago ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de dire un mot d'explication :

\- Professeur… Je ne vous ai pas tout dit.

Alors il raconta la réunion à laquelle Parkinson l'avait fait assister. Le plan d'attaque choisi. Comment l'intégralité du Chemin de Traverse exploserait lors du discours d'investiture du nouveau Ministre, qui ne serait autre que Percy, puisque les Avant-Coureurs avaient décidé de pousser le Magenmagot à l'élire.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Percy. Il serait plus judicieux pour eux de faire tuer Kingsley, ou mon père, ou même Bill... Pourquoi moi ?

Drago vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre et entortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle réfléchissait intensément.

\- Il doit y avoir autre chose, marmonna-t-elle. Drago, es-tu sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie réunion, et pas seulement un simulacre pour te leurrer ? Pour que tu donnes de mauvaises informations à l'Ordre ?

\- Je ne crois, mais il est aussi possible qu'ils ne m'aient pas révélé toutes les informations. Après tout, l'élection de Percy semble avoir été décidée depuis un moment, ils n'ont sans doute pas voulu tout répéter à nouveau. La réunion de cet après-midi était consacrée uniquement à l'attaque.

\- Avec quelle arme comptent-ils attaquer le Chemin de Traverse ? coupa Percy, plus pragmatique.

\- Ils ont songé dans un premier temps l'attaquer avec une bombe atomique à impact réduit, mais ils ne sont pas parvenus à réduire le champ d'action de cette arme moldue très dévastatrice. Je pense qu'ils comptent utiliser beaucoup d'explosif classique.

\- C'était bien la peine d'enlever tous ces scientifiques, grommela Hermione...

\- Rappelons-nous toutefois, précisa Percy, que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de l'exactitude de ces informations. L'attaque peut être partout, et par toutes les armes possibles.

\- Merci, ça nous fait une belle jambe, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Drago. Ce fut quand il vit le désespoir dans le regard du Professeur McGonagall qu'il comprit que la situation était encore plus critique qu'il l'avait cru...

Et pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait changé de camp, Drago se demanda dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré.

/

\- Hilde m'a quitté.

\- Oui, elle me l'a dit.

Harry eut peur un instant que la conversation ne s'arrêtât là. Qu'auraient-ils pu raconter de plus ? Il était effaré de l'avouer, mais c'était la vérité : ces derniers temps, Ron et lui n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire.

\- Quelque chose d'intéressant dans la Gazette ? demanda son meilleur ami en désignant du menton le journal qu'Harry n'avait pas lâché.

\- Oui, regarde.

Ebahi, Harry n'avait pas réussi à articuler d'autre mot. Ron faisait un pas vers lui. Il lui parlait sans y être contraint. Pire encore il s'intéressait à l'actualité !

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Etonnamment, oui.

Harry ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait ni le pouvoir d'empathie ni l'intelligence d'Hermione, mais il avait fini par comprendre, quand il avait été sûr qu'Hilde allait s'en sortir, que ce n'était pas la blessure de la sorcière allemande qui avait mis Ron dans l'état de démence apathique où il était resté pendant plusieurs mois. Cela avait sans doute été un élément déclencheur, mais son désarroi devait être plus profond. Harry avait pensé à sa réaction durant la chasse aux Horcruxes... Il oubliait, face à ses propres problèmes, à quel point Ron était fragile. Il oubliait souvent que ce n'était pas parce qu'on avait grandi bien nourri dans une famille aimante qu'on est forcément heureux et insouciant.

Tout ce que le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard avait fait ressortir de mauvais en Ron était toujours là, et la guerre, la mort de Fred, la blessure de Hilde, tout cela avait peu à peu infecté cette ancienne plaie.

Cela semblait clair à Harry désormais, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi, alors que sa rupture avec Hilde aurait dû l'enfoncer, Ron choisissait ce moment pour renaître.

Et puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver la réponse tout seul, le Survivant se décida à demander.

\- Pourquoi ? dit-il simplement.

Ron avait dû suivre le cours de ses pensées, ou du moins s'attendre à une telle interrogation – preuve supplémentaire qu'il était bel et bien sorti de la mauvaise passe qu'il traversait.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ou si, je sais, mais c'est dur à dire. Dans ma tête, plusieurs points de vue se bagarraient, et ils ont failli tout casser.

Devant l'air hébété de son ami, Ron éclata d'un rire nerveux avant de poursuivre.

\- En fait, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour oublier la guerre au plus vite. J'ai à peine pleuré Fred, Tonks, Lupin... J'ai oublié les horreurs que j'avais vues, ou du moins, j'ai fait semblant. Et quand Hilde a été blessée... Je me suis senti si mal pour elle, j'ai tellement pleuré, et, à un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas pleuré Fred un quart de ce que je pleurais là, alors que je connaissais Hilde depuis quelque mois, et qu'elle était simplement blessée. Je m'en suis voulu, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à cesser d'être triste. Quand ils ont voulu la débrancher... Tout a empiré. Je voulais la sauver, je savais que c'était idiot, je m'en voulais de vouloir le leur interdire, je m'en voulais d'être si désespéré alors que ses parents étaient si courageux, j'en m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été aussi attentionné pour Fred... Et toute cette tristesse avec toute cette culpabilité... ça m'a juste grillé le cerveau.

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'y avait rien à répondre.

Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait sortir d'une telle instabilité psychologique et être aussi lucide. Il aurait été incapable de lire en lui-même avec la telle acuité. Et dire qu'Hermione estimait que Ron avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuiller...

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, depuis que Hilde est guérie. En fait, je pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans comprendre. Je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir sans qu'elle me quitte, non plus. Elle est sortie de ma vie, maintenant il n'y a plus de conflit là-dedans.

Il frappa sa tempe du bout de son doigt et sourit. Il plaisantait, mais le cœur n'y était pas.

Harry soupira. Il sentait que, quoi que Ron prétendît, il n'était pas tout à fait guéri. On ne plonge pas dans une telle démence pour en sortir quelques semaines plus tard sans en garder de séquelles. Toutefois, il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, d'autant plus qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de toute l'amitié et de tout l'amour du monde dans les semaines qui viendraient.

Car Harry ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que la lutte contre les Avant-Coureurs allait prendre très bientôt un tournant décisif.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Spark the light of doubt

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que (roulements de tambour, castagnettes, triangle et marimbas)... J'ai terminé d'écrire le premier jet de cette histoire ! Il y aura donc, sauf modifications de dernière minute, 37 chapitres en plus de l'épilogue, et un prologue. Je pourrai aussi reprendre un rythme de publication régulier.**

 **En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce trente et unième chapitre (oui, j'avais annoncé la fin dans cinq chapitres, mais en fait non, j'ai développé les choses un peu plus longuement)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews,**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : ravie que tu aies aimé, ça me rassure les reviews comme ça ! Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : « Spark the light of doubt... » (Nightwish)**

Percy tenta de s'esquiver au plus vite en quittant la réunion de l'Ordre ce soir-là, mais il n'avait pas atteint la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall qu'il entendit la voix stridente qu'utilisait sa mère lorsqu'elle était en colère. Avec un soupir, il se retourna et attendit l'énième avalanche de reproches qui ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus.

C'était toujours la même rengaine : Se rendait-il compte, par Merlin ? Il ne devait pas toujours penser aux autres comme cela, il fallait qu'il arrêtât de se prendre pour Harry, il y en avait un, cela suffisait. Il ne devait pas se sacrifier pour l'Ordre, ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Et puis, on ne condamnait pas Malefoy, il n'avait qu'à ne plus jamais adresser la parole à cet idiot de Parkinson, et le tour était joué. Un espion de moins, un combattant de plus, vu ce qu'on savait, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

Et Percy n'aurait d'autre choix que d'écouter cette logorrhée maternelle, alors qu'Audrey devenait de plus en plus méfiante à l'égard de ces interminables réunions nocturnes « au ministère », et qu'il aurait largement préféré rentrer chez lui sans demander son reste.

Il jeta un regard éperdu, tentant d'appeler un autre membre de l'Ordre à la rescousse. A sa grande surprise, ce fut Ron qui lui fit un clin d'œil, avant d'interpeller leur mère pour une question idiote.

Alors comme cela, le cadet de la famille était sorti de cette apathie qui les inquiétait tous depuis des mois ? Percy n'aurait su dire si c'était un phénomène récent ou non, il était trop préoccupé ces temps-ci pour prêter attention à ce genre de choses. Il s'en voulut un peu en le remarquant, mais il s'empressa plutôt de quitter Poudlard. Il aurait toujours l'occasion de passer voir Ron à la boutique, le lendemain, pour le remercier et discuter de son fulgurant rétablissement.

Il avait déjà un pied dans la cheminée quand une voix traînante reconnaissable entre mille l'interpela.

\- Percy ?

Il se retourna. C'était bien Malefoy, avec l'air plus gêné que jamais. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas...

\- Je voulais te dire...

Il sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il avait oublié en cet instant qu'il était un fier Serpentard de Sang-Pur, qui n'hésite pas quand il doit adresser la parole à un traître à son sang.

\- Euh... Merci de prendre des risques pour moi. On ne se connait pas, tu aurais pu décider de me jeter en pâture aux Avant-Coureurs, et tu as pris la décision de me sauver... Vraiment, je te revaudrai ça, si je peux.

Percy ouvrit des yeux ronds, et sa réponse lui échappa avant qu'il eût pu remarquer qu'elle était blessante.

\- Je ne le fais pas tant pour toi que pour l'Ordre.

Il tenta de se rattraper aussitôt, voyant dans le regard de son interlocuteur que ce dernier regrettait de s'être confié si c'était pour être aussitôt rabroué.

\- Mais tu es un membre de l'Ordre, c'est normal que je risque ma vie pour toi. Tu risques ta vie pour nous tous à chaque fois que tu vas voir Parkinson, ce serait une honte si je ne te rendais pas la pareille.

Malefoy sembla s'apaiser un instant, avant de reprendre cet air arrogant qui ne le quittait que rarement.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour l'Ordre, mais pour moi. Parce que je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde où des fanatiques font régner la terreur, et que vous êtes les seuls à agir un tant soit peu.

Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et partit parler à Hermione.

Percy n'en revenait pas. Ce garçon était vraiment difficile à cerner... Tantôt froid, tantôt à fleur de peau. Tantôt généreux, tantôt égoïste. Tantôt courageux, tantôt couard. Et sans doute tout cela en même temps.

Il haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il posa son second pied dans la cheminée, et prononça l'adresse de son appartement.

En arrivant, il avança précautionneusement dans le living-room. Depuis que les Avant-Coureurs avaient jeté leur dévolu sur lui, il s'attendait chaque jour à trouver un sorcier masqué, tapi dans son appartement où sur le chemin qu'il empruntait pour aller au travail, prêt à lui jeter un _imperium_ pour faire de lui le pantin de l'organisation terroriste. Il en allait jusqu'à soupçonner Audrey, pourtant si douce et si bénéfique pour lui... C'était dans ces moments qu'il se reprenait : cela ne pouvait pas être Audrey, c'était impossible.

Percy posa sa cape sur le porte-manteau, et se mit en quête de sa petite-amie. Cette dernière semblait n'être nulle part. Pas de mot, appartement vide... Il soupira. Après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. C'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'il passait la soirée dehors, sans lui fournir d'heure de retour ou d'explication plausible. Pas étonnant qu'elle choisît, elle aussi, de trouver une occupation pour meubler la solitude.

/

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur le bureau de la directrice qui, comme souvent ces temps-ci, se changeait en salle de réunion au service de l'Ordre. Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction qu'Harriet et Hugh étaient toujours présents. Il avait cru au départ que leur engagement pour l'Ordre était dû au traumatisme qu'ils avaient vécu, mais ils semblaient réellement décidés à faire avancer la lutte. Et c'était pour le mieux, ils avaient été confrontés chaque jour aux volontés de leurs ravisseurs pendant des mois, et savaient mieux que personne ce qu'ils étaient susceptibles de faire.

Harry nota aussi qu'Hermione était en grande conversation avec Hugh, et qu'elle avait les yeux brillants. Elle devait sans doute lui poser des questions sur l'une de ses brillantes théories. Harry sourit intérieurement. Qui de mieux pour Hermione qu'un savant assez jeune et aux connaissances vastes ? Evidemment, il n'allait pas tirer des plans sur la comète et s'imaginer des choses alors qu'ils discutaient simplement, mais il se mit à songer que cela ferait le plus grand bien à tous si Hermione trouvait quelqu'un.

Et surtout, il était essentiel qu'elle ne se mît pas en tête de réessayer de sortir avec Ron. C'était, sans aucun doute, la pire chose qui pût leur arriver, et de loin. A côté de ce danger-là, les Avant-Coureurs faisaient vraiment pâle figure ! Oui, Hugh, c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Evidemment, cela ne durerait peut-être pas, il était sans doute le seul garçon de son âge à envisager sa petite amie comme la femme qui partagerait sa vie. Mais il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'Hermione découvre l'amour, au moins un peu. Même Neville, qui commençait à fréquenter Hannah Abbott, semblait plus avancé qu'elle... Quoique, pour plus de sûreté, il aurait été une bonne idée de caser Ron aussi, puisqu'il était désormais célibataire... Pour que lui et Hermione n'eussent pas l'idée de faire exploser le monde sorcier lors d'une dispute plus violente qu'une autre. Avec ces deux-là, il valait mieux être prêt à tout.

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'allait tout de même pas s'improviser conseiller matrimonial ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ce monologue intérieur était absolument ridicule, il avait mieux à faire, et, surtout, il était sans doute la personne la moins recommandée pour ce genre de manigances. Les choses iraient comme elles iraient, il suffisait de prier tous les dieux du monde que ses meilleurs amis ne décidassent pas de sortir ensemble, et tout irait pour le mieux. Peut-être.

Il soupira, et se dirigea vers la cheminée. S'il était heureux qu'Hermione consacrât une partie de son temps de révisions à Hugh, lui, ne pouvait pas se permettre de traîner. Il avait des examens, encore des examens, toujours des examens. Cette école allait le rendre fou. Elle le rendait déjà fou, d'ailleurs, nota-t-il en remarquant qu'il s'apprêtait à partir sans dire au revoir à Ginny. Et seul un fou s'exposait au courroux de la cadette des Weasley.  
Il fit donc demi-tour, embrassa tendrement sa petite amie, et s'empressa de retourner à ses cahiers et à ses fiches. Des _fiches_ , si on le lui avait dit quand il était à Poudlard, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il les emmenait partout avec lui, même en mission pour l'Ordre. Il s'était même fait un _planning de révision_. Heureusement, il ne l'avait pas dit à Hermione et Ron n'avait pas cafté. Il imaginait déjà le sourire triomphant sur les lèvres de son amie...

Ron s'était bien moqué de lui, la veille, quand il était tombé sur ses listes et ses plannings tous plus remplis les uns que les autres.

\- Je suis bien content d'avoir décidé de travailler chez George, franchement. Là, on ne vous apprend pas à être Aurors, on vous apprend à être _Hermione_. « Ecole d'Hermione », c'est comme ça que ça devrait s'appeler.

Et il était parti dans un fou rire irrépressible, comme s'il venait de faire la blague de l'année. Harry n'avait pas eu le cœur à le rabrouer, il était si heureux de le voir ainsi, en train de rire. C'était presque plus frappant encore que la première fois où il lui avait reparlé normalement. Le Survivant mesurait ainsi le chemin parcouru, et se rendait pleinement compte de l'ampleur de la catastrophe qu'ils avaient frôlée. A quoi aurai bien pu ressembler sa vie sans Ron ?

Pour la énième fois depuis la veille au soir, il frissonna. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir ce revirement comme un bon présage : si Ron était parvenu à accomplir l'impossible, alors ils en seraient capable face aux Avant-Coureurs.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise, prit une gorgée de thé – froid, il avait laissé sa tasse entamée en partant à la réunion – et décida qu'il était grand temps de cesser de penser à l'actualité et de se mettre au travail.

Les jours passèrent, et les membres de l'Ordre voyaient avec un regard désabusé la pseudo-campagne électorale qui faisait rage, et les articles de la Gazette qui vantaient tour à tour les qualités des différents candidats. Ils savaient que l'élection avaient de grandes chances d'être truquée, mais, pour maintenir la couverture de Drago, ne devaient pas le montrer. Ils devaient donner le change, tout en tentant d'identifier les différents traîtres qui hantaient encore les couloirs du Ministère. Ouvrir l'œil, et participer aux débats politiques qui émaillaient les conversations, au Ministère, à Poudlard et à l'Ecole d'Aurors, était un vrai supplice. Ils devaient avoir recours à tous leurs talents d'acteurs, et certains y réussissaient mieux que d'autres.

Harry, notamment, avait beaucoup de mal à faire bonne figure face à ses camarades de classe, naturellement méfiants à son égard. Il prétendait défendre la candidature de Blenheim Stalk mais mettait tellement peu d'enthousiasme dans ses propos que les autres élèves, April Diggle en premier, le regardaient avec suspicion. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû parler de la carte de chocogrenouille à son effigie...

Le climat à l'Ecole en était appesanti, d'autant plus qu'Higgins avait fini par cesser de l'éviter, et s'appliquait désormais à fédérer tous les autres contre Harry. Le Survivant rêvait de trouver une preuve qui leur permît de le mettre sous les verrous, et maudissait la présomption d'innocence, mais ne trouvait rien de tangible.

Ce traître été peut-être monté en grade parmi les Avant-Coureurs, c'était peut-être lui, le prochain à poser une bombe... Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de mettre en place d'inutiles filatures, et d'attendre qu'il se révélât de lui-même. Evidemment, cela n'arrivait pas.

Les réunions de l'Ordre, comme les examens, étaient toujours plus nombreuses. Il y en avait presque un soir sur deux, et Harry avait l'impression de perdre son temps dans ces débats stériles, qui s'achevaient toujours sur la même conclusion : ils n'étaient sûrs de rien, l'ennemi pouvait frapper n'importe où, n'importe quand, car ils ne pouvaient jamais être sûrs que les informations délivrées à Malefoy étaient authentiques.

Par ailleurs, les Avant-Coureurs devaient se méfier de l'espion de l'Ordre : il n'avait réussi à glaner aucun renseignement utile depuis le précédent. Ou peut-être était-ce vraiment un test, peut-être attendaient-ils de voir si Malefoy lâcherait le morceau ou non. Dans tous les cas, la situation était si précaire qu'ils avaient hâte que cette histoire d'élections fût finie, quitte à essuyer une attaque, pour pouvoir enfin cesser d'avancer à l'aveugle.

Harry avait de plus en plus envie de sécher les réunions, de partir, loin... Il n'était pas lâche, et son envie de fuir le dégoûtait quelque peu, mais il aimait se battre, il aimait savoir ce qu'il cherchait... Et pas attendre que l'ennemi fît un pas pour espérer pouvoir répliquer. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'action concrète... La chasse aux Horcruxes elle-même semblait trépidante à côté de cette lutte-là.

Un soir, après une réunion, il en fit part à Ginny.

\- J'en ai discuté avec Hermione, lui répondit-elle. C'est ce que nous pensons tous, enfin, c'est ce que pensent tous les gens avec qui j'ai parlé. A croire que ces abrutis d'Avant-Coureurs n'ont qu'un but dans cette histoire, nous neutraliser en nous rendant fous. Si ça continue comme ça, on va tous finir à l'asile. Regarde Percy, l'ambition le ronge, il a peur mais il meurt d'envie d'être élu, quels que soient les risques. Bientôt, il sera si fragile que le mec qui aura à lancer l' _Imperium_ n'aura même pas à être puissant.

Harry soupira en secouant la tête. Ginny avait raison. Ils devenaient tous déments, et, étonnamment, le plus sain d'entre eux était peut-être celui qui avait été le plus atteint : Ron.

Il passa la main dans les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

\- Tout va bientôt s'arranger, lui promit-il, persuadé qu'il proférait un mensonge.

Et au vu du regard qu'elle lui jeta, elle aussi, avait conscience que c'était un mensonge.


	33. Chapitre 32 : L'impensable hasard

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre de cette semaine ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews 3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : C'est vrai que les encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout sur un projet de longue haleine. Merci pour ta review en tous cas, j'ai bien peur que ce chapitre soit encore un petit peu stressant...**

 **Chapitre 32 : L'impensable hasard, Nicolas Gisin**

\- Alors, Hermione et Ginny, vous resterez près de Percy, en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard invités par le nouveau Ministre.

\- Luna et Neville aussi veulent venir, intervint Ginny.

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant malgré lui. Ils avaient besoin de tous les renforts possibles, mais envoyer ces jeunes sorciers en première ligne lui brisait le cœur.

\- Ils n'ont qu'à rester avec vous, alors. Harry et Ron, vous patrouillerez sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les autres Weasley et moi, nous inspecterons tout ce qui peut être inspecté, boutiques, logements, afin de déterminer s'il y a ou non de l'explosif dans les alentours. Les protections anti-transplanage seront suffisantes pour les empêcher d'apporter des armes directement pendant le discours...

Le jour de l'élection était arrivé. Personne n'en doutait vraiment, et pourtant, l'annonce de la victoire écrasante de Percy avait jeté un froid sur les membres de l'Ordre rassemblés au Terrier. Comment réagir face à une telle nouvelle ? La plupart des sorciers présents étaient angoissés de voir les plans des Avant-Coureurs se réaliser peu à peu sans en savoir le but ni le fonctionnement. Percy et les autres Weasley étaient douloureusement partagés entre la joie d'une telle consécration, le désespoir de savoir qu'elle n'était que factice, et la peur de ce qui pouvait se passer.

De nombreux débats avaient suivi l'annonce, pour savoir comment assurer la sécurité de Percy. On soupçonnait une attaque de grande ampleur pendant son discours d'investiture, mais rien n'était moins sûr... Drago n'avait plus eu le moindre renseignement, et il avait été obligé, pour le bien de sa couverture, de confier à l'ennemi bien plus d'informations qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Est-ce qu'on a prévu une sécurité aérienne ? demanda Hermione.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, cet explosif peut très bien prendre la forme de bombes. Et ces bombes peuvent tomber d'avions. Voire être lancées par des lance-roquettes, ou tout autre type de lance-missile. Je ne suis pas spécialiste en balistique mais il me semble que ce genre de chose se fait, chez les moldus.

L'annonce laissa un blanc, rompu assez rapidement par un Drago tétanisé.

\- Et tu nous le dis seulement maintenant ? Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé ! Et vous les moldus à grosse-tête, ça vous est pas venu à l'esprit ? s'énerva-t-il en regardant Harriet et Hugh. Ils auraient pu se servir de ce genre de trucs depuis des lustres et...

\- Nous avions déjà assez de raisons de nous inquiéter, trancha le professeur McGonagall. Nous placerons un dôme de protection autour du Chemin de Traverse comme nous l'avons fait autour de Poudlard.

\- Est-ce que cela fonctionne avec les missiles moldus ?

\- Rien n'est moins sûr, nous devrons consacrer une partie de nos effectifs à la surveillance aérienne, avec des systèmes d'alarmes, intervint Kingsley.

\- Mais comment voulez-vous que cela suffise ? Vous avez une idée de la puissance de ces trucs ? s'étrangla Drago.

\- Nous ferons de notre mieux, nous n'avons pas le choix. Toi, de toute manière, tu ne seras pas là.

\- Je préférerais en être, au moins je servirais à quelque chose, marmonna-t-il, avant de reprendre plus fort. On a le choix, on peut annuler cette cérémonie, et moi, ne jamais retourner chez ces abrutis d'Avant-Coureurs.

Kingsley jeta à Drago un regard en coin.

-Monsieur, ajouta le Serpentard quand il se rendit compte de l'impolitesse de ses propos.

La totalité des membres de l'Ordre éclata de rire. C'était en effet comique de voir Drago, fier Sang-Pur de son état, être penaud à l'idée d'avoir manqué de respect au chef de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce dernier, amusé, ne daigna cependant pas répondre. Il passa à la suite des opérations.

\- Les professeurs de Poudlard, Minerva mise à part, resteront à l'école et redoubleront de vigilance. Il n'est pas impossible que cette cérémonie ait pour seul but de servir de diversion. Si c'est le cas, il faut à tout prix s'assurer régulièrement que Percy n'a pas été placé sous imperium, posez-lui des questions personnelles à chaque fois que vous êtes sur le point d'énoncer une information importante en sa présence. Le ministère sera gardé par les Aurors, et, franchement, si les Avant-Coureurs le visent, ce serait sans doute l'attentat le moins mortel, étant donné que tout le monde sera sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lorsque Kingsley s'interrompit, les membres de l'Ordre restèrent un moment silencieux, assommés par la somme des informations. La réussite du plan leur semblait bien irréaliste.

Ce fut ce moment qu'Harriet choisit pour prendre la parole. Elle et Hugh assistaient à la plupart des réunions de l'Ordre : ils restaient silencieux la plupart du temps, mais savaient apporter des conseils avisés quand cela était nécessaire.

\- Nous pouvons vous apporter de l'aide. Il est hors de question, pour ma part en tous cas, de rester terrée dans une maison protégée alors que vous prenez tous les risques. Et je pense que si vous exposez la situation aux autorités non magiques, elles vous prêteront main forte également. La guerre qui s'annonce va durer longtemps, et n'oubliez pas qu'elle vise aussi les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. Pour vaincre les Avant-Coureurs, que ce soit en Grande-Bretagne ou dans le monde entier, moldus et sorciers doivent s'unir. Vous aviez commencé à le faire, et depuis que Percy a été élu et que vous avez repris le contrôle de votre gouvernent, vous avez totalement négligé l'aide que peuvent vous apporter les moldus. Je vous pensais plus malins.

L'annonce laissa la place à un silence gêné.

\- Evidemment, vous avez raison, convint finalement Kingsley. Nous allons contacter les moldus... Et nous aurions sans doute dû le faire avant. Que proposez-vous pour votre action personnelle ?

\- Voilà ce que nous allons faire...

/

Le plan d'Harriet était parfait, bien meilleur que celui de Kingsley. Même s'il avait été prévenu au dernier moment, le Premier Ministre moldu avait réussi à mobiliser un nombre record de soldats, qui avaient été postés sur les toits londoniens, autour du Ministère de la Magie et du Chemin de Traverse. Des avions et des hélicoptères quadrillaient la zone pour leur procurer un appui. Poudlard aussi, avait été placée sous haute surveillance, de sorte que les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre avaient pu se concentrer sur les dangers directement magiques et la fouille des échoppes de la rue marchande.

Drago avait été affecté à la protection de Poudlard, c'était le lieu où il avait le moins de risques de griller sa couverture.

Le Ministère de la Magie avait invité le Premier Ministre moldu à l'événement, en guise de remerciements. Cela avait fait grimacer Kingsley : si un attentat avait lieu, et qu'il tournait mal, ils seraient bien démunis. Comment pourraient-ils, si les choses tournaient mal, expliquer aux moldus la mort de leur dirigeant ?

Hermione, quant à elle, se réjouissait malgré le stress et la peur. Elle voyait enfin mise en place l'alliance moldus-sorciers dont elle vantait les mérites depuis le début de cette histoire. Tous ces militaires qui les aidaient avaient été mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers... C'était seulement de cette manière qu'ils parviendraient à faire face.

Car elle en était persuadée : tôt ou tard, pour gagner cette guerre, les sorciers devraient s'allier aux moldus. Le Décret international du secret magique devrait être rompu, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Si les moldus et les sorciers vivaient dans une seule et unique société, les Avant-Coureurs n'auraient plus lieu d'être.

Elle ne souhaitait la mort du Premier Ministre en aucune manière, mais elle devait bien avouer que cela accélérerait considérablement le processus.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle rêvassait encore, de manière macabre qui plus est, alors qu'elle aurait dû faire preuve d'une attention redoublée. Elle devait protéger Percy, après tout !

Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et fixa la foule.

Les sorciers étaient venus nombreux. Savaient-ils à quel point ils risquaient leur vie ? Alors que la société avait sombré rapidement dans la psychose après le premier attentat, il ne leur avait suffi que de quelques semaines sans drame pour oublier... Elle vit des sorciers accompagnés de leurs enfants, et eut un pincement au cœur. Ignoraient-ils que tout rassemblement était un danger ?

Percy s'avança et commença son discours. Hermione ne lui prêta qu'une oreille distraite. C'était un discours de remerciements habituel, axé sur la lutte contre l'ennemi, et la guerre qui devait être menée. Elle avait participé à sa rédaction, avec le professeur McGonagall et Kingsley. C'était un bon discours, diplomate, mesuré. Politique aussi : Percy parlait mais ne se mouillait pas vraiment.

Dans la foule, elle voyait Molly pleurer. Savoir que son fils n'avait été élu que par l'influence invisible des Avant-Coureurs auprès du Magenmagot ne changeait rien : elle semblait sur le point de mourir de fierté. Peut-être l'angoisse la faisait elle pleurer également. Sur son estrade, Percy était la cible idéale... Mais pourquoi abattre le candidat qu'on avait fait élire ? Pourquoi, si c'était pour le tuer, les Avant-Coureurs n'avaient-ils pas choisi Kingsley, ou même le Professeur McGonagall ? Hermione se corrigea tout de suite. La directrice de Poudlard aurait refusé, quel qu'en soit le prix, d'être élue Ministre de la Magie.

Hermione détailla encore l'assemblée. Les hélicoptères tournaient, les militaires et les Aurors surveillaient la scène d'un air attentif. Et pourtant, quelque chose clochait...

C'était trop calme. Trop paisible. Le discours arrivait bientôt à sa fin, et il ne s'était rien passé. Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas frappé, puisque c'était leur but ?

Le point final arriva, la foule applaudit puis s'égaya. Et toujours rien. Et cela n'augurait rien de bon. Hermione se dirigea vers Percy, et lui posa la question rituelle.

\- Quel était le mot de passe de la salle commune de Gryffondor la première fois où nous y sommes entrés ensemble ?

\- Caput Draconis, bon sang Hermione, moi aussi je suis inquiet ! Pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Est-ce qu'ils veulent quelque chose de moi ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait élire, si ce n'était pas pour m'atta...

\- Monsieur le Ministre, monsieur le Ministre !

C'était un petit homme aux cheveux gris, vêtu d'un costume moldu.

\- Oui ? répondit Percy.

\- Non, pas vous, le vrai... Euh, je veux dire, l'autre. Monsieur le Ministre !

Une chape de plomb sembla s'écrouler sur les épaules d'Hermione. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose au Premier Ministre moldu ? Adieu, ses rêves de réconciliation, bonjour, une guerre civile, une guerre ouverte entre populations sorcières et non magiques en Grande-Bretagne.

\- Oui, Bartleby ?

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Le Premier Ministre n'était pas mort, il allait bien, et il se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

\- Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil, je... Ils ont fait sauter le 10 Downing Street, la Chambre des Communes, et... plusieurs autres lieux de pouvoir.

\- Mais...

Le Premier Ministre, soudain très pâle, semblait très touché par la nouvelle. Des proches devaient se trouver au 10 Downing Street...

\- Ces lieux étaient sous haute sécurité !

\- Moins que d'habitude, une partie de nos forces est ici, à assurer votre sécurité et celle des sorciers. C'est un compl...

\- Attendez !

Hermione avait parlé sans se rendre compte une seconde qu'elle interrompait une discussion privée entre le Premier Ministre et l'un de ses conseillers personnels, et ce pour leur manquer de respect.

\- Attendez, n'oubliez pas que les Avant-Coureurs sont nos ennemis communs. Ils nous divisent pour mieux nous affaiblir, car leur but est la guerre entre les populations magiques et non magiques. Et, je suis désolée de vous l'annoncer, si cette guerre a lieu, il est hautement probable que les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques soient exterminées... Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les armes de destruction massive sur votre propre pays, et si tous les sorciers s'allient, vous ne tiendriez pas deux jours.

\- C'est une menace ? s'énerva le Premier Ministre.

\- Non bien sûr ! C'est un appel à la raison. Nous n'avons pas fomenté cette attaque car notre but est totalement inverse. Nous agissons pour vous protéger ! Nous avons délivré vos scientifiques, nous vous avons tenu au courant des menaces qui pesaient sur vous... Si nous voulons gagner face à la Terreur, nous devons faire front, pas nous perdre dans des querelles idiotes. S'il vous plait...

Le conseiller répliquait déjà :

\- Ce n'est pas à une gamine de nous dicter notre conduite. Nous allons réunir le Cabinet et nous avise...

\- Elle a raison, Bartleby, coupa le Premier Ministre. Nous n'avons aucune chance contre les sorciers, nous ne devons surtout pas nous battre contre ceux qui nous tendent la main. Regarde le fiasco de l'affaire des scientifiques... Nous ne faisons pas le poids. Miss, je vous remercie, mais il me semble que ma présence est requise sur les lieux des attaques.

\- Nous vous y accompagnons, fit la voix grave de Kingsley. Pour votre sécurité, et pour relever des preuves qui pourraient vous échapper.


	34. Chapitre 33 : Unweaving the Rainbow

**Bonjour à tous, voici le chapitre de cette semaine. Il est un peu court, mais c'est comme ça que les choses se goupillaient le mieux !**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lunalove : Merci pour ta review, j'adore lire tes théories ! Elles ne sont pas toujours justes (et je ne préciserai jamais quand elles le sont et quand elles ne le sont pas, je ne vais pas gâcher mon suspense non plus !), mais elles sont toujours bien trouvées !**

 **Guest : Effectivement, la vie de Ron c'est un peu les montagnes russes... Mais il ne faut pas oublier que cette fiction s'étale sur plusieurs mois, et que du temps s'écoule parfois entre les chapitres, cela ne va pas si vite ! Haha, pour Hugh et Elizabeth, je n'y avais pas pensé mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ;) En tous cas, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Unweaving the Rainbow, Richard Dawkins**

C'était la désolation dans Londres. Des quartiers entiers avaient été dévastés, mais pas à l'aide d'arme moldues, non... Les terroristes utilisaient des armes moldues contre les sorciers, et des armes magiques contre les moldus. Les témoignages étaient multiples : d'un côté, on disait qu'ils avaient animé les pierres pour que les bâtisses se déconstruisissent d'elles-mêmes. De l'autre, c'était le feudeymon qui avait ravagé un quartier. Ailleurs enfin, ils avaient transplané, en plein jour, au vu de tous, avant de provoquer l'explosion en montrant clairement leurs baguettes.

La société moldue était prise de panique. Parmi ceux qui n'avaient pas été mis au courant de l'existence de la magie, la chasse aux sorcières avait déjà commencé. Les Aurors avaient eu pour réflexe de jeter des sorts d'amnésie à tout va, mais Percy avait lancé l'un des premiers ordres de son mandat : il ne fallait pas perdre de temps à cela. C'était inutile. Ils ne pourraient pas empêcher certains moldus de répandre la rumeur, il était déjà trop tard. De toute manière, sorciers et moldus devraient s'unir tôt ou tard.

Accompagné d'Hermione, McGonagall et Kingsley, il avait rendu visite au Premier Ministre moldu quelques heures plus tard – ce dernier s'était réfugié dans sa maison d'homme civil.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, a tenté de s'imposer Percy, nous devons faire front. Nous devons mettre en place une politique de communication cohérente. Seulement, je ne peux pas vous dire de révéler notre présence comme ceci, sans prendre de mesures. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que la politique est un monde compliqué, et qu'on nous empêche souvent d'agir uniquement lorsqu'on vise ce qui est le mieux pour tous. Il existe une loi très ancienne, le Code International du Secret Magique, qui empêche les sorciers de révéler leur présence au moldus. Je vais demander au Magenmagot, le parlement, en quelque sorte, de l'abroger, au moins partiellement. J'ai bien peur qu'ils utilisent mon jeune âge et mon inexpérience comme contre argument... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que les choses soient réglées rapidement, mais en attendant, je vous demande d'apaiser les esprits. De faire témoigner les scientifiques que nous avons libérés, des militaires que nous avons rencontrez... Ce serait contre-productif que cette catastrophe se prolonge en bain de sang généralisé.

Le premier ministre accepta de mauvaise grâce. Il vivait un mandat bien plus agité qu'il ne l'aurait pensé...

A l'instant où Percy allait quitter son bureau, il reprit la parole.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce réellement impossible de faire en sorte que tous ces gens ne se souviennent de rien ? Je vous ai entendu parler avec le chef de vos... Services d'ordre, quel que soit leur nom. Lui dire que cela ne servait à rien de leur faire oublier, que c'était trop tard.

\- C'est vrai. Trop de témoins à retrouver, qui auraient pu parler à des gens avant qu'on les retrouve... Il faudrait jeter des sorts d'amnésie à tout l'Angleterre, cela me semble irréalisable, et peu souhaitable. Hermione l'a bien dit, nous ne pouvons gagner contre le terrorisme que si la peur qui nous sépare disparait. Tant que les sorciers auront peur des moldus, et que les moldus auront peur des sorciers, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils s'en sont directement pris à nous, alors qu'ils se contentaient de vous attaquer vous, depuis le début.

\- On peut avancer plusieurs hypothèses, répondit Kingsley. Je suppose qu'ils ont remarqué que leur plan pour monter les sorciers contre les moldus ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu. Ils ont donc adopté la stratégie inverse, et ont tenté de monter les moldus contre les sorciers. A l'arrivée, c'est strictement la même stratégie.

\- Il n'y a plus de doute sur mon élection, à présent, ajouta amèrement Percy. Ils ont poussé le Magenmagot à m'élire parce qu'ils savaient que, sans leur soutien, je n'aurais plus de crédibilité. Je suis trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté pour atteindre mes objectifs, que ce soit face aux sorciers ou face aux moldus. Ils n'ont jamais cherché à me tuer... Ils voulaient rendre le ministère inefficace, c'est tout. Et en plus, ça décrédibilise l'Ordre du Phénix par-dessus le marché. Harriet a beau les traiter d'idiots, leur stratégie est imparable.

\- Eh bien mes amis, j'ai bien peur que nous soyons dans la merdre jusqu'au cou, jura le Premier Ministre.

Un silence pesant tomba dans le bureau du chef du gouvernement moldu. Finalement, ce fut ce dernier qui reprit la parole.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux s'en tenir à ce que vous m'avez dit. Vous tentez de convaincre votre Magot je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, mais puisque vous avez tous les risques d'échouer, j'essaie de calmer les esprits de mon côté. Nous nous réunirons quand nous en saurons plus.

Les trois sorciers hochèrent la tête, soulagés de voir le Premier Ministre basculer totalement de leur côté. Ce dernier ajouta.

\- Mais si votre Magot vous interdit d'enfreindre votre Secret Magique, est-ce que des sorciers qui n'appartiennent pas au gouvernement pourraient venir témoigner ? Des membres de votre Ordre du Phénix, par exemple.

\- Ils encourraient des poursuites, et un procès.

\- Le Ministre ne pourrait pas alléger les peines ? Les gracier ?

\- Ce serait éventuellement possible, admit Kingsley, même si l'on ne peut pas agir au nez et à la barbe du Magenmagot pendant plus de quelques semaines... Si son action est systématique, Mr Weasley se verra suspendu en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Azkaban. Nous nous retrouverions avec un Avant-Coureur au pouvoir, et l'Ordre retournerait à la case départ. Oui, leur stratégie est parfaite. Rien n'est encore joué mais pour l'instant ça n'augure rien de bon.

\- Et l'éventuel soutien d'un sorcier étranger ?

\- Le Code International du Secret Magique est, comme son nom l'indique, international. Si un sorcier étranger agit à notre place, il ne sera pas à l'abri d'une condamnation. Nos Aurors, qui sont globalement favorables à une politique anti-moldus, le livreraient sans ciller aux autorités de son pays, où il subirait les mêmes peines qu'ici. Non, je pense que la meilleure solution reste de tout faire pour convaincre le Magenmagot en premier lieu. Nous ne devrions pas planifier les choses en partant d'un échec. Nous aviserons seulement si nous échouons.

\- Sage réflexion. Mes pensées vous accompagnent, si je peux être d'une quelconque utilité pour convaincre le Magenmagot, je le ferai avec grand plaisir.

\- Je vous en remercie infiniment, répondit Percy. Je ne manquerais pas de faire appel à vous si votre présence peut appuyer notre argumentation. Et n'oubliez pas, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que vos conseillers vous disent, nous sommes dans le même camp. Soyez méfiants, il existe des sortilèges qui permettent de contrôler les actions et les paroles d'un tiers. Il est également possible de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un par le biais d'une potion compliquée à élaborer, mais dont je ne doute pas que les terroristes soit munis. Vérifiez toujours que vos conseillers sont bien eux-mêmes, sont bien maîtres de leurs actions et n'agissent pas sous l'influence d'un Avant-Coureur ou d'un autre sorcier malveillant.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Posez-lui une question dont vous êtes les deux seuls à connaître la réponse. Une anecdote sur votre rencontre, votre première conversation. Vérifiez que son comportement est habituel, qu'il n'utilise pas de mots étranges. Les sorciers ont plus de mal à se faire passer pour des moldus, surtout ceux qui partagent les ignobles principes des Avant-Coureurs, car ils les méprisent, et donc les connaissent mal. Toutefois, ils ont utilisé vos armes pour nous attaquer, nous devons rester méfiants. Soyez sur vos gardes, et contactez-nous si vous en avez besoin.

\- Mais, le portrait, dans mon bureau... Il a explosé. Comment faire pour entrer en contact avec vous ?

Kingsley, Percy et Hermione échangèrent un regard, puis Hermione sortit sa bourse et sa baguette. Elle enchanta deux gallions comme elle l'avait fait pour l'armée de Dumbledore, en modifiant légèrement le charme, afin qu'il pût être utilisé par un moldu.

\- Voilà, c'est une pièce de monnaie sorcière, et je l'ai enchantée. Si vous la tenez entre le pouce et l'annuaire de la main gauche, la mienne émettra un signal, et nous entrerons en contact avec vous.

Le Premier Ministre la remercia, étonné à la fois de l'archaïsme et de l'ingéniosité de cette stratégie – une téléphone aurait peut-être été préférable.

\- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas, vous pouvez appeler ce numéro, lui dit-elle en tendant un morceau de parchemin griffonné. C'est celui de mes parents. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, mais sauront comment nous contacter, puisqu'ils sont sous protection sorcière de toute manière.

Et ils se séparèrent, tous plus inquiets que jamais.

Quand Hermione retourna à Poudlard, elle n'avait pas franchi la porte du bureau du professeur McGonagall que Drago se précipita sur elle.

\- Granger ! Granger j'ai des informations.

Il était hors d'haleine, il avait sans doute couru depuis l'entrée du parc. Hermione interloquée et angoissée, s'arrêta et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- D'abord, cet idiot de Parkinson s'est vanté de l'effet de surprise de leur attaque, de la mort de tous ces moldus, et du fait que Percy serait bien embêté, maintenant pour inverser la situation. Et puis... Il m'a annoncé la suite du plan. Et je pense que l'Ordre pourra lutter sans griller ma couverture, et ça, c'est une grande première. D'une certaine manière, on tient notre chance...

\- Mais c'est quoi, ce plan ?

\- Ah oui, pardon. Ils veulent passer à des attaques individuelles de moldus, en mettant bien leur magie en évidence, pour faire régner un climat de terreur et retourner les moldus contre les sorciers.

\- En quoi c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Hermione se sentait dépassée. Elle savait que Drago n'était pas idiot et qu'il n'aurait pas dit ça s'il n'y avait pas réfléchi, mais, pour le moment, elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu perdue.

\- Mais c'est très simple ! Il nous suffit de patrouiller dans la majorité des lieux fréquentés par les moldus, de placer des alarmes s'il le faut... Et d'intervenir ouvertement. Comme ça, les moldus verront que des sorciers les défendent, alors que d'autres les attaquent... Et ils s'allieront forcément au côté qui les défend, ça me parait évident ! Et puisqu'on cherche à les sauver, pas de problème de secret magique...

Hermione lui sourit. Il était étonnamment enthousiaste à l'idée de cette tâche tout aussi compliquées que les précédentes : comment serait-il possible de surveiller tous les lieux fréquentés par les moldus ? La tâche était colossale, les membres de l'Ordre étaient trop peu nombreux... Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas tort. Agir serait difficile, mais, pour une fois, ce serait possible. Et s'ils remplissaient leur objectif pour cette mission-là, alors les Avant-Coureurs seraient neutralisés, isolés face à la vigilance des sorciers et des moldus. S'ils gagnaient cette bataille, ils gagnaient la guerre.

\- Il t'a grillé le neurone, le Premier Moldu ?

Hermione se secoua.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je disais, il t'a grillé le neurone, le Premier Moldu ? Tu regardes dans le vide depuis tout à l'heure, on dirait que ton cerveau est hors-service. Comme c'est à peu près la seule chose qui fonctionne correctement chez toi, ce serait franchement dommage.

Hermione éclata de rire, fit mine de lui frapper l'arrière du crâne tandis que lui faisait mine d'esquiver, et répliqua :

\- Je réfléchissais, idiot. Mais tu as une bonne excuse pour ta méprise... Comme ça ne t'arrive jamais, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est.

\- C'est moi l'idiot mais c'est toi qui utilises la violence, barbare !

Et ils gagnèrent la Grande Salle où le repas était servi en se chamaillant, comme s'ils n'avaient pas d'autre souci. Hermione se prit à penser qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire passer ses révisions et ses missions avant Malefoy... Aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, il faisait souffler sur sa vie un vent de fraîcheur plutôt appréciable.

Alors que lors de sa rencontre avec le Premier Ministre moldu, elle avait été persuadée que tout était perdu... Drago et le destin leur donnaient une chance. Une chance difficile à saisir, certes, mais sans doute plus palpable que toutes les chimères qu'ils avaient poursuivies depuis le début de la lutte.


	35. Chapitre 34 : The Human Zoo

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, j'étais malade et j'avais un partiel de latin, je dois avouer que la relecture de mon chapitre était au-dessus de mes forces... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Joyeux Noël en avance, aussi !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**  
 **Lunalove : Eh tu vois, j'ai publié exprès en retard pour que tu puisses lire ! (non c'est pas vrai mais du coup c'est tant mieux ;)) Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : The Human Zoo, Desmond Morris**

Harry faisait mine de se promener à Whitechapel, tous les sens en éveil et mimant la négligence. Il se rendait désormais compte à quel point l'enseignement de l'Ecole d'Aurors était utile : quand il combattait Voldemort, il devait se cacher ou se battre, mais il ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux missions de surveillance qui imposaient d'agir en pleine lumière. Il fallait tout voir, tout en ayant l'air de ne faire attention à rien.

C'est en captant çà et là des bribes de conversation qu'il remarqua à quel point il s'était peu à peu éloigné du mode de vie moldu. Certains mots lui étaient étrangers, ils ne connaissaient pas toujours les noms des célébrités et des hommes politiques dont il était question, et les préoccupations des passants lui semblaient absolument exotiques. En deux ans, il s'était totalement fondu dans la société sorcière. Il comprenait désormais mieux pourquoi les sorciers paraissaient continuellement à côté de la plaque pour tout ce qui avait trait à la communauté non magique.

En tous cas, pour sonder l'avis des moldus sur les événements récents, nul besoin d'espion... Se promener dans la rue suffisait. Le mot était sur toutes les lèvres : sorcellerie. Certains y croyaient dur comme fer, d'autres criaient au complot, mais aucune conversation ne portait sur autre chose.

Harry dut se faire violence pour rester impassible lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Tous des monstres, c'est à ça que mènent toutes ces politiques tolérantes. L'acceptation de l'autre, mon œil. On entre dans ce pays comme dans un moulin, pas étonnant que ça amène de la racaille.

Ce beau parleur semblait convaincu que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas être britanniques...

Au fil de la journée, son énervement se fit lassitude : il devait conserver sa couverture, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'assommer tous les moldus qui diraient du mal des sorciers. S'il restait aussi impulsif, son travail d'Auror lui donnerait bien du mal, plus tard...

Entre ça, et l'attente de la décision du Magenmagot, la journée fut longue... Harry aurait payé cher pour pouvoir utiliser l'un de ces téléphones portables qui commençaient à se répandre parmi les moldus... Il savait que sa magie aurait sans doute détraqué l'appareil, mais quel plaisir ça aurait été de simplement passer un coup de fil à Kingsley ou à Molly pour connaître l'avancée de l'affaire... Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, le Magenmagot ne s'exposerait jamais au conflit mondial – notamment vis-à-vis des Etats-Unis et du Canada – qu'impliquerait une entorse au Code International du Secret Magique. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder espoir... Qu'ils acceptent au moins de fermer les yeux à l'égard des sorciers qui se révèleraient de manière non officielle. Ou les parents des nés-moldus...

Mais si tout cela ne fonctionnait pas, il restait toujours le plan B. Celui de Malefoy. Le plan le plus difficile et le plus motivant qu'il fût jamais venu à suivre...

Être partout, tout le temps.

Un événement suspect attira son attention. Il prenait surtout garde à examiner les tenues des passants : il tentait de trouver un individu dont les vêtements seraient décalés, étranges, un homme qui porterait une robe de chambre en plein Londres. Hermione leur avait dit que cette hypothèse était stupide, que des individus capable d'enlever des scientifiques pour créer des armes à leur convenance dénicheraient des magazines de vêtements et s'habilleraient comme les mannequins pris en photo. Elle n'avait pas tort, mais Harry préférait avoir au moins l'ombre d'une piste. Sa mission était suffisamment difficile comme cela, pas la peine de le décourager en brisant ses espoirs, par-dessus le marché.

Il était en train d'examiner un homme dont la veste portait une grande image de lapin qu'Harry croyait avoir aperçu à la télévision lorsque Dudley regardait les dessins animés, quand le gallion qu'il avait dans sa poche se mit à chauffer. Il l'en sortit, et put lire « A L'AIDE RON ». Il soupira... Tant pis pour l'adulte habillé comme un enfant, il devait immédiatement se rendre à l'adresse codifiée sur le gallion.

Il chercha un endroit où s'isoler, et ne trouva rien de mieux que la cabine de toilettes publiques... En fronçant le nez, il s'y cacha et transplana sans attendre. Il arriva au milieu d'une rue relativement peu fréquentée qu'il ne connaissait pas, où Ron était aux prises avec trois sorciers masqués... qui n'avaient pas l'air de se prendre à des moldus le moins du monde. Sans réfléchir, Harry se lança dans la bataille, sous le regard ahuri des passants.

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Les trois baguettes des assaillants volèrent vers lui. Les trois hommes se jetèrent un regard paniqué. Ils visiblement étonnés d'avoir été neutralisés aussi rapidement. Leur adversaire n'avait pas envoyé de patronus ni de hibou, il n'avait rien fait de suspect, comment un autre membre de l'Ordre avait-il pu intervenir si vite ?

Ron ne leur laissa pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps.

\- _Petrificus totalus_ , asséna-t-il. Bon, embarque-les, je m'occupe de parler aux moldus.

\- Tu es sûr ? On peut le faire ensemble si tu veux !

Ron lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je préfère que tu expédies ces deux-là. Je te rejoins au plus vite pour raconter l'histoire à Kingsley. C'est un peu plus compliqué que ce qu'on avait prévu.

Harry ramena les trois hommes au quartier général, et attendit que Bill les eût confiés aux Aurors. Ron ne fut pas long à venir. Il était rouge comme une tomate, mais avait un sourire jusque derrière les oreilles.

\- Je pense que j'ai convaincu les moldus, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

Lorsque l'attention de tous lui fut acquise, il reprit plus bas.

\- Bon, par contre, tout ne s'est pas passé comme Malefoy l'avait annoncé. Les sorciers qu'Harry vient de coffrer ne se sont pas attaqués aux moldus en général... Mais à moi. Ils m'ont attaqué directement, et c'était moi qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Bill qui venait de revenir.

\- Ils ont essayé de me désarmer en premier lieu. Ce qui aurait été absolument débile en cas d'attaque de moldu.

\- Peut-être qu'ils voulaient te neutraliser avant de s'en prendre aux passants ?

\- Aucune idée, mais je pense que nous devons à tout prix rester sur nos gardes. Ils ont peut-être menti à Malefoy, ou changé de plan. Bref, je pense qu'Harry et moi devrions y retourner, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer...

Kingsley opina du chef, et Harry n'attendit plus. Plus inquiet que jamais, il regagna Whitechapel. Maintenant, il n'avait plus seulement peur pour les passants... Il craignait pour sa propre vie. Un _avada_ , lancé de loin, pouvait le terrasser sans même qu'il pût s'en rendre compte.

Cependant, il n'eut pas plus l'occasion de réfléchir plus longtemps. Il entendit un bruit au loin, des cris, et, sans hésiter une seconde, se précipita.

L'attaque de Ron ne devait avoir été qu'une sorte de diversion... Enfin, c'était la seule explication à laquelle Harry pouvait songer, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se poser ce genre de questions. Des hommes, en robes de sorciers, affichant clairement leurs baguettes, étaient en train de mener la vie dure à un groupe de jeunes moldus, qui n'avaient d'autre choix que d'éviter les sorts en se cachant derrière un abribus.

Avant de se lancer tête baissée, Harry saisit le gallion qu'il avait dans sa poche, et remarqua avec horreur qu'il chauffait déjà. « A L'AIDE RON » était inscrit en lettre capitales côté pile...

\- Eh bien j'ai pas trop le temps, là, grommela Harry.

Un coup de baguette, et « A L'AIDE HARRY » et ses coordonnées s'inscrivaient côté face.

Une fois le gallion rangé, Harry s'appliqua à préparer précautionneusement une arrivée surprise qui lui permettrait de désarmer ses adversaires – malheureusement plus nombreux que ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Ron. Pour ce faire, il arriva en courant et en hurlant :

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

Les baguettes de deux des cinq assaillants jaillirent vers lui. Il prit la peine de les saisir au vol, afin que leurs propriétaires n'en profitassent pas pour les récupérer. Mais déjà, ceux qu'il n'avait pas neutralisés se concertaient pour l'attaquer de front. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil les jeunes moldus qui s'enfuyaient en courant, tout comme la grande majorité des badauds qui assistaient à l'affrontement depuis le début.

Il fut rassuré d'entendre un « crac » sonore retentir à ses côtés.

\- Harry, je vois que tu as toujours la même manie : celle de te mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou !

C'était George, qui avait désarmé deux terroristes en même temps qu'il parlait. Visiblement, il était plus doué que le Survivant pour les informulés.

Grâce à cette intervention inespérée, ce fut la débandade parmi les Avant-Coureurs. Ceux qui étaient privés de leurs baguettes tentèrent une fuite à la moldue, et Harry tenta de les pourchasser, mais dut vite revenir vers George, qui était en difficulté. Aculé, le dernier ne se battit plus qu'à coup de sortilèges à la caractéristique lumière verte. Harry eut à peine le temps de pétrifier l'un des adversaires désarmés, qu'il dut esquiver un sort, puis un second, un troisième... Très vite, George et lui en furent cantonnés à la défensive. Ils parvenaient toutefois à s'en sortir, jusqu'à ce que le sorcier masqué décidât de jeter un sort, non plus à ses adversaires, mais à un moldu distrait qui sortait de sa maison.

\- _Endoloris !_

Le moldu se tordit de douleur. Cependant, cela donna à Harry et Georges l'instant dont ils manquaient pour neutraliser leur adversaire.

\- Laisse-moi parler, lui grogna George lorsqu'il remarqua que les moldus qui avaient fui revenaient progressivement sur les lieux.

Harry hocha la tête, ravi que George endosse ce rôle dont il se passait volontiers.

\- Bonjour à tous, mes amis, déclara-t-il de sa voix amplifiée magiquement. Ces hommes vous voulaient du mal, et utilisent leur puissance dans le but de vous asservir. Mais il existe des personnes, comme Harry et moi, qui disposent des mêmes pouvoirs, mais ne s'en servent que pour vous protéger. Ne cédez pas à la peur. Nous sommes là, et nous faisons de notre mieux pour arrêter ces criminels avant qu'ils ne commettent les forfaits les plus horribles. Mais nous ne pouvons pas être partout. Nous ne pouvons pas gagner si vous ne nous aidez pas.

\- Mais que peut-on faire contre ces types ? demanda un adolescent qui s'était approché.

\- Vous pouvez nous aider en ne cédant pas à la panique et aux messages de haine que vous pouvez déjà lire partout. Vous pouvez nous aider en nous accordant votre confiance, et en nous soutenant alors que nous œuvrons pour la paix. Ces types, comme tu dis, veulent nous pousser à nous battre les uns contre les autres. Nous pouvons nous allier et faire front, mais seulement si vous nous y aidez !

Un brouhaha retentit. Certains moldus étaient revenus, d'autres étaient arrivés par hasard. Ceux qui guettaient à l'abri de leurs appartements avaient ouvert leurs fenêtres. Et tous y allaient de leur commentaire. Cependant, quand George reprit la parole, le silence se fit.

\- Harry et moi allons partir pour mettre ces gens en prison. Mais nous reviendrons, nous faisons des rondes dans tous les quartiers de la ville. Si vous voulez nous aider, parlez-en autour de vous. Diffusez ce message : nous sommes là pour vous aider. Il ne faut pas croire que nous sommes tous des monstres et que nous cherchons votre perte.

George désigna les deux Avant-Coureurs restant du menton, et Harry et lui quittèrent les lieux.

\- Bravo pour ton discours, articula finalement Harry quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Il était parfait. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on devrait voir où en est Ron... Peut-être que tu auras l'occasion de recycler tes arguments.

George opina du chef et ils quittèrent la demeure Weasley aussi vite qu'ils y étaient arrivés, non sans avoir confié les prisonniers à Molly, qui était de garde cet après-midi-là.

/

Quand les membres de l'Ordre se réunirent ce soir-là, les escarmouches avec les Avant-Coureurs avaient été nombreuses, et toutes couronnées de succès. Mais quand Percy arriva au Terrier, sa mine défaite fit disparaître en un clin d'œil tout l'optimisme que ces réussites leur avaient apporté.

\- Le Magenmagot a été inflexible, annonça-t-il. Nous avons évidemment le droit d'utiliser la magie pour sauver les moldus menacés par les Avant-Coureurs, mais il est hors de question de nous révéler officiellement, et tout sorcier, employé au ministère ou non, qui fera une communication officielle à ce sujet, finira à Azkaban.

\- Mais, comment allons-nous faire ? s'inquiéta Molly. Ron et George ont parlé devant tous ces moldus...

\- Nous avons veillé à ne pas parler de magie. Nous avons été vagues, en utilisant des termes comme « pouvoir » et « puissance », expliqua Ron. Techniquement, ils ne peuvent rien nous reprocher : nous avons utilisé la magie dans une situation d'urgence et de lutte contre les terroristes, et ensuite, nous ne nous sommes pas _explicitement_ révélés.

\- Hum, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils apprécient ce genre de nuances, fit remarquer Hermione. Il risque d'y avoir des jugements s'ils apprennent tout ça... Peut-être pas de quoi vous envoyer à Azkaban cela dit, c'est déjà ça. Et puis, s'ils envoient des gens les oublietter, ça nous fera une belle jambe, les nuances...

Un silence désagréable figea l'assemblée.

\- Je vais tenter d'agir de ce côté-là, hasarda Percy. C'est le ministère qui se charge de ce genre de choses, pas le Magenmagot.

\- Bien, conclut Kingsley alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des échos de vos actions, chez les moldus ?

\- Je surveille toujours la presse écrite moldue, répondit Hermione. Et mes parents me rendent compte de ce qu'ils voient à la télévision. Certains journaux ont parlé des altercations, et la présence de sorciers bienveillants qui ont contrecarré les plans des terroristes a globalement été relevée... Sans jugement. Il n'y a qu'une revue, pour l'instant, qui fait l'éloge de l'action de l'Ordre. Elle est tenue par le père d'une née-moldue à Poudlard en ce moment, je suppose que c'est lié.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas contacter officieusement d'autres parents de nés-moldus, pour qu'ils parlent en notre faveur ? hasarda Bill.

\- Et quel scandale si l'un d'eux dit que nous l'avons poussé à parler ainsi ? intervint Malefoy.

Bill lui jeta un regard assassin, mais le Serpentard resta impassible.

\- Mr Malefoy a raison, trancha McGonagall. Nous en restons à la stratégie actuelle. Elle fonctionne, après tout... Cela vous prend beaucoup de temps, mais je ne vois pas de meilleure solution.

\- De toute manière, annonça Percy, j'ai rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre moldu demain. Nous verrons bien ce qu'il en pense...


	36. Chapitre 35 : The vast unthinkable

**Bonjour à tous, et surtout... Joyeux Noël !**

 **Je me suis dit que j'allais publier un chapitre surprise pour Noël... Et je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre que j'avais à publier était VRAIMENT déprimant...**  
 **A vous de choisir, donc, si vous voulez le lire aujourd'hui ou pas... ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Lunalove : hahaha deux reviews pour le prix d'une, super ;) L'action continue, tu verras, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ça te plaise autant (niark niark). Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : « The vast unthinkable » (Nightwish)**

Hermione lissa sa robe de sorcière, soucieuse. On l'avait une nouvelle fois choisie pour accompagner Percy, et cette fois, Kingsley ne s'était pas joint à eux. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on l'arrachait constamment à ses révisions, alors que d'autres personnes, Bill, Molly, ou Arthur, voire même Fleur, auraient parfaitement rempli cette tâche. Elle soupçonnait Kingsley d'être derrière tout ça... Si en faisant ça, il croyait la décider à se lancer dans la politique après ses ASPICs, il se mettait la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Elle participait aux débats parce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout la victoire de l'Ordre et le retour de la paix, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Elle n'avait pas encore choisi de formation... Histoire de la Magie, cela la fascinait, mais le seul poste disponible semblait être celui de Mr Binns... Et il n'était pas prêt de laisser la place. Elle était aussi intéressée par la médicomagie, les potions appliquées, le droit – pas pour faire de la politique, non, mais pour défendre les opprimés, comme les elfes de maison !

Dans tous les cas, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération en avait plus qu'assez de devoir quitter Poudlard tous les quatre matins pour des missions aussi chronophages qu'inutiles.

Percy arriva au Terrier quelques minutes après elle, et la salua d'un air sombre. Son échec face au Magenmagot l'avait décidément bien atteint... Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en palabres, et se rendirent directement au domicile privé du Premier Ministre.

\- Mr Weasley, et Miss Granger, bonjour, je suis ravi de vous voir, leur annonça leur interlocuteur dès qu'ils eurent transplané – directement dans le living-room, pour plus de discrétion. Installez-vous, je vous sers quelque chose ? Un thé peut-être.

Ils acceptèrent avec plaisir, et se firent servir par un Ministre bien plus optimiste qu'eux.

\- Vos hommes ont été formidables. Ils ont arrêté les trois attaques qui ont eu lieu hier après-midi, et le plus touché est un jeune homme qui s'est foulé la cheville en courant se cacher. Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour être toujours au bon endroit au bon moment... Les sorciers ont-ils le don d'ubiquité ?

\- Nous étions assez bien organisés, et nous avons surtout eu beaucoup de chance, fit remarquer Hermione.

La remarque doucha légèrement l'enthousiasme du Premier Ministre qui se voyait déjà, accompagné de ses défenseurs omniscients, régler leur compte aux affreux qui tentaient de semer le trouble dans le pays.

\- Cependant, je pense que les scientifiques moldus qui se sont engagés pour nous aider et désespèrent quelque peu de n'être pas en mesure d'effectuer des actions concrètes seraient heureux de nous aider. Je ne sais absolument pas comment tout cela peut être mis en place dans le détail, mais peut-être pourrions-nous ouvrir un standard téléphonique, ou quelque chose du genre. Les moldus menacés pourraient appeler un numéro, les scientifiques volontaires qui sont encore sous notre protection n'auraient qu'à décrocher, contacter un sorcier, qui enverra le membre de l'Ordre le plus proche.

\- Oui, cela pourrait fonctionner, fit remarquer le Premier Ministre. Je m'occupe de la communication des informations, à quelle adresse doit-on faire poser les lignes ?

\- Euh, sur ce point, je crois que ça devient légèrement plus compliqué...

Percy s'occupa d'expliquer au chef du gouvernement moldu le principe du sortilège de _fidelitas_.

\- J'enverrai mes propres employés, vous pouvez leur faire confiance et les faire entrer. Je les envoie tout de suite, d'ailleurs, le plus tôt cette ligne sera installée, le plus vite je serai rassuré.

Les discussions durèrent si longtemps qu'Hermione et Percy furent invités à rester déjeuner. Hermione pouvait dire adieu à sa journée de révision bien tranquille, à la bibliothèque...

Elle était ravie d'aider l'Ordre, là n'était pas la question, mais les échanges policés des deux Ministres n'avaient absolument rien d'utile. Les éléments concrets avaient été abordés en début de rencontre... Désormais, ils se contentaient de se complimenter l'un l'autre, trop ravis du bon fonctionnement de leur coopération pour songer à tout ce qu'ils auraient pu faire de plus essentiel... Ils étaient des chefs de gouvernement, bon sang ! Leurs fonctions étaient autrement plus importantes et plus prenantes que des examens, et pourtant, ils s'amusaient à perdre leur temps là où chaque seconde gâchée donnait des sueurs froides à Hermione.

Ils en étaient au digestif – Hermione avait plutôt repris un thé – et elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque à Percy, quand un « crac » sonore retentit à côté d'eux, vite suivi par d'autres bruits identiques.

\- On n'avait pas posé des protections antitransplanage ici ? haleta Hermione en regardant éperdument autour d'elle.

\- Si, grogna Percy qui saisissait sa baguette.

Hermione se rendit compte alors de leur stupidité : la rencontre des deux dirigeants du pays, sans autre sécurité que des garde du corps moldus qui ne feraient pas long feu et une adolescente, qui, toute héroïne de guerre qu'elle fût, ne parviendrait pas à tenir tête à – Hermione compta rapidement – huit Avant-Coureurs.

Elle cessa de tergiverser. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment ! Il fallait agir. D'une main, elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, et de l'autre, elle chercha dans sa poche...

Le gallion ! Le gallion avait disparu.

Elle pivota vers l'endroit où Percy se battait quelques secondes auparavant, n'attendit pas de l'apercevoir pour commencer sa phrase.

\- Percy, il faut envoyer un si...

Sa phrase fut suspendue, comme lui sembla l'être le temps... D'un coup, la scène précipitée se fit lente, au point que c'en était presque cruel. Hermione vit, comme au ralenti, un éclat de lumière verte jaillir de la baguette d'un assaillant masqué. Elle voulut s'interposer, prévenir Percy, le pousser...

Mais ce dernier s'était tourné vers elle pour répondre à son appel, et n'avait pas vu le sort venir. Le temps que la jeune femme eût fait un pas, Percy s'était déjà pris le sort, en pleine tête.

Il tomba, inanimé, sur le sol jonché des restes du repas que le combat avait éparpillés dans la pièce. Au même instant, l'un des gardes du corps du Ministre, qui avait tenté une entrée aussi intrépide qu'inutile, subit le même sort.

\- Ah ça non ! s'exclama-t-elle, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était dans le déni le plus total.

Elle réfléchirait plus tard, elle réaliserait plus tard... Pour le moment, il lui restait un ministre à sauver.

Elle avait la détermination, la puissance du désespoir fit le reste. Contrairement à ce dont elle avait l'habitude, ce ne fut pas un sort maîtrisé, mesuré et équilibré qui quitta sa baguette. Elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle n'utilisa même pas d'incantation. Elle propulsa hors d'elle – plutôt qu'hors de sa baguette – une déferlante de magie brute, vague blanche et écumeuse qui fit trembler le sol et tomber ses adversaires. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit un vase se briser et un tableau se décrocher de son attache.

Mais ce raz-de-marée de magie ne l'avait pas touchée, elle. Elle profita de l'instant de répit que lui avait provoqué cette manifestation aussi bienvenue qu'inexplicable pour courir vers Percy – ou plutôt le corps de Percy, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser – près duquel était prostré le Premier Ministre.

En serrant les dents, elle farfouilla dans les poches de la robe de son ami, et finit par trouver le précieux gallion qui leur avait tant manqué. En lançant le signal, elle prit quelques secondes pour s'assurer de l'Etat du dirigeant moldu. Il était conscient, et n'avait pas l'air blessé.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur le Ministre.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, avant de montrer du doigt, l'œil agrandi par la peur, un Avant-Coureur qui se redressait.

Hermione se retourna. Gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que l'Ordre arrive. Gagner du temps, plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

Elle matérialisa autour d'elle et du ministre un bouclier irisé. La couleur ne servait à rien, mais, même au cœur des combats, elle avait un certain goût pour l'esthétisme gratuit. Et puis, elle avait remarqué qu'elle parvenait mieux à le maintenir en place quand elle en percevait nettement les limites...

\- Pourquoi vous attaquez-vous à l'homme de vous venez de faire élire ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, sans se rendre compte qu'elle était en train de réduire à néant la couverture de Drago, si l'un des assaillants parvenaient à s'enfuir... Ce qui, au vu de la situation, était plus que probable.

\- Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Il était là pour éveiller la méfiance à l'égard de sa fonction, répliqua un homme cagoulé, à la voix acide et désagréable.

\- Cela dit, intervint une voix indéniablement féminine, il n'était pas censé mourir. Nous voulions l'autre, ce rat de Sang-de-Bourbe qui se roule par terre tandis qu'une gamine au sang tout aussi souillé se bat à sa place. J'ignore qui d'entre nous l'a tué, mais il fera face à de terribles représailles.

\- Mais d'abord, reprit un troisième, nous allons t'éliminer toi, héroïne idiote et impure. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de ton ridicule protégé.

Tous ensemble, ils levèrent leur baguette. Hermione n'osait pas devancer leur attaque, de peur de fragiliser son bouclier et de mettre en danger le ministre.

Elle se contenta de mettre toute sa puissance dans ce frêle rempart, de rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules, d'attendre le choc...

Qui n'arriva pas. Elle entendit plutôt un, deux, trois, une dizaine de « cracs » bien plus rassurants que les précédents qu'elle avait entendus.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Kingsley, Harry accompagné de Hugh, Molly avec Harriet, Ginny, Bill, Arthur, George, Emmeline Vance, Fleur… Hermione fut atterrée de voir qu'il y avait dans la pièce une majorité de Weasley. Ils venaient de perdre l'un des leurs, comment pourrait-elle leur annoncer qu'un second membre de leur famille venait de tomber ?

Elle maintînt sa position : le plus urgent était de protéger le ministre. Elle prit tout de même la peine de remettre en place les protections anti-transplanage. Si les Avant-Coureurs ne quittaient pas la maison, il leur serait impossible d'apporter à leur chef les informations qu'ils avaient réunies... Et cela marquerait pour l'Ordre une victoire aussi funeste que décisive.

\- C'est vous qui les avez appelés ? demanda le Premier Ministre qui, toujours à plat ventre, s'était repris et observait le combat avec attention.

\- Oui, nous avons un système de communication qui nous permet d'envoyer des appels à l'aide. J'avais oublié ma clef, j'ai dû utiliser celle de Percy...

La voix d'Hermione se brisa, et une scène totalement irréaliste se produisit. Le dirigeant moldu lui tapota le bras avec un air compréhensif.

Hermione soupira... Voilà qu'elle se faisait réconforter par le Premier Ministre, rien que cela... Et en plein milieu d'un combat, pour ne rien gâter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur la bataille en train de se mener. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient profité de leur arrivée surprise pour prendre l'avantage et l'avait conservé. Hermione, la vue brouillée par les larmes, aperçut Harry désarmer trois adversaires d'un coup, Bill éviter un sort de mort, Molly ligoter un assaillant d'un coup de baguette, Emmeline Vance stupéfixier la femme qui avait parlé avec tant d'autorité, Fleur de désarmer le seul qui tenait encore sa baguette en main, celui qui avait menacé Bill... La scène était floue, Hermione n'eût pas le temps de suivre l'évolution du combat, mais bientôt, leurs agresseurs furent tous neutralisés.

Alors, elle se redressa. Elle se tourna vers Molly, essaya de dire un mot... Les sons restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Incapable de parler, elle tenta de retenir les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur ses joues, en vain...

\- Ma chérie que se passe...

Les yeux de la matriarche Weasley venaient de tomber sur son fils étendu au sol. Sa voix se coupa net. Arthur, dont les joues rougies par le rythme du combat étaient immédiatement redevenue blanches comme la mort, suivit son épouse. La fratrie Weasley tenta de s'approcher...

Et Hermione eut l'impression de se retrouver au beau milieu d'une scène qu'elle avait déjà vue, il y a trop peu de temps. Spectatrice impuissante du chagrin d'une famille brisée, elle ne savait que faire. Elle partageait leur peine, et pourtant, elle se sentait de trop dans cette effusion de désespoir. Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui avalait péniblement sa salive. Son regard était humide, et, lui non plus, ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Fleur pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais restait consciencieusement à l'égard. Emmeline Vance, impassible, se chargea d'évacuer la dépouille du garde du corps. Hermione ne doutait pas qu'elle fût capable de confier aux personnes concernées, et de faire un récit mesuré des événements... Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Cet homme avait peut-être des enfants, de toute manière, il avait des proches... Son destin était peut-être plus injuste encore que celui de Percy qui, une paire d'années seulement après avoir retrouvé sa famille, la quittait pour toujours...

Kingsley, l'air hagard, échangeait des banalités avec le Premier Ministre. Harriet était assise à même le sol, son pistolet sur les genoux, le regard dans le vide.

Ce fut Hugh qui prit la peine de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Il ne dit pas un mot, et elle lui en fut infiniment reconnaissante. Il n'y avait pas de paroles adaptées à de telles circonstances...

Une éternité plus tard, alors que Kingsley et Emmeline Vance avaient expédié les prisonniers au bureau des Aurors, les Weasleys reculèrent légèrement. Ils avaient tous envie de ramener Percy chez eux, de quitter au plus vite cet endroit qui prenait le lugubre aspect d'un tombeau.

Ils transplanèrent les uns après les autres, laissant Hermione et Hugh seuls dans la pièce avec le Premier Ministre. On aurait dit qu'une tornade avait dévasté les lieux : plus aucun meuble n'était à sa place, la décoration murale jonchait le sol, tout comme le lustre qui avait éparpillé ses cristaux à même le tapis...

Hermione soupira.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, souhaitez-vous que je vous emmène dans un endroit plus sûr ?

\- Avec plaisir, miss. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous serez remerciée en tant que telle.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Il y avait une vie qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver, et cet échec-là changeait toutes les victoires en défaites.


	37. Chapitre 36 : The Greatest Show on Earth

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le trente-sixième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il ne reste qu'un chapitre et un épilogue, le combat qui commence dans ce chapitre est donc le combat final... J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur et que ça vous plaira.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : The Greatest Show on Earth, Richard Dawkins**

Le premier ministre n'avait pas menti. Il consacra une longue interview à un quotidien sérieux, dans lequel il expliquait comment une jeune sorcière, qui avait déjà sauvé une fois sa société, l'avait secouru.

« Sans le courage de cette jeune femme, et sans l'aide inespérée des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et le sacrifice hors du commun du Ministre de la Magie en exercice, Percy Weasley, je ne serais pas là à vous parler aujourd'hui. Les sorciers qui m'ont protégé sont bien plus nombreux que ceux qui m'ont menacé, et jamais je ne leur ferai l'affront de craindre tous les hommes dotés de pouvoirs sous prétexte que certains d'entre eux sont dotés de mauvaises intentions. J'entends déjà certains d'entre vous appeler à la guerre contre ces êtres que vous nommez monstres. Moi, je vois des hommes, une société avec des personnes au grand cœur et des êtres malintentionnés, comme chez nous, comme partout. Miss Granger m'a sauvé, et cela m'a fait comprendre une chose : sans eux, nous sommes fichus. »

De leur côté, les sorciers étrangers, notamment américains, avaient commencé à agir contre les Avant-Coureur, car ces derniers œuvraient à découvert et mettaient en danger le Code International du Secret Magique. Leur aide n'était pas encore importante mais permettait d'envisager l'avenir avec plus de sérénité : la coopération internationale qui mènerait au démantèlement de l'organisation terroriste se formait peu à peu, allégeant considérablement le poids qui pesait sur les épaules des membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione secoua la tête. Il fallait dire qu'au milieu d'une famille Weasley endeuillée, et avec cette culpabilité qui lui mordait l'estomac chaque seconde, les remerciements du Premier Ministre et l'actualité internationale n'étaient qu'une piètre consolation. Ils avaient beau être en train de leur permettre de gagner cette guerre, ou d'avancer un peu plus dans la paix avec les moldus, cela ne changeait rien. L'Ordre avait sauvé les meubles en sauvant la vie du chef du gouvernement moldu mais ses membres avaient tous l'amère impression qu'ils avaient tout perdu. Hermione avait beau se dire qu'ils avaient eu de la chance qu'il n'y eût pas plus de pertes... Cela ne changeait rien. Et se dire que Percy avait eu l'occasion de réaliser le rêve de sa vie avant de mourir n'offrait qu'un réconfort limité...

Au Terrier ce jour-là, tous songeaient à abandonner la lutte. Hermione avait séché les cours, sans l'ombre d'un scrupule, Harry et Ginny avaient fait de même. La boutique de George était restée fermée : qui aurait pu être d'humeur à rire dans de telles circonstances ? Charlie avait fait le voyage depuis la Roumanie, rendant la scène encore plus cruelle : la famille Weasley était désormais au complet avec deux membres de moins.

Avec la mort de Percy, c'était la mort de Fred qui se rejouait. C'était une déchirure insoutenable, c'était la famille la plus unie du monde sorcier qui se délitait doucement...

Hermione avait de la peine, mais c'était pour Molly et Arthur qu'elle était le plus triste... Aucun parent n'aurait dû avoir à enterrer ses enfants, et être contraint de le faire deux fois, à un intervalle si rapproché était d'une cruauté sans nom. Hermione avait de la peine pour Ron aussi, qui se relevait à peine d'une crise qui avait bien failli l'emporter définitivement dans la folie, semblait à deux doigts d'y replonger pour ne jamais en sortir.

La jeune sorcière était sur le point de quitter la pièce. La peine de tous ces gens qu'elle aimait était insoutenable. Sa propre peine était insoutenable. Elle ne savait pas où elle voulait aller, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais elle avait l'absurde impression qu'en quittant cet endroit lugubre, elle quitterait aussi le désespoir qui lui collait à la peau depuis la veille.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

Kingsley fit son entrée dans la pièce, accompagné d'un Drago passablement angoissé. L'ancien ministre de la magie avait l'air gêné, mais déterminé.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans un tel moment... Drago vient de quitter le manoir des Parkinson, et il y a surpris une conversation de la plus haute importance.

\- Oui, je suis sûr qu'on n'a pas cherché à me piéger, étant donné que les propos que j'ai entendus ne m'étaient pas destinés. Une réunion générale des Avant-Coureurs se tiendra ce soir, elle aura pour but de changer les stratégies face à leurs diverses défaites.

\- Et ? demanda Bill avec agressivité.

Molly posa une main apaisante sur son épaule, tandis que Kingsley se chargeait de répondre.

\- Nous comptons profiter de l'occasion pour mener une attaque éclair. Cela ruinerait la couverture de Drago mais nous ne pouvons pas nous cacher pour toujours. Aidés des Aurors, nous parviendrions peut-être à neutraliser totalement la cellule britannique de l'organisation... Le danger ne pourrait alors venir que de l'extérieur, et nous serions à deux doigts de remporter cette guerre.

\- N'y a-t-il pas de meilleur moment pour ça ? soupira Ron.

Le regard de Kingsley fut éloquent.

\- Nous n'obligeons personne. Ceux qui refusent de se battre peuvent rester ici, nous le comprenons parfaitement. Je souhaitais tout de même informer ceux que cette opération intéresse.

Le silence se fit, comme si Bill et Ron remarquaient à quel point leur comportement, pourtant compréhensible, avait été injuste. Les personnes présentes dans pièce, perdues dans des pensées morbides se secouèrent, et une réunion informelle s'organisa, afin de planifier au mieux l'attaque à venir. On contacta tous les membres de l'Ordre, on examina les plans que Drago peut donner du manoir Parkinson.

Si la réunion générale dont il avait entendu parler avait effectivement lieu, alors cette bataille marquerait leur victoire ou leur défaite définitive. Tout se jouait là.

\- Si ma couverture est grillée de toute manière, annonça Drago de but en blanc, je veux me battre. Il est hors de question que je reste à l'arrière alors que vous risquez votre vie, surtout si cette opération est l'opération du siècle.

Kingsley accepta malgré lui et les tractations reprirent, toujours plus détaillées.

Le chagrin n'avait pas quitté le Terrier, et l'ombre de Percy flottait toujours dans les cœurs et sur les yeux rougis. Cependant, l'espoir d'une victoire qui ferait du plus jeune Ministre de la Magie de l'histoire un héros de guerre les poussait tous à avancer.

/

Quand l'heure de la bataille arriva, Harriet était plus nerveuse que jamais. Ce n'était pas la première opération à laquelle elle participait, mais c'était sans doute celle où elle risquait le plus de se faire tuer. Elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance, avec son pauvre révolver. Elle avait entendu parler du fils de Molly qui, pourtant armé de sa baguette, n'avait pas pu opposer la moindre résistance... On lui avait bien proposé de rester chez elle, mais elle n'aurait accepté pour rien au monde. Elle mourrait s'il le fallait, et si elle parvenait à emmener l'un de ces salopards d'Avant-Coureurs avec elle dans la tombe, elle s'estimerait heureuse.

Molly l'avait emmenée en transplanage d'escorte près du quartier général des terroristes, et ils avançaient désormais avec précaution. Les Aurors attaqueraient par l'avant, menés par Kingsley et Harry, et les membres de l'Ordre restants devaient attaquer par l'arrière, pour que les Avant-Coureurs n'aient pas l'occasion de s'enfuir. Un commando supplémentaire, constitué de professeurs de Poudlard, était chargé de mettre en place des protections anti-transplanage, avant de se joindre à l'attaque. D'après les calculs savants de Bill, les terroristes n'avaient aucune issue... Harriet en était bien moins sûre, mais n'avait pas osé le moindre commentaire.

Molly à sa droite, Hermione et Hugh à sa gauche, elle avançait prudemment. Elle était désillusionnée, mais se sentait si vulnérable que tous les sorts du monde ne seraient pas parvenus à la rassurer.

Elle savait qu'elle retrouverait, dès qu'elle aurait passé le seuil de ce manoir si semblable à celui dans lequel elle avait été enfermée, ce sang-froid qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut lors des autres expéditions. Aussi n'avait-elle qu'une hâte : que cette bataille commençât, pour ne plus voir le temps passer. Quand viendrait le moment de réfléchir à nouveau tout serait fini, en bien ou en mal.

Elle se prit à maudire ce rythme de marche précautionneux et ralenti, elle aurait voulu courir, voler même vers ce lieu maudit, fréquenté par tant de monstres. Elle se restreignit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hugh, qui avait l'air d'être dans le même état d'angoisse qu'elle. Il portait sur son dos un immense sac qu'elle savait rempli de matériaux qui ne demandaient qu'à être transformés en bombe artisanale. C'était peut-être moins sûr que le flingue, mais diablement efficace...

Enfin, ils furent devant la grille, qui ne résista pas à la balle qu'elle y tira. Silencieux oblige, leur entrée fut aussi discrète que leur arrivée. La seconde porte, celle de l'arrière du manoir, n'était même pas verrouillée. Les Avant-Coureurs ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à recevoir de la visite...

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande cuisine vide à l'exception d'un étrange petit être qu'Harriet n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Il avait des yeux globuleux, le teint cireux et d'immenses oreilles rondes. Il était vêtu d'un linge si usé et si sale que la mathématicienne ne put déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un torchon sale ou d'une grenouillère usée jusqu'à la corde. Alors qu'Emmeline Vance levait déjà sa baguette, Hermione la devança.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal, articula-t-elle en agitant sa baguette. Il n'y est pour rien.

Elle n'avait pas prononcé d'incantation, mais le petit être fut immobilisé en une seconde.

\- Si son maître l'appelle, cela rompra le sort, grogna Vance.

\- Il n'y est pour rien, martela Hermione.

Molly posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour marquer son assentiment, et ils reprirent leur lente progression. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir désert. Là, le jeune Malefoy entra en action. Il prit la tête de l'expédition, et les mena vers ce qu'il savait être la salle de réunion. Pour plus de sûreté, il avait bu une potion qui lui avait donné les traits neutres d'un homme aux cheveux châtains et à la peau mate. Il était méconnaissable.

Ils étaient dans l'escalier quand des bruits de lutte leur signifièrent que les Aurors avaient lancé l'attaque. En suivant leur plan bien huilé, ils se divisèrent en groupes et occupèrent toutes les ailes et tous les étages de la bâtisse, afin d'attraper le plus d'Avant-Coureurs possible.

Harriet faisait partie de ceux qui devaient inspecter les caves. Elle s'y rendit, accompagnée d'Emmeline Vance et de Bill et Fleur Weasley, non sans un pincement au cœur pour ceux qu'elle laissait en des lieux plus dangereux.

Dans les sous-sols, ils ne découvrirent pas d'Avant-Coureurs, mais un autre être étrange – Bill l'avait nommé elfe de maison – qu'ils s'empressèrent d'immobiliser, en espérant que son maître n'aurait pas la riche idée de l'appeler. L'endroit ressemblait à une geôle, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que d'étranges ingrédients, sans doute nécessaires aux potions les plus obscures, et beaucoup de poussière.

\- Il n'y a rien ici, trancha Bill une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour et jeté une poignée de sortilèges. Remontons aider les autres.

Ils coururent à l'étage, et Harriet remarqua que ces compagnons, comme elle, brûlaient d'aider les autres membres de l'expédition.

Ils ne furent pas arrivés au rez-de-chaussée qu'ils perçurent des cris et des déflagrations. Harriet aperçut un homme à l'aspect patibulaire menacer Hermione, et tira sans hésiter. Il reçut une balle dans l'épaule, et s'effondra. Bill immobilisa l'individu non sans avoir jeté à la mathématicienne un regard admiratif.

Harriet, elle, était contente de n'avoir pas tué le terroriste. C'était un monstre, mais il ne méritait pas pour autant qu'on l'éliminât froidement. Sauf qu'elle ne visait pas assez bien pour être sûre d'atteindre l'épaule et non le poumon ou même le cœur...

Une fois rassurée, elle promena son regard sur ce hall qui était le lieu d'une bataille impitoyable. Les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre, légèrement en surnombre, peinaient à dominer des adversaires qui n'hésitaient pas à jeter ces affreux sorts dont la lumière verte était le plus horrible des présages de mort. Harriet restait en périphérie, les bras ballants. La scène était trop confuse pour qu'elle osât utiliser son arme, de peur de blesser l'un de ses amis.

Elle aperçut le jeune Malefoy qui, sous ses traits d'emprunt, se battait avec l'énergie de celui qui participe à sa première véritable bataille. Il était de loin le plus féroce des membres de l'Ordre, et portait coup sur coup des sortilèges qui ne semblaient pas être très innocents aux yeux Harriet. Derrière lui, les plaies s'ouvraient, les corps s'effondraient avec violence... Leur espion ne faisait pas partie des Avant-Coureurs, mais ce n'était visiblement pas un tendre...

La bataille dura encore quelques secondes, avant qu'un Auror qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne se mît à l'écart en poussant un affreux juron.

Elle me vit alors retourner sa baguette contre Bill, prononcer une incantation qui commençait par « _Ava »_... Et dans ce temps à nouveau ralenti par l'adrénaline, elle put saisir son arme, et, sans plus marquer la moindre hésitation, tira sur le traître.

Il s'effondra doucement, en ployant d'abord les genoux. Des flots de sang s'échappaient de la plaie qui béait sa gorge. Harriet frissonna. Malgré toutes ses précautions, elle avait tué un homme. Elle voyait bien que les sorciers qui se battaient à ses côtés immobilisaient, désarmais, blessaient, mais ne tuaient jamais... Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Comment pouvait-elle se battre autrement ? Elle avait sauvé la vie du fils aîné de Molly, mais est-ce que cela lui donnait le droit de tuer un homme ?

Immobile au milieu de la mêlée, perdue dans des questionnements qui ne l'avaient pas effleurée lors de ses premières missions, elle avait oublié à quel point elle était vulnérable. Un second Auror, toutefois, semblait s'en être rendu compte. Lui aussi, leva sa baguette.

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

L'arme vola à travers la pièce pour finir dans la main de – Harriet se tourna pour voir qui était son sauveur – Harry Potter. Elle lui sourit tant bien que mal, en guise de remerciement, puis, consciente de l'inanité de son attitude, recouvra sa vigilance, et tenta de trouver une ouverture dans la mêlée.

Mais ladite mêlée s'éclaircissait peu à peu, au profit des membres de l'Ordre. La défection de deux des leurs poussait également les Aurors à se battre avec plus d'acharnement encore, pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous passés du côté de l'ennemi. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, le hall ne contenait plus que des combattants hors d'haleine. Alors que deux Aurors se chargèrent d'évacuer les prisonniers, les autres montèrent vers les étages et la salle de réunion, en quête d'autres adversaires. Molly attrapa Harriet par la manche et lui proposa de venir inspecter le parc à ses côtés. La mathématicienne accepta avec plaisir : elle avait bien besoin de s'aérer l'esprit.


	38. Chapitre 37 : On the shoulders of giants

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue de cette histoire. J'espère que la fin vous plaira.**

 **A partir de la semaine prochaine, je publierai une histoire "bonus", centrée sur Drago, 19 ans plus tard (fic-cadeau pour Layi, qui m'a donné son feu vert !**

 **Je vous retrouve à la fin de l'épilogue ! ;)**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse à la review anonyme :**

 **Lunalove : Merci pour ta review ! Les Noëls sans internet sont sans doute les meilleurs, de toute manière le chapitre t'attendait sagement ;) Merci pour ta jolie review !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : On The Shoulders of Giants, Stephen Hawking**

Harry était hors d'haleine, mais il n'avait pas le loisir de ralentir le rythme. Quand le combat dans le hall cessa, il s'efforça de ne pas penser aux deux Aurors qui avaient failli, en retournant leur veste, faire capoter toute l'opération. Ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer, de se dire que ces traîtres qu'ils pensaient avoir éliminés étaient toujours là...

Il devait se battre, il réfléchirait plus tard.

Il faisait partie d'un des groupes chargés d'explorer les étages, et suivit en courant l'Auror qui les guidait. Il remarquait désormais à quel point son entraînement était encore imparfait : entre le stress, l'épuisement dû à la magie, et le rythme du combat qu'il venait de mener, il devait puiser dans ses dernières forces pour parvenir à monter les marches de l'escalier à ce rythme. Il commençait à ne voir plus qu'en noir et blanc, et de dangereux papillons brillaient sur les côtés de son champ de vision.

Arrivé en haut, ses compagnons ralentirent. Il en profita pour rejeter les épaules en arrière et inspirer à fond : il ne devait surtout pas s'effondrer, pas là, pas maintenant. Malefoy, sous son apparence d'emprunt, s'approcha de lui.

\- Ça va Potter ?

Il n'avait même pas employé un ton narquois, rien... Il semblait sincère.

Voilà que Malefoy s'inquiétait pour lui... La nouvelle permit à Harry de retrouver ses forces. Il n'allait tout de même pas se montrer faible alors que son adversaire de toujours tenait le choc. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et son cœur finit par retrouver un rythme normal. Il était temps.

Deux Avant-Coureurs, animés par l'énergie du désespoir, dévalaient les escaliers pour une attaque suicide aussi intrépide que dangereuse. Les Aurors, surentraînés, ripostèrent dans la seconde, tout en s'abritant derrière une commode renversée. Mais les sorts de mort qui traversaient la pièce au hasard étaient impitoyables...

L'un d'entre eux, qui tentait une riposte audacieuse en sortant de sa cachette, se vit frappé en pleine poitrine par ces affreux éclairs verts qui réveillaient en Harry des souvenirs insoutenables.

Le Survivant, tapis derrière un pan de mur, juste à côté d'un Malefoy qui n'en menait pas large non plus, ne savait que faire. Son instinct de héros lui criait de foncer dans le tas, quitte à mourir, pour sauver ces hommes qui se battaient bien plus vaillamment que lui... Mais il se rendait bien compte que c'était idiot : à quoi cela pourrait-il bien servir s'il mourrait comme l'homme qu'il venait de voir s'effondrer, avant d'avoir pu porter le moindre coup ?

Détachant une seconde son attention du combat, il remarqua que Malefoy était en train de marmonner quelque chose, de sortir sa baguette.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry, passablement inquiet.

Et voilà que, lui aussi, se mettait à s'inquiéter pour Malefoy. Il avait beau ne pas l'aimer, ils lui devaient tous une fière chandelle depuis le début de cette histoire, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait laissé aller se sacrifier sans rien dire.

Mais il se rendit rapidement compte que sa question était idiote.

Malefoy, se sacrifier ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- J'envoie un patronus au moldu qui fabrique des bombes. On n'a pas le choix, tant pis pour l'humanisme est compagnie, si on ne leur explose pas leurs sales gueules, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

De sa baguette s'échappa soudain une forme argentée qui s'enfuit trop vite pour qu'Harry pût la distinguer. Alors comme ça, Malefoy avait un patronus...

\- En plus, ajouta son ancien ennemi, on n'a pas vu Parkinson. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il se terre là-haut, comme le lâche qui l'est. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de le réduire en bouillie.

Harry nota qu'il était ravi que Malefoy fût de leur côté... Il s'était trouvé un courage, on ne savait où, mais armé de cette nouvelle qualité, il devenait carrément effrayant... Le Survivant l'avait vu se battre, et il n'était pas sûr de n'avoir aperçu que des sorts de magie blanche... Son absence totale de sens moral faisait de lui un combattant redoutable.

Hugh finit pas arriver, sur la pointe des pieds. Malefoy lui dit signe, et les Avant-Coureurs étaient si bien occupés avec les Aurors qu'ils ne remarquèrent rien.

\- Eh, tu pourrais faire une bombe pour leur régler leur compte, mais sans faire s'effondrer l'escalier, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Je peux la faire, mais je n'ai aucun moyen de l'expédier à l'endroit voulu. Sans parler de détonateur.

\- On pourrait la faire exploser avec une simple flamme ?

\- Sans souci, reste le problème du lieu.

\- Je m'en charge, occupe-toi de fabriquer la bombe.

Hugh ne répondit rien, mais obtempéra, à une vitesse sidérante. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient armés.

Malefoy fit léviter la chose jusqu'à l'escalier, en espérant qu'aucun sort ne la touchât avant qu'elle arrivât à destination. Puis, il lança un _incendio_ particulièrement précis et puissant... Et Harry, qui avait observé la scène assez bêtement, regretta de ne pas s'être protégé les oreilles. La déflagration fut si puissante qu'elle manqua de le projeter au sol.

Cependant, quand le sifflement qui vrillait ses oreilles se calma et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, il aperçut à travers la poussière soulevée par l'explosion que les murs étaient toujours bien en place. Harry ne savait pas réellement quel était le domaine de recherche de Hugh, mais visiblement, il était aussi bon artificier.

Les Aurors avaient réagi plus vite que lui – nouvelle preuve qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à exercer le métier. Ils s'étaient rués vers l'escalier, et Malefoy avait déjà commencé à les suivre. Harry jeta un regard reconnaissant à Hugh avant de se diriger lui-aussi vers les étages.

Quand il arriva en haut, les Aurors étaient en train de neutraliser les derniers Avant-Coureurs qui n'étaient pas blessés.

\- Mais où est Parkinson ? siffla Malefoy entre ses dents.

\- Il ne peut pas s'être enfui, il y a des protections anti-transplanage, les cheminées sont bloquées et un groupe patrouille dans le parc, répondit Harry.

\- Il doit se terrer quelque part...

Sauf que s'il s'était terré, il ne se terrait plus, bien au contraire. Il venait de s'approcher vers eux, les mains bien en évidence et l'air suppliant.

\- Messieurs, je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai été contraint, je me rends et je demande votre mansuétude.

\- J'ai envie de vomir, souffla Malefoy à Harry qui se mit à rire dans sa barbe.

/

La bataille était finie. Ils avaient passé le manoir au peigne fin, plus aucun Avant-Coureur n'était visible. La victoire était presque absolue, les terroristes ne se relèveraient pas de cette attaque-là. Et pourtant, elle laissait dans le cœur des membres de l'Ordre une étrange amertume... La joie ne parvenait pas à couvrir cette tristesse qu'ils ressentaient au souvenir de Percy. L'adrénaline de la bataille, gommant un temps le chagrin de la perte du fils, du frère, de l'ami, était une illusion qui, en se dissipant, rendait la peine encore plus cruelle.

Au milieu de tout cela, Hermione avait le cœur lourd. Elle avait presque hâte de retourner à Poudlard, de se plonger dans ses révisions... Parce que la réalité était bien trop sombre. Parce que même quand la lutte semblait finie, la vie n'en devenait ni plus belle ni plus simple. Parce que, comme toujours, elle espérait que le savoir réglerait tout. Après tant d'années, elle aurait dû avoir conscience que ce n'était pas le cas...

Elle était assise sur le pas de la porte du Terrier, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle entendit à peine Harry qui s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

\- Alors tout est fini, dit-il après un long silence.

\- Pas vraiment, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer Hermione. On n'est pas sûrs de les avoir tous eus, et le conflit à l'échelle internationale est loin d'être réglé. En plus, l'instabilité politique...

Sa voix s'était brisée. Elle ne pouvait pas songer à la mort de Percy en termes purement politiques, c'était tellement cruel... Et pourtant.

\- ... l'instabilité politique, reprit-elle péniblement, que nous connaissons actuellement n'arrange pas les choses et nous rend plus vulnérables. La lutte n'est pas finie.

\- Evidemment que la lutte n'est pas finie, mais nous pouvons mener le combat de front avec les moldus. Un ministre va être élu, c'est sûr, et il pourra se joindre au Premier Ministre moldu et régler leur compte aux Avant-Coureurs à l'étranger, tout en veillant à ce qu'ils ne s'organisent plus ici. En plus, les dirigeants des autres pays se sont réveillés, avec cette histoire de secret, et c'est tout le monde sorcier qui prend les choses en main.

\- Quand on t'écoute, tout parait si simple.

\- Ce n'est pas simple, fit une voix traînante derrière eux, mais ce n'est pas faux non plus. Désolé, je passais par là et je t'ai entendue raconter des idioties, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'intervenir.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire triste. Voilà que Drago se mettait à être plus optimiste qu'elle, on aurait tout vu...

\- Pardonne-moi mon optimisme, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais l'idée de ne plus risquer ma vie chaque jour en jouant l'agent double me ravit. Ce qui me ravit moins, c'est de rester ici. Je comprends le chagrin des Weasley, je le partage dans une certaine mesure vu que c'est pour sauver _ma_ peau que Percy a accepté de présenter sa candidature, mais je préfèrerais retourner en des lieux moins morbides...

Hermione hocha la tête, compréhensive. Drago faisait preuve de toute l'empathie dont il était capable, il ne fallait pas lui en demander plus. Et comment en vouloir à celui qui avait sans doute complètement changé le rapport de forces en entrant dans la lutte ?

Il les dépassa et s'éloigna du Terrier pour transplaner.

\- J'en viendrait presque à le supporter, remarqua Harry, passablement étonné.

Hermione sourit tristement une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu sais quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle en passant du coq à l'âne. Je crois que je me suis décidée, pour mes études. J'ai envie d'étudier le droit.

\- Mais je croyais que la politique te donnait envie de vomir ?

\- Tu sais, j'ai vu à quel point on avait besoin d'un nouveau souffle. Il faut que quelqu'un œuvre pour la réconciliation. Entre les sorciers et les créatures magiques, entre les sorciers et les moldus. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait peut-être être moi... Que je ne devais pas toujours attendre des autres les idées que j'avais déjà eues et puis...

Elle s'interrompit, méfiante tout d'un coup.

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Harry.

\- Et puis maintenant, la lutte va prendre une dimension internationale. Je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner. Je pense que je serai mieux placée, plus justifiée à y participer en tous cas, si lutter fait partie de mes études.

\- Donc tu veux pouvoir combattre les Avant-Coureurs sans culpabiliser parce que tu ne révises pas ?

\- Un peu, ça pourrait être une sorte de... Stage professionnalisant.

Harry secoua la tête.

Harriet fit son apparition derrière eux.

\- Pardon les jeunes, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas dans un moment gênant...

Hermione et Harry éclatèrent de rire. Et dans cette hilarité, la tension et le chagrin qui les écrasaient depuis la fin de la bataille, s'ils ne les quittèrent pas totalement, se firent moins présents.

\- Non, pas du tout, finit par répondre Hermione.

\- Bien, je voulais vous dire au revoir. Kingsley a dit que nous pouvions rentrer chez nous, si nous gardions les gallions donneurs d'alerte. Apparemment, vu les résultats de l'enquête, nous ne risquons plus grand-chose... J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, et je suis encore plus ravie que les Aurors aient accepté de me laisser partir sans effacer mes souvenirs. Ça aurait été horrible d'être devenue une tireuse d'élite, sans même m'en souvenir.

Hermione sourit et serra la main d'Harriet.

\- Au fait, tes parents et leur amie Mariah sont là. Je crois que Mariah dit au revoir, et qu'ils sont passés ici pour te voir. Apparemment, ils vont rester sous protection pour un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une nouvelle maison, et ils voulaient ton avis, je crois.

Hermione la remercia, mais ne retourna pas immédiatement à l'intérieur de la demeure Weasley. Elle observa cette femme étrange qui, peu à peu, lui était devenue chère, quitter la propriété. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'un petit point au loin, sur le chemin menant à Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule, elle reprit la parole.

\- Tu sais, je vais bien finir par croire que tout est vraiment fini. Si mes parents achètent une maison, et que je retourne vivre avec eux, au moins quelques temps... Alors la boucle sera bouclée.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'installer, trouver quelqu'un ?

Hermione dévisagea Harry. Ils étaient très proches, mais ils n'avaient jamais ce genre de conversation. Comme si cet étrange tabou était resté, depuis l'adolescence.

\- J'aimerais juste avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la vie d'une adolescente normale.

\- Et dire que tout à l'heure, tu m'expliquais que tu voulais faire du droit pour sauver le monde.

Hermione lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

C'était Ron. Il avait les yeux rougis, mais semblait cohérent, bien dans ses bottes...

\- Hermione m'explique qu'elle veut avoir une vie normale pour détruire les Avant-Coureurs qui restent dans le monde toute seule.

\- Comme d'habitude, quoi. Le pire, c'est encore qu'elle en soit capable.

Et, aussi étonnant que cela pût paraitre, il éclata de rire. Hermione et Harry, au début, ne parvinrent pas à se joindre à lui, trop étonnés sans doute. Et quand ils y arrivèrent, cela sonnait un peu faux.

Harry se remémora ce que Ron lui avait dit à propos de la mort de Fred. N'était-il pas, à nouveau, en train d'essayer d'oublier trop vite ? Il lui en toucherait un mot...

Plus tard... Il devait avouer qu'ils étaient bien, là, à rire comme s'ils étaient insouciants. Comme si l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécues, les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues, n'avaient été qu'une parenthèse.

Comme s'ils pouvaient désormais vivre la fin du combat de l'extérieur, sans se sentir constamment envahis par une montagne d'ennuis tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres.

Scientifiques libérés, terroristes arrêtés, Hermione avait raison. D'une certaine manière, la boucle était bouclée.

Harry se leva, et aperçut Ginny qui donnait à manger aux poules, dans un coin du jardin. La rouquine lui fit signe, tristement mais tendrement. Le Survivant se dirigea vers elle.

Peut-être allaient-ils enfin avoir le temps d'être heureux ?


	39. Epilogue

\- Weasley, comment peux-tu...

Malefoy se tut. Il se tenait bien droit, dans sa robe de sorcier de gala, au milieu du Magenmagot. Il avait envie de faire des reproches au monde entier. A Weasley qui gloussait bêtement dans sa robe de seconde main. A Granger qui n'avait pas réussi à dompter ses cheveux, et se rongeait les ongles. A Potter parce qu'il était Potter et que c'était une raison suffisante pour lui en vouloir. A tous les autres membres de l'Ordre parce qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaits.

C'était le jour où il allait être réhabilité aux yeux de tous, tout aurait dû être impeccable, par Merlin !

Ils avaient passé leurs ASPICS, Granger, Weasley-fille et lui, il espérait avec brio. Enfin, il espérait qu' _il_ avait passé ses ASPICS avec brio, parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de Weasley-fille et parce qu'il savait que Granger les avaient réussis, quoi qu'elle pût en dire.

Kingsley, nouvellement réélu, se lança dans un discours qui énumérait toutes leurs qualités. Quand il arriva au paragraphe qui le concernait, Drago ne put s'empêcher de bomber le torse, sous le regard ironique de Ginny. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais elle était la dernière à le trouver insupportable. Trop entière, sans doute...

Ainsi, ils allaient recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin pour services rendus... Un an plus tôt, Drago n'aurait pas osé en rêver.

Evidemment, son père allait le maudire quand il l'apprendrait, même s'il savait que sa mère étouffait de fierté. Evidemment, Elizabeth avait définitivement quitté le monde des sorciers en lui brisant le cœur. Evidemment, il était toujours rejeté par ses anciens amis. Quoique, il ne regrettait pas vraiment Pansy, même si celle-ci lui en voulait à mort d'avoir mis ses deux parents sous les verrous.

Peut-être pourrait-il épouser l'une des deux sœurs Greengrass, après sa réhabilitation. Ou peut-être resterait-il célibataire, en attendant qu'Elizabeth remarquât à quel point sa décision était idiote.

Il aurait un bon métier. Il avait discuté avec Granger, et cette dernière l'avait convaincu. Lui aussi, étudierait le droit magique. Il serait avocat, ou haut employé du ministère.

Dans quinze ans, tout le monde aurait oublié la part d'ombre qui recouvrait encore le nom des Malefoy.

Hermione était une boule de stress. Pourtant, on ne lui demanderait rien d'autre aujourd'hui que de recevoir une récompense, pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils ? Drago avait raison de lui jeter des regards assassins. Elle se demandait toujours si elle avait vraiment répondu juste à la question deux de l'ASPIC d'Arithmancie. Elle avait demandé son avis à son nouvel ami de Serpentard, mais il l'avait envoyée balader. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir sauté la question, même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Elle prêtait une oreille distraite le discours de Kingsley, toute à ses ASPICS. Elle n'entendit même pas les quelques mots qu'il lui consacra – elle remarqua, à la fin, quand il lui adressa un signe de tête, qu'elle n'avait rien écouté.

Comme elle culpabilisait, elle accorda une attention sans faille à la fin du discours. Et quelle fin...

Kingsley avait décidé de remettre l'Ordre de Merlin première classe à Percy, à titre posthume. Ils le savaient avant de venir à la cérémonie. Et pourtant, quand il commença à aborder ce point de ce discours, tous remarquèrent que les jours passés n'avaient pas refermé les blessures. Molly pleurait à chaudes larmes, tout comme Ron et George. Les yeux du reste de l'assemblée étaient humides, la voix de Kingsley tremblait et... Hermione remarqua à sa grande surprise que même Drago avait les yeux brillants.

Une grande nouvelle.

Une fois les récompenses remises, Kingsley demanda à chacun s'il voulait dire quelques mots. A son grand étonnement, Hermione s'entendit accepter.

\- Chers membres du Magenmagot, chers sorciers, chères sorcières. Je vous remercie infiniment pour cette récompense, que je n'ai pas vraiment méritée. Je me suis contentée de faire tout ce qu'il m'était possible de faire pour sauver les sorciers du péril qui les menaçait, comme nous l'avons tous fait. Cependant, je tiens à préciser que la lutte n'est pas terminée. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons éradiqué la menace de notre territoire que la menace n'existe plus. Nous ne devons pas oublier que la paix n'existe qu'en respectant un principe de complémentarité. Entre notre Etat et les autres, et surtout, entre les sorciers et les moldus. Nous devrions tous œuvrer ensemble, non dans notre propre intérêt, mais pour créer un monde de paix...

Elle se tut. Son discours était peut-être niais. En plus, elle avait mal utilisé le terme « principe de complémentarité ». Hugh n'en serait pas content, lui qui avait passé tant d'heures à lui expliquer la physique quantique.

Peu importait. Elle avait lu dans les yeux d'un certain nombre de membres du Magenmagot une lueur de respect.

Elle avait quitté le combat clandestin. Elle avait embrassé une vraie lutte. Une lutte qui, elle le savait, occuperait toute sa vie

* * *

 **Et voilà, le point final de cette fic, ma première fic longue HP, en cours d'écriture depuis presque un an. 37 chapitres, un épilogue et un prologue, presque 100 000 mots (d'ailleurs j'aurais aimé les atteindre mais je n'allais pas allonger la soupe pour rien), 173 pages sur Word, c'est à dire bien plus que mon mémoire de M1, ça fait un peu bizarre de me dire que c'est fini.**

 **J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, et je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des reviews, autant les plus fidèles, qui ont commenté presque tous les chapitres, que les reviewers ponctuels. Plus encore que moi, _vous_ avez permis à cette histoire d'avancer. Sans vos retours, ça fait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté de publier, voire même d'écrire cette histoire. Merci de m'avoir suivie dans mes délires pleins de bagarres, de méchants machiavéliques et d'histoires d'amour qui ne marchent jamais. **

**Mais je vais aussi faire quelque chose que je fais rarement. Je vais m'adresser à ces lecteurs que je vois dans les statistiques, qui ont lu cette fic, dont certains ont même mis cette histoire en favori, et qui ne m'ont jamais laissé le moindre petit mot. A vous, les 100 personnes qui sont allées jusqu'au chapitre 36, et qui, de toute évidence, avez lu cette histoire de bout en bout, sans jamais rien me dire. Je n'oblige personne, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir votre avis. Pas besoin de m'écrire un roman, ni même plusieurs phrases si vous êtes vraiment pressés, j'aimerais juste savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé, ou pas... Si vous n'avez pas aimé, si vous ne voulez pas faire monter le compteur des reviews, si vous êtes timides, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, ce n'est pas pour le chiffre que je vous invite à me donner votre avis. C'est important pour moi de savoir que vous êtes là, que vous n'êtes pas des bots, que vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout... Racontez-moi ce que vous voulez, quel a été votre passage préféré, ou celui que vous avez le plus détesté, idem pour les personnages, les bagarres, les méchants, je ne sais pas... Ce que vous voulez vraiment !**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui le feront, je remercie aussi les éventuels lecteurs qui, dans un futur proche ou lointain, se perdraient par ici (on peut toujours rêver un peu !)**

 **Petite info de dernière minute, d'ailleurs, si vous voyez cette histoire sur Wattpad, publiée avec le même pseudo, pas de panique, ce n'est que moi ;)**

 **Si je vous manque (on peut toujours rêver, bis), vous trouverez peut-être votre bonheur dans mes autres histoires, principalement des OS mais pas que, elles vous attendent sur mon profil. J'ai écrit des textes, dans le cadre de concours ou de projets d'HPF, qui ne seront pas publiés sur cette plateforme, mais vous pouvez toujours les retrouver sur hpfanfiction, j'ai le même pseudo. Et si vous voulez tenter l'aventure, j'ai publié des textes originaux sur _Le Héron à la plume flamboyante_ , toujours le même pseudo (ce sont des nouvelles en tous genres, il y en a pour tous les goûts). **

**J'ai pour habitude de répondre à toutes les reviews, si je vous oublie ou que je vous ai déjà oublié, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un petit MP. Je rappelle également que, cette fic étant finie, je ne pourrai plus répondre aux reviews anonymes (Lunalove, si tu passes par là...). Je vous remercie d'avance, donc, et je vous invite à créer un compte s'il vous avez une question particulière à me poser ou si vous voulez une réponse à votre commentaire.**

 **Merci encore, à tous 3**


End file.
